CENIZAS, Tú existes
by Dess Cullen
Summary: Una familia de vampiros llega a su vida, obligándola a creer en cuentos de miedo. Tras un incidente, el futuro de todos cambia y ellos se ven obligados a irse y Bella cae en una fortísima depresión. Cuando al fin, vuelves a vivir... Ellos regresan pidiéndote un favor vital. Las cenizas de tu amor, ¿serán suficientes para darles lo que te piden?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAA ¡AQUÍ ME TENÉIS, OTRA VEZ!**

 **ESTO ES LA INTRODUCCIÓN AL FIC.**

 **ES BASTANTE CORTA, PERO DEJA CLARO DE QUE VA A IR LA HISTORIA.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Le he puesto consideración "M". Van a tratarse temas de vampiros, algunas escenas de violencia y algún punto erótico. _Si eres menor de edad, lees bajo tu responsabilidad._**

 **Los personajes son de S. Meyer (a excepción de alguno, que es mío). Yo simplemente uso sus nombres.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CENIZAS...** _TU EXISTES_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

.

La mente humana, es algo maravilloso e indescriptible. Puede filtrar contenidos de una forma magistral, ayudando así al cuerpo a funcionar correctamente y que, el cerebro, no se distraiga de sus funciones principales y vitales.

Pero… Hay veces que nosotros mismos obligamos a nuestra mente a no dejarlo correr; queremos regodearnos en el sufrimiento que nos causa una situación o un pensamiento. A este punto, suelen entran en juego los psicólogos y/o tranquilizantes. Ya que la situación se nos va de las manos.

Y la mente humana, también es cruel. Mucho. Demasiado… Pero…

.

 _¿Es la mente la que realmente es cruel, o somos nosotros mismos los que buscamos esa crueldad?_

 _._

Aunque hay problemas más graves, el AMOR suele ser el sentimiento que más tormento ha traído a la raza humana desde el principio de los tiempos.

Y más, cuando eres una adolescente inexperta en la vida.

.

.

Esta es la historia de una chica que vio como su vida se desmoronó en tan solo una conversación de unos pocos minutos; con tres frases, que cambiarían su vida...

 _No te quiero._

 _No eres buena para mí._

 _Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

 _._

 _._

Un 15 de septiembre de 2010. Esa, sería la fecha en que pondría en mí lápida cuando muriera; porqué realmente, ese día mi alma desapareció. Se desvaneció quedándose impregnada en los verdes árboles de Forks.

Durante mucho tiempo, en mi mente no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Vacío.

No tuve noción de las horas, de los días, de las semanas... El significado del tiempo, se desvaneció.

.

Aun a día de hoy, no entiendo porque sucedió aquello y las formas en las que sucedieron; sobretodo, después de todo lo que acepté y transigí debido a su naturaleza.

Sé que mentía cuando me dijo eso… O por lo menos, no tenían la veracidad que él pretendió darles a esas tres frases.

Porque no solo se despedía _él_ si no que se despedía por toda su familia; la cual no tuvo valor de hacerme cara. Solo una carta, recibida un par de días después, por parte de Alice, donde no me daba ninguna explicación, si no una simple disculpa:

" _Lo siento… No te imaginas cuanto._

 _Te llevaremos en nuestros corazones toda la eternidad. Por favor… Créeme._

 _Alice… y Familia Cullen"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **AVISOOOOOOOOOO:::::::::::**_

 **NO ES UN PLAGIO A MI MISMA DE " _Y SI EL FINAL FELIZ NO SE CUMPLIESE_ " (jajajaja... sería hasta gracioso que me plagiara)**

 **LA TRAMA INICIAL, SI ES LA MISMA... _ELLOS SE VAN, DEJANDO A BELLA_ **

**PERO EL DESARROLLO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER... ES TOTALMENTE DISTINTA.**

 **ESTA BELLA, ES MUY, MUY DIFERENTE (CREO QUE VA A GUSTAROS)**

.

EN UNOS DÍAS, OS SUBO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO REAL.

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS! PARA PASAR LISTA DE CUANTAS ESTÁIS AHÍ, JEJEJEJE!

BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	2. Chapter 2 Capítulo 2

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO "REAL"**

 **ESPERO LO DISFRUTÉIS...**

 **CENIZAS**

* * *

 **.**

 _CAPÍTULO 2_

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Aeropuerto Internacional de Jacksonville, Florida._

 _1 de Junio de 2016_

 _._

\- Si, mamá… Nada más llegar te llamaré, lo prometo – He repetido esa frase como unas cien veces desde que hemos salido de casa.

Mi madre vuelve a abrazarme y recordarme, otra vez, que la llame nada más poder encender el móvil.

Renné se ha apegado mucho a mí después de haber vuelto de Forks. Mi necesidad de atención cuando volví, le hizo crecer un sentimiento de maternidad, igual a cuando tienes un bebé.

Creo que en aquel momento, se convirtió realmente en madre. Ya que aunque no tengo queja de ella, siempre fue algo liberal para ser madre de una chica. Con mi "enfermedad" maduró y acató el papel de madre; de una auténtica.

\- Te echaremos de menos, Bella – Phil volvió a abrazarme con gran amor paterno. - Sabes que si no te sientes bien allí, puedes volver cuando quieras. Tu habitación estará esperándote – Su voz transmitía ilusión de que eso llegase a pasar y regresara.

Él también se apegó a mí, cuidándome como un padre. Incluso con más decisión y cariño que Charlie; el cual se vio sobrepasado por mi "enfermedad".

Ahora Phil, sufría el síndrome del nido vacío tan fuerte como el de mi madre.

\- Ten mucho cuidado… Muchísimo – Nunca había visto a mi madre tan nerviosa y angustiada… No, estoy mintiendo. El día que me mudé con ella a Jacksonville; ese fue peor. Y eso que no tengo demasiados recuerdos nítidos de ese día – Si te ves sobre pasada, sabes que puedes llamar al Dr. Lee...

\- ¡Vale mamá! Lo sé… Tendré cuidado, en serio – La corté con tono cansado. - Me llevas repitiendo eso dos semanas – Rodé los ojos.

Después de varios abrazos y gimoteos, por fin pude cruzar la puerta de embarque.

.

Estaba asustada, por supuesto, la aventura que se me venía encima era tremenda. Después de casi 24 años viviendo con alguien, y los últimos cuatro dependiendo casi por completo de mi madre y Phil, había llegado el momento de independizarme totalmente.

El año pasado, el último de universidad, viví en el campus los días escolares. Pero tenía una compañera de cuarto y mil personas a mi alrededor. Además que los fines de semana y las vacaciones dormía en casa. Pero como prueba, sirvió.

.

.

La voz un tanto nasal del comunicador del avión, nos dio la bienvenida al Aeropuerto Internacional O´Hara, Chicago.

Sí… Lo sé… No habría más ciudades en los que esa…

Pero la oferta que acompañaba al Máster en Administración, era allí. Y un Máster de semejante nivel, con una propuesta de empleo en el departamento de Administración de la Universidad de Chicago, una de las más reputadas del estado de Illinois, al acabar el curso… Pues, no es una oferta que se pueda dejar pasar fácilmente.

Mentiría si dijera que no me lo pensé. Mucho.

Tuve oculta la carta donde me ofrecían el curso durante varios días, ya que quería tomar una decisión por mi cuenta, sopesando los pros y los contras, antes de anunciarlo en casa.

Incluso llamé a mi viejo amigo, el Dr. Lee. El cual, después de innumerables sesiones tras mi desconexión de la realidad, se ha vuelto eso… un viejo amigo. Al que, de vez en cuando, puedo llamar en busca de un consejo real y objetivo.

Y tras una seria conversación, me hizo replantearme si el simple echo de que Edward hubiese nacido en Chicago, me impediría aceptar una propuesta de futuro más que interesante y prometedora.

Lo que más me activó, fue cuándo me preguntó:

\- Bella… ¿Vas a darle el poder de dirigir tu vida, en la distancia… en el anonimato, después de tantos años sin noticias?

No. Por supuesto que no. Edward y su familia, habían dejado de mangonear mi vida hacía exactamente 5 años y 7 meses.

.

Así que aquí estoy. Unas semanas después de recibir la "famosa" carta, saliendo del aeropuerto, cargada con mi maleta, esperando poder parar un taxi y que no me atraque con la carrera hasta mi apartamento.

Tras algo más de hora y media, llegué a mi bloque de apartamentos, el cual estaba a tres calles del edificio universitario donde se impartiría el máster.

El edificio estaba en un zona llamada Rennaissance y constaba de un edificio grande, dividido en dos bloques, con seis pisos cada uno. Rodeado de una zona ajardinada y tranquila, aún siendo una zona cercana al campus universitario, y con aparcamiento privado.

Eso me vendría bien, si al final, la oferta de trabajo seguía en pie ya que tendría que comprarme un coche.

Toda la zona mostraba un aire antiguo; con edificaciones de finales del siglo XIX. Era encantador e histórico, y…

" _Bella… no vayas por ahí. Para, ¡ahora!"_

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando sacarme la idea que comenzaba a tomar demasiada forma; casi podía ver las ramificaciones de esa idea, enraizando en mi cerebro.

Sí… lo sé… Me pongo melodramática en seguida.

La señora Cook, la casera del edificio, una señora de unos cincuenta y muchos, salió a recibirme nada más que el taxi estacionó en frente de los apartamentos.

\- ¿Isabella? - Preguntó no muy segura.

\- Sí. Usted es la señora Cook, ¿verdad? - Sonrió y asintió. Se acercó a mí, mientras estiraba la mano para estrechármela.

\- Hola niña… ¿Te ha sido muy pesado el viaje? - Negué – Tus cajas llegaron esta mañana, te las he dejado en el apartamento – Fruncí el ceño; fue un gesto casi imperceptible, pero ella lo notó, por lo que se calló, y comenzó a explicarse.

\- Tranquila, nadie subirá más a partir de ahora a tu piso – Sonrió con disculpa – Yo he entrado para que las cajas no se quedaran en el portal. - Explicó. - Toma – Alargó la mano, entregándome dos copias de las llaves. - Yo me quedo con una, por si pasa algo y necesitas que alguien te habrá la puerta.

\- Gracias… - No alargué mi agradecimiento. Fue muy amable por subirme las cajas, pero no me gustó que invadiera mi intimidad de esa forma.

Desde hacía tiempo, me había vuelto muy celosa de mi intimidad; celosa en el sentido de no dejar entrar a nadie en mi dormitorio, si no, que alguien entrara a hurtadillas.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

\- Este año parece ser que será un verano poco soleado. Caluroso, pero que el sol se verá más bien poco. - Me saltó de pronto. - Lo han anunciado en varios canales meteorológicos. - Explicó; yo me limité a asentir. - Parece ser que es debido al cambio climático que estamos soportando desde hace años… Cada vez, el clima de Chicago se vuelve menos soleado.

Su comentario evocó otro latigazo en mi cerebro. Las raíces (imaginarias) se meneaban burlándose de mí.

" _Un clima más que propicio"_

Encendí mi mechero (imaginario) y amenace a mis amigas las raíces con él. Su baile de burla, cesó de inmediato.

\- Bueno… Viví durante un tiempo en un clima donde el sol no sale nunca - Suspiré con pesadez, y un cierto anhelo – Se hace bastante pesado, la verdad – La sra. Cook asintió – Aunque, esto es muy diferente a aquel pueblo.

\- El apartamento en frente del tuyo está vacío; hay que hacerle una obra en las cañerias y alguna que otra cosa, por lo que durante unos meses no se ocupará y el de debajo de ti, también quedará libre el mes que viene. - Me miró esperando que dijera algo, pero realmente no sabía qué decirle; asentí con la cabeza. - Te lo cuento, a parte de que para que lo sepas, por si te enteras de alguien que quiera alquilarlo. - Asentí, comprendiendo ahora porque me miraba de esa forma.

" _¡Joder Bella! Estás espesita..."_

Tras hablar un rato más con ella, donde aprovechó a disculparse otra vez por haber entrado en mi apartamento, nos despedimos.

\- Yo ya no vivo aquí, de forma permanente. - Me informó – Pasó algunos días, ya que sigo teniendo aquí mi casa, pero mi hijo ha sido padre, y paso tiempo con él y mi nuera para cuidar a mi nieto mientras ellos van a trabajar. - Asentí – Toma, aquí tienes mi número de móvil, por si hubiese algún problema en los días en que no estoy.

" _Mejor… Así no estará pendiente de cada cosa que pase en el edificio… Cómo odio a este tipo de caseras"_

Por fin… pude entrar en mi hogar. Un pequeño apartamento de menos de 50 m², pero era encantador. Ahora viéndolo en persona, me parecía mucho más acogedor y perfecto que en las fotos.

Una cocina office con todo lo necesario, una barra desayunador con tres taburetes, que daba al salón, el cual tenía un sofá, un pequeño mueble para la tv con unas baldas, una estantería y una mesa de oficina con su correspondiente silla.

Un baño con algunos muebles y el dormitorio, que tenía cama grande, y los muebles imprescindibles. Lo que si tenía, era un armario empotrado bastante grande.

¿Se podía pedir más? No.

Las tres cajas que había mandado por un empresa de mensajería descansaban en una esquina del salón.

Había comprado algunas prendas de ropa y zapatos más acordes al clima de Chicago. A parte de que mi madre había insistido en que afinara un poco mi estilo de vestir, excesivamente casual, y así dar una imagen un poquito más madura. Por lo que renové mi vestuario, incluido algunas prendas interiores y pijamas.

Mamá también me había comprado ropa de cama, toallas y demás ajuar...

Algunos libros, y algún recuerdo completaban esas tres cajas.

.

Como tenía unos días para comenzar el Máster, me dediqué a ubicarme. Dónde estaba el edificio de Administración, el de admisión, los despachos de los profesores, el del tutor, y por supuesto y muy importante, la cafetería.

Los dos primeros días, aproveché a abastecer la nevera y los armarios con comida y algunos enseres personales; así de paso me hacía a donde estaban las tiendas más necesarias.

Después hice algo de turismo, ampliando mi zona de expedición. Lo primero que debes hacer cuando te mudas, es conocer tu entorno.

Chicago era una ciudad… encantadora. Organizada y digna de ver. Mezclaba el encanto de las edificaciones antiguas con las obras arquitectónicas modernas.

.

El curso comenzó y los nervios me hicieron esa noche una mala pasada, trayéndome alguna pesadilla del pasado. No fue tan brutal como antaño, pero desperté con cierta ansiedad. Me negué a tomar mis pastillas "de emergencia" para esos casos.

Éramos 12 alumnos en total. Pero en seguida congenié con dos en concreto: Alex que era del propio Chicago y Emma, que era de Sant Louis, en la otra punta del estado.

Menos dos chicos y yo, el resto eran de distintas ciudades de Illinois.

Las dos primeras semanas pasaron poniéndonos al día en lo que habíamos estudiado y que los profesores consideraban especialmente importante tener bien asimilados los conceptos, y en ir introduciendo nuevas técnicas.

La siguiente, ya fuimos metiéndonos más en el temario, el cual resultó bastante superior al esperado.

Entre todos los alumnos hicimos un grupo de estudio. A todos nos había sorprendido el mencionado nivel y veíamos que necesitaríamos ayuda los unos de los otros.

Quedábamos dos días por semana.

También era una manera de no pasar tanto tiempo solos, ya que después de estudiar en la biblioteca, casi todos solíamos quedar para cenar algo juntos.

Y así, fui creando una rutina.

.

Después de unos días en Chicago, llegó una fecha que jamás olvidaría, (una de tantas)… _20 de Junio..._

 _._

 _._

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPI. AUN NO QUEDA DEL TODO CLARO, PERO ESPERO OBSERVASEIS DIFERENCIAS CON EL OTRO FIC.**

 **POCO A POCO, SE IRÁ VIENDO QUE ESTA BELLA ES DISTINTA... NO ES UNA DAMISELA EN APUROS, UNA FRÍVOLA, O UNA DESESPERADA DE AMOR...**

 **ELLA ES... NORMAL!**

 **EN UNOS DÍAS, OS SUBO EL SIGUIENTE ;-) ESPERO VUESTRAS PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES.**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAAAA! Ya estoy aquí.**

 **Este capi, es crucial!**

 **Espero que os guste!**

 **.**

 _ **CENIZAS**... Tú, existes_

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _20 de Junio de 2016_

Compré una botella de vino tinto, me gasté una cantidad de dinero casi vergonzosa para mi disponibilidad económica, y un juego de copas. De esas de cristal finísimo con barriga grande y redonda.

" _De hacerlo… hacerlo bien, no?"_

Serví dos copas con el líquido rojo. Un rojo oscuro, aterciopelado y grueso… Era extraordinariamente parecido a la sangre.

" _En fin… sin más comentarios al respecto"_

 _._

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Edward… _Dónde quiera que estés..._

 _._

Hice sonar las dos copas al brindar y le di un sorbo al vino, desgustándolo. Estaba exquisito.

Al final, me bebí la mía, la "suya" y otras tres copas más.

Acabé durmiéndome en el sofá con una melopea de consideración.

Cuando desperté, me tomé una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza con un vaso de zumo de naranja. Me duché, sobre todo para espabilar, me apliqué un poco de crema para la cara y otra para el pelo.

Para entonces, ya se me había abierto el apetito y desayuné, lo que hizo que entre todo, el cuerpo se fuese asentando.

No era la primera vez que me embriagaba, no era algo habitual, pero ya había hecho mis pinitos con el alcohol. Es lo que tiene ir a la universidad y abrirte a la gente, al mundo, y aceptar, otra vez, tu condición humana.

Tras eso, me senté en mi "despacho", abrí el correo electrónico, y… ¡sorpresa!

 _Tiene un correo nuevo en su bandeja de entrada. Remitente desconocido._

\- ¡Vaya….! Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti.- Murmuré a la nada, con una sonrisa irónica en mi cara.

.

Después de unos meses tras marcharse los Cullen, comencé a recibir, cada cierto tiempo, más bien, en cada ocasión "especial" de mi vida, correos electrónicos con remitente desconocido.

Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie… Solo se lo había comentado, y por alto, al Dr. Lee.

Por supuesto él vio en esos correos un problema en mi recuperación al tener un punto de conexión con ellos, hasta que le comenté que suponía eran de Jacob; ya que un día, por casualidad me enteré de que mi padre comentaba con Billy sobre "esos acontecimientos" en mi vida. Así que siempre pensé que eran de él.

Aunque había algo raro en ellos… Eran muy escuetos, y con una forma gramatical muy formal.

Mi relación con Jacob no avanzó demasiado, nos vimos veces contadas en casa de Charlie, pero yo, en las últimas semanas allí, era un espectro de lo que había sido. Aunque sabía por mi padre que él siempre se preocupaba por mí. Aún así no manteníamos comunicación.

.

Abrí el correo, que fechaba del día anterior, bastante curiosa, por cierto, ya que no había nada nuevo e impactante en mí vida desde que había comenzado el máster.

" _¡Qué raro que me escriba sin motivo! Y tan seguido"_

 _._

 _20-Junio-2016_

" _Gracias por tu felicitación"_

 _._

Tragué saliva. Mi pulso se disparó en mis venas, el corazón impulsaba mis costillas intentando atravesarlas y unas gotitas de sudor me empaparon la frente y la espalda. Todo en cuestión de un nanosegundo.

La mano se me quedó atorada, agarrada al ratón del ordenador.

\- Pero qué coño… - Murmuré, jadeante, una vez hube recuperado la habilidad del habla.

Pestañeé seguido varias veces, para espabilarme y abrí la carpeta donde tenía todos los correos que había recibido a lo largo de estos seis años.

Estaba tan atorada, tan nerviosa y, hasta asustada, que no era capaz de fijar el puntero del ratón; la mano me temblaba sin control.

.

 _24- Diciembre-2010_

" _Feliz Navidad"_

 _7-Enero-2011_

" _¿Cómo es eso de que te has dado de baja en el instituto? Por favor, Bella… Reacciona de una vez."_

 _18- Febrero-2011_

" _Bella… ¿Bella?… ¿Qué has echo? No vuelvas a hacer el tonto con esas pastillas. Por favor..._

 _1-Marzo-2011_

" _Haces muy bien en irte a Jacksonville con tu madre. No te tortures más en Forks"_

 _13-Septiembre-2011_

" _Felicidades por tu cumpleaños" Me alegro que hayas decidido acabar el instituto"_

 _24-Diciembre-2011_

" _Feliz Navidad"_

 _18-Junio-2012_

" _Enhorabuena por tu graduación y tus formidables calificaciones."_

 _13-Septiembre-2012_

" _Felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Suerte con tu nueva etapa universitaria. Disfrútala. Se que te encantará. Por cierto… ¡¿Administración de empresas?!_

 _24-Diciembre-2012_

" _Feliz Navidad"_

 _4-Julio-2013_

" _Enhorabuena por tus magníficas calificaciones"_

 _13-Septiembre-2013_

" _Felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Suerte en tu nuevo curso"_

 _24-Diciembre-2013_

" _Feliz Navidad"_

 _24-Junio-2014_

" _Felicidades por el gran curso que has echo"_

 _13-Septiembre-2014_

" _Felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Suerte en tu nuevo curso"_

 _24-Diciembre-2014_

" _Feliz Navidad"_

 _30-Junio-2015_

" _Enhorabuena por tus calificaciones"_

 _13-Septiembre-2015_

" _Felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Suerte y ánimo en tu último semestre"_

 _24-Diciembre2015_

" _Feliz Navidad"_

 _1-Mayo-2016_

" _Enhorabuena por tu máster. No te lo pienses tanto, tus motivos son muy tiernos, pero absurdos. Acéptalo Bella"_

 _15-Mayo-2016_

" _Enhorabuena por tus extraordinarias calificaciones y suerte en Chicago"_

 _._

Me levanté con brusquedad, haciendo a la silla rodar tras de mí por el impulso.

Entonces, mi cerebro hizo un "clik"…

Cuando recibí el correo del 1 de Mayo, donde "mi remitente desconocido" me instaba a aceptar el máster, no entendí bien sus palabras. Tampoco me fijé en la fecha; Estaba demasiado liada y con la mente abstraída en los últimos días del curso, y la decisión de aceptar o no el máster.

Pero ahora, mi mente estaba más que lúcida, increíblemente espabilada.

" _A fecha 1 de Mayo, nadie, excepto yo, sabía nada de la carta donde me ofertaban la beca para el Máster. Nadie..."_

Yo, recibí la carta el 27 de Abril… tres días antes de ese correo. Y hasta unos días después, no lo comenté con el Dr. Lee. A mi madre se lo dije casi una semana más tarde, y a Charlie se lo comuniqué a la vez que le contaba las calificaciones obtenidas en la carrera; eso fue el 15 de Mayo.

Volví a revisar los últimos correos… Y otra vez, un desfase en las fechas. El 15, "mi desconocido" me felicitaba por mis notas… El mismo día que me las entregaron.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo yo no me había dado cuenta de ese desfase de fechas? ¿Cómo sabía cada cosa sobre mi vida? Y lo más importante… ¿Quien era? Porque ya quedaba claro que mi idea de que el dueño de esos mensajes fuese Jacob Black, quedaba completamente descartada.

Notaba como las raíces de mi cerebro comenzaban a moverse, intentando hacerse paso a lo más profundo de mi mente. A los recuerdos que celosamente tenía bajo cientos de llaves escondidos. Pero que por mucho no quisiera, esas cerraduras se iban abriendo una a una.

" _¿Alice?… ¿Edward?..."_

 _._

\- Respira Bella… Tranquila. - Me concentré en hacerlo; en respirar con toda la normalidad, que era más bien poca, que podía rescatar.

" _¿Sería bueno que llamase al Dr. Lee? Pero entonces… sería como comenzar de nuevo y yo… estoy bien. Si me veo sobre pasada me prometo a mi misma llamarlo."_

Recordar el correo donde menciona aquel asunto, me hace revivirlo de forma nítida en mi mente; hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en aquello:..

.

 _Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir bien… Sin dormir apenas. Desde aquel maldito 15 de septiembre. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los veía a ellos… a él. Su cara tenebrosa diciéndome aquellas palabras que tanto me dolían._

 _Conseguí la receta de las pastillas (somníferos) con gran facilidad. El médico me las dio sin darle muchas vueltas al ser mayor de edad._

 _Al principio todo fue estupendamente, me drogaban de tal forma que dormía sin sentir ni padecer nada. Pero poco a poco, iba necesitando más dosis para que hiciesen efecto._

 _Me había quedado ya sin pastillas, y sabía que tenía que esperar porque si no el doctor me pondría pegas. Tras varios días sin ellas, y las pesadillas bombardeándome sin compasión, llegó el día en que pude hacerme con otra receta._

 _Estaba tan ansiosa, tan estresada y tan al límite de mis posibilidades, que cuando tuve el bote en casa, me tome cuatro de un golpe. Necesita descansar como había echo las anteriores semanas, cuando me medicaba._

 _El problema, es que cuatro pastillas de esas, te pueden dejar al borde de, un coma o la muerte._

 _Mi suerte fue, que no me di cuenta de guardar el bote de pastillas y Charlie por la mañana al verlo intentó despertarme; cuando comprobó que estaba como inconsciente, se asustó y llamó a emergencias. Los sanitarios me llevaron al hospital y con un buen lavado de estómago y medicamento de choque, todo quedó en un susto._

 _Aquello aterrorizó a mis padres y sin darme más margen de tiempo, me notificaron que me iba a Jacksonville con mi madre y Phil._

 _Por aquel entonces, ya estaba tan alejada de la realidad a mi alrededor, que no puse inconveniente. Podríamos decir que no fui plenamente consciente de haberme mudado._

 _._

" _No. Eso no volverá a sucederme, de ninguna manera"_

Ese pensamiento fue tan real, tan intenso y tan fuerte, que las raíces desaparecieron de mi cerebro. Esta vez no me iba a dejar embobar por los Cullen. Si es que ellos estaban detrás de este asuntos de los mensajes.

.

.

Los siguientes días, estuve tensa. Mucho. Al final, tuve que tomar las pastillas que me recetó el Dr. Lee para ocasiones en que no pudiese dormir. Debía tener mucho cuidado con ellas y solo las usaba en ocasiones muy "especiales".

.

\- Bella… ¿Te ha sucedido algo? - Emma me pilló a solas cuando me dirigía hacía la cafetería. La miré sorprendida – Es que llevo unos días observándote y te noto… nerviosa. - Su cara mostraba una preocupación real.

\- No duermo demasiado bien – Realmente no le estaba mintiendo. - Me siento un poco agobiada y me está pasando factura en el descanso. - Arrugó la frente, mostrándome que no estaba muy convencida con mi respuesta.

\- Sabes que si necesitas algo… Simplemente una amiga, aquí estoy, ¿Ok? - Su intensa mirada, lo decía todo.

Le pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro y la atraje hacía mi en un semi abrazo.

\- Gracias Em. Solo por decirlo… eres una amiga.

\- ¡Ehhh! - Nos gritó Alex – ¿Dándoos abrazos sin mí? - Forzó un teatral puchero, que nos hizo reír a ambas.

Bueno, la risita de Emma, fue distinta a la mía. Levaba tiempo fijándome y entre ellos había un feeling especial. No entendía porque no se lanzaban. En unas semanas el curso acabaría y… ¿Dejarían pasar la oportunidad de conocer a alguien con el que encajas?

.

Mi amistad se fue afianzando con Emma y Alex, con los cuales quedaba de forma más "amistosa" para hacer cosas juntos: Ir de compras, al cine, salir a cenar, salir de copas y a bailar… ¡Vamos! Lo que hace la gente normal de mi edad.

También influyó que no quería verme sola, por lo que solía apuntarme a cualquier plan que ellos, o el resto del grupo ideasen.

Me gustaba la sensación de no verme sola; de saberlos ahí. Ya no era aquella sombra que le encantaba estar horas y horas en aquella soledad que ahora se me antojaba espeluznante. Era una versión muy mejorada de mi misma. En aquellos meses de oscuridad, que era la fase, la transformación normal a la edad más adulta, me la había saltado de golpe, teniendo que recuperarla con la ayuda de un psicólogo.

.

Pasaron unas semanas más, sin tener correos nuevos, lo que me hizo estar más tranquila en ese aspecto; pero pocos días después de recibir aquel "Gracias", comencé a captar una sensación asfixiante a mi alrededor cuando estaba en la calle. Esa sensación de sentirte observada, de estar acompañada en momentos en que te crees sola; Como si hubiese alguien más. De antemano, no le di mayor importancia.

Inconscientemente volteaba la cabeza buscando a alguien… Cuando me daba cuenta de que no había nadie, me sentía una completa imbécil.

" _Vamos Bella… solo estás agobiada por ese maldito correo"_

 _._

\- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! - Me llamó Emma viniendo hacía mí fatigada, venía corriendo como si su vida corriese peligro. Por un segundo me alerté, hasta que vi su sonrisa – Verás que planazo para el fin de semana - Rodé los ojos, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Dime… y tranquila. Se te va a salir el corazón del pecho – Le puse una mano en el hombro, mientras ella recuperaba aire.

\- ¡Fiesta! - Gritó comenzando a dar saltos sobre si misma. - Los abuelos de Alex tienen una cabaña en el lago Michigan, en un pueblecito llamado Holland, cerca de Wyoming. Bueno, ahora es de su madre, ya que sus abuelos fallecieron hace unos años y se lo dejaron como herencia. Ellos pasan todo el verano allí, pero este año se van de crucero por lo que van a dejar la cabaña libre y Alex nos ha invitado a pasar allí todo el fin de semana que viene. - Explicó emocionada.

\- ¡Oh, vaya…! Eso es todo un detalle por su parte. - Contesté. El plan comenzaba a adquirir forma y he de reconocer que me gustaba la idea; mucho. - Estaría genial desconectar durante unos días – Asentí; noté como mi cara se iluminaba.

\- Además dice que no llevemos nada. Que se ocupa él de tener la cabaña abastecida. - Pestañeé sorprendida por ese detalle, frunciendo el ceño. - Esa misma cara puse yo, pero él dice que no. De ninguna manera va a dejarnos gastar ni un centavo, que es su invitación. - Mientras me explicaba, asentía con su carita menuda de forma nerviosa. Se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído – Sus padres son bastante pudientes – Alzó las cejas para darle más énfasis a su historia.

\- Bueno… habrá que concretarlo todo. Y… por cierto… ¿Quienes vamos?

\- Va a invitar a los del grupo de estudio… - Rodó los ojos molesta. - A los de "nuestro" - apuntilló en el aire con los dedos dejando salir una sonrisa conforme – grupo de estudio. Así que seremos 6 en total.

\- ¡Genial! Estaremos mejor los de siempre… - apoyé lanzándole una mirada de malicia a Emma. - Será más divertido.

\- ¡Por supuesto… ! Será un fin de semana estupendo – Em me asió las manos y volvió con sus saltos, haciéndome saltar a mí con ella. Al final acabamos rotas de risa.

Estábamos tan emocionados con lo del fin de semana en el lago, que parecía los días no anduviesen. Y eso que esa semana nos apretaron bien en el curso, dándonos temario nuevo, varios ejercicios bastante complicados para casa y un par de exámenes.

Gracias a todo eso en su conjunto, estuve muy distraída de mis agobios de observación paranoica. Olvidándome de los correos, y volviendo a centrarme.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí, alguien también estaba al corriente del fin de semana de Bella.

Una sonrisa melancólica se instauró en su blanco y pulido rostro de mármol.

\- Bella se va de fin de semana al lago con sus amigos. - Anunció.

Cinco cabezas se movieron en su dirección, con rostros curiosos. La sexta cabeza, no se movió, ya lo había visto en la mente de su hermana.

.

.

.

 **Bueno... interesante descubrimiento lo de los mensajes, verdad?**

 **Quién creéis que los manda?**

 **Y... quienes son los que "averiguan" que Bella se va de fin de semana al lago?**

 **Jajajajajajajajajaj!**

 **BESITOSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAA!**

 **Visteis que poco he tardado?**

 **Viendo la tan buena aceptación del fic, os dejo un regalito!**

 **Porque este capi... os va a encantar! Entusiasmar! Maravillar!**

 **Y explicar, qué pasó!**

 **ATENTASSSSSSSSSSS...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CENIZAS**

* * *

.

.

 _\- Bella se va de fin de semana al lago con sus amigos. - Anunció._

 _Cinco cabezas se movieron en su dirección, con rostros curiosos. La sexta cabeza, no se movió, ya lo había visto en la mente de su hermana._

 _._

\- Se va con su grupo de estudio. El próximo fin de semana, al Lago Michigan a un pueblecito llamado Holland; la propiedad es de la familia de su amigo Alex. - Aclaró.

\- Me alegro sinceramente de que Bella se haya recuperado. Que disfrute de la compañía de amigos. - Carlisle y su habitual visión armónica del mundo; siempre con palabras dulces para "su" Bella.

\- Bueno… ¡para lo que le va a servir.! Para dejar más lastres por el mundo cuando se convierta. - Soltó Emmet malhumorado. Él, era de los que más sentía tener que hacerle esa jugada a Bella. Su amistad y su cariño con la chica, había sido siempre muy especial.

\- ¡Emmet! No hables así de Bella… - Lo reprendió Esme. - El sacrificio que hará por nosotros… No tendrá precio – Murmuró consternada.

\- Todavía no sabemos si lo hará. - La voz envenenada de Rose cortó el momento lloroso de Esme.

\- ¡Lo hará! - Sentenció Alice.

\- No lo has visto, Alice… - El tono serio y frio de Jasper la hizo contraerse. - Tú quieres que lo haga, no solo por no morir… si no, por tenerla como tu hermana; como siempre quisiste. - Le lanzó una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Edward? Estás muy callado, hijo – Carlisle se acercó a él, apoyando su mano en el hombro del vampiro.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? - Su voz era el sonido del veneno. - ¿Qué voy a sacrificar su vida, por no morir nosotros?

\- Edward… no es así de simple. - Refutó Alice con tono mordaz y cansado. - Ya te lo he explicado mil veces. Aro no cumplirá su promesa de dejarla en paz. Él la buscará y a parte de hacerle saber lo que ha pasado con nosotros, él, o la matará o la convertirá.

Edward apretó sus manos en puños a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras agachaba la cara; completamente consternado.

\- ¡Maldito partido de baseboll! ¡Maldita la hora en que decidí llevarla! - Gritó. - Ella no quería convertirse. Nunca quiso realmente… Solo estaba influenciada por nosotros, por mí. Por nuestro egoísmo… - No acabó de hablar.

Alice corrió a sus brazos, apretándose a su hermano y sollozando en su hombro; él la recibió en su regazo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos fuertemente.

De forma simultánea, la mente de ambos viajó en el tiempo… Exactamente seis años atrás…

.

 _Julio, 2010. Forks_

 _\- Vamos Bella… - suplicaba Alice. - Será divertido. A Edward le ha costado mucho decidirse a invitarte – Los ojitos de la vampira, acabaron por doblegar a la humana._

 _\- Esta bien, Alice… Tú ganas… Como siempre – Le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice._

 _Alice la abraza, con cuidado, siempre con cuidado. Bella es como una pieza de porcelana china, de extraordinario valor. Es única e irreemplazable. Así es como los Cullen ven a Bella._

 _\- Todos estarán pletóricos por tener allí. No debes tener miedo de nada – Alice clavó su dorada y enternecida mirada en Bella, mostrándole sinceridad y seguridad._

 _\- Alice… No os tengo… miedo – se atragantó un poco en decirlo, pero de alguna manera era así. - Es solo que… bueno… Aún me cuesta hacerme a vosotros… - Bella la miró compungida._

 _Y era cierto; No les temía. Ella adoraba a todos los Cullen; incluso a Rose, de una forma más distante, pero le tenía aprecio._

 _El problema de Bella era que aún se sorprendía por la forma natural de comportarse la familia con ella. Querían ser naturales, que ella se adaptara a su naturaleza real. Pero esas muestras, solo conseguían ahogarla._

 _Sabía que tendría que convertirse en lo mismo que ellos, antes o después. La diferencia de edad sería más que notoria de aquí a pocos años; y si quería seguir con Edward y formar parte de la familia, no le quedaba otra opción que transformarse. Aunque no estuviera muy conforme y decidida con esa idea._

 _Edward pasó a recogerla a la hora acordada, y tras despedirse de Charlie, se fueron hacía el claro, al fondo del bosque para que los Cullen pudieran jugar a basebol._

 _\- Acaba de caer un trueno – Bella miraba preocupada por la ventanilla del coche. - ¿Jugaréis lloviendo? - Edward soltó una risita._

 _\- No. Tranquila no lloverá. Pero necesitamos los truenos… Ya lo verás – Bella le frunció el ceño – Si te lo dijera, echaría por tierra la gracia. - Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, "la torcida", la que hacía al pecho de Bella retumbar tras sus costillas._

 _Bella estaba alucinada de ver como ellos jugaban al basebol. Al principio, se sintió algo abrumada, pero tras un rato y que todos observaron que se sentía incómoda, la involucraron en el juego._

 _Ella era el árbitro._

 _Se moría de risa cuando penalizaba las faltas de Emmet, que era el más tramposo, aunque Edward no se quedaba atrás._

 _\- No vale usar los dones… - Gritó Bella a Edward, el cual estaba a varios metros. - Si me doy cuenta otra vez, te descalifico dos bolas sin jugar._

 _\- Oh, vamos… - Se lamentó Edward, mientras Emmet se tronchaba de risa – Soy tu novio… no puedes penalizarme._

 _\- Oh…. Si, si que puedo. Y lo haré, Edward Cullen. - Le volvió a gritar acusándolo con su dedo índice levantado._

 _Toda la familia estaba encantada con lo bien que Bella se lo estaba pasando. Al final, había sido buena idea traerla, tal como vaticinó Alice._

 _Cuando estaban jugando la bola decisiva para dar el partido por ganado a uno u otro equipo, Alice se quedó inerte. "Una visión". Hasta Bella se puso tensa; ya comenzaba a ir reconociendo los gestos de cada miembro._

 _\- ¿Alice? - Edward miró hacía su hermana con la cara desencajada._

 _\- Solo están de paso. Es una pareja. Nos han sentido jugar y tienen curiosidad. - Explicó ella. - No veo peligro._

 _Toda la familia se reunió en torno a Bella._

 _\- Bueno, aun así, no me gusta que se acerquen a Bella. - Contestó Carlisle preocupado. Era la primera vez que Bella veía así al Dr._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Preguntó la humana con un hilo de voz. Todos se giraron para mirarla – Son una pareja… Como vosotros, ¿verdad? - En su mirada había miedo; Edward estaba que tronaba._

 _\- Sí, pero… no. - Jasper, que no solía comunicarse con ella, fue el que contestó. - Hay diferencias, muy importantes._

 _\- Su alimentación – Jadeó Bella. Jasper asintió._

 _\- No te preocupes… No te tocaran un solo pelo – La amenaza y la protección de Jasper quedaron más que claros._

 _La pareja, un chico rubio y una chica pelirroja, que daba pánico solo mirarlos de soslayo, se presentaron y conversaron con los Cullen durante unos minutos._

 _Cuando se despedían, tras dejar claro que estaban de paso y que ese territorio era ocupado de forma permanente por Carlisle y su clan, una ráfaga de viento agito el aire en dirección al vampiro rubio, James._

 _La cosa se descontroló en el tiempo que le lleva pestañear a un humano. Para cuando Bella pudo fijar su mirada en algo claro, el tal James peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Edward._

 _\- ¡Ohhh… Dios mio! - Jadeó, tapándose la boca con la mano y cerrando con fuerza los ojos._

 _Para cuando los volvió a abrir, los restos de James descansaban en un pila en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella. La escena la agitó de tal forma, que tuvo que abrir la boca como un pececito para poder respirar._

 _\- ¡Shuuu Bella! Ya pasó. Tranquila. - Esme le pasó la mano por los hombros._

 _Carlisle le prendió fuego a los restos del vampiro y una fogata violácea se lanzó hacía el cielo. Bella escondió el rostro en el hombro de Esme, mientras esta, seguía consolándola con palabras dulces y caricias tiernas._

 _\- La pelirroja ha escapado… - Gruñó Emmet – No debía estar muy apegada al rubio._

 _\- Sí. Si lo estaba. Pude leer su mente, ya que no sabía de mi don. Era su pareja. - La voz de Edward sonó rotunda. - Pero es muy, muy lista. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra nosotros._

 _\- No la veo volver… Podemos estar tranquilos – Añadió Alice._

 _\- ¿Bella? - Edward mantenía una distancia prudencial con la chica. No quería asustarla más._

 _Bella se soltó de los brazos de Esme y corrió a refugiarse en los de Edward; el cual se sintió gratamente sorprendido, recibiéndola entre sus brazos, tanto por lo acontecido en el claro como por el gesto de Bella, la cual solía marcar distancias físicas con él._

 _Se agarraban de la mano, o le permitía alguna caricia en la mejilla si le dejaba ver venir el gesto y poco más. A esa fecha, Edward le había robado tres besos en los labios; dos de ellos de forma casi excesivamente casta._

 _Por supuesto, el primero fue cuando ella aun no sabía que él, era un vampiro._

 _Por lo que ella, se abrazase a él de esa manera natural y sin limitaciones, fue para Edward un sueño. Por fin, podía tenerla plenamente entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo._

 _\- Tranquila cariño… ya pasó. - Le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba amorosamente el pelo._

 _\- Cuando te vi… luchando… yo… yo… - Jadeaba sin poder hablar. Bella no había pasado tanto miedo en su vida. No por los vampiros "malos", si no por ser consciente de que Edward podía sufrir algún daño. - ...He pasado miedo… - Alzó la cara y lo miró a los ojos – miedo por ti. - Le declaró. Edward sonrió. - Eres mi todo ahora… - Jadeó por la facilidad al decirlo en voz alta y por el sentimiento que le produjo de felicidad y veracidad._

 _\- Te amo… Te amo tanto… - Los ojos de la pareja no se separaban; unidos por una mágica conexión – Lo eres todo para mí… No sabes, cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote, como para dejarte ahora._

 _._

Alice y Edward se miraron, compungidos por completo. Ese recuerdo pululaba entre sus dos mentes privilegiadas, atormentándolos; devastándolos por completo.

\- No sé que estaréis viendo… aunque presumo de poder suponerlo – Jasper suspiró sonoramente – Pero, pero favor… dejarlo ya. Me estáis matando. - Se hizo un silencio tenso. - Y no solo por sentirlo de vosotros… Si no, porque es el doble de mi propio sufrimiento.

Todos miraron hacía Jasper con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Que él reconociera un sentimiento, cual quiera que fuera, en voz alta, era algo espectacularmente extraño.

\- ¡Vaya hermano…! - Exclamó Emmet.

\- A mi fue quien se le escapó esa arpía pelirroja entre los dedos – Su rostro se tornó escalofriante. - Por su culpa estamos en esta tesitura… - Arrugó su ceño, frustrado – Por ella, Bella tendrá que renunciar a su vida.

.

Alice solía ser la encargada en la misión de espionaje sobre Bella. La seguía a todos lados, excepto a su casa. Aunque esta, la tenían controlada entre Emmet y Jasper, siempre desde fuera.

Carlisle hizo acto de presencia en la Universidad, donde por supuesto conocían su inmejorable reputación de cirujano cardiotorácico; eso le abrió las puertas para poder pulular por allí y así, estar cerca de Bella.

Esme, en representación de su esposa, también tenía el privilegio de poder pasearse por los edificios universitarios, ayudando a Carlisle en su tarea de "niñero".

Rosalie había indagado en la vida de los compañeros de Bella, Emma y Alex, y los tenía controlados.

Edward, era el único que se mantenía al márgen; no siempre demasiado conforme con eso.

.

\- Edward… Es prácticamente imposible que nos vea, pero hay una mínima posibilidad. - Le explicaba Alice por millonésima vez – Además, a ti, te costaría más estar centrado en mantenerte alejado. Ante cualquier cosa, estoy segura, que te expondrías – Rodó los ojos – Y… que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero… - sonrió – Eres demasiado llamativo entre las féminas… Extremadamente atractivo. - Edward sonrió pretencioso. Alice le bufó y le puso los ojos en blanco. - A eso me refería con que no se te subiera a la cabeza…

Después de un momento de relajación por la broma de Alice, Edward volvió a tornarse serio.

\- Lo entiendo… por supuesto que lo comprendo. Pero… No puedes castigarme así, sin acercarme a Bella. Llevo seis años sin poder verla en persona, sin poder olerla, sentirla… - Edward se agarró el pelo con las manos – Es frustrante.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo, Edward. Te entiendo y lo siento… pero no podemos acercarnos a ella así, sin más. Necesitamos que Bella nos sienta, que esté esperando el vernos; aunque sea agobiándola un poco – hizo un mohín de preocupación con la boca – Si aparecemos ahora, nos echará sin miramientos. Ya te he dejado ver la visión de eso, muchas veces – Edward asintió, mientras soltaba un suspiro – De todas formas, acabará escuchándonos, por supuesto… Pero necesitamos prepararla para nuestra vuelta.

\- Y luego… ¿qué? - Alice suspiró con tristeza – Le temo más a su rechazo, que a la muerte en manos de los Vulturis.

Alice se acercó a su hermano y le dio una cariñosa caricia en la mejilla.

\- Yo también…

.

.

 **Unos días después….**

\- Dejar de discutir, ¡ya! - Carlisle tuvo que intervenir entre sus hijos, los cuales iban a acabar tirando la casa abajo si los dejaba. - Esto lo decidiremos entre Alice y yo – Miró hacía su hija, la cual sonreía orgullosa – Realmente lo decidirá ella.

\- Alice, no voy a dejarte sola, estando la familia tan lejos. Solo has conseguido ver que tendremos visita. Y ya que no estamos seguros de quien o quienes serán esos visitantes… No voy a arriesgarme a que te suceda algo. - Su voz era rotunda.

\- Jasper… Estoy prácticamente segura de que será Victoria mandada por Aro para comprobar que Bella sigue siendo humana y así, aplicarnos el castigo. Pero para que suceda eso, falta muchísimo tiempo.

\- No estás segura. - Volvió a contestar en el mismo tono. - Esa otra visión que tuviste… - la miró con una ceja alzada.

\- No volvió a repetirse, fue una idea… y no volví a tener esa visión más. - Jasper negó con la cabeza.

\- Victoria se aseguró de que Bella estaba sola en Florida y que no había rastro de nosotros. - Aclaró, aunque todos ya sabían eso. - La volvió a visitar años después, y tras comprobar lo mismo, se fue y no ha vuelto a estar cerca de ella. - Alice arrugó la boca – Sigue viva, porque alguna vez me llega alguna decisión suya, pero lejos de Bella. - Confirmó rotunda.

\- Ya que tenemos la suerte de contar con tu visión, cuando Victoria se percata de que Bella está con nosotros y viaja a contárselo a Aro, debemos acortar el tiempo, y así evitar eso. - Agregó Carlisle. - Tenemos como base tu visión, donde Victoria localiza a Bella, y eso será en otoño.

\- Cerca del invierno… La visión dejaba claro que hacía mucho frío – Aclaró Alice.

\- Estamos en Julio… con tiempo más que suficiente.

\- Volviendo al tema… Alice… No irás tú sola. - Volvió a insistir Jasper.

\- Iré yo con ella. - Se ofreció Emmet animado; Rose no pudo evitar que una liviana sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

Jasper miró hacía su hermano con el ceño fruncido; no le queda otra opción que delegar.

\- ¡Estupendo! - Exclamó Alice. - Lo pasaremos genial, hermanito – De un salto se subió a la espalda de Emmet, el cual comenzó a brincar como si fuese un caballo.

\- Creo que habría que recordaros que no vais a una fiesta… - Murmulló Edward molesto – Vais a proteger a Bella.

\- No seas envidioso, Edward… - Contestó jovial Emmet, - Estás así porque no puedes ir tu… ¡jajaja!

\- Llegados a este punto del tema… - Carlisle se puso serio – Quiero volver a recordaros que no os acerquéis tanto a Bella… - Miró hacía sus hijos, sobre todo a Alice y Emmet. Le lanzó una mirada de reojo también a Edward – Ella se está sintiendo observada y no queremos agobiarla… acosarla, sería el término más certero.

\- Esa es la idea, Carlisle. Que Bella comience a darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. - Aclaró Alice. - En cuanto pase el fin de semana en el lago, le iremos dando más muestras de que estamos cerca.

\- La hora de dejarnos ver, ha llegado. - Sentenció el patriarca – No debemos demorarlo más.

Mientras Alice y Emmet planeaban su fin de semana en el Lago "con Bella" y el resto, los iba reprendiendo y avisando de que no la asustasen ni agobiasen, Edward se mantuvo al márgen.

Se alejó y se fue a los bosques. Necesitaba estar solo.

Una vez encontrado un buen árbol al que trepar y poder otear el horizonte como a él tanto le gustaba, su mente divagó en el tiempo… En aquel fatídico día...

.

 _Septiembre 2010, Forks_

 _Casa Cullen_

 _Edward venía de dejar a Bella en casa; Cuando ella ya se recogía, él deambula por los alrededores investigando que no hubiese ningún efluvio de algún vampiro cerca, se iba a su propia casa, se cambiaba y de madrugada se iba a la habitación de Bella. Le encantaba verla dormir._

 _Alguna vez, la propia Bella, sobre todo después de lo que pasó en el partido de basebol, lo dejaba quedarse voluntariamente en su dormitorio y charlaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada._

 _Nada más entrar, los rostros contrariados de la familia, lo pusieron en alerta._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _\- Edward… - Jadeó Alice. - Hemos recibido una carta… - Edward arrugó el ceño._

 _\- Una carta… ¿de quién? - Preguntó entre curioso y agobiado._

 _\- De Victoria. - Soltó rotundo Carlisle. Edward abrió los ojos, desencajándosele el rostro._

"" _A quien corresponda…_

 _No me andaré con rodeos, vosotros matasteis a mi pareja, a James; y por mi sola no puedo vengarlo. No soy tonta; sois siete contra una. Y ahora protegéis con recelo a vuestra querida humana, por lo que jamás podría acercarme a ella para conseguir mi objetivo de aniquilarla como Edward hizo con James._

 _Así que he estado meditando… Nuestra raza se rige por una sola norma:_

" _Los humanos no deben saber de nosotros"_

 _La cual he comprobado que os habéis saltado a la ligera._

 _Por otro lado, algo me dice que, bien por ella misma o por vosotros, la chica no va a ser convertida._

 _Justo cuando recibáis esta carta, estaré pendiente de si la humana sigue con esa cualidad. Si es así, como supongo, os doy un ultimátum…_

 _Vosotros os vais, sin ella, sin darle explicaciones y sin mantener ningún tipo de comunicación con ella, jamás, rompiéndole el corazón en el proceso._

 _Si no lo cumplís, iré directa a Volterra a entrevistarme personalmente con Aro, el cual se que está esperando a que le deis la más mínima excusa para exterminaros._

 _Si os vais con ella a otro sitio, me enteraré; no lo dudéis._

 _Lo único que os puede salvar, es que la convirtáis ya. Pero sé que no lo haréis. Edward no permitirá que "su humana" se convierta de forma tan atropellada. ¿Verdad Edward?_

 _No tengo ningún interés en hacerle daño, si os preocupa eso… A parte de que, vuelvo a deciros que no soy tonta, se que la tendréis protegida de alguna manera; y si le hiciese algo, no tardaríais en darme caza, y no tengo pensado dejar de existir. Por lo que si os vais, yo no me acercaré a ella jamás, mientras sigáis alejados de ella._

 _Tenéis mi palabra._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Victoria"""_

 _._

\- Maldita perra… - Murmuró Edward.

.

Dejar a Bella, había sido lo más duro, lo más difícil y agónico que había hecho en su larga existencia.

Llegados a este extremo, Edward dudaba de si no hubiese sido mejor haber hablado aquello con Bella, explicarle lo que sucedía, su amenaza de muerte, y que ella se convirtiera entonces.

Tanto sufrimiento por ambas partes… Y ya no solo ellos, si no las dos familias. La suya, por la separación abrupta con Bella, y cambio de planes, ya que todos los Cullen esperaban ansiosos que Bella cambiase de opinión sobre convertirse y se uniera totalmente a la familia; y la familia de Bella por la depresión tan fortísima y pérdida de la realidad de su hija.

En un par de días, sus hermanos se irían todo el fin de semana con ella; no era una escapada idílica, pero la verían interactuar de forma más casual. La verían divertirse, despreocupada, socializando…

Las imágenes que Alice le regalaba de vez en cuando de Bella, una vez superada su depresión, lo enamoraban aún más de ella.

Se había vuelto más sociable, más amigable; le había pillado el gusto a hacer cosas normales en chicas de su edad. Se reía mucho más, se divertía… Era más espontánea.

A parte de que se había convertido en una joven preciosa; en una mujer que llamaba la atención de los hombres a su alrededor.

Después de ese fin de semana, comenzarían el acoso sistemático sobre ella, para darle a entender que estaban ahí; cerca. Cerca de ella y con intención de comunicarse.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Sería muy brutal su rechazo? ¿Y cómo se tomaría el favor extremo que le venían a pedir?

.

\- Por favor, Bella… Abre tu mente y abre tu corazón para nosotros, otra vez. Sé, que no has dejado de amarme… En el fondo de tu corazón, el sentimiento sigue ahí. - Murmullaba Edward a las nubes que lo rodeaban.

.

.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Si, verdad?!**

 **Os quedó claro lo que pasó?**

 **Ellos no se fueron por una crisis de "alma" de Edward, si no por una amenaza de Victoria.**

 **Ellos, regresan a su vida para pedirle un favor... ¿Cuál creeís que será?**

 **Espero vuestras deducciones y opiniones!**

 **BESITOSSSSSSSS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAAAAAA!**

 **Ya estoy aquí con nuevo capi.**

 **Quiero AGRADECEROS la gran acogida que ha tenido el fic.**

 **A ver si nos vamos animando un poco más, y me dejáis todas alguna palabra, ¿ok?**

 **Que hay muchos favoritos, y nuevas seguidoras que no se han animado aún a comentar.**

 **Os dejo con el capi de...**

 **""CENIZAS, TÚ EXISTES""**

.

.

 **CAPITULO 5**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin el viernes llegó.

Los seis compañeros que se iban al Lago estaban pletóricos. Lo tenían todo preparado, pero no por eso estaban menos nerviosos.

Tras llevar semanas de estudio exhaustivo, una desconexión de dos días, les vendría mejor que bien; todos lo necesitaban como el respirar.

Se repartieron en dos coches; Alex recogió a Aaron, y después a Emma; iba por orden de cercanía. La última fue Bella.

Emma subió a ayudar a su amiga con el equipaje y así tuvieron unos minutos a solas.

\- Estoy nerviosísima… - Gimoteaba Emma; yo suponía el por qué de sus nervios.

\- Puedo suponer que dormiré sola, ¿verdad? - Le pregunté aguantando la risa. Emma me frunció el ceño. - Me refiero a que no serás tan tonta como para no aprovechar la oportunidad de "entrarle" a Alex – Le alcé las cejas, mirándola con toda la normalidad. Emma se puso de todos los colores.

\- ¡Bellaaa! - Exclamó Em sin saber qué responder.

\- Bella… ¿Qué? ¡Venga Em! Se os nota el cuelgue a los dos, a mil leguas… ¡jajaja!

\- ¿Sí? ¿En serio? - Emma se tapaba las mejillas, mientras la risa se le escapaba por las comisuras de los labios. Yo asentí, muerta de risa – Bueno… sí. Me gusta… ¡no, me encanta! - Emma me sujetó por las manos y comenzó a dar saltos – Yo creo que también le gusto.

\- De eso, que no te quepa duda – Le respondí segura de mis palabras. - No desaproveches la oportunidad. - Le guiñé un ojo, y nos fundimos en un bonito abrazo de amigas.

.

Un par de horas después, llegábamos a la cabaña de la familia de Alex. Bueno, decir cabaña, era quedarse corto. Era un caserón de estilo rural, en sintonía con el resto de las casas del lago; solo que esta destacaba por su tamaño respecto a las demás.

La parte de atrás, la que daba al lago con un pequeño embarcadero propio, barbacoa, muebles de jardín preciosos, sombrillas, y un columpio.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico! - Aaron palmeó el hombro de su amigo. - Menudo caserón

\- Es… precioso, Alex – Yo también lo alabé; era cierto… El sitio era genial.

\- Venga, subir y repartiros las habitaciones. Hay cinco en total. - Alex se ruborizó. - Alguien tendrá que compartir cuarto.

Emma, me miró con disimulo y yo le devolví una dándole ánimos; se acercó a Alex de forma un tanto sensual.

\- Y… ¿Cuál es la tuya? - Le preguntó mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Alex, tras el shock inicial, le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

\- Te acompañó para mostrártela. - Alex metió al cabeza en el cuello de Emma para hablarle al oído. No quería ser chismosa, pero no pude evitar escucharlo – Estaba esperando el momento para proponértelo… Realmente llevo desde que os invite a venir, sin saber cómo decirte que compartieras cuarto conmigo.

Emma puso sus manos en la mejilla de Alex y tras lanzarle una mirada de lo más tierna, le rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos.

\- ¿Te queda claro así? - Alex asintió, mostrando su felicidad en el rostro.

Mi mirada se tornó tierna mientras los contemplaba. Una ligera añoranza se instauró en mi pecho.

.

" _Hace tantos años que nadie me mira a mí así… Nadie podría mirarme otra vez, como él me miraba. - Suspiro – Con los sacrificios y esfuerzos que hice por adaptarme y asimilar lo que él era… ¿Cómo pudo dejarme de aquella forma, mirándome como lo hacía?"_

 _._

\- ¡Bella! Tierra llamando a Bella… - Aaron la meneó por un hombro.

\- ¡Oh, perdona…! Me distraje.

\- Ya lo veo, ya… Te decía si subimos para ir mirando las habitaciones. - asenté entusiasta – Aún es pronto, si no tardamos, podemos darnos un baño tardío.

\- Por supuesto… ¡Me encanta la idea!

Un rato después y tras haberse repartido las habitaciones, todos salieron con sus trajes de baño puestos y una toalla al hombro.

El otro coche, con los otros tres invitados, ya había llegado y se había unido al plan del chapuzón.

.

Tras desconectar jugando a lanzarse desde el embarcadero y nadar un poco, todos se encontraban más relajados. Con ganas de festejar, de reírse y sobre todo, de dejar el fastidioso máster a un lado.

Los chicos se pusieron a preparar la barbacoa, mientras las chicas, por orden expresa de ellos, se quedaron en las tumbonas embebiéndose de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

Alex encendió las luces exteriores y puso música. Con ayuda de los otros chicos, encendió unos farolillos que le daban un aire romántico y rural al momento.

Las chicas pusieron la mesa y prepararon las bebidas, introduciéndolas en unos enfriadores con hielo, mientras Alex iba sirviendo los primeros trozos de carne.

\- Esto está de fábula, amigo – Comentó Aaron. Él era uno de los chicos más simpáticos del grupo.

Desde que se habían conocido, igual que Emma se le parecía a Alice, Aaron era igual de bromista y divertido que Emmet.

Después de la fantástica cena, buscaron por internet la receta para preparar unos cócteles; al final se decantaron por margaritas de fresa; incluso añadieron la tira de sal alrededor de las copas.

\- Guau chicos… ¡Nos ha salido a pedir de boca! - Exclamó Emily. Todos asintieron.

\- Pero… los habéis cargado de lo lindo, ¿eh? - Rió Sophia.

\- No hay que conducir, estamos dentro de nuestra propiedad y podemos dormir aquí mismo… No hacemos mal a nadie si nos emborrachamos. - Expuso Bob.

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron ante las palabras de su compañero.

Tras esa margarita, hubo otra… y otra más… En medio de ellas, bailaron felices y despreocupados.

Y como era de esperar, todos acabaron bastante "perjudicados". Se quitaron las camisetas que se habían puesto para la cena y se lanzaron todos al agua.

Cuando te emborrachas, se tiende a hacer tonterías. Ellos optaron por lo más cercano que tenían… El lago.

Reían, bromeaban, se salpicaban unos a otros… Eran como adolescentes de nuevo. Despreocupados y disfrutando antes de meterse de lleno en la recta final del máster que les abriría las puertas a su futuro como adultos reales.

A altas horas de la madrugada, se fueron yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Por suerte ninguno se equivoco de estancia, ya que iban bastante afectados.

.

Yo entré en mi habitación tras lavarme los dientes y hacer mis necesidades; trastabillando con los muebles a mi paso.

\- ¡Uggg! Esto se volverá un moretón mañana… ¡jajajaja! - Me reí con la tontería propia del alcohol.

Justo cuando pasaba al lado de la cómoda, mi móvil que descansaba allí, sonó, haciéndome dar un salto.

\- ¡Joder! - Mascullé – Pero, ¿quién manda correos a estas horas?

Atrapé el móvil y lo desbloqueé:

 _Tiene un nuevo correo en su bandeja de entrada: Remitente desconocido_

Sin pensarlo, lo abrí.

 _25 de Julio:_

 _Alcohol y agua… no. Por favor._

 _._

\- ¿Perdona? - Murmuré pestañeando lento, propio de la embriaguez. - Lo que me faltaba… que me des órdenes vía email… ¡Jódete! - Farfullé.

Dejé el móvil en la cómoda, donde estaba antes y con las mismas, sin desvestirme me dejé caer en la cama como un bloque.

Me quedé dormida al instante; Y aunque descansé, durante las horas de sueño, tuve una liviana pesadilla, donde Edward venía a sacarme del agua, regañándome.

.

" _\- No te pongas en peligro, por favor… Cuando te transformes y dejes de ser delicada y… mortal, podrás hacer todas las locuras que quieras. Ten un poco de comprensión con mi mente aprensiva de vampiro"_

 _._

En sí, no fue una pesadilla, si no un sueño. Fue divertido, en verdad.

Cuando desperté, antes de moverme, lo rememoré en mi mente.

.

" _¿Tu aprensiva mente de vampiro? ¿Y quien velaba por mi humanidad? ¿Por mis experiencias humanas?"_

El pensamiento me sacó un mohín en los labios.

.

En cuanto me incorporé de la cama, el sueño se volvió difuso y no le di más vueltas. Por lo menos, no había sido una pesadilla.

Del correo electrónico, ni me volví a acordar.

Aunque era bastante tarde, todos decidieron desayunar igualmente, aunque fuese algo ligero, y posponer la comida.

Todos estaban resacosos.

Tras tomarse un zumo de naranja natural y un café con un muffin, todos fueron recuperándose.

\- ¡Uff! Menudo recibimiento que nos dimos ayer… ¡jajaja! - Rió Aaron.

\- ¡Ya te digo! Yo tenía preparada la fiesta para esta noche – Comentó Alex, riéndose de la ocurrencia de su compañero.

\- Hoy, liada otra vez. - Propuso animado Chris – Esta noche, probaremos a hacer mojitos de ron y menta. - Las chicas aplaudieron – Vi la receta en la misma página de donde saque la de las margaritas.

Después de reposar el desayuno e ir recuperándose, se dieron un chapuzón en el lago. El agua los hizo revivir; comenzando a jugar otra vez como niños.

Alex sacó una red del garaje y se dispusieron en dos equipos para jugar un partido de boleibol en el agua.

El ejercicio les abrió el apetito y Alex, que tenía el tema controlado, pidió a un restaurante local, su famosa lasaña de carne y setas.

Todos se ofrecieron a hacer bote para pagar, pero Alex se negó en rotundo.

\- Este fin de semana, estáis invitados a gastos pagos. - Explicó din dar lugar a dudas. - Espero que para cuando acabemos el máster, podamos venir a pasar otro fin de semana… A ver si consigo echar a mis padres – Rodó los ojos divertidos – Entonces, haremos un bote entre todos. - El resto asintió, obviando que Alex no admitiría reproches.

.

Mientras traían las lasañas, pusieron la mesa y metieron unas botellas de vino en los enfriadores. En cuanto la comida llegó, todo estaba listo y se pusieron a comer; estaban famélicos.

Alargaron con calma la comida y la sobremesa, hablando de la vida de cada uno. Sobre todo, de lo que les había traído, o decidido más bien, a hacer ese máster. Cuáles eran sus aspiraciones en cuestión de unas semanas, sus proyectos o ilusiones.

Aunque era algo que habían ido contando en sus reuniones después de estudiar, en aquel momento no había prisa, no había estrés, no había nada qué hacer más que relajarse y pasarlo bien.

\- De todos, la que más me llama la atención de que optara por esta carrera, es Bella – Comentó Sophia. Ganándose la mirada curiosa de la nombrada – Si… porque no sé… Te veo como más de letras.

\- Sí, yo también me he fijado. - Apoyó Chris. - El día que comentamos en clase autores literarios ingleses, tú parecías una auténtica profesional. A mí me dejaste sin palabras. - La alabó, alzando su copa en forma de brindis al aire en dirección a Bella.

\- Bueno, realmente esa siempre fue mi intención; estudiar literatura inglesa – Suspiró y pestañeó pensativa – Pero, después de darle vueltas al asunto, y viendo como se estaba poniendo el tema laboral, con esta crisis mundial… Preferí ser práctica – Se inclinó de hombros – Los números no me habían llamado especialmente la atención nunca, pero no se me daban mal. - Explicó.

\- A mí también me llamaron siempre más las letras que los números – comentó Emily – Y también quise ser práctica decantándome por una carrera como esta. Tiene muchas salidas. - Asintió a sus propias palabras.

Así, fue pasando el día. Contándose cosas de sus vidas; abriéndose a personas que probablemente no verían más; ya que muchos estaban pendientes de ofertas fuera de Chicago, incluso fuera del estado de Illinois.

\- ¿Sabéis? Me da pena que en unas semanas, tengamos que separarnos. - Sophia, que parecía la más sensible del grupo, comentó esto con un tono de clara tristeza en la voz. - He hecho muchos amigos a lo largo de mi vida, pero la conexión que hay entre nosotros… Es… Bueno, que me siento muy integrada y cómoda con todos.

\- Si, a mí también me pasa. - Agregó Emily, ante el asentimiento de Emma.

\- Y a mí. Ojalá podamos quedarnos relativamente cerca y bueno… mantener algún tipo de contacto – Bella también dejó entrever unas notas de tristeza, y esperanza, en su voz.

\- ¡Ey, ey…! - Interrumpió el silencio tristón, Alex – No hemos venido aquí a ponernos melancólicos. ¿Que´tal si jugamos a algo? Tengo un montón de juegos en el garaje. - Todos alzaron las cabezas, otra vez animados.

Escogieron uno donde, por grupos, escogías una tarjeta y haciendo teatro, los otros grupos debían adivinar lo que ponía en ella.

Eso les distrajo más rato del que tenían pensado.

Una vez proclamado ganador el grupo de las chicas, y tras picar a los chicos, volvieron a zambullirse en el lago.

Aún quedaba bastante rato para ponerse a hacer la cena, así que disfrutaron del baño.

.

Mientras Alex preparaba la barbacoa, que esa noche transformaría en una especie de horno para hacer unas pizzas y un pan con queso de cabra, embutido y especias, las chicas fueron a asearse a sus habitaciones.

.

En cuanto crucé la puerta de mi dormitorio, mi móvil sonó: Un correo electrónico.

Entonces, un vago recuerdo de la madrugada, viéndome a mí misma con el móvil, entró en mi mente.

Arrugué el ceño y atrapé el teléfono, desbloqueándolo y accediendo a mi aplicación de gmail.

 _Tiene un nuevo correo en su bandeja de entrada: Remitente desconocido_

Abrí los ojos alarmada.

\- No puede ser… - Murmuré, sintiéndome de pronto agobiada.

 _26 de Julio:_

 _No te enfades tanto… Y no hace falta insultar._

 _Cuidado con los mojitos, estarán muy cargados de ron._

 _._

\- ¿Pero que coño…? - Abrí los ojos que casi se me salen de las órbitas.

Me giré alrededor, buscando… ¡No sabía ni qué buscaba! Pero esto me estaba empezando a molestar… mucho.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, resoplando cual búfalo.

\- Venga Bella… no te enfades… No te agobies… No hay nadie aquí. - Murmuré entre dientes, notoriamente enfadada. Mucho.

Me puse el vestido playero y bajé con el resto, dejando el teléfono en la habitación y poniéndolo en modo vibración. No quería saber de él hasta el día siguiente cuando nos fuésemos a Chicago.

La noche pasó sin novedades. Cenamos entre risas por los chistes que Aaron y Chris, el cual resultó ser bastante más simpático de lo que había parecido en estas semanas, nos contaban, haciéndonos doblar de risa.

Después, los chicos comenzaron a preparar los mojitos.

.

" _Cuidado con los mojitos"_

 _._

E impulsada por una fuerza que no supe identificar, tuve cuidado tal y como me avisaba el email.

Los demás, los bebieron con la misma facilidad que ayer las margaritas; que aunque llevaban tequila, no estaban ni de lejos, tan cargadas como los mojitos de esa noche.

Fui bebiendo el mío despacio, a sorbitos lentos; degustándolo. Realmente estaba delicioso. El resto empezó con la segunda ronda.

\- Vamos Bella… Aun tienes ese por la mitad… ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¿Te dio flojera? - Me picó Aaron.

\- ¡Jajaja! No Aaron, pero me duele un poco la cabeza y hoy no quiero pasarme demasiado. - Me disculpé. - Para la siguiente ronda, me tomo otro, ¿ok? - Le saqué el dedo pulgar, y él me devolvió el mismo gesto.

Los chicos, ya algo animados por el alcohol, decidieron narrar historias de miedo.

Alex había encendido un fuego en una pira que tenía preparada en el jardín, así que nos dispusimos todos a su alrededor.

El primero fue Aaron.

Había que reconocerle el mérito de que narraba excelentemente, pero no daba demasiado miedo.

Chris y Alex… incluso las chicas, lo abuchearon, diciéndole que no tenía ni idea.

Entonces, llegó la siguiente ronda de mojitos, donde yo me tomé mi segunda copa y ellos la tercera.

Los ánimos comenzaron a aumentar; incluso yo misma me sentí algo afectada.

El siguiente en contar su historia fue Alex, que la bordó; haciéndonos a las chicas, soltar un gritito cuando acabó su cuento. Lo había echo genial, asustándonos a todos.

Luego tomó el turno Chris.

\- Os vais a mear… - Soltó, trastabillando al levantarse.

Su historia dio miedo desde el principio, metiéndonos a todos en una nube de suspense. Hasta que a mitad de historia, reveló que sus protagonistas se trataban de vampiros.

Yo no puede evitarlo, sobretodo por el alcohol, y estallé en carcajadas.

Chris me miraba alucinado, y el resto comenzó a reír contagiados por mis escandalosas carcajadas.

\- Pero… ¡Si no da risa para nada! ¿Por qué te ríes? - Protestó.

\- ¿Vampiros? ¡jajajajajajajaja! - Y otro ataque de risa se hizo dueño de mí.

Chris, ofendido, pero de forma divertida, me agarró y me echó a su hombro como si yo fuese un saco de patatas.

\- ¡Paraaaa! ¡Bájameeee! - Grita como loca, pero mi risa no ayudaba a que me tomara en serio.

\- Al agua que vas… a ver si así, te despejas y te tomas en serio mis historias.

Dicho y echo… se fue metiendo en el agua y cuando vio que le cubría lo suficiente, me dejó caer como eso, como un saco de patatas.

\- ¡Ahhhh! Me las pagaras, Christian. ¡Ya verás! - Berreaba como una oveja.

Todos estaban bastante más "perjudicados" que ayer, habiendo bebido menos. Incluso yo, que solo me había tomado mojito y medio, me sentía más atontada que la noche anterior.

.

" _Al final, él o la que escribió el correo, tenía razón… ¡Cómo no!"_

 _._

Con la excusa de que estaba mojada y tenía algo de frío, me subí a mi dormitorio; aunque tal y como estaban todos de borrachos, no creo que nadie se percatara de mi ausencia.

Una vez me lavé los dientes y me eché agua por la cara y el cuello, me metí en mi habitación.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, mi móvil sonó: Un correo electrónico.

" _Yo juraría haberlo dejado en modo vibración..."_

 _._

 _Tiene un nuevo correo en su bandeja: Remitente desconocido_

 _27 de Julio_

 _Te avisé respecto a los mojitos…_

 _Tú amigo no calculó bien las medidas del ron._

 _Hiciste bien en hacerme caso, a medias._

 _Como siempre._

 _._

\- No me sermonees – Gruñí con los dientes apretados. Puse los ojos bizcos. - ¡Dios… Estoy hablando con mi móvil! Me estoy volviendo completamente loca.

Justo en ese momento, mi móvil volvió a sonar. Mi pulso paró de golpe; así que sufrí el ataque cardíaco más rápido del mundo.

 _27 de Julio_

 _No… No estás volviéndote loca._

 _Tómate el ibuprofeno que tienes en el neceser._

 _Te hará bien._

 _._

Hice un mohín con mi boca, a modo de puchero.(Lo que hace el alcohol). A regañadientes, fui directa a mi neceser, cambiando mi puchero, por una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Sabía que no llevaba pastillas porque me acordé esa misma mañana de que no las había metido y tuve que pedirle una a Emma.

Solo llevaba "mis pastillas de emergencia". Sin ellas no iba a ningún sitio; llevarlas era como un placebo.

Abrí mi neceser y… ¡Ta chán! Ahí estaba un paquete de pastillas de ibuprofeno.

Di un salto hacía atrás, tropezándome con la cama y cayendo sobre ella.

Los nervios comenzaron a recorrerme el sistema circulatorio y nervioso de inmediato.

-Esas… Esas pastillas – jadeaba casi sin aire – No estaban… ahí, esta mañana. - Tuve que abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua para introducir oxígeno a mis pulmones.

Estaba delirando. Estaba volviéndome loca. Estaba… no quería pensarlo…

" _¿Recayendo?"_

Saqué un ibuprofeno, cuando iba a cerrar el neceser vislumbré el bote de "mis pastillas". Justo cuando iba a abrirlo, el móvil, que había caído en la cama conmigo minutos antes, sonó.

 _27 de Julio_

 _¡Ni se te ocurra!_

 _Esas pastillas no puedes mezclarlas con una gota de alcohol._

 _Y tú, llevas bastante más en tu organismo que una gota._

 _Solo… ¡Solo! El ibuprofeno. ¡Ahora!_

 _._

\- ¡Joder! - Mascullé sintiéndome un cría que acaban de pillar a punto de hacer una trastada.

Salí disparada para el baño; me tragué la pastilla con un poco de agua del grifo y regresé a mi dormitorio.

Me metí en la cama y me tapé hasta las orejas.

" _Si alguien había puesto esas pastillas en mi neceser, habrá visto las "otras" pastillas. - Resoplido – Tienen mi nombre y el de las susodichas… Cualquiera que las haya visto, creerá que soy una psicótica"_

("Paxil (Paroxetina)" *medicamento para tratar los ataques de ansiedad o pánico de consideración moderada/grave; recetado especialmente a pacientes con problemas graves de insomnio)

Pensando en eso, me quedé profundamente dormida.

.

A la mañana siguiente, fui la primera en levantarme. Toda la casa estaba en silencio.

Sin hacer ruido, bajé a la cocina y me tomé un vaso de zumo de naranja. A penas tenía una ligera molestia en mí cabeza; el ibuprofeno me hizo bien.

Mientras esperaba a que el resto fuese levantándose, me tumbé en una de las hamacas con mi móvil.

Pasé de releer los correos (no quería volver a enloquecer) y me puse a leer un libro que tenía descargado.

El resto de mis compañeros fueron haciendo acto de presencia; todos traían una cara horrible. En el fondo de mí yo interno, agradecí el consejo del ibuprofeno.

\- ¡Guauuu! Menudo resacón… ¡madre mía! - Exclamó Aaron, frotándose la frente y arrugando el ceño ante el sol.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que coño echasteis ayer en la bebida? - Preguntó Sophia, imitando el gesto de Aaron.

\- Lo que traía la receta. No le añadí nada más – La voz de Chris sonaba arrepentida, tanto por su propio malestar, como por el del resto.

\- ¿Calculaste las medidas de las bebidas? - Pregunté alzando la cabeza y sacándome las gafas de sol.

\- ¡Bella! Estás… ¡genial! - Exclamó sorprendida Emma – Pero… ¿Tú bebiste ayer? - Asentí.

\- Sí, pero solo me tome un mojito y medio. Al ir bebiéndolo despacio, fui notando como me estaba afectado, y de la que subí a ponerme ropa una vez Chris me lanzó al lago, me quedé sopa tirada en la cama. - Expliqué.

\- Pues menuda suerte que tuviste… - Emma rodó los ojos. - Chris… ¿tomaste medidas de la bebida? - Volvió a plantear mi pregunta. Chris se mordió un labio y negó.

\- ¡Joder Chris! Lógico que estemos así todos…

Me levanté y mientras puse una cafetera grande a hacerse, exprimí varias naranjas para preparar zumos. A todos les vendría bien.

Subí a mi habitación y traje ibuprofenos para todos.

\- ¡Oh… Bella! Eres la mejor, cielo – Emma me abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre; el otro lo usaba para acabarse el zumo fresquito.

\- Si, Bella… eres genial. - Alex me lanzó una sonrisa cariñosa. - ¿Qué tal si abro las sombrillas y nos tiramos en las hamacas un rato? - Todos aplaudieron la gran idea.

Tras un par de horas, me cansé de leer. Todos estaban dormidos como troncos, así que me quité el vestido y me di un chapuzón en el lago. Suponía que sería el último, ya que estaba empezando a hacerse tarde.

Al final, efectivamente se nos hizo tarde; aunque todos despertaron bastante recuperados. Decidimos recoger y comer en el camino. Alex sabía de un restaurante que quedaba a mitad de llegada a Chicago.

Nadie tenía ganas de ponerse a cocinar.

.

Pasadas las ocho de la tarde, me dejaban en la entrada de mi edificio.

" _Bueno, no es tarde, así que me dará tiempo a darme un baño de espuma, lavarme bien el pelo y darle un repaso al temario de mañana"_

Así hice. A las once la noche, estaba agotada.

Puse mi móvil a cargar, comprobando que estuviese la alarma conectada, y sin mirarlo más, me fui a la cama.

.

.

 **Bueno... capi tranquilito...**

 **A excepción de las pastillas mágicas que aparecen en los neceseres... jajajaja!**

 **Bonito fin de semana... quien lo pillara, eh?**

 **Y nuestra familia favorita, cada vez, deja más evidencias de cercanía a Bella.**

 ** _¿Qué opináis de cómo lo está llevando Bella?_ (los mensajes, las pastillas que aparecieron en su neceser...)**

 **¿Tomará Bella alguna medida?**

 **¿Cuál creéis que será el siguiente paso de los Cullen?**

 **QUIERO VUESTRAS OPINIONESSSSSSSSSSS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya que he podido adelantar algún capi... os traigo este de regalo.**

 **Capi, tranquilo. Explicando como Bella va siendo cada vez un poco más acosada.**

 **Agradeceros, una vez más, vuestros comentarios... Espero que os animéis a comentar más y así, saber que la historia está gustando!**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO HACE UNA MENCIÓN A UN PERSONAJE INVENTADO: " _ANNIE"_ Y VA DEDICADO A MI NIÑA... ANNIE STEWART**

 **.**

.

 **CAPITULO 6**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Durante unos días, no tuve más mensajes "acosadores"; pero la sensación de que alguien me observaba, se intensificó sobre manera; llegando algunas veces a ahogarme.

Intentaba no girarme, cuando la sensación aumentaba, pero algunas veces, me era harto difícil aguantar.

No sabía si sentirme loca, asustada, o estresada.

Pero algo me decía que los Cullen, estaban detrás de esto. No quería darle muchas vueltas a esa idea, para no agobiarme, pero… "blanco y en botella… leche".

La semana siguiente, las cosas fueron a peor. A mucho peor.

Peor hasta el punto en que creí ver a Carlisle en la universidad.

Intenté no darle demasiadas vueltas; simplemente alguien que se le parecía. ¡Punto!

.

" _Estoy delirando. Bueno… la otra vez me dio por quedarme en estado catatónico, está vez, deliro… ¡Genial Bella"_

 _._

Llevaba días durmiendo pocas horas, y las que conseguía cerrar los ojos, me avasallaban pesadillas. Estas no eran terribles como las que tuve hace seis años, estas eran simples pesadillas, de las que te despiertan con opresión en el pecho, (como la gente normal); nada de gritos, lloros o sudores.

Después de varias noches así, decidí hacer uso de mis "pastillas de emergencia"; por tomar alguna de vez en cuando, no pasaba nada. Realmente eran para eso.

Tenía el bote en la mano, para tomarme una antes de irme a la cama, cuando mi móvil sonó. Hice oídos sordos. Abrí el susodicho bote y atrapé una pastilla. Mi móvil, volvió a sonar. Rodé los ojos, y pasé otra vez. Ya tenía la pastilla casi en la boca, cuando el teléfono sonó por tercera vez; pero en esa ocasión, lo que escuché fue mi tono de llamada.

Me estaban llamando.

Resoplé y puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Joder…! Menuda casualidad… - Gruñía mientras iba en dirección al salón, a mi mesa de escritorio.

Según tomé el teléfono, dejó de sonar.

" _¡Vaya…!"_

Abrí las llamadas perdidas y… ¡sorpresa!:

"Contacto desconocido"

.

" _No me lo puedo creer"_

 _._

Abrí la aplicación de gmail, para comprobar los mensajes, estaba tan agitada, nerviosa, enfadada… Un millón de sentimientos entre mezclados, que no era capaz de tocar en el botón correcto. Como supuse, había dos.

 _8 de Agosto:_

 _Bella… No necesitas las pastillas._

 _No estás estresada ni sufriendo ninguna recaída._

 _Tampoco debes tener miedo de nada._

 _8 de Agosto:_

 _¡Bella! Atiende al teléfono._

 _No tomes esa pastilla… ¡Bella!_

 _._

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Necesito dormir… ¡Ya! - mientras hablaba, sola, me dirigí al baño a toda prisa. - Me da igual lo que digas… - Sacudí la cabeza - ¡Dios… Estoy hablando sola como una auténtica chiflada!

Justo cuando llegué al dormitorio, con la firme idea de tomarme mi pastilla, un sopor comenzó a embargarme; de tal forma que tuve que sentarme en la cama, porque me sentía hasta mareada.

En cuestión de unos segundos, los ojos me pesaban como el plomo.

Me acurruqué en la cama y no tuve más noción de nada a mí alrededor hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la alarma del móvil sonó.

El móvil estaba en mi mesita, en la habitación y recordaba perfectamente haberlo dejado en el salón.

\- Respira, Bella… Respira… - Repetí como un mantra, tratando de calmarme.

.

" _Ahora… quien quiera que sea… ¿también entrá en mi casa?"_

 _._

El pensamiento me nubló la mente. En ese momento, fue la primera vez que sentí realmente miedo desde que había empezado este… "juego".

Porque… ¿quién me aseguraba que no seguía dentro del piso?

Salí de casa sin desayunar, completamente azotada. Por suerte, tuve los suficientes reflejos de recoger mi bolsa, donde aparte de llevar mis cosas personales, llevaba también las de clase.

Me pasé todo el día intranquila; tanto que mi ansiedad consiguió romper la burbuja de amor y felicidad de Alex y Emma.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa hoy? - Me preguntó él, preocupado.

\- No… No es solo hoy. Bella… si tienes algún problema… Sobra decir que puedes confiar en nosotros – Alex asintió a las palabras de su "novia".

\- Tranquilos chicos, en serio. Solo estoy algo estresada y me afecta al sueño – Me excusé, poniendo cara de pena. Emma arrugó la frente, no muy convencida con mis palabras.

Cuando comenzamos a andar hacía clase, Emma se separó de Alex y se me acercó, agarrándome cariñosa por los hombros.

\- Bella… Hace unas semanas estuviste igual y me dijiste exactamente lo mismo. -Clavó su azulada mirada en la mía con intensidad.

\- Em, nena… De verdad, si me pasara algo, tengo la suficiente confianza para decirte – Ella hizo un mohín con la boca, y asintió regalándome una sonrisa a medias, ya que el gesto no le llegó a los ojos.

Y así, continuó mi vida durante la siguiente semana. A mitad de esta, recibí otro correo:

 _15 de Septiembre:_

 _No tengas miedo._

 _Estás a salvo._

 _._

" _¿Qué significaba eso?"_

 _._

Y la sensación de observación constante sobre mi persona, no cesó; a la inversa. Era fuerte e intensa.

El viernes, tras una semana exhausta de exámenes y ejercicios donde la puntuación sería tomada muy en cuenta, decidimos darnos un homenaje. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestra escapada al Lago y no habíamos salido ni echo nada interesante desde entonces. Solo estudiar y más estudiar.

\- Chicos… ¿Qué os parece si salimos mañana a tomar algo? Ya que el lunes es fiesta y no hay clase... - Propuso Chris. Todos asentimos entusiasmados.

\- Pero esta vez, deja que el barman mezcle las bebidas – Sophia le rodó los ojos, ante las risas de los demás.

\- Podíamos cenar en mi casa, mi madre me ha mandado el cargamento de comida – Chris sonrió de forma tierna, imagino que recordando a sus padres.

Todos aceptamos la invitación, excepto Aaron, que tenía una cita con una chica con la que salía esporádicamente desde hacía algunas semanas, y Emily que por mucho que le apeteciera debía estudiar todo el fin de semana ya que iba algo retrasada respecto a los demás.

Al final, éramos cinco para cenar en casa de Christian y luego salir a bailar y tomarnos unos cócteles.

El viernes, antes de acostarme, el móvil sonó. Casi me sorprendió ya que llevaba cuatro días sin mensajes nuevos.

"Tiene un nuevo correo en su bandeja: Remitente desconocido"

 _19 de Agosto:_

 _Buena idea la de salir mañana._

 _Te vendrá bien._

\- Ya sé que me vendrá bien… No me dices nada que no sepa. - Mascullé casi gritando. Puse los ojos en blanco, sintiéndome estúpida al hablar a la nada.

Pero…

.

" _¿Realme_ _nte estoy sola?"_

 _._

No acabé de pensarlo y un nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer mi sistema; las manos me temblaban, respiraba con dificultad, el corazón me latía muy deprisa y un sudor me perló la frente. Todo en cuestión de dos segundos.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo como el corazón pulsaba enloquecido contra mis costillas.

\- Respira Bella… Ya hemos pasado por esto otras veces… Inspira, expira… Inspira, expira… - Cerré los ojos, sujetándome a la cómoda de mi dormitorio.

Tenía la boca seca y el pulso alterado; las manos me temblaban sin control. Los oídos me pitaban. Me pareció escuchar un ruido como de una puerta, pero estaba tan atacada, que no presté ni la más mínima atención.

Fui agarrándome de las paredes hasta llegar a mi mesita, donde tenía las pastillas. Abrí el bote y me metí dos en la boca, junto con un trago de agua del botellín de agua que siempre tenía allí, junto a la cama.

.

" _Este ataque ha sido fuerte… Hacía tiempo de uno así… Vamos a relajarnos y esperar que hagan efecto. Sigue respirando Bella… Lo estamos haciendo muy bien"_

 _._

Me inflé ánimos a mi misma.

Me tumbé en la cama y en unos minutos el sopor característico de mis pastillas, comenzó a hacer su efecto, atontándome y sedándome.

Al día siguiente me levanté descansada, pero al tomar dos pastillas, sentía mis reflejos un poco lentos. Con una ducha y un buen café, iría recuperando mis capacidades plenas.

Así lo hice, y como supuse y, sabía por otras veces, la sensación de atontamiento fue evaporándose.

Mientras estaba tomándome una tostada con un café con leche extra grande, mi teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante.

Di tal salto en el taburete del desayunador, que se me resbaló la tostada y la taza se tambaleó peligrosamente con riesgo de derramarse todo el contenido al suelo.

-Mierda de móvil… - Gruñí.

Me levanté y lo recogí de la mesita en mi habitación. Por un segundo me dio miedo mirar el indicador.

.

" _Vamos Bella… ¿Desde cuando soy tan cobarde?"_

 _._

Apreté los labios con rabia y agarré el teléfono: Era Emma.

\- Hola Em, dime.

\- Hola Bella… - silencio - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro… - Suspiré apartando el teléfono de mi boca - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Cambio de planes? - Alejé la atención de la conversación de mí.

\- No, no… por eso te llamaba. Para concretar la hora y donde quedábamos.

Después de decidir hora y sitio, colgamos. No quise darle más conversación porque sabía que Emma volvería a preguntar; y podía mentir de forma más o menos decente una vez, pero dos… Eso ya era otro tema.

Me puse ropa de deporte y abrí las ventanas para ventilar el piso. Ese día hacía algo de fresco, después de muchos días seguidos de calor infernal; incluso estaba ligeramente nublado. El sol se podía vislumbrar detrás de las nubes, pero estas eran demasiado espesas para dejar filtrar sus rayos.

Arreglé un poco la casa, limpié la cocina y el baño y cambié las sábanas de la cama. Entre todo no me llevó ni una hora.

.

" _¿Y ahora… qué mas hago?"_

 _._

Estaba inquieta, nerviosa; sin poder estar parada. Lo sentía dentro de mi cuerpo; me conocía perfectamente. Así que decidí salir a caminar, aprovechando que hacía fresco, para quemar adrenalina.

No era una deportista habitual, ni mucho menos. La última vez que había practicado deporte de forma regular, fue en las clases de educación física en el instituto. No se me daba mal el paddel, que era una optativa de esa asignatura.

Cuando comencé la terapia con el Dr. Lee, una vez que comencé a escuchar y hacer caso al mundo a mi alrededor, me aconsejó practicar algún deporte para quemar adrenalina; nos decantamos por "caminar". Ya que para practicar paddel necesitaba una pareja y por aquel entonces no estaba en condiciones de juntarme con nadie.

Iba a llevarme el móvil, pero lo cambié por el Iphod. De esta forma, me evitaba más mensajes o llamadas no deseadas.

Me fui a la senda que rodeaba todo el complejo de la universidad, y que los alumnos e incluso algún profesor, usaban para caminar y correr. Me crucé con compañeros de otros másters, los cuales conocía de encontrarme con ellos en la cafetería.

Iba concentrada en la música y en mis pulsaciones para mantener un ritmo rápido de paso, que no me percaté de que hacía rato no me cruzaba con nadie. La senda se había quedado desierta y el sol, se veía bastante más lejos que hacía un par de horas; el día había adquirido un tono grisáceo que invitaba a la tristeza y angustia.

Entonces, la sensación de estar vigilada, me llegó con una fuerza volcánica; apuré el paso más aun. Pero cuanto más rápido caminaba, más cerca parecía sentir a alguien a mi espalda.

La angustia dio paso a un sentimiento de miedo, así que comencé a correr. Solo estaba a unos metros de mi piso, así que sprinté todo lo que pude.

En cuanto llegué a los jardines de la entrada del edificio, tuve que apoyar las manos en mis rodillas para respirar. Notaba los pulmones ardiéndome por el esfuerzo y el corazón justo en la boca.

.

" _Creo que tengo que hacer más deporte… Estoy entumecida"_

 _._

No me percaté de inmediato, ya que cuando entré lo hice aturdida entre el esfuerzo de la carrera y la sensación de miedo que aún no se me había ido del cuerpo, pero mi cerebro me indicaba que había algo distinto en el piso. Con el ceño fuertemente apretado, comencé a girar la cabeza buscando; no sabía qué pretendía encontrar o ver… Solo sabía que algo pasaba.

Las ventanas del piso, las cuales quedaron abiertas cuando me fui a caminar, estaba todas cerradas. Todas.

\- Pero… - Pestañeé sorprendida; el corazón tronándome enloquecido - Juraría haber dejado las ventanas abiertas… - Murmuré aturdida. - Estoy alucinando por momentos.

Si, estaba alucinando, pero estos mensajes, comenzaban a asustarme de verdad. El remitente "desconocido" me decía que estuviera tranquila, que no me asustara… Pero… ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo estaría?

A lo mejor algún loco psicópata me estaba siguiendo desde mi época en Forks. Esas cosas pasaban, había visto películas y reportajes en la televisión sobre estos temas.

\- No me faltaba nada más que esto… - Resoplé.

El teléfono sonó, haciéndome soltar un grito y un salto; eso me demostró que estaba excesivamente tensa.

\- Emma… Dime

\- Había pensado en que podíamos vestirnos juntas en tu casa. ¿Te parece bien? - Su propuesta me pilló desprevenida, pero un brote de entusiasmo me invadió.

\- ¡Claro, genial!

\- Si no quieres… - Su tono se volvió cuidadoso y hasta algo lastimero. Eso me evocó el recuerdo de algo, más bien… alguien. - Estoy aburrida en casa, y todavía faltan muchas horas y… la verdad se me ocurrió de pronto y no lo pensé. Ahora, diciéndotelo me parece violar tu intimidad...

\- ¡Emma…! ¿Violar mi intimidad?… ¡jajaja! Por favor… para nada. Me alegro de que no lo pensaras. Será divertido vestirnos y prepararnos juntas.

\- Vale… pues sobre las 5:30 o así, estoy en tu casa. Te dejo un whats app cuando salga para ahí.

Si que fue arriesgado, o incluso osado, por su parte el auto invitarse ya que manteníamos cierta amistad, nos entendíamos y… podría decir que nos habíamos tomado cariño, pero no eramos "amigas". Emma era una chica especial; muy cariñosa y divertida. Y se notaba que cuando alguien le entraba, se preocupaba por ella, como estaba haciendo estas semanas preguntándome cómo estaba al verme algo intranquila y agobiada.

Desde Alice… (aún parecía que me costaba, incluso, pensar su nombre sin atragantarme) no había tenido una "amiga especial", o tan especial como ella. Es cierto que mantuvimos una amistad de unos pocos meses, pero fue extremadamente intensa.

.

" _Prohibido recordar… Aterrada de olvidar… pero era un acontecimiento importantísimo de mi vida, no podía pasarme la vida, cortando cada recuerdo"_

 _._

Durante la recuperación de mi "escape de la realidad", cuando retome el instituto un año después, no hice amistad con ningún compañero o compañera.

No me acercaba a nadie por miedo a que me abandonaran.

En la universidad, aunque ya estaba mucho mejor, hasta el segundo año, no comencé a relacionarme con mis compañeros. Entonces, hice amistad con un grupo, con el que estudiaba y salía esporádicamente; una de ellas, Annie, fue la que más me ayudó a integrarme; no solo en el grupo si no a la vida en general.

Con ella fue con quien viví el último curso en la residencia. Eso me hizo mucho bien; incluso el Dr. Lee estaba impresionado por mi mejora.

.

" _Annie… Hace mucho que no hablamos… "_

 _._

Una sonrisa asomó de mis labios, mientras meneaba la cabeza de forma simpática, recordando cuando me presentó a su hermano.

De primeras no me dijo su parentesco, hasta que no consiguió convencerme de que aceptara una cita con él.

Era guapísimo, divertido y un gran conversador. En sí, era perfecto.

.

" _Y sí… era muy parecido a él..."_

 _._

Cuando Annie comprobó que me gustaba, entonces me dijo que era su hermano, mellizo. Casi infarto cuando me lo desveló.

Los recuerdos me golpearon como mazazos. Recuerdo que tuve que asistir a un par de sesiones con el Dr. Lee de la fortísima impresión que me ocasionó aquello, ya que la casualidad fue abrumadora.

Tras superarlo, unas semanas después, comenzamos a salir. Salimos durante cuatro meses y fueron muy especiales. Especial también fue el momento en que perdí la virginidad con él. Fue… mágico.

Aunque mentiría si no reconociese que en aquellos momentos, Edward entró en mi mente.

.

" _Hubiese dado lo que fuera porque él, fuese el primero… Pero se fue. Se fueron llevándose todas mis ilusiones"_

 _._

Tuvimos que cortar porque yo no tenía claro mi futuro, hasta que recibí la oferta del máster y él, que estudiaba medicina (si, otra casualidad) se iba a hacer la especialidad a la Hopkins, en Baltimor.

Quería que lo acompañara y que me planteara mi vida allí, con él. Pero… aunque la idea era realmente tentadora, había algo que me impedía hacerlo: No estaba enamorada de él. Yo lo sabía y Eric, también.

Pensé que mi relación con Annie se deterioraría al romper con su hermano, pero no fue así. Ella me demostró tener decisión y voluntad propia, siguiendo nuestra relación de amistad.

Aunque ahora estaba un poco deteriorada por la distancia y la rutina diaria de cada una.

Pensando en todo esto, me distraje lo suficiente para abandonar mi estado semi permanente de alerta por mi "acosador". Mientras la mente recordaba, fui haciéndome algo para comer.

Para un primer día, de recuerdos libres, no había estado mal. Tampoco iba a abusar tanto de mi suerte.

.

" _Podía haber invitado a Emma a comer… ella está sola y aburrida y yo… también."_

 _._

La llamé por si aun no había comido y así era, así que se apuntó a mi invitación. Me avisó de que tardaría ya que iba a recoger sus cosas para traerlas a mi casa y ponernos en plan "chapa y pintura".

Eso me dio tiempo para cambiar mi menú y preparar algo más elaborado para las dos.

El saber que iba a estar acompañada, me dio una sensación de alivio más que agradable. El tema "acoso" empezaba a preocuparme en serio. Así que decidí que si la cosa seguía así, iría a la policía.

Estaba completamente segura de que no eran alucinaciones mías. No estaba sometida a tanto estrés, ni me sentía mal por nada como para que mi imaginación recreara o exagerara hasta estos puntos.

.

.

 **Un capítulo tranquilito... explicándoos un poco de la vida de Bella.**

 **En cada capi, me gusta ir dejándoos retazos de su vida una vez se fueron los Cullen.**

 **Bella comienza a estar asustada, pero... normal. ¿Quién no lo estaría?**

 **En unos días... más!**

 **Besosssssssss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAAAAAAA!**

 **AQUÍ ESTOY...espero no se os hiciera larga la espera.**

 **Pero para compensaros, este capítulo, va a gustaros muuuuchooooo!**

 **Nuestro Edward, vuelve a dar señales de vida! ;-)**

 **Además, tenemos alguna sorpresita...**

 **.**

 **GRACIAS por vuestros reviews. Me ayudáis a seguir escribiendo con ganas. Y ya veis que si tenéis alguna duda o algo, os contesto en privado. Para mi es un placer que estéis pendientes de lo que escribo.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CENIZAS**

* * *

.

.

 **EDWARD.**

 **No muy lejos de allí. Mismo sábado….**

 **.**

Mi hermana y Jasper estaban llegando a casa, podía ver sus mentes y débilmente oler su efluvio familiar.

Iba a dejar de "fisgar", cuando imágenes de Bella, llenaron las mentes de ambos.

En cuanto comprendí el tumulto de imágenes, un gruñido escapó de mis labios, ganándome la mirada de mis hermanos.

Estaba en la entrada del salón cuando hicieron presencia dentro de la casa.

.

\- Esto se os está yendo de las manos – Protesté cuando los tuve delante.

\- Ella iba a tomar esas pastillas… Lleva días sin dormir y se agobia mucho cuando le ocurre eso. - Mi hermana intentó excusarse, pero sabía que no habían obrado bien, ni ella ni su esposo.

\- Jasper… debes tener más control. La has dejado seca. - Rodé los ojos, visiblemente enfadado. - A su casa vas tu, para que ella pueda descansar, no para que la sedes. - Escupí con malas formas.

Jasper, no dado a arrepentimientos, mostró una faceta bastante "humana", dejando ver que su acción no había sido la más correcta. Alice también mostró su arrepentimiento, reflejándolo en su rostro.

\- Esta bien, Edward… tienes razón. Se nos ha ido un poco de las manos. - Reconocieron ambos.

\- Debemos afinar más. Que ella sepa que somos nosotros, que estamos cerca y deje de tener miedo. - Comentó Carlisle preocupado. Le alcé una ceja de forma escéptica. - Si… reconozco que el otro día apuré mucho las cosas acercándome tanto a ella. - Su rostro reflejó un arrepentimiento rozando lo infantil. - Pero después de seis años… - Suspiró, derrotado; aunque un brillo cruzó sus pupilas – Al olerla, al sentirla tan cerca, no pude evitar acercarme un poco más para verla.

\- ¡Oh, querido! Debió ser tan intenso… - Esme tenía un brillo parecido en su mirada. - Chicos, entender que vosotros podéis verla. Nosotros llevamos años deseando volver a verle su carita. - El tono de mi madre era la dulzura personifica.

\- No me gustan las bromas sobre esto, pero… deberíais haberle visto la cara. - Carlisle escondió lo mejor que pudo su sonrisa.

\- Casi hubiese sido mejor que te hubiese visto – Sentencié después de reírnos por la broma de nuestro padre.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas para mirarme.

\- Sí… Esto no está haciendo más que asustarla. - Dirigí mi mirada hacía Alice – Por lo que dices, y por lo que hemos escuchado cuando habla a la "nada" - apuntillé la palabra con mis dedos al aire – No cree que seamos nosotros. Mis correos no han sido lo suficientemente claros… - me quedé pensativo unos segundos – Aunque realmente creo que no quiere creer que somos nosotros. - Toda la familia asintió de forma unánime.

\- Edward tiene razón. Al final acabará llamando a la policía y poniéndose en evidencia. - Apoyó Rose; le lancé una mirada agradecida y cómplice.

Nosotros teníamos por deporte el llevarnos la contraria, pero en lo que respectaba a Bella, solíamos coincidir. Mi hermana Rose, era la más fría a simple vista, de todos, y fue la que más marcó las distancias con Bella. Pero en el fondo, la quería tanto o más que la propia Alice; solo que a su manera.

\- Habíamos acordado que durante unas semanas le iríamos dando pistas de que estábamos cerca. Intentaríamos que por si misma, ella nos llamara. Decías que con estas pistas, Bella dejaría sus recuerdos volar... Pero lo único que estamos haciendo es volverla paranoica. - Habló de forma extremadamente seria Emmet. - Alice, dijiste que lo dejáramos en tus manos… pero…

\- Sí, Alice… entras en su casa, le cambias de sitio el móvil, le cierras las ventanas y le mandas mensajes en directo… - Rodé los ojos. - ¿Crees que esa es manera de ir… entrándole? ¿Aterrándola? - Alice meneó la cabeza negando.

De pronto Alice se quedó quieta. No era una visión, era un plan. Me dio acceso a su mente, y tras entender sus imágenes, nos lanzamos una mirada de entendimiento.

\- Es hora de ir presentándonos. Ahora si. - Sentenció Alice. Yo asentí, apoyando su plan. - Saldrá bien. Mis visiones tuvieron fallos respecto a la reacción de Bella. Como bien dices, ella no quiere creer que somos nosotros, por eso está actuando distinto a lo que yo preví. - Suspiró - Empezaremos esta noche, cuando salga con sus amigos. - No pude evitar que una sonrisa conquistara mi rostro.

.

Aunque estaba contento porque por fin nos presentaríamos ante Bella, por verla de forma directa y no por los pensamientos de mi hermana, debía reconocer que me sentía intranquilo; nervioso. Mucho.

Sabía perfectamente que Bella no nos lo pondría fácil, antes de nada deberíamos explicarle porque tuvimos que irnos así, de un día para otro. Y el que más tendría que explicar era yo; la forma ruin de dejarla en el bosque… aquellas malditas frases, tremendas mentiras, que le escupí a la cara… No había pasado un solo día que aquellas palabras no se me clavaran como dagas en el corazón.

No, no sería fácil que nos escuchase. Que me perdonase a mí… Lo veía bastante difícil, por no decir imposible; sobre todo por todo lo que ella tuvo que superar por nuestra marcha. Por dejarla atrás, por menospreciarla, después de haber estado todo el verano dorándole el oído con los beneficios de convertirse y ser como nosotros.

Y más a sabiendas que a ella no le entusiasmaba nada esa idea. Con lo que le costó asimilar que se hubiese enamorado de un vampiro; de una familia entera.

Cuando le explicásemos la magnitud del favor que veníamos a pedirle, el mismísimo infierno ardería con su ira.

.

* * *

 **BELLA.**

.

Pasamos una tarde muy entretenida. Emma era sencillamente, encantadora.

Hablamos de mil cosas, y siempre tuvo cuidado de no pasarse en temas privados o demasiado íntimos. Conversamos sobre amigas, sobre las chicas "guays" del instituto (ni ella ni yo lo habíamos sido), sobre novios…

\- ¿En serio solo te has acostado con un chico? - Preguntó asombrada – A ver… me refiero a que eres preciosa. Tendrás los chicos haciendo cola. - Mientras hablaba, gesticulaba con manos, cabeza y ojos, dándole énfasis a sus palabras, sacándome más de una carcajada.

\- ¡Anda…! Eres una exagerada – Rodé los ojos, comenzando a enrojecérseme las mejillas.

\- Pero… con tu primer novio, ese del instituto… ¿nada de nada? - Su mirada estaba cargada de picardía.

\- No. Con él, nada de nada – Moví mis brazos verticalmente, remarcando mi "nada".

.

Esto era un sinsentido… Después de tantos años, de tanta terapia… Me prohibía recordar, pero me aterrorizaba olvidar.

¿Cómo se entiende eso?

Le conté la historia de Eric, para cambiar de tema y no enfocarnos en "mi primer novio". Mientras, ella escuchaba atentamente. Me gustó la sensación de tener una amiga a quien poder contarle estas cosas de "chicas", sin ser mi psicólogo y terapeuta.

.

\- Bueno… si estabas segura de no quererlo… de no amarlo como para verte en un futuro con él… - Meditó unos instantes - Hiciste bien. Cada uno por su camino antes de que las cosas se complicasen. - Asintió a sus propias palabras.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo.

\- Lo bueno de esto, es que no perdiste a tu amiga, ¿no? - Preguntó un poco titubeante.

\- No la perdí… bueno… - Noté como mi rostro se entristeció ligeramente – No fue por lo que pasó con su hermano. Ella me entendió, aunque estaba pletórica con la idea de acabar siendo cuñadas – Sonreí – Yo misma fantaseaba con esa idea. Pero se lo tomó bastante bien. Ahora nos hablamos de vez en cuando, pero hemos ido perdiendo conexión – Me incliné de hombros.

\- Piensas que si hubieses seguido con su hermano no habría distanciamiento, ¿verdad? - Asentí. Emma lo había explicado rápida y eficazmente.

.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, era la hora de ir preparándonos.

Al final cambiamos de idea y decidimos salir a cenar a un restaurante que conocía Alex y darnos un homenaje. Por lo que nos arreglaríamos un poco más.

Allí nos encontraríamos con el resto.

Emma se metió en el baño para asearse un poco y luego comenzaríamos a peinarnos; en realidad, Emma iba a ser la encargada de peinarnos a las dos.

Lo de maquillarme, lo tenía más controlado. Siempre me había llamado la atención todo lo referente a maquillajes; ya en el instituto usaba alguna crema con toque de color, o un bálsamo de labios también con color. Cosas sencillas. En la universidad, cuando comencé a vivir como una persona normal, me habitué a más "potingues".

Me decanté por un vestido gris perla, sin mangas, con transparencias y un finísimo encaje en la zona del pecho y espalda, siendo más que generosas en la piel a mostrar. Lo acompañé con unas sandalias de tacón de cintas atadas al tobillo. Unos pendientes, un anillo en el dedo índice y una pulsera de estilo romántico, completaban mi indumentaria.

\- Estás preciosa Bella… - Me aduló Emma una vez estuve vestida, maquillada y peinada. - Hoy romperás corazones – Me guiñó un ojo pícara.

Me maquillé suave, ahumando los ojos, un par de capas de mascara de pestañas y colorete rosa. En el pelo, Em me rizó toda la melena y me hizo una trenza pasándola por detrás de la cabeza, despejándome la cara.

Casi dos horas después, Emma y yo, salíamos de casa listas para pasar una noche genial.

Mi humor y mis ánimos estaban por las nubes, tanto por la tarde genial que pasé con Emma, como por lo silencioso que estuvo mi móvil todo el día.

Pero mi humor tenía el tiempo contado...

.

Llegamos al restaurante las últimas, ante los abucheos del resto. Alex se identificó para verificar la reserva y una vez comprobada, el maitre comenzó a disculparse porque tendríamos que esperar.

\- Y eso que llegamos tarde… - Dejé caer con todo mi sarcasmo. Alex me sacó la lengua, y al final, todos acabamos riéndonos.

La espera nos reportó que el restaurante nos invitase a una ronda de lo que quisiéramos. Las chicas nos decantamos por margaritas. Que parecía ser una de las especialidades de la casa.

Estaba riquísima, pero algo me decía que bastante cargada.

A la media hora nos pasaron a nuestra mesa.

Aunque solo había tomado un cóctel, mi suposición de que estaba cargadita de alcohol, era bastante acertada, ya que notaba como me salía la sonrisa tonta.

Hicimos la comanda, decantándonos por pedir cosas varias para compartir. Hasta ahí, todo bien.

Cuando Alex se puso a escoger el vino, el camarero lo detuvo:

.

\- Disculpe señor – Lo interrumpió – Pero al vino, están invitados. - Todos nos quedamos asombrados.

.

" _¿Todo esto por media hora de retraso?"_

 _._

\- Perdona, pero ya nos han invitado en la barra mientras esperábamos… no hace falta nada más – Se disculpó Alex.

\- Esto no es cosa del restaurante, señor. - Todos, a la vez, abrimos los ojos como platos, enmudecidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el camarero llegó con un enfriador de pie y tres botellas de vino tinto dentro.

Descorchó una y me sirvió a mí un poquito en la copa. Solo a mí.

Me quedé, literalmente, paralizada y por supuesto, roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Señorita? - Me ofreció la copa de gran barriga redonda. Pestañeé y salí de mi aletargamiento.

\- Si… gracias – Me apuré a contestar mientras recogía la copa de manos del camarero.

En cuanto bajó por mi garganta, me estremecí. Era el licor más exquisito que había probado en mí vida.

\- Perdona, pero esto del vino… ¿a qué es debido? - Chris, que era el más lanzado del grupo, preguntó lo que todos estábamos muertos por averiguar.

\- Es un regalo. No se me permite decir nada más – El camarero sonrió con cierto deje travieso.

Aunque Chris le insistió, el camarero no dio su brazo a torcer en revelarnos nada de la procedencia del vino.

La comida llegó y dimos por finalizado el tema "vino".

Para los postres, nos habíamos tragado las tres botellas.

Era un vino fino; muy fino. Y eran tres botellas. Para cuando las acabamos, todos estabamos "alegres", por decirlo de una forma divertida.

Ya metidos en situación, pedimos un cóctel que recomendaban para los postres; para alimentar nuestra "alegría".

\- Ahora que ya hemos acabado el vino… ¿no nos vas a decir de parte de quien ha sido? - Insistió Chis, ahora ya mucho más desinhibido. - Me refiero a que si no es un detalle del restaurante… ¿De quién es? - Pestañeó seguido, con la tontería propia del alcohol. El camarero sonrió.

\- Si… dínoslo… - Le insistí yo; como al resto, el vino me había pasado factura, soltándome la lengua.

\- Ahora ya tengo autorización en revelar el secreto – Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Estaba disfrutando con esto - Es cortesía del señor Cullen.

.

Mi corazón dejó de latir. Mis pulmones dejaron de respirar. Mi cerebro dejó de pensar… Yo, había dejado de existir.

Pero entonces, todo, absolutamente todo lo acontecido estas últimas semanas, encajó como piezas de un mismo puzzle.

" _Ellos… Siempre han sido ellos…"_

En el fondo, siempre había tenido la suposición de que ellos estaban detrás de esos mensajes y cosas "raras" que me sucedían desde que me mude a Chicago; pero no lo quería creer. No lo quería ver. Me dolía y me asustaba demasiado.

.

\- ¿Cullen? - Preguntó Chris. - ¿Qué Cullen? - Todos se inclinaron de hombros, negándose unos a otros. - ¿Nadie conoce a algún Cullen? - Todos volvieron a negar. Menos yo, que no podía casi ni respirar. - Ya ves… - se refirió al camarero – Ninguno conocemos al señor Cullen. - la risa se le escapaba de los labios por la situación chistosa; y por el alcohol, por supuesto.

Tragué saliva. Tragué otra vez. Y con un hilo de voz, conseguí hablar.

\- Yo sí. - Mi mirada estaba fija en el mantel. No podía hacer contacto visual con nadie.

\- Eso me parecía, señorita. - Respondió el camarero con tono sonriente. - El señor Cullen me dio indicaciones detalladas de que la cata del vino se la diera a usted.

\- ¿Bella? - Emma, sentada a mi lado, me miraba entre sorprendida y risueña. Me incliné de hombros, mirándola de reojo.

\- Pero… ¿Quién es "el señor Cullen"? - Sophia sonreía cual colegiala. - ¿Tienes un admirador? - Exageró la pregunta.

" _Bonita forma de llamarlo"_

\- Bella… ¿sabes cuánto vale cada botella? - Alex no esperó a que contestará - ¡La friolera de 350 $! !Se ha gastado 1.050$! - Alzó la voz por la sorpresa. - Parece ser que le interesas muy mucho a ese admirador – Levantó las cejas varias veces, en forma pícara. En respuesta, le hice un mohín con la boca.

Todos jadearon. Todos menos yo, que seguía en shock.

Cuando nos trajeron la cuenta, por supuesto el vino no iba detallado en ella, me comenzó a envolver un sentimiento parecido al pánico escénico.

" _¿Estará fuera, esperándome? ¡Ay, Dios!"_

Emma me miraba con ojos preocupados. Sabía que algo andaba mal, y ese "Señor Cullen" tenía algo que ver.

\- ¿Bella? - Negué con la cabeza.

\- No te separes de mí al salir, por favor… - Ella pestañeó sorprendida por mi petición, pero asintió. - Te explicaré mañana, ¿ok?

.

Salí con la cabeza agachada cual avestruz, pero una fuerza innegable, me hizo alzar la cabeza y, buscar. Allí no había rastro de Edward, ni de ningún Cullen.

No sabía si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada.

Un chico de unos cuarenta años, se acercó a nosotros vestido con un uniforme muy formal.

\- ¿Señorita Isabella Swan? - Los ojos se me abrieron hasta el infinito, y no sé cómo, asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. - Estoy a su servicio para llevarlos al club. - Hizo una ligera reverencia, mostrándonos un impresionante coche.

\- ¡Guauuu! ¡Menuda pasada! – Alabó Alex, seguido del resto de mis compañeros.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé como Emma hacía gestos, intentando cortar los comentarios de los demás. Sabía que estaba pasándolo mal y que esas alabanzas no me ayudaban.

El chófer no preguntó nada, si no que se mezcló en el tráfico y tomó una ruta que ya debía tener programada. Mi intranquilidad aumentaba por segundos.

\- Perdona, ¿dónde vamos? - Le pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

\- Al club Lux. Está muy de moda, y el señor Cullen me indicó que los llevase allí. - Respondió muy formal pero con tono bastante cordial.

\- Y… él… - Respiré - ¿Sabes si el señor Cullen estará allí? - Tenía el pulso tan agitado que me retumbaba en las sienes.

\- No le se decir, señorita. Pero podría aventurarme a responderla que no. - Cerré los ojos y dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones de golpe.

" _¿Desilusión o alivio?"_

\- ¿El club Lux? - Alex se acercó a nosotros para hablarnos en murmullos - ¿Sabes lo imposible que es entrar ahí sin invitación? - Negué – Es un club súper exclusivo.

\- O sea… un club de pijos – Bufó Emma.

\- No. No necesariamente tiene que ser gente de dinero, aunque es lo que más predomina – Rodó los ojos – Es exclusivo porque el dueño, por lo que tengo entendido, es muy… "rarito" - Apuntillo con los dedos en el aire – Solo deja pasar a quien él quiere. Por norma a gente que conoce. Y él no es conocido por ser demasiado extrovertido. - Alzó las cejas.

\- Vale… puedo entenderlo, pero ¿por qué tienes esa cara de pócker? - Le pregunté.

\- Porque es muy quisquilloso a la hora de dejarse conocer… - Suspiró de forma teatral. - Se rumorea por ahí que algo pasa con ese tío. No aparenta más de treinta años, pero hay quien dice que lo conocen desde hace muchos, muchos años y que tenía el mismo aspecto. - Alzó los ojos. Mi pulso se aceleró de forma automática – Como si tuviese un pacto con el diablo. - Yo me quedé sin respiración, y Emma estaba anonadada. - ¡Jajaja! Chicas, deberíais veros las caras, ¡jajaja! Son solo rumores de envidiosos. - Meneó la mano restándole importancia. - Lo importante, es que vamos a entrar. - Sonrió triunfal. - Siempre he tenido curiosidad por verlo.

Una sola palabra pasó por mi mente…

" _Vampiro"_

Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron y los latidos de mi corazón golpeaban salvajes contra mis costillas.

Los Cullen, iban a meternos en un club de… ¿vampiros?

.

.

 **Bonito detalle el de Edward con el vino y el chófer, ¿verdad? Yo me imagino la cara de Bella cuando el camarero pronunció "Señor Cullen"... y me entra la risa... jajaja!**

 **El Sr. Lux, será un vampiro como supuso Bella?**

 **Y... ¿Estará algún Cullen en el club?**

 **EN UNOS DÍAS OS SUBO EL SIGUIENTE PARA QUE NO PERDÁIS EL HILO DE LA ESCENA, ¿OK?**

 **REVIEWS?...**

 **BESOTES A TODASSSSSSSSS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Os prometí no tardar,... y aquí estoy.**

 **Hay capítulos que no se pueden distanciar, y estos, son de esos.**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE... fue tremendamente divertido escribirlo ;-)**

.

.

* * *

 **CENIZAS, Tu existes**

* * *

 **capitulo 8**

.

.

.

El chófer aparcó justo delante del club, el cual tenía una cola de gente tremenda esperando para intentar entrar.

Nos abrió la puerta del coche, y tras hacerle una seña a uno de los porteros, que daba pánico verlos del tamaño que tenían, nos cedió el paso abriendo una cadenita dorada.

\- Bienvenidos. Espero que su estancia en el Club Lex sea de su total agrado. - Nos saludó el portero.

El sitio era espectacularmente grande. Tenía varias zonas a distintas alturas, reservados, asientos, butacas, sofás… y una pista de baile llena de luces que te dejaba sin aliento.

Pedimos un cóctel para brindar por el simple hecho de haber podido entrar en un sitio tan exclusivo, el cual no fue el último; ni mucho menos. El camarero no nos lo cobró.

\- Esta noche son invitados VIP, así que pueden tomar todo lo que quieran a cargo de la casa – Nos lanzó una sonrisa cómplice y no pronunció más palabras.

Todos nos miramos anonadados.

Alex se me acercó y me abrazó por detrás.

\- Bella… Eres toda una caja de sorpresas – Murmuró en mi oído con tono divertido. Yo rodé los ojos, pero sonreí también.

Al cabo de un par de horas, engrandecidos por el alcohol, ya que había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había bebido, nos hicimos los reyes de la pista de baile.

El Dj era muy simpático y animaba cada canción con comentarios que nos hacían gritar y querer más música; y por consiguiente, más bebidas.

Bailábamos desinhibidos, divirtiéndonos a lo grande. Habíamos hecho coro y danzábamos los unos con los otros. La música era espectacular; no recordaba la última vez que había bailado así, divirtiéndome tanto.

Le hice señas a Emma de que iba al lavabo y ella asintió levantándome el dedo pulgar.

En los servicios, como de costumbre, había una cola descomunal. Tras esperar más de diez minutos conseguí entrar.

.

Una vez acabé, salí del cubículo y me lavé las manos. Cuando alcé la cara para mirarme al espejo, me sorprendió que estuviese velado. Igual que cuando limpias un cristal con ese producto que lo deja blanco. Enarqué una ceja, divertida y me eché a reír.

Me giré para decírselo a la chica que estuviese a mi lado, (lo que hace el alcohol) y me sorprendió comprobar que no había nadie en el servicio. Absolutamente vacío.

Arrugué el entrecejo.

\- ¡Joder!… Ya podía estar así de vacío hace diez minutos – Gruñí en voz alta. A la nada.

Cuando me disponía a salir, riéndome de mi misma por estar hablando sola, una ráfaga de viento pasó a mi lado. Algo helado me había rozado, erizándome el pelo del brazo.

Me giré, extrañada, pero allí no había nadie.

\- ¿¡Qué coño…!? - Volví a gruñir - ¿Hola? - Moví la mano, saludando. A la nada, porque seguía sola. - ¿No serás mi admirador secreto… o psicópata homicida, eh? ¡Jajajajaja! - Mené la cabeza, aun riéndome – O puede que seas el o la que me escribe esos correos… Podías dar la cara y presentarte - saqué la lengua, riéndome sola - ¡Joder Bella! Estás para encerrar, ¡vamos…! ¡jajajaja!

\- Estás preciosa con ese vestido –La risa se me cortó de golpe, al igual que la respiración.

Esa voz... Mi corazón retumbaba tan alto y fuerte, que yo misma podía escuchar sus latidos.

\- ¡Dios mío…! - Murmuré. - Era una broma… Yo… - pestañeé sorprendida. Aterrada. Retrocediendo de espaldas hacía la puerta.

Me topé con la puerta de salida, mirando hacia el interior del lavabo. Los dos cubículos de WC estaban entre abiertos, y allí no había nadie.

\- ¡Joder! Estoy volviéndome loca, pero de verdad… - Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Estaba segura de haber escuchado hablar a alguien. Noooo. No a alguien. Esa voz… Esa voz era de Edward. Siempre me pregunté si al cabo de los años, podría reconocer su voz con solo escucharlo… La respuesta era clara: Sí.

Mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

\- ¡Veteeee! - Grité enloquecida. Mi pecho subía y bajaba errático, y notaba como tenía la frente perlada en sudor. - ¡Déjameeee! No me hablessss – Me llevé las manos a los oídos, haciendo fuerza. - Estoy volviéndome loca por tu culpa. - Gimoteé.

Volví a sentir aquella corriente helada y eso fue lo que necesité para despejar. Sin abrir los ojos, di un paso hacia atrás y lo más rápido que pude, me volteé para salir del lavabo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Nada más atravesar la puerta, había un montón de chicas haciendo cola, y protestando porque algo o alguien no las dejaba pasar.

No le di importancia. No pensaba pararme ni un solo segundo más allí. En cuanto me vi acompañada por la gente del local, fuera de la privacidad de la zona de los servicios, respiré más tranquila.

Me fui directa a la barra y me pedí un chupito de tequila. Me lo bebí del trago sin limón ni sal. El ardor por mi garganta me hizo estremecer.

Me acerqué al grupo, mi casi inexistente sentido de supervivencia, me recomendó no estar separada de mi gente.

.

Nada más acercarme, Emma y Alex se me arrimaron; por lo que pude distinguir, ellos también estaban bastante afectados por el alcohol.

\- ¡Bella! - Me llamó exaltada Em – Ha estado aquí un amigo tuyo – sonrió; yo fruncí el ceño. - Que por cierto… aunque no es mi tipo, porque era exageradamente cachas, estaba como un puto tren – Murmuró esto último, mientras rodaba los ojos, exagerando el gesto. Yo dejé de respirar, otra vez.

\- Daba miedo verlo… - Alex abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Mi corazón me retumbaba en las sienes - Pero nada más que comenzó a hablar, - sonrió ampliamente – es súper simpático. - Emma asintió.

\- No nos habías dicho que ibas a tener visita – Me recriminó Emma con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es ese el señor Cullen? - Preguntó ella, alzando las cejas.

\- ¡NOOO! - Grité. - Yo no tengo amigos, ni iba a recibir visitas. - Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. - Estoy volviéndome loca – Murmuré agitada. Alcé la mirada y mis amigos me miraban riéndose.

\- ¡Bellaaa! - Me llamó Emma con el dejé típico de la borrachera. - Creo que has bebido demasiado… Incluso más que yo… ¡jajaja! - Alex asintió, riéndose también.

" _Venga Bella… céntrate. Recupera la cordura… o por lo menos, inténtalo. Esto es producto de tu imaginación, por tanto alcohol"_

\- Chicos, me voy a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que sí, que he bebido demasiado.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Emma ahora alertada por mi despedida.

\- ¿Quieres qué te acompañemos? - Se ofreció Alex.

\- No, no… Tranquilos. Hay taxis fuera. Cogeré uno y me iré a casa. Vosotros disfrutar lo que queda de noche por mí. - Les sonreí para intentar tranquilizarlos. - Ha sido una velada estupenda, gracias – Nos dimos un abrazo los tres. - Despedirme del resto – Ambos asintieron.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del local. No quería estar allí ni un segundo más.

 _"¿Era real lo que había oído, o era producto de mi imaginación?"_

No quería quedarme a comprobarlo.

.

Cuando el aire fresco de la noche me dio en la cara, me ayudó a despejar un poco. Pero solo fue una sensación momentánea, ya que comencé a encontrarme mal. Muy mareada.

Un taxi acababa de parar para dejar a unas chicas; en cuanto bajasen, el coche se movería hacía delante, a la zona de recogida, y yo era la primera.

" _Vamos Bella, solo un par de minutos y ese taxi te llevará a casa. Tranquila"_

Estaba golpeteando con un pie en el suelo, cuando sentí que me ponían algo en los hombros. Cuando iba a girarme, una voz, la misma del lavabo, me habló y no fui capaz a moverme más, quedándome helada, inmóvil.

\- Se te olvidaba la chaqueta. No quiero que te resfríes. - Su aliento helado me dio de lleno en el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándome un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

No respiraba. Jadeaba como un camión estropeado y mis manos temblaban sin control.

\- ¿Edward? - Pregunté con un hilo de voz. Era tan irreal suponer que era él, que no me atreví a alzar más la voz. No hubo respuesta; pero sabía que quien fuese, seguía detrás de mí.

\- Quien si no… - Contestó rozándome con sus helados labios el cuello.

Una corriente eléctrica, que aún después de tantos años mi cuerpo recordaba perfectamente, recorrió mi columna vertebral.

 _"Solo con Edward sentía esa corriente..."_

Ahí, deje de pensar. De ver. De sentir… Lo último que recuerdo es caer hacía el suelo y que alguien me sujetaba por la espalda…..

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, bueno, eran cerca de las dos del mediodía, abrí los ojos. Me dolía todo. Me levanté con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

En cuanto me quedé sentada, un fortísimo dolor en la cabeza me traspasó, acompañado de un mareo.

\- ¡Uff…! Madre mía… - exclamé. Tenía la boca seca como si hubiese tragado arena. - ¿Pero qué ha pasado esta noche? - Me pregunté de forma retórica. Tenía una nube negra encima de la cabeza.

Me levanté, con cuidado. Fui hasta la cocina, me tomé un zumo de naranja y un paracetamol mientras me lamentaba por mi dolor de cabeza.

Nada más tomarlo, me fui directa al baño a preparar una ducha.

En cuanto el agua comenzó a mojarme la piel, una sensación de bien estar me recorrió por el cuerpo.

Me lavé el pelo con calma y el cuerpo, dejándome envolver por las sensaciones que el gel aromático me enviaba. Entonces, fue cuando me percaté de una cosa…

" _¿Cómo me había puesto el pijama? Y… sobretodo… Ese pijama no era mío"_

Abrí la cortina de la ducha con brusquedad, casi arrancándola de las argollas y miré las dos prendas tiradas en el suelo.

Efectivamente. Eso no era mío.

Salí de la ducha, casi matándome en el intento. Me agaché, mojando todo el suelo sin importarme lo más mínimo, atrapé las dos prendas entre mis manos y las estiré.

Era un pijama del más finísimo raso con encaje, de color azul cielo.

Mientras observaba aquella delicada prenda, mi mente divagó, alabando de alguna forma, el buen gusto de quien lo había escogido. Meneé la cabeza para alejar tan descabellado pensamiento. Y de pronto...

Pequeños atisbos de recuerdos de la pasada noche, fueron entrando en mi mente dejándome casi en shock.

Dejé caer el pijama de entre mis manos por la impresión.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Exclamé horrorizada.

Me puse la bata y una toalla de cualquier manera en el pelo y salí como un rayo hacía mi dormitorio. Comencé a mirar hacia todos lados. Todo parecía normal.

Me acerqué a la ventana asegurándome que estaba cerrada. Fui ventana por ventana comprobando lo mismo. Hasta llegar a la puerta de casa y pasarle todos los seguros.

Estaba asustada. ¡No! Aterrada. Tenía las pulsaciones disparadas y no era capaz de respirar con normalidad.

Salí disparada hacía el salón y abrí el correo desde mi ordenador.

\- ¡Joder! - Exclamé dando un grito y un salto.

Otro correo nuevo.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y con mi mano temblorosa, lo abrí.

.

 _20 de Agosto:_

 _Estabas preciosa con el pijama. Sé que te ha gustado._

 _No te asustes. Nadie va a hacerte nada, así que deja de comprobar ventanas._

 _._

\- Pero qué coño… - Si seguía latiéndome el corazón así y no controlaba la respiración, acabaría sufriendo un colapso. Pero, ¡joder! Estaba agobiadísima.

\- No sé quién eres… No sé qué quieres… Pero vete. Deja de espiarme. Llamaré a la policía. Lo juro – Grité como una loca.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Me sentí totalmente estúpida. Me auto-rodé los ojos con disgusto.

" _¡Venga Bella… Te has superado a ti misma, acabas de llegar al nivel máster de flipar!"_

Volví al dormitorio y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía indefensa estando desnuda.

Me sentía agobiada, presionada, totalmente descentrada.

Me agaché en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y las manos por encima de la cabeza, rodeándola.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Entonces, mi mente comenzó a hacer conexiones y a recordar.

Imágenes como fogonazos me bombardearon haciéndome jadear y caer de culo en el suelo. Sin aliento. Con las pulsaciones por las nubes y con los ojos aún cerrados.

.

" _El baño, vacío. Una ráfaga de viento helado. Una voz… "Su voz" Mis amigos… Mi amigo, ¿Emmet? La calle. La chaqueta. Un susurro en el oído…. Edward. Edward… Edward…"_

 _._

\- ¡EDWARDDDD! - Grité enloquecida, abriendo los ojos de sopetón; jadeando en busca de aire. Tragué en seco y me levanté de un salto – Si eres tú, esto no tiene ni maldita gracia… - Miré alrededor, buscando un indicio de algo. - ¡Mierda! - Volví a sujetarme la cabeza con las manos – Estoy volviéndome loca. Acabaré internada en un puto manicomio como una chiflada.

Inhalé aire varias veces. Cerré los ojos con calma y me concentré en respirar.

\- Venga Bella… No pasa nada, nadie va a hacerte daño - Intenté auto convencerme. - ¡Emma! - recordé que ella y Alex me habían hablado de Emmet. - ¿Emmet…? - Su nombre salió como una pregunta de mi boca, como un murmullo. - ¿Dónde está mi móvil?

Y sin más… mi teléfono sonó.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! - Grité dando un salto.

Seguí el sonido hasta el salón. Estaba al lado del ordenador. Me lo quedé mirando como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. Sobre todo porque hace cinco minutos no estaba ahí. Seguro.

Me acerqué despacio, y sin tocarlo, miré el identificador de llamada, por si fuese Emma.

Pero no. No era ella… Allí rezaba otro nombre. Uno que hasta hacía unas horas, no estaba grabado entre mis contactos:

" _Llamando…_ _Alice Cullen"_

\- Noooo…. No. No puede ser. Esto es una puta broma… - Los ejercicios de respiración, consejo del Dr. Lee, ahora no servían para nada.

Pulse el botón de colgar y el ruido cesó.

Cogí el móvil para marcarle a Emma, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que volvió a sonar, y otra vez…

" _Llamando…_ _Alice Cullen"_

Del susto se me cayó al suelo, donde lo dejé seguir sonando mirándolo horrorizada.

Me giré hacía la estantería y atrapé el teléfono fijo. Cuando me lo habían instalado al contratar Internet, me había parecido una estupidez; un robo. Ya que no lo iba a necesitar…

" _¡Menuda ironía!"_

Di gracias a Dios de tener buena retentiva con los números y saberme el de Emma de memoria.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos…

\- ¡Vamos Em…! Contesta por favor… - Cuatro tonos. Al quinto, contestó con voz dormida.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Emma? Soy Bella – Intenté respirar para no asustarla con mi voz aterrorizada.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Dime? ¿Por qué me llamas desde el fijo? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu mo… - No la dejé terminar.

\- Oye Em… Tu… ¿Tienes recuerdos de lo que sucedió ayer noche en el pub?

\- Ummm…. Si… Bueno, tengo alguna laguna, pero… ummm – Parecía estar pensando – Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tú te acuerdas cuando volví del baño que me dijisteis que un amigo… - Ahora me cortó ella.

\- ¡Siii! El chico grandote y moreno. El que daba miedo – Rió - ¿Cómo no nos habías hablado de él nunca? ¿Qué es tu ex… Es el señor Cullen? - Su voz se tornó pícara.

\- No… No es un ex. Es su hermano… - Contesté sin pensar; meneé la cabeza por mi verborrea - Bueno, que ahora no viene al caso. - Volví a respirar. - ¿Os dijo su nombre? ¿Os dijo algo? - Pregunté atropellada.

\- Sí… dijo que era tu amigo, bueno… como familia. - Explicó. Yo apreté los ojos – Es súper simpático, Bella… - la volví a cortar.

\- Su nombre Emma. - La apuré con el tono tenso.

\- ¿¡Cómo no me iba a acordar!? Su nombre es casi igual al mío – Dejé de respirar. - Emmet. Emmet…

\- Cullen – Contesté por ella.

\- Sí. ¡Exacto! - Tapé el auricular, porque comencé a hiperventilar - Daba… bueno, como miedo. Sería por su tamaño, supongo. Pero era extremadamente guapo… Como hipnótico ¡ufff! Pero, ¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo…? Te noto agitada.

\- No tranquila. Es que, bueno, me ha sorprendido su visita… y lo del vino, lo del pub… - Resoplé - Solo eso. Su presencia me evoca recuerdos que no quiero desenterrar – Suspiré; agotada.

Entre esas, el tono de correo electrónico nuevo, sonó.

\- ¡Mierda… cállate! - Gruñí.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- No Emma… No es para ti… Perdona. Hablamos luego, ¿vale? No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Solo estoy un poco agobiada. Perdona que te haya asustado.

\- No tranquila. Bella… Si estás mal, ven a casa. O voy hasta ahí. ¿Quieres que pase la noche contigo? Llamamos a Alex y cenamos todos en tu casa y dormimos contigo.

\- Te llamo luego Em. Gracias. - Y colgué.

Abrí el correo. El móvil, después de cuatro llamadas perdidas, dejó de sonar.

.

 _20 de Agosto:_

 _Contesta al teléfono, Bella. Sabes perfectamente quien soy._

 _No seas absurda._

 _._

Esta vez, el correo era diferente. Tenía remitente:

" _Alice Cullen"_

 _._

\- Por favor… - Supliqué a la nada. - ¡Maldita seas! ¿Ahora si contestas mis correos? Hace seis años no contestabas ninguno… ¡Desapecisteeeee!… Todos lo hicisteis. - Me callé y respiré profundo. Me había quedado sin oxígeno en los pulmones.

Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas, lágrimas que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo me había prohibido derramar por ellos, rodaron por mis mejillas, llenando mi boca por su sabor salado y… amargo.

El móvil volvió a sonar. Jamás su melodía me pareció tan atronadora y molesta como hasta ese momento. Le quite el volumen. Tenía el móvil en la mano, mirando el identificador de llamada. Inspiré profundo y le di al botón de colgar.

\- Por favor… No… Otra vez no… - Seguía llorando desconsolada. - No… No... Seis años… ¡Seis malditos años! - Grité en una mezcla entre gruñido y lamento.- Y cientos de sesiones… de… - Apreté los ojos con fuerza y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. – Perdí casi un año entero de mí vida por vosotros… - Suspiraba cual niña pequeña – No dejaste de existir… la que lo hizo, fui yo… - mi voz se había convertido en un lamento.

Después de un tiempo indefinido, allí tirada comencé a calmarme y dejé de llorar. Me levanté del suelo controlando la respiración.

No sabía si estaba a "salvo" en casa. Sabía que no me harían nada, no era miedo a daño físico, sino al psicológico en cuanto los tuviese, lo tuviese a él, delante de mí; seis años después.

No creía que tuvieran el descaro de entrar en mi apartamento sin mi permiso. ¿O sí?

Dejé el móvil apoyado en la mesa del ordenador, en el salón. Me fui a mi habitación corriendo. Cogí una chaqueta del armario, abrí el cajón "secreto" donde siempre tenía unos cientos de dólares de emergencia; volví al salón a por el dichoso móvil. Comprobé que tenía la batería a tope (yo no lo había cargado) y revisé mi bolso.

\- No pienses… no organices… No trames… - Murmuraba como si estuviese poseída. De pronto, tuve una idea para no pensar lo que quería hacer… Para distraer mi mente:

Cantar en voz alta.

"- Tu eres una necesidad y solo con un par de besos tu puedes derretir mi fuego, puedes incendiar mi mar. Si no me das un beso ya, tu boca se la lleva el viento. Y cómo le digo lo siento a este cuerpo que quiere amar. Tu eres la casualidad, más hermosa que me trajo el cielo. Quién dijo que yo estoy despierto si no paro de soñar. Si no me das un beso ya, tu boca se la lleva el viento. Y cómo le digo lo siento a este cuerpo que quiere amar."

El estribillo de la canción de Alejandro Sanz y Marc Anthony, "Deja que te Bese". Me la sabía de memoria. Me encantaba… Claro que me encantaba; porque la letra era muy significativa. Parecía escrita para mí y para…

Apreté los ojos y meneé la cabeza.

" _¿No podía haber escogido otra canción…?"_

Parecía masoquista… Como siempre. ¡No! No como siempre. Solo cuando ellos estaban cerca.

.

Mi móvil vibró… un _whats app (WA)._ Contacto: _Alice Cullen._

 _WA: "Dejaremos los correos, esto es más rápido y cómodo. Perfecta la elección de la canción. A Edward le ha gustado mucho… Él también ha hecho la relación con la letra :-) ;-)"_

" _Aunque me moleste admitirlo… Tú plan de distracción, ha funcionado ;-)"_

 _._

Sin darme cuenta, mi mente comenzaba a funcionar otra vez. Yo misma podía ver mis propios planes…

 _¿Así que les gustaban las canciones?_ … Ahora tendrían otra muy buena.

"- Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin, imposible también como no morir. Dejó de ser o será porque el diablo es como es, juega contigo al esconder. ¿Lo ves?… ¿Lo ves? Y ahora somos como dos extraños que se van sin más. Como dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás… (yo sigo estando enamorado)" – Esa parte la omití.

.

Mi móvil volvió a vibrar. Otro whats app.

 _WA:"Preciosa la letra… Alejandro Sanz."_

" _Veo que has aprendido español."_

" _Pero… no acabaste el estribillo… ;-) "_

 _._

Cerré la aplicación. Pensando en más canciones; esa era una manera de tener la mente ocupada.

Miré a través de la ventana: Sol. (Poco, pero lo justo para que un vampiro no pudiera salir y exponerse)

 _¡Perfecto!_

 _._

 _WA:"¿No vas a contestar tampoco al whats app?"_

 _._

\- Nooo… Joder, no. - Suspiré. Me sentía absurda y estúpida de estar hablando sola.

El móvil volvió a vibrar. Lo miré pensando que era un whats app, hasta que comprobé que la vibración no se detuvo. Era una llamada.

Pero para cuando comprendí, ya tenía el móvil delante de la cara. Ahora ya no solo mostraba el identificador. Ahora también salía una foto.

\- Pero… ¿qué coño? - Murmuré. Unas gotas de sudor me perlaron la frente.

.

 _WA:"¿Estoy guapa?"_

" _Me he cambiado el peinado :-)"_

 _._

\- Pero… Pero… - No era capaz de respirar. Me llevé una mano al pecho porque sus bombeos frenéticos comenzaban a hacerme daño en las costillas. - Están aquí… dentro. - Intenté respirar.

Atrapé las llaves y salí zumbando del piso.

" _No pienses… No pienses…"_

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, corriendo como una loca. La puerta de entrada estaba tan solo a dos pasos. En cuanto la cruzara, estaría a salvo. En la calle no podrían acercarse. Hacía demasiado sol para ellos.

" _Solos unos pasos más"_

Ya tenía la manilla entre las manos. La giré. La puerta comenzó a abrirse e inhalé aire. Estaba hecho.

Pero no.

Me adelanté a los acontecimientos…

El aire que había inhalado, se me quedó atorado en los pulmones, ya que justo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia el exterior, me choqué contra alguien (también podría haber sido un bloque de hormigón), el cual, sujetándome por la cintura me impulsó hacía dentro, haciéndome cerrar los ojos por la sorpresa. Llevándome hacía las sombras.

Todo en menos de un suspiro.

Cuando, tras un segundo, dos a lo mucho, sentí que ya no me empujaban, abrí los ojos por inercia.

Hoy era el día de las sorpresas; porque cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz del recibidor, me quedé en shock al comprobar quien estaba ahí, a unos pocos centímetros de mí y aún con sus manos rozando mi cintura…

.

.

 **¡GUAUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Menuda forma de presentarse, ¿no?**

 **Bueno, nuestros Cullen siempre lo hacen todo a lo grande... jajaja!**

 **Acabar volviendo loca de verdad a la pobre Bella, que intenta tomárselo a risa (cuando lleva un par de copitas encima)**

 **¿Quién creéis que eligió el pijama de Bella?**

 **Y lo más importante... ¿Con quien se habrá topado Bella en el portal?**

 **¿Será un Cullen?**

 **Y... ¿Qué Cullen?**

 **ALE... YA OS DEJÉ UN MONTÓN DE PREGUNTAS PARA QUE PENSEIS. ESTOY DESEANDO LEER VUESTRAS DEDUCCIONES.**

 **PORQUE ALGO ME DICE, QUE NO VAÍS A ACERTAR... JAJAJAJJAA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLAAAAAAAA! YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

 **Ya os dije que no dejaría pasar muchos días entre un capi y otro,**

 **pq estos, deben ser así, seguidos para no romper el ritmo.**

 **Y por fin, descubriremos con que Cullen se tropezó Bella...**

 **.**

 **CENIZAS, Tú existes**

* * *

.

.

No podía ser verdad. De todos los Cullen, él sería al que menos esperaba:

\- ¡Jasper! - Jadeé.

\- ¿Bella? - Me llamó a modo de saludo con su habitual porte sereno y seguro. Alejó con caballerosidad sus manos de mi cintura.

\- Por favor… Por favor… - Comencé a gimotear, alzando las manos hacía adelante, marcando una distancia con él.

\- Bella, no te voy a hacer daño. - Rodó los ojos – Edward y Alice me degollarían. - Dejó escapar una risita maliciosa.

La sola mención de aquellos nombres me produjo un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Jasper.

\- He venido yo, porque soy el menos emotivo de todos. El que controla las situaciones, siempre. - Sonrió – Alice se hubiese tirado a tus brazos, y Edward… - puso los ojos en blanco, los míos se abrieron al infinito. - El resto no se queda atrás en ganas de verte. - Su sonrisa ahora, se volvió tierna. - Yo mismo me siento ansioso por tenerte aquí delante después de tanto tiempo. - Clavó su ambarina mirada en la mía, transmitiéndome una gran dulzura.

Jasper me dio un momento para que procesara aquello, pero algo me decía que lo que pretendía era distraerme.

Justo en ese momento, me di cuenta de que me había hecho ir retrocediendo, hasta que mis tobillos dieron con la escalera.

\- ¡Detente! - Volví a alzar las manos; un brilló travieso cruzó sus ojos. - No me enredes – Alzó las cejas, mostrando un rostro inocente. Meneé la cabeza – Han pasado muchos años, pero no he olvidado vuestros trucos de distracción. - Ahora su sonrisa se hizo más notoria.

\- Vayamos arriba Bella, este no es sitio para hablar. - Comentó dando un paso en mi dirección. Intenté retroceder, pero volví a darme en el tobillo con el escalón. Entonces, una sensación de tranquilidad comenzó a embargarme.

\- ¡Para, paraaa! - Le alcé la voz. - No uses tu don conmigo. No tengas tan poca clase… - Le escupí como el veneno. Él me alzó una ceja escéptico. Pero cortó su don con un movimiento de su cabeza.

En ese momento me di cuenta de un detalle: Él quería que subiera a mi casa porque estábamos delante de las puertas de mis vecinos; los que vivían en el bajo. Así que… Eso es que había gente en las viviendas.

\- ¡Socorrooo! - Comencé a gritar como si estuviese poseída.

Jasper pestañeó y una fracción de segundo después, lo tenía a mi espalda. Con una mano me sujetaba por la cintura atrayéndome hacía él, y la otra la tenía en mi boca, haciéndome así dejar de gritar.

\- Bella… - me regañó con el tono agitado. – Por favor… Siento todo… - Suspiró – Lo de estos días. Sé que no han sido formas, pero por favor, no grites.

Comencé a sentirme aletargada. Estaba usando su poder conmigo con mucha más potencia.

No me quedaba mucho, para que me dejara grogui y poder hacer conmigo lo que quisiera; por lo menos, sin que me resistiera, claro.

No quería subir a mi casa. Sabía perfectamente que alguno de ellos estarían allí; y algo me decía que los nominados serían Edward y/o Alice.

Quería cualquier cosa, menos encontrármelos. Sin escapatoria. Sin opciones. Indefensa, como siempre ante ellos.

Era momento de hacer algo descabellado. Algo al "estilo Bella".

Sin darle muchas más vueltas, me di un mordisco en el labio. Me clavé los dientes, atrapando un poquito de carne. El sabor a óxido no tardo en llenarme la boca.

Jasper me soltó de golpe, convirtiéndose en una estatua.

\- Jasper, suéltala – Una voz femenina y cargada de tensión, sonó detrás de mí. En lo alto de las escaleras.

Almacené un poco de sangre mezclándola con mi saliva y escupí en dirección a la puerta. Si no me equivocaba, Jasper iría en el sentido contrario. O eso esperaba, porque si no, lo siguiente sería hincarme los dientes en la yugular.

\- Bella… - La voz femenina, que no era otra que Alice, me llamó con tono lastimero.

\- Siento mucho haber usado esto, Jasper. Pero no me has dejado otra opción. - Seguía de espaldas a ellos; pero algo me impedía echar a correr. Llamémoslo curiosidad, masoquismo…

\- Sujétame Edward – Escuche muy bajito, tras de mí.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Él no… Él ¡NO! Bajo ningún concepto.

No estaba preparada para encararlo; no sabría qué hacer, qué decir… Realmente no sabía si estaría preparada alguna vez para hacerle frente.

\- No quiero veros. No quiero saber nada de vosotros. Por favor… - Murmuré, pero sabía que me habían escuchado perfectamente.

El saber que él, que Edward, estaba ahí, detrás de mí, a unos pocos centímetros, fue lo que mi hizo reaccionar; de improvisto eché a correr dirección a la puerta. Al sitio donde había escupido mi sangre. Como supuse y no me había equivocado, ninguno me siguió.

Salí a la calle. Al sol. A una zona segura.

Lancé una mirada al portal, con melancolía, dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero. Volví a girarme y salí corriendo.

.

Deambulé por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. Con la cabeza gacha, y una gran tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

¿Por qué vendrían ahora…? Después de seis años. Y con la simple comunicación de unos correos electrónicos felicitándome por mis logros.

¿Pasaría algo? Pero… ¿Qué podría ocurrirles a ellos para que necesitasen mi ayuda?

Paré en una cafetería a comer algo. Aunque tenía el estómago cerrado, me notaba débil. Entre la "sorpresita" de hoy y el alcohol de la noche, estaba agotada.

Después me senté en un banco pensando; más bien regodeándome en mi dolor. Rememorando como se habían ido y me habían dejado atrás, sin importarles lo más mínimo mis sentimientos.

Recordando cuando Edward me había confesado, una vez hice conexiones por mi cuenta, de lo que eran:…...

.

 **Flashback:**

\- Dilo, Bella... - Silencio - ¿A qué tienes miedo? - Me preguntó Edward con una voz rota.

\- A que lo que estoy imaginando sea cierto.

\- Dilo, en voz alta.- Impuso.

\- Un vampiro… sois… una familia de vampiros. - Pronuncié en un suspiro. Edward se mantuvo en silencio, el cual me ahogaba. - ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Quiero... Necesito que me lo confirmes.

\- Sí. Estás en lo cierto. - Lo escuche suspirar profundo. - Y ahora… ¿Va a cambiar algo entre nosotros? - Me preguntó con voz segura, aunque algo me decía que solo fingía. Yo agaché la cabeza, sin saber qué contestar.

\- No lo sé… Acabo de descubrir, que los personajes de terror por excelencia, si existen; y yo, me relaciono entre ellos. - Jadeé. - No puedo prometerte nada…

\- ¿Tienes repulsa por haberme besado? ¿Por qué te haya tocado? - Su voz era un suspiro cargado de penuria. Se me partía el alma al oírlo así.

\- No. No es eso… no me das asco, ni me arrepiento – Tragué en seco – Es… No lo sé… complicado. – Seguí sin ser capaz a mirarlo a los ojos. Mi cerebro no daba más de sí; estaba agarrotado. Mil ideas distintas pasaban por mi mente, todas a la vez.

\- ¿Quieres que… - dudó – rompamos? – En su voz se apreciaba un claro deje de miedo.

Realmente esa idea había pasado varias veces por mi mente desde que deduje lo que era, pero cuando pensaba en no volver a saber más de él, romper nuestra relación e ignorarlo por completo, mi pecho, mi corazón, dolía como un demonio solo con el supuesto de alejarlo de mí vida. Pero… él, Edward, era un vampiro. Un no muerto.

Di varios pasos hacia delante; necesitaba saberme a una distancia; No por miedo si no porque mi cerebro me pedía a gritos que mantuviese una distancia. Su aroma, su sola presencia nublaba mi raciocinio.

\- Bella… - me llamó agitado, haciéndome detener – Sé que estás enamorada de mí. - Cerré los ojos con fuerza - Yo también lo estoy de ti, por si albergabas alguna duda. Te quiero. - Me estremecí ante sus palabras - Eres lo más importante que he tenido nunca. - Su voz irradiaba sinceridad. – Ahora, tú, eres mí vida. - Yo suspiré, derrumbada.

\- Necesito tiempo. Tengo que asimilar esto…

Me alejé más de él. Me sentía aturdida.

\- Que te quiera, ahora mismo, ha perdido relevancia. - susurré. Pero ya me había percatado que él tenía un oído finísimo.

\- Debes tener mil dudas... Pregúntame lo que quieras, no te ocultaré nada. - Su voz denotaba urgencia; gastando sus últimos cartuchos para mantenerme a su lado.

\- ¿Solo mil? - Reí con amargura. - Pero ahora, no quiero saber nada. Necesito que me des tiempo. Tengo que irme y... pensar, meditar sobre todo esto. - Dicho lo cual, salí corriendo, huyendo, de su lado.

Durante días, lo estuve esquivando en el instituto. Intentaba no mirarlo, y cuando lo hacía, eran miradas rápidas, robadas.

Falté a clase de biología durante días, para no tener que sentarme con él, y no hacerle el feo de sentarme en otra silla. Eso solo daría habladurías y que me sintiese aún peor.

Me dio espacio el resto de esa semana, sus hermanos también respetaron mi petición. A la siguiente, comenzó a rondarme, poco a poco. Cada día se inventaba algo distinto para poder acercarse a mí.

Las primeras veces que estábamos "cerca" el uno del otro, se me hicieron raras, abrumadoras; y él lo sabía, pero intentaba hacerme la situación lo más fácil posible. Pero siempre que intentaba acercarme, yo me alejaba urdiendo burdas excusas...

 **Fin Flash Back**

.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras las nubes. La niebla que tanto me alegraba estos días porque había hecho bajar la temperatura, ahora se me antojaba cruel. Pero rememorar aquello me había evadido de la realidad por más tiempo del que había sido consciente.

Eso acortaba mis horas de sol. De seguridad.

¿Y ahora qué?

Vaya donde vaya, una vez no haya sol, me encontraran y no tendré más remedio que hacerles frente.

Ese pensamiento me obligó a abrazarme, sujetándome el pecho. Era un gesto extremadamente conocido por mí. Cuando se fueron… Cuando él me dejo, estuve meses, muchos, haciéndolo de forma habitual.

Me dolía tanto el corazón, que necesitaba hacer ese gesto porque creía que me partiría en dos por el dolor tan profundo que sentía.

"¡Emma! Con ella no harán nada. No se acercaran"

Sí, lo había pensado. Pero aún había sol en la calle como para que se arriesgasen a salir.

Eché a correr, literalmente, hacía su casa.

Había caminado en dirección contraria a su piso y estaba a varias manzanas. Si no me daba prisa, las primeras notas de oscuridad me alcanzarían, y ellos estaban al acecho de que ocurriese eso.

Cuando llegué a su piso y piqué en el timbre, la mitad del sol estaba tapado ya por el edificio enfrente de la casa de Emma.

\- ¿Sí? - Contestó.

\- Soy Bella… ¿Puedo subir?

\- ¡Claro, Bella! Sube…

Cuando cerré la puerta, solo quedaba un mínimo rayo de sol. Subí las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde vivía, como un ánima.

\- ¡Bella…! Te he estado llamando, pero no contestabas... ¿Bella? Dios mío, estás… horrible. - Me miró de arriba abajo, posándose en mi rostro desencajado. - ¿Que te ha ocurrido? ¿Alguien te ha pegado? - Seguí la dirección de sus ojos; estaban pegados a mi labio. Negué con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas escapaban por mis ojos, sin tener ningún control sobre ellas. - ¡Bella! Cielo… - Emma se acercó a mí y me acurrucó entre sus brazos, en un tierno abrazo.

Me llevó hasta el sofá y me abrazó durante un tiempo indefinido. Cuando conseguí calmarme, sabía que había llegado la hora de las explicaciones.

Emma se levantó a preparar una infusión, mientras yo iba al lavabo a refrescarme la cara y desinfectarme el corte del labio. Y de paso, pensaba bien qué y cómo contarle a Emma.

Una vez en el sofá de nuevo, comencé:

\- El chico que conocisteis ayer, es Emmet, uno de los hermanos de mi ex. Edward - Inspiré. –El señor Cullen – Hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisa - Él y yo, fuimos novios durante unos meses en el instituto…

\- ¿El chico del que me hablaste ayer? - Asentí.

Le conté lo muy enamorada que estaba de él, lo feliz que me había hecho, y la forma tan brutal que tuvo de dejarme. En aquel bosque y con aquellas palabras crueles.

\- Menudo hijo de puta – Murmulló; más bien gruñó. Sonreí de forma tristona.

Le conté de forma resumida, sin entrar en detalles escabrosos, todo lo que había pasado durante esos seis años. Emma, solo me interrumpió un par de veces, mostrándome su apoyo y aprovechando ambas ocasiones para volver a insultar a Edward.

\- Y ahora… han vuelto. - Forcé una sonrisa sarcástica. - No sé para qué, ni por qué, después de tantos años. - Meneé la cabeza – Hoy han estado en mi apartamento, - rectifiqué eso, ya que sería difícil de explicar – bueno… lo intentaron, para hablar conmigo, pero conseguí darles esquinazo. Pero sé que están esperando a que vuelva a casa… - La angustia y veracidad de ese pensamiento me atoró la garganta.

\- Tranquila Bella… puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. No hace falta que te lo recuerde. - Asió mis manos entre las suyas, apretando el agarre.

Después de estar hablando durante un par de horas, el cansancio, la resaca y las dos infusiones de melisa y el paracetamol que me dio Emma, el sueño comenzó a vencerme.

Emma no quiso ni hablar de que durmiera en el sofá cama, por lo que nos acostamos las dos en su cama. No discutí demasiado, porque no me hacía ni pizca de gracia dormir sola.

Antes de acostarme, comprobé mi móvil, el cual tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Emma y de Alice. Así como un millón de whats App.

El último, fue el más inquietante, pero el más esperado también:

WA Alice:

"Buena decisión el ir con tu amiga"

"Descansa, pero… tenemos qué hablar. Es urgente"

"Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. De quererte… Nunca he dejado de considerarte mi hermana"

.

Meneé la cabeza apesadumbrada. Realmente yo, tampoco los había olvidado. Simplemente, puse en funcionamiento, de manera indefinida, la técnica que el Dr. Lee me recomendó para comenzar a obligar a mi mente a dejar de pensar en ellos; en lo que había pasado… en él.

\- Em… si me despierto gritando, no te asustes. Es una pesadilla. Tranquila. Pasará. – Sentía mi triste mirada, reflejada en sus cautelosos ojos.

\- De acuerdo Bella. Grita todo lo que necesites. Mi vecino no está, así que no asustarás a nadie – Sonrió. Pero su comentario me puso los pelos de punta.

Solas.

Tal como suponía, las pesadillas regresaron esa noche y con gran potencia, despertándome tres veces durante la noche. Y por supuesto, otras tantas a Emma.

.

Por la mañana, unas voces procedentes del salón, me despertaron. Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana.

Abrí los ojos y estaba sola en la cama y en la habitación.

No quería ser cotilla, pero escuchaba la voz de Emma alterada, enfadada, y puse atención para descubrir con quien estaría riñendo así, tan temprano.

\- No te voy a dejar entrar. No te lo repito más. - Lo dicho; la voz de Emma estaba alterada, y unos octavos más alto de lo normal.

\- Estoy muy agradecida de que tenga una amiga tan leal y sincera como tú, pero necesito verla…

¡Mierda! Esa voz… Era Alice. Me incorporé en la cama de un salto.

\- Es absurdo que nos ignore. - Su tono reprobatorio y de fastidio no había cambiado ni un ápice. - Ella sabe perfectamente que nos veremos. Sabe lo insistentes que somos. - Su voz cambió. Estaba hablando para mí, no para Emma. Sabía que me había despertado.

Me agarré a las sábanas en un gesto reflejo de protección.

\- Vale, perfecto. Lo que tú digas. - Le contestó Emma, no dando el brazo a torcer. Ellas, eran bastante parecidas. - ¿Por qué no le das un poco de tiempo para que digiera que estáis aquí? Bella es razonable. - Al no haber contestación por parte de Alice, supuse el gesto de fastidio que estaría poniendo. - Además, ¿no crees que es mucho morro por vuestra parte venir ahora exigiendo nada? - El reproche quedaba patente en la voz de Emma – Tu hermano le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Ayer estuvo contándome y… ¡uff! Si a mí, mi gran amor de adolescencia me hiciese eso, la siguiente vez que lo tuviese delante, lo despellejaría. Por cabrón. Y siento que sea tu hermano, pero se portó como un auténtico cerdo. Así que… ¿De verdad crees que Bella, quiere tenerlo delante?

\- Lo sé. Y tienes razón. No encuentro léxico que describa su comportamiento, pero él está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo. Muchísimo. - Dejé de respirar. - Todos lo estamos. No fue la mejor forma de actuar. Para nada. Pero no hubo otra manera de hacerlo… - silencio - Habrá tiempo de disculpas, ahora es de vital – Alice recalcó esa palabra a propósito – importancia que hablemos con Bella.

Siguieron discutiendo sin ceder ninguna de las dos lo más mínimo. Así que como estaba empezando a hiperventilar, me levanté de la cama y salí al salón.

Un paso antes de poder verme, Alice dejó de hablar. Emma tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que había salido de la habitación.

Y por fin, después de seis años, la tenía enfrente. Estaba preciosa. Más aún. Mi pecho vibró; pero no de dolor, si no, como si la reconociese; como si me estuviera diciendo…

"Es ella… Es nuestra Alice"

Esa fue la primera vez en seis años, que me sentí lo más parecido a completa. Fue una sensación extraña, ya que yo los odiaba. Pero sentí paz, incluso cierta dosis de felicidad.

Había cambiado su peinado y su maquillaje. La ropa era también distinta. Ahora se vestía como una chica más mayor que en el instituto.

Lógicamente tenían que guardar las apariencias y gracias a un buen estilismo y su incalculable cuenta bancaria, lo conseguían sin problemas.

Sus ojos brillaba como el más puro de los ámbar. No podía negar que había una gran emoción en ellos. Hasta que de pronto su ceño se frunció.

Estábamos a unos cuatro metros de distancia, pero reconocí rápidamente la dirección de sus ojos: Mi labio.

\- Se te ha hinchado el labio – Su sonrisa era discreta, pero pude comprobar que seguía reconociendo sus gestos.

\- Sí, un poco. - Contesté distante.

\- Jasper aún está aturdido – Rodó los ojos. - Y disgustado – Me miró con ojos críticos.

\- Lo superará. Seguro – Contesté cínica, enarcando una ceja.

\- Bella… - dio un paso en mi dirección, y yo retrocedí de espaldas. Alcé las manos hacía adelante.

\- No. No te acerques más. - Asintió.

\- Tenemos que hablar… Es muy importante. - Resoplé. - No hace falta que sea ahora, pero… pronto, Bella.

Emma que seguía con la puerta del piso abierta, le hizo un levantamiento de cejas, invitándola a marcharse.

Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta, no pude evitarlo y le hice una pregunta. No sé por qué lo hice; supongo que el inconsciente me jugó una mala pasada desatando mi verborrea.

\- ¿Has venido sola? – Pregunté rápida, casi atropelladamente.

\- No. - Se giró para encararme, con una sonrisa cargada de picardía. - Edward está esperándome abajo. - Abrí los ojos como platos, y mi pulso se disparó sin control. - Si quieres, puede subir. - Me sonrió angelical. Abrí aún más los ojos, y dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Alice me clavó su dorada mirada e hizo un rápido gesto con el dedo indicando su oreja.

Mensaje recibido: Él estaba escuchando.

Meneó las cejas, girando levemente la cara. La mía se descompuso en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Nooo…! No hace falta que avises a nadie. - Solté atropellada. - Y… - esperé unos segundo para recuperar aire – Tus mensajes han evolucionado en horas – Alcé las cejas – Antes eras mucho más breve.

\- ¿Breve? - Frunció el ceño, hasta que dejó salir una risita. - No eran míos, Bella. Yo solo informaba... - Me guiñó un ojo. Dicho lo cual, se giró con la gracia que la caracterizaba y se fue.

"Edward"

Respiré profundo. Emma me miraba confundida.

\- Esto… ha sido… surrealista. - Abrió los ojos haciéndolos rodar exageradamente. - Esa chica… ¿Es modelo profesional? - Meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa pesarosa en el rostro. - Otra hermana, ¿no? - Preguntó sarcástica.

\- Sí. Su favorita. - Respondí de manera automática.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Emma fue discreta y muy buena amiga, no violando mi intimidad con preguntas.

Me duché mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, y me puse otra vez el pijama.

\- Te he echado un par de sobres de tila y melisa en la leche. - Me informó Emma – Esta noche no has dormido nada, y ya que es pronto, a ver si con esto, consigues dormir un poco.

Abrió el sofá cama y trajo un par de mantas finas. Se echó y me acurrucó entre sus brazos como una hermana mayor. Me acarició el pelo con suavidad, intentando relajarme.

Lo que consiguió fue que me dejase llevar y con ellos, trajo la presencia de lágrimas a mi rostro, las cuales comenzaron a caer como cataratas.

\- Llora Bella… Desahógate a gusto. Te hará bien. - Susurraba. - Shu, tranquila, todo estará bien.

De esta forma, me quedé dormida.

.

Descansé, pero una pesadilla me golpeó salvajemente haciéndome despertar sobre saltada y empapada en sudor.

"–- Edward estaba en mi casa, esperándome. Estábamos a solas, y una necesidad, un deseo incontrolable de él se hizo presa de mí. Comenzábamos a besarnos desesperadamente, y cuando parecía que íbamos a pasar a algo mucho más íntimo, él me mordía en el cuello.

\- ¿A qué crees que he venido? No iba a dejar asuntos pendientes… Ya te dije que quería que fueses como yo, para toda la eternidad. Serás una vampira sanguinaria durante décadas, hasta que puedas controlar tu sed. - Sus ojos estaban rojos, y cargados de maldad; mirándome con un deseo poco humano. -"

.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! - Grité dando un salto en el sofá cama. Me quedé sentada, comprobando que estaba sola.

\- ¡Bellaaaa! - Emma llegó desde la cocina, asustada, alertada por mi grito desgarrador. - ¡Oh, cariño! ¿Estás bien? Pero… Si estás empapada – Me miró con una gran compasión. - Cielo… - Su voz era un arrullo suave y tierno, mientras yo, comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

.

.

 **Ya sabemos con quien se tropezo Bella en el portal.**

 **Siento deciros que ninguna acertó... jajajaja!**

 **Aunque hubo una chica "Leah De Call" que respondió que pudiera ser Eric. Jajajaja... Me gustó tu intento. No se me hubiese ocurrido meterlo en la historia.**

 **Pero Edward estaba ahí, si... no hubo contacto, pero estaba.**

 **Esta Bella... morderse el labio... ¡con lo que duele! jajajaja**

 **Y vamos sabiendo más cosas de la época en que Edward y Bella se conocieron en el instituto de Forks. Como habéis leido, esta Bella no aceptó "agradablemente" que su "novio" fuese un vampiro. Si no que le costó, y bastante, aceptar que era un "no-muerto".**

 **Poco a poco, os iré dando más detalles de aquella época.**

 **En unos días... el siguiente.**

 **GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLAAAAAAAA, YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

 **He conseguido escribir más de lo pensado estos días, así que**

 **he adelantado la fecha prevista para publicar!**

 **Espero que os guste el capi... :-)**

.

* * *

 **CENIZAS, Tu existes**

* * *

.

.

.

\- Bella… ¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe a cambiarte a tu casa? - Era la tercera vez que me lo preguntaba, y la voz de Emma, en cada ocasión, subía de preocupación y agobio.

\- No, tranquila. Estaré bien, en serio. Ellos… - Respiré profundo – No van a hacerme daño – Rodé los ojos. - ¡Para nada! Por ese aspecto puedes estar tranquila. - Em hizo un mohín de disconformidad con la boca.

\- Podías ponerte algo mío… No hace falta que vayas a tu casa… Yo podría ir a recogerte los libros y lo que necesitases para que pases aquí unos días.

La gentileza de Emma no tenía parafin. Era encantadora al extremo.

Su preocupación, y suposición, era que me hicieran algo; que mi angustia era debida a que les tenía miedo. Visto desde fuera, imagino que daba esa sensación.

Una vez convencida, Emma me dejó en la puerta de mi casa para que me cambiara y recogiera mis libros.

\- ¿En serio no quieres que suba contigo? - En su voz se palpaba el miedo.

\- No, espérame aquí. Bajaré en seguida y nos iremos a desayunar un muggin de esos que tanto nos gustan; ya que hemos madrugado tanto… - Me giré, pero me volví - Emma – La llamé con tono muy serio – No les tengo miedo, no van a hacerme daño; simplemente no quiero verlos… - suspiré – me hicieron mucho daño en el pasado y ahora, teniéndolos aquí, hacen que mis demonios, los que tanto he tratado de echar, vuelvan. Y eso… puede llegar a ser peor que el daño físico en el que tú estás pensando. - Emma pestañeó sorprendida por mi explicación, pero sonrió triste y asintió.

\- Empiezo a contar desde que entres en el portal. - Le saqué el pulgar y anduve rápida para dentro.

.

Según iba subiendo escaleras, mis pulsaciones ascendían de igual manera. Estaba segura como que me había levantado esa mañana, que alguno de ellos estaría en mi apartamento, esperándome.

Nunca imaginé que sacar unas llaves de un bolso pudiese convertirse en una tarea tan difícil; las manos me temblaban tantísimo, que no atinaba a encontrarlas.

Después de casi un minuto, la puerta de mi apartamento se abrió; y mi corazón abandonó mi cuerpo.

Enfoqué la mirada hacía el suelo, a una zona segura, y allí me encontré con unas bailarinas y unas piernas blancas y esbeltas.

\- Pasa Bella… Vas a acabar por hacerle un agujero a tu bolso – Su tono era chistoso al punto de molestar. Solté un bufido. Aunque sabía que Alice intentaba ser simpática y romper de alguna forma el hielo.

\- Espero que estés sola… - dejé la frase en el aire, justo en medio de la puerta y Alice me lanzó un suspiro.

\- Edward no está. - Respondió con "tonito". - Está Jasper. Espero que no te importe. - Fruncí la boca, pero asentí.

Entré casi sin mirarla; su sola presencia me afectaba a niveles desorbitados.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado este momento?:

Nos abrazaríamos durante tanto tiempo que los brazos se me dormirían, nos miraríamos, adorándonos, y comenzaríamos a dar brincos (manía que me había pegado en nuestro tiempo juntas), incluso gritaríamos de alegria… Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Lo que reinaba entre nosotras era tirantez y distanciamiento. Podía sentir el trabajo del don de Jasper sobre mi sistema, intentando mandar oleadas de calma.

 _"Demasiado tiempo… Demasiadas cosas..."_

\- Puedes parar Jasper. Estoy bastante controlada – Bufé. Escuché como él reía bajito. Me volteé casi con violencia. - ¡No me puedo creer que halláis entrado sin permiso en mi apartamento! - Gruñí, alzando la voz. - ¿No podéis esperar a picar y que os abran, como la gente normal?

Me fui a mi escritorio donde tenía los libros pasando por su lado sin mirarlos; comprobé los que necesitaba para ese día; una vez revisada mi bolsa, me paré dándoles la espalda.

\- ¡Seis añosssss! SEIS MALDITOS AÑOS… y os presentáis así, de golpe. - Paré para respirar, estaba a punto de ahogarme con mi propio veneno – No encuentro palabra para describiros. - Los miré con rabia, con desconcierto… y con dolor.

\- Si… bastante controlada – Comentó Jasper con un toque de sarcasmo. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Me dirigí a mi dormitorio a cambiarme de ropa cerrando de un sonoro portazo.

\- Buena idea… No creo que sea muy original ir por ahí con una camiseta manchada de sangre – Su voz volvió a adquirir un tono chistoso y risueño, pero tenía un deje de molestia.

\- Alice… - Pude sentir a Jasper regañándola.

Me senté unos instantes en la cama. Necesitaba tomar aire, sentía que me ahogaba, que me faltaba el oxígeno en los pulmones ya que estos me quemaban. Pero no era falta de aire; eran las tremendas ganas de llorar que estaba aguantando.

Pero no les permitiría verme derrumbarme. Eso jamás.

\- Como supongo que no estoy invitada, aún, a desayunar con vosotras… - soltó con voz cantarina – tendré que pedirte audiencia y que me apuntes en tu apretada agenda social. - Sarcástica, mucho. Su comentario, por mucho que lo evité, me sacó una sonrisa.

\- Alice… - la enfrenté una vez cambiada y fuera del dormitorio – Ahora no tengo tiempo, en serio. No… no sé para que habéis venido, - los miré a ambos; pestañeé y meneé la cabeza, confundida - pero si esto es un juego, os diré que me parece muy macabro y ruin. - Les lancé una breve mirada de advertencia y volví a moverme, no podía estar quieta y menos teniéndolos delante.

Alice me sujetó del brazo haciéndome parar y enfrentarla; Jasper dio un paso acercándose a Alice, me quedé pasmada al ver su rostro serio y compungido. Ella jamás me había mirado de esa forma.

 _"Esto debe ser serio… serio y grave"_

\- Bella... Nadie está jugando contigo. Aunque habrá tiempo para las explicaciones y disculpas, te adelanto que todos sentimos muchísimo habernos ido así, de repente y de esa forma tan atroz. Pero todo tiene una explicación, créeme. - Rodé los ojos, y ella omitió mi gesto - Hemos venido por algo muy serio. - Esperó lo que un humano necesitaría para recuperar aire. - Estas dos semanas van a ser complicadas, en el máster, digo. Tenéis exámenes duros e importantísimos, por lo que no queremos desconcentrarte.

\- Un poco tarde para eso… - solté con malicia; fue su turno para rodarme los ojos.

\- Acabas las clases el día 1 de septiembre, y te dan el título el 2, ¿verdad? - Asentí. Estaba sobradamente informada - Bien, el domingo 3, no hagas planes, tienes una cita con nosotros, - dejé de respirar - donde todo quedará explicado… - Alice al ver cómo me había agitado de pronto, dejó de hablar, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

\- No… ni lo sueñes… - Jadeé – Con todos no. - Le hice una señal negativa a Jasper para que no usara su don. Alice me miró condescendiente. - Os escucharé… os doy mi palabra. - Me mostré rotunda y sincera – Pero, y escucharme bien, si él… si Edward, - tuve que hacer una pausa; nombrarlo en voz alta hacía que mi brecha del pecho vibrara, descontrolándome; Jasper me miraba fijamente - se acerca a mí, se acabó el trato. No os escucharé ¿entendido? Ni una sola palabra.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero, agachando el rostro compungida, dolida y Jasper mantenía su rostro completamente sombrío y el entre cejo fruncido. Eso me hizo achinar un segundo los ojos; era raro que a sabiendas del daño que su hermano me hizo, mostrasen un dolor y desconcierto tan palpable al escuchar mis palabras en contra de Edward.

\- Está bien. Cuando nos escuches, lo entenderás todo. - Jasper fue quien tomó la palabra. Resoplé, vencida.

\- Si tú lo dices…

Justo cuando estaba sujetando el pomo de la puerta, me volví a girar:

\- Recuerda mi condición, Alice… Y… - Inspiré aire, notaba como me ahogaba por segundos – que él lo recuerde también. –imaginaba que él no andaría lejos, así que lo dije con doble intención. – Nada de juegos como el del otro día en la cena – Rodé los ojos molesta.

\- No te molestaremos. Dejaremos que te concentres en tus exámenes. - Asentí. – Pero… reconoce qué fue divertidísimo – Alice hizo un mohín con los labios, en un vano intento de aguantar la risa. Le rodé los ojos. - ¡Oh vengaaaa! ¿Me vas a decir que cuando estabas en el baño, por muy ebria que estuvieras… ¿no lo reconociste? – Preguntó con una sonrisa casi hasta infantil. De pronto la tenía otra vez a mí lado, mientras Jasper sonreía de lado viendo la escena - ¿Vas a decirme que tu cuerpo y tu alma no sintieron que era él? – Recalcó con malicia ese "él". Pero su rostro seguía mostrándose ilusionado.

\- Alice… Tengo que irme. Y por favor… dejar de perseguirme, me molesta muchísimo. – Mi tono fue algo más duro del que pretendía.

.

No podía permitirme estar más tiempo, porque me pondría en evidencia delante de Alice, y eso sería cavar mi propia tumba, ya que ella lo usaría siempre contra mí.

Porque… Claro que en el fondo sabía que eran ellos. Lo supe siempre, desde el principio… Pero mi mente, aterrada de volver a recaer, bloqueaba cualquier sentimiento y reconocimiento.

.

.

Esa noche la pasé en casa de Emma; más por calmarla a ella que por estar yo agobiada. El sentimiento de miedo se disipó una vez confirmado que eran ellos los que estaban detrás de todos los acontecimientos "raros" de estas últimas semanas; debía reconocer que la sensación de protección que ellos me enviaban al estar cerca, me hacía rozar el éxtasis.

Después de estar estudiando como locas casi toda la tarde, Emma y yo, nos tomamos un descanso. Ninguna tenía ganas de cocinar, por lo que pedimos unas pizzas. Mientras llegaban nos turnamos para darnos una ducha y despejar.

La primera en entrar al baño fue Emma y yo me dediqué a recoger un poco la mesa del salón, la cual habíamos invadido de libros y apuntes.

Entre estas, mi móvil sonó: Un correo electrónico nuevo.

 _"Pues sí que ha durado poco el tiempo de concentración…"_ Pensé mordaz.

Recogí mi teléfono para abrir los correos, con curiosidad. Pero cuando la aplicación se abrió, lo que leí me dejó congelada y con el pulso martilleándome con violencia.

.

"Tiene un correo nuevo en su bandeja de entrada: Remitente: Edward Cullen"

.

\- ¿Qué…? – Respiré varias veces, de forma profunda. El aire no llegaba a mis pulmones y sentía que me asfixiaba.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con recibir un mensaje de él? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? ¿Miles de millones, tal vez?

Me había obsesionado tanto, hasta el punto de dejar de vivir, de existir, esperando noticias de él, deseando recibir un mensaje diciéndome que se había equivocado, que no podía vivir sin mí… Después de un tiempo me hubiese conformado con cualquier cosa.

Cuando comencé a recuperarme y ser un poco más consciente del mundo a mí alrededor, cerca de un año después, seguía deseando esa comunicación. Aunque por aquel entonces ya me había dado por vencida ante la idea de recibir cualquier clase de noticia y eso, me hacía no acabar de salir del pozo negro en el que se había convertido mi mente y mi alma.

Y ahora, tras seis años, una fortísima depresión que casi me cuesta la vida y la cordura, y que he rehecho mi vida… Ese mensaje tan anhelado, llega.

Y lo más irónico de esto, es que sí que estuve recibiendo esos mensajes; desde siempre, él estuvo pendiente de mí. De mí vida, de mis progresos… incluso de aquel percance con aquellas pastillas.

Cerré los ojos y le di al botón de abrir...

.

 _22 de Agosto:_

 _Me parece absurdo seguir escondiendo mi identidad, ya que te lo ha dicho Alice._

 _Sí. Siempre fui yo el que te envíaba aquellos mensajes._

 _¿Todos menos yo?_

 _No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada, pero…_

 _¿Tanto me odias… o tanto me temes para no querer verme?_

 _Antes o después nos encontraremos, de eso estate segura._

 _Tengo tanto qué decirte, tanto qué explicarte…_

 _No ha pasado un solo día en que no haya pensado en ti…_

 _No olvides eso._

 _Edward_

 _._

Lancé el móvil contra la pared con rabia, estrellándolo en mil pedazos; maldiciendo para mí misma.

Sentí el agua de la ducha parar, así que me apresuré a mi dormitorio para cambiarme y meterme en la ducha lo más rápido que pudiera sin tener que cruzarme con Emma.

\- Voy a vestirme… Pasa a ducharte – Emma pasó del baño a su habitación sin fijarse en el destrozado móvil.

\- Sí. La cena no tardará en llegar – Tal cual dije eso, me metí en el baño con premura. Ya tendría tiempo a explicar el "incidente" del móvil.

.

Me introduje bajo el chorro de agua, me agaché sobre mis rodillas sosteniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y me deje ir… Lloré. Lloré y gemí expulsando todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía. Liberando así a mis pulmones, los cuales quemaban como un fuego intenso por aguantar esas lágrimas dentro de mi alma.

Al cabo de un rato, no sabría identificar cuánto tiempo habría pasado, Emma picó a la puerta del baño.

\- Bella, las pizzas acaban de llegar – Su voz sonaba suave y cuidadosa.

Me aclaré la garganta.

\- Si, ya salgo. Un minuto.

Me lavé el pelo y el cuerpo en un tiempo record y salí apresurada, a medio secar. Me di un vistazo rápido en el espejo y tenía la cara completamente enrojecida de llorar.

\- Me visto y cenamos – Me metí en la habitación para ponerme el pijama a la carreras.

En menos de dos minutos aparecía en el salón dispuesta a cenar mi deliciosa pizza.

.

Cuando fui a sentarme, comprobé que Emma había recogido todos los trozos de mi maltratado móvil y los había depositado en la mesa alta que usaba de escritorio.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mirando en la misma dirección.

\- No tiene arreglo – Murmuró Emma – Pero los he recogido, para no cortarnos en los pies con los trozos.

\- Emma… yo… lo siento… - Suspiré, avergonzada – Perdí los papeles… y… - no sabía qué decir.

Nos miramos un instante y de repente, estallamos en carcajadas.

Después de estar riéndonos durante minutos, fuimos tranquilizándonos.

\- La verdad es que ya tenía ganas de cambiar de móvil – comenté chistosa, sacando la lengua.

\- Pues no tendrás mejor escusa que esta. – Emma usó el mismo tono jocoso que el mío.

Tras cenar, volvimos a estudiar para darle el último repaso antes de ir a dormir.

Esa noche, volví a soñar con Edward. Aunque me desperté sobresaltada, no lo hice empapada en sudor y asustada como habituaba a pasarme, porque realmente, no había sido una pesadilla.

Fueron atisbos de recuerdos de él; de nuestro tiempo juntos. Fue un sueño... bonito.

.

Emma decidió por mí, que me quedará lo que restaba de semana con ella. Tras pasar el fin de semana, ya hablaríamos, había dicho.

Aunque me parecía abusar, su tono de voz no dio lugar a réplicas.

Cuando llegamos a casa al día siguiente, después de estar toda la tarde en la biblioteca, nos encontramos con un paquete envuelto para regalo delante de la puerta de su piso.

\- ¡Ahí va! ¿Y esto? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, recogiéndolo del suelo.- Es para ti – murmuró, girándose y entregándome el paquete. Asentí.

\- ¿Qué te apuestas a que es un móvil? – La pregunta me salió con más sorna de la que pretendía. Emma abrió los ojos con gracia.

Entramos en casa y abrí el paquete. No sé cuál de las dos sentía más curiosidad por ver el contenido.

\- ¿Quieres apostar algo, o no? – Volví a preguntar, esta vez sin ironías. Emma negó con una grandísima sonrisa curiosa que le atravesaba la cara.

-¡Ábrelo Bella! Va a acabar dándome un infarto – Unas carcajadas abandonaron mis labios.

No me equivoqué ni un ápice. Un móvil de última generación, un Iphone 7 Plus resplandecía nada más abrir la caja.

\- ¡Joderrrr! – Emma se quedó mirando mi móvil embobada. Para luego mirarme a mí – Bella… ¿Tienes idea de lo que vale ese móvil? – Me incliné de hombros. – ¡La friolera de mil dólares! – Dejé escapar un bufido de resignación - Además, no está a la venta normal. Solo se vende de forma exclusiva hasta dentro de un mes, que hagan su lanzamiento comercial. – Me explicó. Enarqué una ceja.

\- Te veo súper enterada sobre móviles.

\- ¡Noooo! No sobre móviles, sobre ¡Ese móvil! Desde que lo anunciaron, he estado ahorrando para poder comprarlo cuando bajase de precio – Rodó los ojos de forma lastimera.

Lo cogió entre sus manos como si fuera un auténtico tesoro.

\- No está protegido, debes ponerle un patrón. – Comentó sin separar la vista del móvil. - ¡Guauu! Ya está configurado. – Me tendió el teléfono. – Eso es una pasada, porque son bastante trabajosos para configurarlos – Rodó los ojos – Tanta tecnología, es lo que tiene – Se inclinó de hombros.

Me fui directa a los contactos. Quería comprobar algo que ya sabía de antemano me iba a encontrar.

A parte de tener todos mis contactos, tenía siete nuevos miembros en mi agenda, con sus respectivas fotos, teléfono y correo electrónico.

 _"¡Vaya…! ¿Ahora si dejan señas?"_

El pensamiento me hizo estremecer.

Pero más me estremeció el ver la foto de Edward, ya que fue la primera que pinche.

 _"Si... masoquismo puro... ¡Qué le vamos a hacer!"_

Y ahí estaba… Glorioso. Hipnótico. Fascinante. Sensual… Irradiando esa seguridad, ese punto de dulzura que te dejaba sin aliento.

\- Ese es el señor Cullen – No fue una pregunta. Asentí – Si me permites la expresión… - Emma abrió los ojos como platos – Está… ¡Tremendo! ¡Madre míaaaaa, menudo pivón! – No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

\- Si… está tremendo. – Sonreí con picardía. – Pues cuando lo veas en persona… - Gesticulé con los ojos – Te vas a caer de culo – Le di un suave codazo y ambas nos echamos a reír.

Dentro de la caja, debajo de donde estaba el móvil, había una nota. Nada más desdoblarla reconocí la letra sin duda alguna:

.

 _"Siento que mi correo de ayer te afectara tanto como para destruir tu móvil._

 _Sé que es excesivo y que es lo que estarás pensando, pero por favor, déjame compensarte._

 _Me pareció perfecto para ti._

 _Entre Alice y Rose lo han configurado para que no perdieras tiempo haciéndolo tú._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Edward Cullen"_

 _._

\- Y el regalo es de él… personalmente - Murmuré, lo justo para que Emma me escuchara.

\- No lo dudaba – Respondió rápidamente ella. Me giré para mirarla, y sus ojos brillaban expectantes.

\- No voy a indagar sobre por qué me estás mirando así. – Fui camino a mi dormitorio, mientras meneaba mi mano al aire, dándole la espalda a Emma.

La cual, se quedó embobaba con el móvil y la foto de Edward.

.

.

.

 **Qué frialdad entre Bella y Alice, verdad? Pero bueno... Era de esperar.**

 **Y el lanzamiento de móvil? Creo que van a añadirlo como especialidad en los próximos juegos olímpicos... jajajajaja!**

 **Menudo genio nuestra Bella... pobrecito móvil.**

 **Pero... ¿Por qué creéis que Bella reaccionó así al mensaje? Solo por rabia, o por algo más...**

 **Y como no... al día siguiente, móvil nuevo. Cortesía de Edward Cullen. Este vampiro nuestro, siempre atento a todo. ;-)**

 **En unos días... mássssssss!**

 **Gracias por los reviews... No sabéis lo que me animan y lo contentísima que me pongo cada vez que recibo uno!**

 **Las que no comentais... ¡Venga, animaros a dejar unas letras, que solo es un minuto!**

 **BESITOSSSSSSSSSS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA YA ESTOY AQUI!**

 **PERDONAR EL RETRASO... PERO EN COMPENSACIÓN,**

 **OS DEJO DE ENTRADA EL PV DE NUESTRO VAMPIRO POR EXCELENCIA!**

* * *

 **CENIZAS, Tú no existes**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

EDWARD:

\- ¿¡Cómo que todos menos yo?! – Grité encolerizado. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar algo así?! Tenía que haber ido con vosotros. – Gruñía mientras me movía enloquecido por la estancia de nuestro salón.

\- Edward… No podías venir. Lo sabes más que de sobra. – Me contestó Alice condescendiente.

\- Para lo de su cena con sus amigos quedamos en que no te acercarías, y… ¡mira! Acabaste por hacerla desmayar – Emmet intentaba ponerse serio, fracasando estrepitosamente.

\- Fue una escena de lo más sensual, Edward… Nadie te quita el mérito. – Rose me guiñó un ojo, traviesa. – Pero, mira cómo te estás poniendo ahora, si llegas a estar allí la hubieses encarado y Bella se habría puesto hecha una furia. – Todos asintieron.

\- Ahora lo importante es que Bella nos escuche e intente razonar. – Intervino Carlisle – Habrá tiempo más que de sobra para que os veáis y puedas disculparte con ella. Una vez le expliquemos todo, acabará por entenderlo.

\- Si se convierte, tendrás toda la eternidad para convencerla. – Contestó ilusionada Esme.

Escuchaba las palabras de mi familia, y no podía negarles la razón, pero… Dolía. Dolía horrores ver como Bella estaba dispuesta a escucharnos, solo con la única condición de que yo no estuviese.

En una de mis miradas a mi alrededor en busca de paz interior, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper, el cual no quitaba su mirada de mí.

\- ¿Jasper? – Me acerqué a él. Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar; la mirada de mi hermano no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- ¿Edward? – Me alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Has captado los sentimientos de Bella, ¿no es así? – Suspiré – Y no son buenos. – no era una pregunta.

\- No. Bella irradiaba rabia, indiferencia, dolor… incluso algún atisbo de odio. Solo al final, cuando Alice se acercó a ella y le habló sobre tu intervención en el baño, bajó un poco la guardia y…

\- ¿Y…? – Lo apremié.

\- Pude captar un ligero toque de cariño… pero sabía que Bella no nos odia como ella cree. Está tremendamente dolida, y le costará abrirse a nosotros; muchísimo. Pero en cuanto tu nombre salía en mención, sus sentimientos volvían a ponerse en tu contra.

\- Es ahí cuando captabas esos atisbos de odio – Volvía a ser una afirmación, no una pregunta.

.

Decidí salir a correr un rato. Habíamos alquilado una propiedad en una zona alejada, cerca de donde yo había vivido como humano. Era una casa de estilo antiguo, completamente restaurada manteniendo su característico porche y su jardín cuidado al extremo.

La parte de atrás de la propiedad comunicaba con un pequeño bosque donde la gente iba durante el día a pasear o tumbarse debajo de alguno de los frondosos árboles. Internándose más, te introducías en una zona boscosa más salvaje, aunque protegida.

Ese era mi destino habitual estos últimos días, donde podía correr y desfogar.

Encaramado a un árbol, saqué mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Bella. Era superior a mí no comunicarme con ella; bastante era que estaba siendo fuerte en extremo de no acercarme ni tan siquiera por las noches a verla.

Jamás hubiese imaginado el resultado de ese correo.

Cuando horas más tarde regresé a la mansión, Alice me estaba esperando sentada en el columpio del patio trasero.

.

\- Bonito mensaje – Soltó con la voz neutral; yo le enarqué una ceja. - ¡Ya! – No me dio tiempo a explicarme – Lo sé y no te estoy juzgando, es normal y era previsible que lo hicieras. – Sonrió – Pero ha tenido… consecuencias. – Abrí los ojos alarmado.

\- ¿Cómo que consecuencias? ¿Qué consecuencias? – Pregunté alterado.

\- Bella ha estrellado su móvil contra la pared y lo ha pulverizado – Abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas de forma un tanto cómica - ¿Quién hubiese dicho que tuviera tanta fuerza? – meditó más para ella que para mí en un tono chistoso. – Habrá que comprarle uno nuevo – Se inclinó de hombros.

Me senté a su lado en el columpio y nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un período de tiempo indeterminado.

\- Esa reacción… - Yo fui el encargado de romper el silencio. Deje el comentario suspendido en el aire.

No sabía qué pensar. Podía ser el arrebato del momento, un brote de ira, o sus sentimientos más profundos hechos reacción en mí contra.

\- Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Jasper. Sus sentimientos más oscuros salen en cuanto tu nombre se menciona.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza; el dolor, el arrepentimiento y la frustración se hacían presa de mí, otra vez.

\- Tranquilo, Edward. – Alice me pasó la mano por el hombro. – Ya sabíamos que ella estaba enfadada y dolida… sobre todo contigo. No será fácil que nos perdone.

\- Y si a mí, no consigue perdonarme nunca… Y si la he perdido para siempre… - Esas afirmaciones se clavaban en mi inerte corazón como dagas.

Alice no contestó. Eso era incluso peor. Ella no estaba segura de poder consolarme sin mentirme a la cara respecto a Bella; ya que ella misma no sabía si Bella llegaría a perdonarme alguna vez.

\- Alice… me da pavor que te quedes tan callada – Murmuré.

\- No puedo decirte nada, porque al no saber Bella nada de lo que venimos a decirle, a pedirle sería el término correcto – puso los ojos en blanco – no ha tomado ninguna decisión. Pero… no sé cómo acabará esto. – Suspiró – Creo que deseaba tanto verla, que no fui realista con la situación. – La miré con los ojos agachados, cargados de preocupación. – Jasper ya me ha comentado que ella, en el fondo, sigue queriéndonos… Los humanos tienen un corazón noble, casi todos – me miró haciendo una mueca – Y Bella es buena persona, pero sus muestras y sus sentimientos son fríos y distantes.

\- ¿Me estas intentando decir que tienes dudas sobre que ella acepte en convertirse? – Pregunté. Nunca me había costado tanto formular una pregunta.

Alice se giró y me miró; suspiró lenta y profundamente, me sostuvo de las manos y habló:

\- He tenido una visión, hace unos minutos sobre Bella. – El tono de voz de mi hermana me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. – En la visión, Bella aparece muerta. Desangrada a manos de los Vulturis.

Me quedé completamente en blanco. Era la primera vez en más de un siglo que me pasaba eso. Podría haber muerto de un infarto si no fuese que ya estaba muerto.

Esa visión solo desvelaba que Bella no se planteaba ser una de nosotros; y significaba que ella, aunque en el fondo de su corazón siguiese queriéndonos, no nos perdonaría.

 _Si Bella moría… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Más a sabiendas que era por nuestra culpa, por la mía más concretamente…_

* * *

.

 **BELLA…**

El resto de la semana pasó tranquila. Sin correos, sin Whats App, sin comunicación de ningún tipo. Eso me hacía estar tranquila, serena… como lo había estado hasta que ellos aparecieron otra vez.

Pero mentiría si dijese que no sentía curiosidad por lo que tan ansiosamente habían venido a decirme. Cada vez que me quedaba distraída, las preguntas venían a mi mente sin poder evitarlo:

¿Qué querrán? ¿Qué necesitaran de mí, para volver seis años después? ¿Y… qué será tan urgente?

Y por supuesto, la amabilidad de Edward. Él siempre fue caballeroso, amable… pero tras su ruptura, abrupta y ruin, y no saber "conscientemente" nada de él en tantos años se me hacía extraño que me tratase con esa gentileza.

No quería dejar volar mi imaginación. Bajo ningún concepto dejaría mis sentimientos desmadrarse… Ya había sufrido los efectos de enamorarme de un vampiro y no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. ¡Jamás!

.

\- Bella… Tierra llamando a Bella… ¡Despierta! – Emma me dio un codazo, mirándome con malas pulgas.

\- ¡Auch! – Me quejé frotándome el brazo donde me había golpeado.

\- Llevo llamándote un buen rato… ¿Dónde andas?

\- Perdona, me despiste. Lo siento. Dime, ¿qué querías?

\- ¿Te despistaste? – Los ojos de Emma se abrieron desmesurados – Llevas despistada varios días… - Rodó los ojos - Desde que recibiste el correo de Edward. – Pestañee más largo de lo normal, apretando los ojos. Emma pronunciaba el nombre de Edward con una normalidad aplastante; a mí me costaba horrores solo el hecho de pensar en él.

\- Me resulta extraño que no hayan dado más señales de vida desde ese día. – En voz había una mezcla de sentimientos, contradictorios.

\- Bueno, ¿no era lo que querías? ¿Qué te dejasen en paz y se fueran? – Emma no estaba al tanto del trato al que habíamos llegado Alice y yo, tras acabar los exámenes.

\- Sí. Pero eso no evita que me siga pareciendo extraño. – Me incliné de hombros; Emma acabó por asentir.

Al final, me quedé esas casi dos semanas en casa de Emma. Nos era mucho más útil para estudiar juntas, ya que vimos que nos concentrábamos más y nos ayudábamos mutuamente.

Alex también se nos unía muchas noches a estudiar, y de paso, a coquetear un poco con Emma. Me parecían una pareja muy tierna.

Los últimos días, el resto del grupo de estudio también se unió, y estudiábamos todos juntos hasta bien entrada la noche.

El esfuerzo estaba resultando hercúleo, pero la recompensa final sería magnífica. A parte, estábamos aprendiendo muchísimas cosas útiles y prácticas.

Y por fin… El viernes llegó: 1 de Septiembre.

Ese era el día en que nos decían si todos habíamos aprobado el máster. De lo cual no teníamos ninguna duda, ya que nos hubiesen avisado; pero era el día en que todo acababa; el día en que otra etapa terminaba, y este, era el paso más definitivo a nuestra vida adulta y laboral.

Solo estuvimos en clases tres horas, donde los profesores nos entregaron las calificaciones finales, dándonos la enhorabuena por las magníficas notas medias que todos habíamos sacado.

Un sobresaliente. Un sobresaliente de nota media.

Estaba orgullosísima de mí misma, y no era para menos.

Desde que me habían dado la calificación, estuve atenta al móvil en extremo.

Estaba esperando el mensaje de enhorabuena, de él.

Después de despedirnos de los profesores y de repasar como sería la entrega de diplomas al día siguiente, por fin, fuimos libres.

Nos reunimos en la cafetería de nuestro campus para tomar un tentempié por nuestra cuenta, como despedida; al día siguiente la universidad nos invitaba a una espicha en la misma cafetería como detalle tras la recogida de diplomas.

Por mucha, muchísima rabia que me diese admitirlo, estaba defraudada y hasta entristecida por no haber recibido ningún mensaje.

Me separé del grupo para ir a por otro refresco, y justo en ese momento… Mi nuevo IPhone sonó alertándome de un nuevo correo electrónico

.

 _"Remitente: Edward Cullen"_

 _1 de Septiembre:_

 _¡Enhorabuena!_

 _Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, no te haces idea de cuánto._

 _Todos lo estamos._

 _Disfruta de tus festejos._

 _Y, Bella… Espero que cambies de idea ante lo de no querer verme el domingo._

 _._

Mi cara se iluminó como una niña la mañana de Navidad. Eso me confirmó que estaba esperando, ansiando más bien, ese mensaje más de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Noticias del Sr. Cullen? – La voz de Emma irradiaba picardía.

Me giré y me hizo un par de alzamientos de cejas, con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡Emma! – La llamé condescendiente – No inventes donde no hay – Alcé la mano al aire, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No invento nada que no esté ya hecho. – Contestó, ahora sin atisbo de risa alguna.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Venís o qué? – La llamada de Christian me salvó el trasero del "acoso" de Emma.

Seguimos las celebraciones, y nos fuimos a una cervecería a la que solíamos ir después de acabar de estudiar en la biblioteca; nos pareció emotivo despedirnos de nuestros sitios habituales.

Allí, nos acabamos liando toda la tarde. Jugamos varias partidas al billar, bebiendo varias jarras de la exquisita cerveza tostada que servían como especialidad de la casa, y cenamos unas hamburguesas.

Como se barruntaba, acabamos todos perjudicados por tanto alcohol, cantando y riendo como colegiales.

Pero durante toda el día, sobre todo desde que habíamos ido a la cervecería, una ligera sensación de vigilancia se mantuvo constante.

 _"Estoy segura de que alguno anda cerca. ¿Será… él?"_

Cerca de la una de la madrugada, nos retiramos a casa.

Esa noche, decidí pasarla en mi apartamento. Sabía que Emma y Alex querían seguir "celebrando" de forma más privada e íntima y si yo andaba por medio les cortaría el rollo. Además que tenía mi ropa para la graduación en casa y no quería cargar con más bártulos a casa de Emma.

Después de casi dos semanas fuera, se me hizo raro estar en mi casa sola. Por un lado me encantó la sensación de libertad e individualidad que te da el vivir sola, pero por otro, echaba de menos sentirme acompañada.

Y cómo no, me puse a pensar en los Cullen; y más en concreto en Edward.

A darle vueltas a estos días; a sus mensajes durante todos estos años… Mil ideas pasaban por mi cabeza.

Con el cerebro ya caliente entre el alcohol y tanto pensar, rescaté mi móvil de mi bolso y sin pensarlo más, le mandé un correo:

.

 _"Remitente: Isabella Swan" - "Destinatario: Edward Cullen"_

 _2 de Septiembre:_

 _Gracias por el móvil… Aunque siendo, subliminalmente, tú culpa el que lo haya roto… Casi no debería ni agradecértelo._

 _Gracias, esta vez sin doble rasero, por tu felicitación por mis calificaciones. Bueno, gracias por ese correo y por todos los demás… Fue… raro enterarme de que "mi remitente desconocido" durante estos años fueses tú._

 _¿Qué cambie de idea ante lo de tu presencia el domingo? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Solo por qué no quieres estar excluido? Dame una razón… Una de peso y que me valga; y sobre todo, que sea sincera._

 _Si me convence, levantaré mi veda sobre que asistas el domingo._

 _No influirá sin embargo, a que me rondes, más bien me acoses, como la pasada noche en la cena, en el baño… Ya se lo dije a Alice: No quiero tenerte delante._

 _Bella._

 _._

Le di a enviar, muy orgullosa de mí misma. Era una manera de hacerle frente, de reivindicarme, aunque fuese mediante un email.

Cuántas veces tengo llorado, pataleado y gritado como loca en la consulta del Dr. Lee por no haber podido desquitarme. Edward no me dio tiempo, ni medios para poder reprocharle todo el daño que me hizo.

Y no solo a la forma de romper conmigo, sino a todo lo que acepté por su condición de vampiro.

Incluso había llegado a convencerme de convertirme en una no-muerta como él; abandonar mi vida, a mi familia, mis amistades… ¡Todo! Ceder mi humanidad para pasar la eternidad con él.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a caer.

\- No voy a volver a beber… ¡nunca! – Maldije, sonándome el moquillo que me goteaba de la nariz, mientras trastabillada camino de la cama.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

 _"Lo dicho… No voy a volver a beber… o por lo menos, no tanto"_

Hasta mi pensamiento sonó a gruñido.

Me tomé un ibuprofeno con zumo de naranja para intentar aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando pasé en dirección al baño, algo encima de la mesa de café del salón, llamó mi atención:

Una caja de regalo, con un gran lazo rojo.

 _"¡Venga no me jodas! Otra vez entrando en mi casa sin permiso…"_

Me quedé mirando la gran caja como si mordiese. Debí estar más de dos minutos de pie, delante de ella. Mil millones de ideas diferentes me pasaban por la cabeza, no pudiendo detenerme en ninguna en concreto.

Hasta que de pronto desperté de mi aletargamiento y me acerqué a ella; con cuidado comencé a deshacerle el gran lazo y le quité la tapa.

Una fina tela de tul, cubría su contenido, con un bordado que rezaba: "Carolina Herrera".

 _"¡Vaya…!"_

La retiré y… lo que supuse, un vestido. Pero no era cualquier vestido. Ese modelo en concreto lo habíamos estado mirando en el escaparate de la boutique de Carolina Herrera, Emma y yo hacía semanas; fantaseando con la idea de poder comprarlo; e imaginándonos a las mujeres que podían permitirse vestirse "habitualmente" de esta firma.

 _"¿Desde cuándo llevan vigilándome?"_

\- ¡Dios… eres precioso! Aún más que encerrado en aquel escaparate – estaba anonadada.

Lo acaricié con la mano y aquello no era tela; transmitía un tacto suavísimo y delicado. Una delicatesen en el mundo de la moda.

Lo saqué de la caja, dejando que la tela cállese y lo alcé para contemplarlo:

Un vestido camisero con vuelo en la falda, estilo años 20; blanco con topos negros, por debajo de la rodilla y manga francesa.

Comencé a negar, meneando la cabeza. No podía aceptarlo, porque eso significaba aceptarlos a ellos.

No pasó un microsegundo, y mi móvil sonó:

.

 _WA Alice:_

 _Por favor Bella… Acéptalo._

 _Es un regalo de Esme y Carlisle._

 _Por tu graduación._

 _Ellos sienten no haber podido regalarte con cada logro que has ido consiguiendo._

 _Como a una hija más._

 _._

Lancé el móvil contra el sofá. Está vez, el móvil nuevo sufrió un resultado mucho mejor que el anterior.

\- ¡MIERDAAA! – Grité endemoniada. - ¿Qué sienten no haberme regalado en cada logro? ¿En serio? – Apreté el vestido contra mi pecho, mientras giraba a mí alrededor, descontrolada, buscando.

No sabía muy bien qué pretendía encontrar, pero en aquel momento no importaba.

\- Yo no os eché… ¿Recordáis? Os fuisteis porque quisisteis. – Me llevé las manos a la cara en un gesto de frustración y dolor.

En mi recorrido, como tenía el vestido sujeto por una de mis manos, me lo llevé a la cara y su olor entró por mis fosas nasales, enredándose en mi cerebro como una enredadera.

Aquel vestido olía… Olía, a ellos.

Me quedé paralizada. Mil recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearme... Y todos, absolutamente todos, eran buenos. Bonitos y lleno de amor.

Recogí el móvil del sofá. Alice había seguido mandándome Whats Apps.

.

 _WA Alice:_

 _Siento haberme colado en tu casa._

 _Pero sabía que si iba personalmente, sería peor… O eso creo._

 _Por favor Bella… mañana todo quedará aclarado._

 _Ponte el vestido._

 _Por favor…_

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO PARA "PENSAR".**

 **LA VISIÓN DE ALICE, NO AUGURA NADA BUENO.**

 **BELLA ESTÁ ENTRE DOS LÍNEAS DE SENTIMIENTOS TODO PODEROSOS... POR UN LADO, NO PUEDE EVITAR SENTIR LA NECESIDAD DE SENTIRLO CERCA. POR OTRO, LE ATERRORIZA LA IDEA DE VERLO...**

 **REALMENTE QUIERE QUE LOS CULLEN SE VUELVAN A IR? QUE LA DEJEN VIVIR SU VIDA SIN INTERFERIR?**

 **.**

 **ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA MIS PRECIOSASSS!**

 **DE ANTEMANO, SIENTO EL RETRASO! SORRY!**

 **AQUÍ OS DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA GRADUACIÓN DE BELLA.**

 **ESPERO LO DISFRUTEIS!**

.

.

.

* * *

 **CENIZAS, Tú existes**

* * *

.

.

 _WA Alice:_

 _Siento haberme colado en tu casa._

 _Pero sabía que si iba, sería peor… O eso creo._

 _Por favor Bella… mañana todo quedará aclarado._

 _Ponte el vestido._

 _Por favor…_

.

Iba a tirar el susodicho contra el sofá como si fuese un trapo, pero en el último momento no lo hice. Era tan sumamente bonito, que me dio pena maltratarlo.

.

 _WA Bella:_

 _Si no te importa, deja de mirar._

 _Me voy a la ducha y no quiero sentirme incómoda en mi propia casa._

 _WA Alice:_

 _Ok. Cierro conexión._

 _Me alegro de que hayas decidido comunicarte conmigo._

.

Me fui a la ducha meneando la cabeza, molesta; alargué el baño para que me ayudara a relajar los hombros, y así aliviar tensión.

Hice la cama y recogí un poco la habitación mientras la crema corporal se iba secando. Volví al baño y me recogí el pelo en un moño que me había estado enseñado a hacerme Emma estos días.

Saqué mis "trastos" de maquillaje y comencé a emperifollarme.

Me puse un maquillaje de día, suave y dulce; un poco más marcado ya que la ocasión lo merecía.

Estaba a punto de sacar el vestido que tenía elegido del armario, cuando en el último momento, no sé muy bien por qué… Si por rendición, por egocentrismo, por coquetería… O un poco de todas, pero volví al salón a por el vestido.

Lo miré y sonreí mientras meneaba la cabeza, negando.

Me lo llevé al dormitorio y me lo puse.

Decir que me quedaba perfecto, sería quedarse muy corto.

Se adaptaba a la piel como si no llevases ropa puesta. Era indescriptible. Mágico.

Me puse unas sandalias de tiras negras que le iban perfectas.

Cuando me miré al espejo, me quedé impresionada.

 _"¡Lo que puede hacer un vestido!"_

Parecía una princesa; una modelo de pasarela… Una de esas mujeres de las que hablábamos Emma y yo, mirando este vestido en su escaparate.

Había quedado en que Emma y Alex pasarían a recogerme en un taxi, para llegar juntos.

Justo cuando le iba a mandar un WA, Emma se me adelantó:

.

 _WA Emma:_

 _Bella, ya salimos para tu casa._

 _No te lo vas a creer…_

 _Cuando bajamos, tras llamar a un taxi, teníamos un coche alucinante en la puerta esperándonos._

 _¡Cortesía de los Señores Cullen!_

 _Menudo detallazo el de tus amigos._

 _En diez minutos estamos ahí._

.

\- ¿Señores Cullen? – Pregunté al alto. - ¿Alice? – Esperé, con el móvil en la mano, pero no llegaba nada.

Agarré el móvil con malas pulgas y comencé a teclear como una loca:

.

 _WA Bella:_

 _Alice…_

 _Me acaba de escribir mi amiga Emma._

 _¿Qué significa lo del coche?_

 _¿Gentileza de los señores Cullen?_

 _WA Alice:_

 _Es un detalle de parte de Carlisle y Esme._

 _Ni Edward ni yo, tenemos nada que ver._

 _Y tranquila… no te estropearemos el día._

.

Las palabras no tienen voz, no tienen tono… Pero… ¿Quién no ha deducido el tono de un mensaje de Whats App?

Y este de Alice, estaba cargado de reproche. Nada de "mimos" y palabras suaves como me tenía acostumbrada.

 _"No si encima me voy a tener que sentir mal yo…"_

Pero sí. Su mensaje me había hecho sentir mal.

 _"Soy tonta… tonta de remate"_

Pensé mientras volvía a entrar en el chat de Alice de WA.

.

 _WA Bella:_

 _Dales las gracias a Esme y Carlisle de mi parte._

 _Ha sido todo un detalle._

 _Y gracias por el vestido. Es fabuloso._

 _Pero que acepte a llevarlo, no significa nada._

 _WA Alice:_

 _De nada._

 _Disfruta de tu día._

 _Estás preciosa._

 _Baja, el coche llegará en dos minutos._

.

Comprobé mi bolso de mano, de que llevara lo que necesitaba y bajé.

En cuanto salí del portal, un impresionante coche de lujo negro aparcó justo en frente. Un chico algo mayor que yo, bajó totalmente uniformado hasta mí lado.

\- ¿Señorita Swan? – Saludó muy formal y educado. Me recordó a "Taylor" el chófer de Christian Grey.

\- Sí, soy yo. – Contesté, intentando disimular la sonrisa pícara que mi "comparación" me había sacado.

\- Soy Mathew y seré su chófer. Sus amigos están dentro – Tal cual pronuncio las palabras, la ventanilla trasera del coche se abrió.

\- ¡Bella! – Saludaron Emma y Alex asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla. – Vamos, sube. – Los saludé con la mano, mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta del coche.

Mathew me abrió muy gentil la puerta mientras subía. Dio un asentimiento de cabeza y una vez asentada dentro, cerró suavemente.

\- ¡Menuda pasada de coche! – Aduló Alex emocionado. – Estos amigos tuyos… los Cullen, son alucinantes. Menudo detallazo se han marcado con esto del coche.

\- Hay que reconocerles el mérito. – Añadió Emma con un tono de voz suave y comedido – Se nota que quieren acercarse a ti. Es como si… quisieran compensarte – Emma me miró con intención.

Sus ojos abandonaron mi cara y cuando vislumbraron mi vestido, comenzó a gritar enloquecida.

\- ¡Bellaaaa! ¡Oh, Diossss! – La risa se me escapó – Ese vestido… Es… ¡Joderrr! Es el vestido de Carolina Herrera que tanto te gustó. Dime que es el auténtico… ¡Dííímelooo! – Al final, acabé hasta soltando unas carcajadas.

Con Emma todo era más o menos, comedido; hasta que hablábamos de moda. De moda de diseñador.

Ella era de clase obrera, como lo era yo. Pero tenía una pasión rozando el delirio por este tipo de moda, cara.

Emma nunca se pudo permitir un modelo así; era impensable gastarse 2000$, como mínimo, en un trapito. Su padre trabajaba en una empresa de construcción de casas y su madre era camarera en una cafetería los fines de semana.

\- Sí. Es el original; el que vimos en aquella boutique de Carolina Herrera. – Le respondí intentando que mi voz sonara tranquila, sin atisbo de vanidad. – Te lo dejo cuando quieras – Le sonreí. Emma me dio un gran abrazo.

\- Y el detalle ha sido de… - Me picó, alzándome las cejas.

\- De sus padres. – Soné cortante - Un regalo por la graduación. – Un fogonazo de desilusión cruzó su mirada. -¿Qué? ¿Y esa cara? – Le pregunté con voz cantarina.

\- Pensé que sería un regalo de… él –Se inclinó de hombros y puso cara de niña pequeña. Yo rodé los ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza; aunque no había perdido mi buen humor ni mi sonrisa.

\- El móvil, si fue cosa suya. Si te sirve de consuelo – Esta vez fue mi turno en alzar las cejas. Ella asintió moviendo efusivamente la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

\- Como quiera que sea… ¡Estás preciosa! Ya te dije que esa diseñadora estaba hecha para ti – Sonrió muy decidida. Según hizo ese gesto, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda; era exactamente igual al que hacía Alice cuando tenía razón. - ¿Qué me miras tan fija? – Pestañeé saliendo de mi ensoñación.

\- Estaba pensando… Que te pareces un montón a Alice. A la chica que fue a tu apartamento… - Me cortó.

\- Si, la recuerdo. – Frunció el ceño, mientras yo le alzaba una ceja interrogativa.

\- Ella… Es la que fue tu gran amiga del alma – No era una pregunta; tampoco un reproche, pero su voz tenía una connotación, "rara. – Y ahora está aquí, queriendo recuperar a su "hermana". – No supe qué contestarle.

\- Bella… perdona que me meta, - Alex cortó el momento extraño que se había formado entre Emma y yo - pero… y no por los regalos – alzó la mano al aire restándole importancia – Si no, por todas las molestias que se toman contigo… Tú has pensado en, ¿por qué lo hacen? – Ahí, mi buen humor se esfumó. – Todo el mundo comete errores, y a lo mejor ellos quieren retractarse de los suyos.

He de reconocer que las palabras de Alex estaban llenas a rebosar de razón. Todos nos equivocamos… Pero… ¿Han tenido que pasar seis años para que se dieran cuenta de su error?

\- Gracias Alex. Pero… es muy complicado. Y… han pasado seis años. No ni uno ni dos… ¡Sino seis! – Mi voz salió dura y resentida.

\- No dejes pasar algo bueno e importante en tu vida, por el orgullo del pasado. – Me guiñó un ojo y me lanzó una sonrisa fraternal.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a la universidad.

Mathew nos abrió la puerta del coche, igual de gentil que antes.

\- Estaré aquí esperándoles cuando acabe la ceremonia. – Nos informó.

\- Gracias Mathew. – Respondí. Alex y Emma le lanzaron sendas sonrisas.

Lo dicho, me sentía igual que Anastasia Steel en "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey"

 _"Edward bien podría ser el señor Grey. Da el perfil más que de sobra"_

Pensé mordaz.

.

.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y bastante rápida. Algo elegante y serio. Adulto. Nada de birretes volando por los aires.

El decano a cargo del máster junto con el tutor y los profesores que nos impartían clase nos dieron la enhorabuena y el título del mismo.

Nos sacamos unas fotos con el profesorado, el cual decía estar muy orgulloso de este grupo por las altísimas calificaciones medias que habíamos obtenido.

Tras eso, nos reunimos en la cafetería donde ya estaba dispuesta la espicha que, a cargo de la universidad, nos regalaron como detalle para celebrar el fin del curso.

Celebramos, reímos, recordamos anécdotas, nos metimos un poco con los profesores… Lo normal.

Pero a mí me vino estupendo esa celebración. Alejada de todo el embrollo de los Cullen; de Alice, de Edward… y de eso tan importante que habían venido a decirme.

Los profesores también se nos unieron en el festejo, riéndose de nuestras gracias y metiéndose un poco con nosotros, al igual que habíamos estado haciendo nosotros con ellos.

Ahora ya no éramos alumno/profesor y no había tanto formalismo. La edad media del profesorado nos superaba con bastante, pero alguno de los profesores, no eran mucho mayores que nosotros.

Ahora, éramos adultos conversando con adultos.

.

El profesor McDuk, uno de los huesos más duros de roer y más veterano se nos acercó, con ese aire intelectual que le rodeaba siempre.

\- Hola chicos – Nos saludó desenfadado, eso nos sorprendio – Mi enhorabuena otra vez. – Nos sonrió. Todos nos quedamos de piedra al verlo tan cercano y amistoso. – Ahora ya no estamos en clase, y no soy tan "hueso" como creen – Rió de su propia broma.

\- Gracias Profesor McDuk – dijimos casi al unísono.

\- Isabella… Te recuerdo que en unos días, tienes la entrevista con el decano para tratar sobre tu incorporación a la universidad. – Me recordó. Asentí. – Bien – Asintió complacido. – Por otro lado… No sabía que estuvieses emparentada con la familia Cullen – Me quedé estática; un bloque de piedra a mi lado, tendría más vida. Ni siquiera era capaz a pestañear. – Me lo ha comentado Carlisle. – Asentí, como pude. – Ha venido junto a su mujer a ver la entrega de diplomas – Abrí los ojos, mientras el corazón me golpeaba salvaje las costillas. – Y al verlo, me acerqué extrañado que una eminencia como él, estuviese aquí para algo que no tiene nada que ver con su especialidad – Explicó muy metido en su historia. – En cuanto pude me acerqué a saludarlo, nos conocemos desde hace algunos años, y siento una gran admiración por él. – Sonrió – Entonces me explicó que venía por ti; que erais familia, lejana. – Tragué en seco antes de ahogarme con mi propia saliva. - ¡Mira! Por ahí viene junto a su esposa. – Mi respiración eran jadeos, los cuales intentaba controlar para no parecer que estuviese sufriendo un ictus. Emma me miraba con la preocupación más que patente en su rostro.

Estaba completamente entumecida. No era capaz de darle a mi cuerpo órdenes simples, como pestañear o respirar con normalidad.

Y por supuesto, no era capaz a girar la cabeza para mirar a Carlisle y a Esme.

 _"¿Por qué me impacta tanto su presencia?"_

No lo entendía. Me sentía una niña pequeña; indefensa y sin argumentos. Ellos habían sido lo más parecido a unos padres "auténticos" que había tenido y eso me hacía sentirme como una chiquilla. Pero eso fue hace años... Ahora no debería importarme.

No que mis padres fuesen malos, pero… siempre habían sido mucho de ir a su aire. Me cuidaron, me mantuvieron y me dieron educación y dinero para poder empezar. Me cuidaron, sobre todo mi madre, mucho más de lo que pudiera llegar a imaginar que hicieran cuando tuve aquella tremenda depresión… Pero, nunca hubo "feeling" paterno entre nosotros. No fui una hija deseada, sino un accidente la noche de la graduación de mis padres en el instituto, trastocando todos sus planes de futuro y eso, se notó toda mi vida.

En cambio con Esme y Carlisle… Fue otro tema. Eran cálidos, cariñosos, preocupados, cercanos… Todo lo que se espera y desea de unos padres.

\- Hola, otra vez, McDuk – La voz de Carlisle entró en mi sistema nervioso, provocándome unas tremendas ganas de llorar, junto a una horrible oleada de rabia.

\- Carlisle… Aquí tienes a una de nuestras alumnas vip de este año. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos un grupo tan comprometido y eficaz. Solo ella y otro alumno han conseguido una nota media de sobresaliente.

\- Estamos tremendamente orgullosos de ella – La voz de Carlisle transmitía dulzura y orgullo; y eso no hizo más que acrecentar mis ganas de llorar. Tuve que apretar por un segundo los ojos.

\- Con su expediente académico, en muchas empresas se matarían por contratarla – La voz del profesor también destilaba orgullo – Pero nosotros hemos sido más vivos, y ya la tenemos medio convencida, ¿Verdad Isabella? – Asentí, mientras mi cuerpo iba despertando poco a poco.

Emma me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los ojos, asombrada por mi reacción tan fría y por mi nuevo estado de congelación.

\- Enhorabuena por su máster – Carlisle siempre educado y no perdiendo puntada, felicitó a mis amigos a modo de poder acercarse más a mí.

\- Gracias señor – Saludaron ambos muy corteses; aunque se notaba que estaban tensos por mi reacción hacía él y Esme.

\- Carlisle, permíteme presentarte a otros dos de nuestros alumnos más aventajados: Alexander Bans de Chicago, y Emma Whatson de California. – Sonrió hinchado de orgullo – Por cierto – arrugó el entre cejo – No le he preguntado por…

\- Bella es hija de una prima de mi esposa Esme. – Contestó Carlisle adelantándose a la pregunta del profesor.

\- ¡Ah! Ella jamás ha hecho mención de su parentesco.

\- Isabella no suele hacerlo – Esta vez fue la propia Esme quien contestó. – El apellido de mi esposo es muy conocido y no quiere privilegios por ello.

\- Desinteresada – murmuró el profesor McDuk – Otro adjetivo que añadir a la lista, señorita Swan. – Me sonrió de forma cómplice. Le devolví el gesto, intentando que me saliera una mueca lo más creíble.

El profesor se nos quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido; era lógico que se extrañara, ya que no nos habíamos saludado aún.

Emma volvió a mirarme, instándome a acercarme a ellos.

\- Hola tíos – Los saludé. – Que bien que pudieseis venir a la graduación – Mi cara era igual que la de una muñeca de porcelana. Tensa, con una sonrisa falsa dibujada en la cara.

\- No nos lo perderíamos por nada – Contestó enérgica Esme.

\- Como no vinisteis a la graduación del instituto ni a la de la universidad… - Lancé como una daga envenenada – Es lo que tiene tener un tío que es una eminencia en cardiología, ¿no? – Me giré hacía el profesor que, tras mi explicación, volvió a sonreír mientras asentía.

Y entonces, se hizo el silencio. Uno tenso y viciado.

Yo me sentía capaz de morder a alguien en el cuello, y toda mi energía se iba en auto controlarme.

\- Deberíamos juntarnos con el grupo, para concretar lo de esta noche. – comentó Emma, dejándolo caer, en plan recate máximo. Alex asintió forzando el gesto y yo me limité a un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Claro chicos… Deben seguir festejando – Esme se atropelló al hablar; cosa extrañísima en ellos. – No queremos interrumpirlos más.

El profesor se despidió y mientras acababa sus últimas palabras con Carlisle, nosotros aprovechamos a escabullirnos hacía el resto del grupo, para así, alejarme a mí del foco de la tormenta.

No había hecho más que dar dos pasos, una mano fría me sujetó delicadamente del brazo.

No me hizo falta mucho para saber de quién era esa mano; me giré sobre mi misma mientras miraba esa mano apoyada en mi brazo.

Esme la apartó una vez me tuvo de frente.

\- Lo primero – Habló rápido – Sentimos mucho si te ha molestado nuestra presencia – Su rostro era la viva imagen de la tristeza, aunque sus ojos lanzaban un brillo casi cegador.

\- Chicos – Giré la cabeza hacía Emma y Alex – Ahora mismo me reúno con vosotros… - Lo entendieron a la primera; y ante un asentimiento de cabeza nos dejaron a solas.

\- Se… que estás enfadada. Mucho. Todos lo comprendemos; aquellas, no fueron formas de hacer las cosas – Rodó los ojos con disgusto - pero mañana todo quedara aclarado. – Ahora la que rodé los ojos fui yo.

\- Me tenéis loca con eso tan importante que tenéis que decirme mañana – Pestañeé seguido como una chiflada – Pues si mañana vais a darme tan importante explicación, ¿para qué estáis dándole tantas vueltas, acosándome y poniéndome los nervios de punta? – Respiré, evitando por poco ahogarme. Esme agachó la cara resignada.

\- Tienes toda la razón. – Admitió derrotada.

\- Bella… - La llamada de Carlisle me hizo salir del trance de rabia en el que me había sumido. – Estás preciosa hija. – Su sonrisa podría haber iluminado un país entero. – Alice y Edward – abrí los ojos como platos nada más escuchar su nombre – podían verte – Rió pícaro – pero nosotros no. Las explicaciones de ambos sobre tus cambios físicos, no te hacían justicia. – Esme sonrió asintiendo. – Te has convertido en una jovencita hermosa.

\- No queríamos perturbarte en tu graduación. Pero – meditó medio segundo – aprovechando que estábamos aquí en Chicago me acerqué el otro día a saludar a un colega y… me invitó a la graduación – Hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa traviesa y yo fruncí el ceño – Me pilló mirándote y le expliqué que eras familia. – Entre ellos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

\- ¡¿Así que no lo imaginé?! Realmente eras tú… - Miré hacia otro lado, rememorando el día en que me había parecido verlo.

\- Nos alegramos de que al final te decidieras a ponerte el vestido – El comentario de Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos. – Estás preciosa con él. – Ambos me mostraron sendas sonrisas amorosas. Y yo, me puse roja como un tomate.

\- Si… bueno… No teníais por qué. No era necesario. – Mi voz sonó algo más seca de lo que pretendí. – Aunque gracias. - Suspiré - Bueno… tengo que irme, me están esperando. – Asintieron.

Justo cuando había dado medio giro, me volteé otra vez hacía ellos.

\- Una última cosa… Os pediría que les transmitierais al resto de mi parte, que esta noche no me molestasen con alguna de sus apariciones – Agaché la mirada, traspasándolos. Ellos se quedaron enmudecidos. – Nada de vino, acercarse a mis amigos, acorralarme en el baño de chicas… Cosas de esas que a vuestros hijos se les dan de fábula. – Mi tono no podía ser más sarcástico y rabioso. - ¡Ah! Como no estoy muy segura de que os hagan caso – Puse los ojos en blanco – Lo que sí quiero es que le digáis a Edward que se mantenga alejado de mí. Si pudiese ser por un océano, sería incluso mejor – solté con rencor – Aún me estoy pensando en si quiero que este o no presente mañana… Así que, que no se complique la vida… O, ¡mejor! Que no me la complique a mí más aún de lo que lo ha hecho ya. – Ambos, muy serios, asintieron. Yo asentí de un solo movimiento enérgico.

\- Mañana Alice te dirá dónde vernos y a qué hora. – Comentó Carlisle, ahora sin sonrisas.

\- En un sito público. Nada de emboscadas – Lo miré fijamente.

\- Bella… lo que tenemos qué decirte, debemos hablarlo en privado. – Comentó Esme. Eso solo hizo que los pelos de la nuca se me pusieran de punta.

\- Pues en un restaurante que tenga zona reservada. Seguro que Alice no tendrá problema en conseguir mesa en alguno de esos restaurantes tan chic – Dije con cierto toque de burla.

Nos despedimos con un simple movimiento de cabeza y sin más, me voltee y me fui con mi grupo.

.

Aunque lo que de verdad me apetecía era irme a casa, meterme debajo de las mantas y llorar como una niña hasta quedarme dormida. Cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta haberme asegurado que esto, su vuelta, había sido solo una tremenda pesadilla.

El mal estar y la tristeza, me acompañaron el resto del día.

Tanto por las palabras cruzadas con Esme y Carlisle, como por "eso" que tenían que decirme tan importante. Importante y confidencial, ya que no podíamos hablarlo con el riesgo de que nadie nos escuchara.

 _"¿Qué coño será tan importante?"_

 _._

.

.

 **CAPI SIN MUCHO DE LO QUE REFLEXIONAR... O SEA, TRANQUILITO**

 **A EXCEPCIÓN DEL "ENCONTRONAZO" CON ESME Y CARLISLE.**

 **ME GUSTARÍA CONTESTARLE A UNA CHICA:**

 **"EMMA , QUE ME ESCRIBIÓ UN COMENTARIO PERO NO PUEDO CONTESTARLE EN PRIVADO...**

 **TIENES MUCHA RAZÓN EN TU COMENTARIO, LAS ESCRITORAS, SIEMPRE ACABAS SUBROGANDO A BELLA A LOS CULLEN. PERO REALMENTE ES LA FORMA EN QUE LA HISTORIA ACABE BIEN ;-)**

 **POR OTRO LADO, EN ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE BELLA VA ACEPTANDO REGALOS Y LA INTROMISIÓN DE LOS CULLEN EN SU VIDA, ELLA TAMPOCO LOS RECIBE CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS. "**

 **ESTO YA PARA TODAS...** **AUNQUE BELLA LO HA PASADO FRANCAMENTE MAL, Y ESTÁ TREMENDAMENTE DOLIDA CON LOS CULLEN, ELLA NO HA DEJADO DE QUERERLOS. EN LA SUPERFICIE DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS, NO LO VE, PERO EL AMOR POR ELLOS, ESTÁ AHÍ.**

 **CON ESTO, NO QUIERO DECIR QUE CORRA A SUS BRAZOS... SEGUIRÁ PONIÉNDOSELO DIFICIL. CREERME! ;-)**

 **.**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! ME HACÉIS TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ CON ELLOS, YA QUE ES LA FORMA EN QUE LAS ESCRITORAS COMPROBAMOS QUE LA HISTORIA GUSTA Y LA SEGUIS CON ENTUSIASMO!**

 **GRACIASSSSSSSS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLAAAAAAAAA MIS NIÑASSSSS!**

 **Aquí estoy ya... Sí, si... Os traigo otra actu, así seguidita. jajajaa!**

 **Quiero aclarar una cosa:... ""El acontecimiento de la graduación y la posterior fiesta, la he dividido en tres capítulos (partes).**

 **El anterior, este y otro que falta. Por eso he querido actualizar prontito para que no perdáis el hilo y no se os haga pesado.**

 **Pero todo lo que quería escribir, no me entraba en un capítulo... ni en dos (jajaja)""**

 **Ya veréis cómo os gusta ;-)**

 **Sin más... os dejo con la segunda parte.**

.

.

* * *

 **CENIZAS, Tú existes**

* * *

.

.

\- Bella… No les des el privilegio de que te afecte. Demuéstrales lo fuerte que eres ahora. Ya no eres aquella adolescente débil e impresionable. - Recitaba ella con tono serio y seguro. - Ahora eres una mujer adulta, inteligente y tienes claro lo qué quieres.

Emma recitaba distintas frases que parecían sacadas de un libro de auto ayuda para convencerme de salir esta noche.

La visita y encontronazo con Esme y Carlisle me había dejado tocada y hundida.

Pero tenía razón. Aún con lo poco que sabía Emma de la historia, me decía verdades como puños.

\- Además… ¿Cuántas veces te gradúas con honores en un máster como este?

Esa fue la puntilla para acabar de convencerme.

\- Tienes razón. No voy a dejar que me jodan la fiesta y la celebración de mi logro. – Recité con una renovada fuente de energía. – Si me quedo en casa, es doblegar ante ellos. Darles el beneficio de que su presencia me afecta. – Alcé la cabeza y asentí a mi propio "mitin"

Emma, que había venido a mi casa a media tarde, después de acabar la celebración, se trajo sus cosas para vestirse aquí, conmigo. Creo que se había dado cuenta del efecto de los "Padres Cullen" en mí, y no quería dejarme sola y que me hundiese en mi propia lástima.

Tras retomar nuestros planes para salir, nos metimos en el baño para comenzar a prepararnos.

\- ¿Crees que… - Em me miró con consideración – Edward – Pronunció su nombre con cuidado – Acatará tu orden? - Rodé los ojos.

\- No. - Mi contestación rezumaba seguridad. - Se mantendrá a cierta distancia, pero… Acabará acercándose. Y de lo que estoy segura es que andará cerca; seguro. – Emma abrió los ojos alarmada; yo reí – No es peligroso… Es su forma de actuar… La de todos. - Me incliné de hombros, restándole importancia. Emma arrugó la boca, molesta. – Son… - me lleve un dedo a mi barbilla, como pensando – sobre protectores. Cuando te consideran una más, te protegen hasta el punto de asfixiarte – Rodé los ojos divertida.

\- Pues entonces, te voy a maquillar y peinar… peligrosa. - Alzó las cejas con un toque sensual. - Se caerá de culo cuando te vea. - Negué con la cabeza, riéndome. – Esta noche, va a tener motivos más que de sobra para "protegerte" – apuntilló con sus dedos al aire y una mirada de irradiaba picardía.

 _"No sé si eso, con Edward, será buena idea"_

Me vestí con una camisa en tono nude, entallada (casi ni respiraba) con la zona del pecho en encaje negro, y una churrera en la zona del escote, el cual era más que generoso, dejando ver mis senos alzados y redondos por el efecto del sujetador Push-up que me había puesto.

Un pantalón negro, ajustadísimo. Unos botines de verano con tacón alto y fino, y un bolso de mano, ambos en negro.

Una americana masculina también en negro.

Emma me maquilló suave, con un tono rosa de colorete en las mejillas, para destacar los ojos. Los cuales me maquilló con un tono nude, y la raya negra muy marcada por arriba y abajo, ahumándolos un poco. Las pestañas largas al infinito, con un par de capas de máscara.

El pelo suelto, con ondas y mucho volumen.

\- ¡Perfecta! ¡Extra sexy! - Emma daba saltitos y palmas a mi alrededor, entusiasmada. "Tan Alice". - Hoy romperás corazones. - Me guiñó un ojo.

 _"Esto es una provocación en toda regla para tener a Edward rondándome toda la noche"_

Según el pensamiento me llegó, me dejó sin aliento.

¿Por qué había pensado eso?

Sabía que no era por vanidad, pero… ¿Por qué?

No quise darle vueltas. Había recuperado el buen humor y no iba a perderlo por un pensamiento.

Emma estaba preciosa… peligrosa, como ella decía. Optó por un ceñidísimo vaquero negro desgastado, un top palabra de honor rojo con unos discretos brillos. Se rizó su melena negra en tirabuzones que luego abrió con los dedos y se maquillo parecida a mí.

Aunque estaba genial con Alex, hoy podría romperle el corazón a cualquiera.

Mientras nos preparábamos, me fue comentando que ella y Alex habían hecho planes de futuro juntos, ya que ella iba a mudarse a Chicago y trabajar con él en la empresa familiar.

El padre de Alex quería jubilarse en pocos años y él era su sucesor; tenía grandes planes de expansión para hacer crecer un poco más la empresa, causa por la que había sacado el máster.

Hacía días, me había comentado que si las cosas iban bien, en un año necesitarían más gente; por lo que me propondría trabajar para él.

Si el tema de la universidad no me convencía para entonces, pudiera tener otra puerta abierta para mi futuro laboral.

.

Alex había quedado en pasar a recogernos por casa a las dos e ir al restaurante donde habíamos quedado con el resto del grupo, esta vez íbamos todos; todos los de nuestro grupo. Así que sería una forma de despedirnos, ya que muchos volvían a sus ciudades natales, y seguramente no volveríamos a vernos nunca.

\- Bella… - el tono de Emma me congeló; me giré hacía ella mirándola con el ceño fruncido. – Acaba de escribirme Alex – Se mordió el labio – Y me dijo que cuando bajó a la calle, tras llamar un taxi, estaba esperándolo el coche de antes – Emma intentaba aguantar la sonrisa – Y vienen hacía aquí, a recogernos- Rodé los ojos, con fastidio.

 _"Tenía que haberlo imaginado"_

\- No voy a decir nada – Solté con los labios apretados. – Eso es lo menos que pueden hacer. – Suspiré. – No dejaré que me estropeen la noche.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! Y bueno… sabías que un punto de presencia, harían, ¿no? – Asentí mientras meneaba la cabeza con fastidio.

Hasta mi amiga ya los iba conociendo; eso me hizo poner un gesto entre sonrisa y fastidio en mi cara.

Emma se fue al baño antes de bajar a la calle, y yo me quedé comprobando que llevaba todo en mi bolso de mano.

Justo cuando estaba por meter el móvil dentro, me sonó un nuevo correo entrante:

.

"Nuevo correo en la bandeja de entrada. Remitente: Edward Cullen"

 _Hola, Bella_

 _Lo primero, estabas preciosa con ese vestido._

 _Tu amiga, Emma, tiene razón. Esa firma está hecha para ti._

 _Pero lo que realmente quería decirte, o más bien, contestarte, es a las preguntas que me formulaste ayer:_

 _Querías que te diera una razón que te valiese_

 _Mi única razón, es…_

 _Porque me importas._

 _Mucho más de lo que he demostrado._

 _Mucho más de lo que crees._

 _Jamás he dejado de pensar y preocuparme por ti._

 _Y tú no has sido la única en no perdonarme cómo te deje en el bosque._

 _Más rencor del que tú me tienes, me lo tengo yo a mí mismo._

 _Pero no podía dejarte con la más mínima esperanza… Por mucho que me doliera._

 _Yo…_

 _Hablaremos a solas, si me das la oportunidad, y muchas cosas quedaran aclaradas._

 _Disfruta de tu noche. Te la tienes más que merecida._

 _Por cierto… Sin querer romper tu "restricción", de la cual nos ha informado Carlisle, te pido que me permitas tener un detalle contigo y tus amigos en la cena._

 _¡Tranquila! No te enfades. No voy a estropearte tu noche, solo será eso, un pequeño regalo por tu graduación. Sin intromisiones ni "acosos"._

 _¿Me lo permitirás, verdad?_

 _Edward_

 _._

Tragué en seco, casi ahogándome con mi propia saliva. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, intentando asimilar las palabras que Edward acababa de escribirme.

¿Qué significaba aquella declaración?

¿Qué significaba… "no podía dejarte con la más mínima esperanza…"?

Me llevé la mano a la frente haciendo presión, en un intento de que la cabeza no se me rompiera en dos.

Sentí ruido en el baño y deduje que Emma no tardaría en salir. Eso rompió mi nuevo brote de estrés.

Me acudí la cabeza y mostré una sonrisa normal y risueña en la cara.

\- ¿Lista? – Le pregunté demasiado entusiasta.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó ella de igual forma.

Cuando bajamos, el coche de esta mañana, con Alex dentro, nos esperaba frente al portal de mi edificio.

.

Mientras Alex y Emma se hacían arrumacos, aproveché para escribirle a Edward.

 _WA Bella:_

 _Si no hay intromisiones y no es algo excesivo… ¡vale!_

 _Te permito el detalle._

 _Sabía que no podríais pasar sin hacer algo…_

 _Mañana puedes asistir a la reunión._

 _._

No quise entrarle al trapo de todo lo que me había escrito en su correo. No tenía moral, ni fuerzas. Tampoco quería darle pie a que, según fuese nuestra conversación, hiciese acto de presencia hoy.

El restaurante era en la zona del centro; en la zona de "copas" y cierto glamour de la ciudad.

Ya que íbamos a celebrar un logro como haber conseguido semejante máster, con calificaciones más que buenas, nos merecíamos un homenaje como este.

Más a sabiendas que no volveríamos a vernos nunca.

Incluso con Alex y Emma, tenía la sensación que mantendríamos contacto y seguramente durante un tiempo, hiciésemos hueco para vernos. Pero tras unos meses, cada cual haría su vida y cada vez se nos haría más y más difícil el hacer ese "hueco" para una simple cena.

Alejé ese triste pensamiento de mi mente; no era momento para un sentimiento tan gris.

Llegamos al restaurante, el cual era una maravilla; con decoración minimalista estilo art decor. El metre comprobó la reserva y acto seguido llamó a un camarero el cual nos acomodó en nuestra mesa.

Al momento volvió con los menús, acompañado de una camarera la cual traía unos deliciosos entrantes tipo delicatesen.

Elegimos nuestros platos y en la mesa comenzó a reinar tramos de silencio; intentábamos sacar tema de conversación para ir ambientándonos, pero se notaba un aura de tristeza que viciaba el aire.

Todos habíamos pensado lo mismo que yo:

 _"Esta será nuestra última cena"_

El camarero volvió, portando una bandeja de copa y un enfriador de pie con dos botellas de champang, la cuales aventuraban ser bastante caras.

 _"¿Este será el detalle que me comentó Edward? Pues no podría haber llegado en mejor momento"_

\- Un detalle por su celebración, mientras esperan sus platos. – Informó el camarero.

Automáticamente, Alex, Emma y Christian, giraron sus cabezas en mi dirección, con una interrogación en sus rostros. Por mi parte, no pude más que rodar los ojos, y asentir.

Alex comenzó a reírse con disimulo, y Emma me miraba con ojitos brillantes cargados de expectación.

Una vez abiertas las botellas, el camarero nos sirvió en cada copa y se retiró.

\- Venga chicos, brindemos – Alcé mi copa – No nos vengamos abajo. Pensemos que han sido unas semanas estupendas y que siempre nos quedara el recuerdo de habernos conocido. – Todos asintieron algo más animados.

Después de esa copa, Alex no espero y sirvió otra. El champan, como había supuesto, era exquisito y entraba solo.

Además, todos necesitábamos algo de animación extra para salir de esa aura de tristeza.

Tras esa segunda copa, parecía que todos estábamos un poco más animados.

 _"¡¿Qué haríamos sin un poquito de alcohol?!"_

Puede sonar un poco triste, pero gracias al champan todos comenzamos a estar un poco más animados y la conversación se hizo más fluida.

Nuestra cena llegó, y probamos de los platos de todos; la comida estaba exquisita. Eso, nos sirvió para seguir con la conversación, alabando lo elaborado y riquísimo de cada plato.

Hablamos de nuestro futuro; de los planes de cada uno a efecto inmediato. Y entre todos, nos dimos apoyo y ánimos.

Quedamos en no comenzar con la típicas frases de: "Prometer que mantendremos el contacto, que nos llamaremos, e intentaremos una vez al año hacer una quedada para vernos..."

Todos sabíamos que durante unos meses lo cumpliríamos, pero que con el transcurso del tiempo, ese contacto se iría alargando en el tiempo.

Al final, alargamos la cena más de lo que teníamos pensado, pero estábamos cómodos y muy charlatanes; ya habría tiempo para las copas y el bailoteo. La noche era joven y era nuestra.

.

Cerca de la una madrugada, salimos del restaurante. Y para nuestra sorpresa, tres coches de lujo (iguales al que nos habían traído) nos esperaban en la puerta del local.

\- Señores – Uno de los chóferes, habló en representación del resto. – Estamos a su servicio esta noche para llevarlos donde requieran.

Todos se quedaron pasmados; todos menos Emma, Alex y yo, que ya empezábamos a estar acostumbrados a este tipo de atenciones.

\- Pero… ¿Y esto? – Preguntó Sophia.

\- ¿Quién ha encargado estos coches? – Preguntó Aarón.

El grupo se miraba entre ellos, desconcertados.

\- Tranquilos, es cosa de unos amigos míos. – Expliqué, ganándome las miradas de todos. – Ha sido un… regalo de graduación. – Suspiré con pesadez. – Disfrutémoslo. Nos llevaran donde queramos. – Sonreí y meneé la cabeza simpática, intentando de este modo que no indagaran más en el tema.

\- Pues sí. ¡Menuda pasada de regalo! - Chris, siempre tan desentendido. – Ya que tenemos taxi gratis y a nuestro servicio, comencemos con una ronda de chupitos en un garito chulísimo. Luego nos vamos a bailar – Y meneó la cadera con gracia.

Todos asentimos entusiasmados.

Chris le indicó a su chófer y el resto le siguieron.

Lo coches, que suponía tendrían algún tipo de permiso de aparcamiento, se detuvieron en frente del garito donde nos llevó Chris.

Ya solo por vernos bajar de coches tan lujosos y con chófer, la gente que estaba en la calle se nos quedó mirando embobada.

Incluso los camareros del local, avisados por el portero, el cual nos abrió la puerta muy gentil, nos trataron de forma VIP.

Las rondas de chupitos volaban con rapidez, caldeándonos. Siendo atendidos casi en exclusiva por uno de los camareros.

Después de probar una buena variedad de chupitos, y ya caldeados, decidimos que era buena hora para irnos a bailar.

Cuando salimos del garito, los coches estaban esperándonos en la puerta donde nos habían dejado.

\- ¿Ya tienen pensado dónde ir? – Me preguntó el chófer de mi coche.

\- Pues la verdad es que no. – Contesté, girándome hacía el resto del grupo. – Chicos… ¿Dónde vamos? – Todos se quedaron en blanco.

\- Si me permite, puedo hacerles una sugerencia. – Asentí. - ¿Qué les parece a "Lux"?

Y como ya iba "tocadita" por el alcohol, comencé a reírme descontrolada. El resto, sin saber por qué, también comenzó a reír.

\- Si… ahí estaría genial – Alex aplaudió la idea, ya que le había encantado aquel pub. – Pero… ¿Podremos volver a entrar?

\- No habrá problema – Contestó muy solemne mi chófer.

Lo miré alzándole una ceja.

Todos estuvimos más que conformes con aquello, así que nuestro próximo destino estaba decidido.

Cuando nos montamos en el coche, yo me quedé la última, y al pasar al lado del chófer, le hice un "ligero" comentario:

\- Los Cullen solventaran cualquier problema para volver a entrar en ese local, ¿verdad? – Le guiñé un ojo cómplice, y el chico me dedicó una liviana sonrisa traviesa, dándome la confirmación a mi suposición.

.

En unos minutos, estábamos aparcando delante del "Lux", el cual volvía a tener una cola tremendamente larga para poder pasar.

Los chóferes nos abrieron la puertas y uno de los porteros, nos dio paso por uno de los laterales de esa interminable cola, abriendo una cadenita dorada.

\- Bienvenidos al "Lux", señores – Nos saludó muy formal.

Nada más pasar la puerta de entrada, un relaciones públicas del pub, nos vino a recibir.

\- Buenas noches, señores. Sean bienvenidos. Soy Oliver su persona exclusiva esta noche. Cualquier cosa, estoy para servirles. Vengan, los acomodaré en un reservado. – Todos estábamos alucinados. – ¿Les gusta aquí, cerca de la pista? – Asentimos entusiasmados. – Las señoritas pueden dejar aquí – señaló un hueco en un lateral del sofá – sus bolsos. El local tiene seguridad presencial, que está pendiente de que nadie ajeno a su grupo hurgue en sus cosas. Pueden estar tranquilos. – Nos sonrió – Ahora mismo les traeremos un tentempié para empezar la noche.

\- A tu chico no se le ha escapado nada, ¿eh? – Alex me dio un codazo y un guiño de ojos, pícaros.

\- Cuando hacen las cosas… suelen hacerlas bien – Le alcé las cejas con la misma picardía.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá y nada más irse Oliver, estallamos en risas y aplausos.

\- ¡Esto es fabuloso! – Vitoreaba Chris seguido de los demás. – Esta va a ser una gran nocheeeeee

Lo que me extrañaba era que ninguno se preguntara de dónde salían tantas atenciones, en un local tan exclusivo.

Yo lo sabía más que de sobra; y Emma, la cual me lanzaba de vez en cuando miraditas, también.

El resto creo que iba más perjudicados de lo que suponía, ya que ninguno dijo absolutamente nada.

Al momento, Oliver llegó acompañado de una camarera despampanante la cual cargaba una bandeja repleta de cócteles y un plato con bombones helados.

\- Un detalle de la casa, mientras deciden qué tomar. – Nos explicó. Todos abrimos los ojos como platos.

La noche fue tomando forma. Eran cerca de la cinco de la madrugada y el local estaba que echaba fuego; la pista estaba llena de gente dándolo todo con el género que el Dj decidió ponernos. Haciéndonos mover con temas de David Guetta y Black Eyed Peas.

Las rondas de chupitos de tequila volaban, no dándoles tiempo a calentar ni lo más mínimo en el vaso.

Cuanto más bebía, más quería beber.

No era ninguna alcohólica, pero esa noche el cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos. Ya que cuanto más alcohol tenía en mi organismo, más feliz y tranquila me sentía. Ahogando cualquier miedo, cualquier agobio.

La pista ardió, incluidos nosotros, con el tema de los Black Eyed: "The Time (Dirty Bit)" y el repertorio que siguió.

Esperaba que el suelo de parquet no fuese tan delicado como parecía, ya que unas doscientas personas comenzamos a saltar enloquecidos por el ritmo estimulante de la música y por todo el alcohol tragado.

.

Estaba en un estado "zen"; nada me importaba ni me preocupaba.

Ni que los Cullen estuviesen aquí, los seis años que habían pasado, el cómo Edward me dejo tirada, o que al día siguiente tuviese, o eso suponía, la más intensa de las conversaciones que hubiera mantenido hasta ahora en mí vida y lo que más me perturbaba, hasta hacía unas horas:… Tener a Edward otra vez cara a cara.

Estaba en el aquí, en el ahora… Disfrutando de mi noche.

Bailaba desinhibida; movía mi cuerpo con libertad, al son de los acordes de ese fantástico grupo. Igual que saltaba, cuando el tono de la canción cambiaba, mi cuerpo se movía sensual y hasta erótico.

Sentía las miradas de los hombres a mi alrededor, observándome con "ganas", pero yo seguía a lo mio. Bailando como si esa, fuese mi última noche.

Cuando de repente, alguien se puso a bailar pegado a mi espalda…

.

.

 **¡UPSSSSS!**

 **NO ME MATEN... SÉ QUE HA SIDO UN POCO CRUEL DEJAR EL CAPI AQUÍ, PERO...**

 **A QUE AHORA ENTIENDEN EL POR QUÉ DE DIVIDIR EL CAPITULO... ¿A QUÉ SI?**

 **AUNQUE IMAGINO QUE NO LES COMPENSA... JAJAJAJAJA!**

 **¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SE HA PEGADO A BELLA?**

 **¿HABRÁ ENCUENTRO CON EDWARD AHORA?**

 **¿O SIMPLEMENTE ES UN BABOSO QUE QUIERE LIGAR?**

 **.**

 **EN UNOS DÍAS... LAS RESPUESTAS A TODAS LAS PREGUNTASSSSS...**

 **.**

 **ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, QUE EN EL ANTERIOR CAPI, ESTUVISTEIS UN POQUITO "TÍMIDAS"!**

 **BESOTESSSSSSSSSS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLAAAAAAA! AQUI ESTOY CON NUEVO CAPI!**

 **ANTES DE NADA... QUIERO AGRADECER VUESTROS REVIEWS Y LOS FAVORITOS!**

 **¡GRACIASSSSSS!**

 **EL CAPI...**

 **YO DE VOSOTRAS... TRAERÍA UN POCO DE HIELO Y ME LO PASARÍA POR LA NUCA**

 **PARA PODER LEER "TRANQUILAS" ESTE CAPÍTULO. (SOLO AVISO)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CENIZAS, TU EXISTES**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

.

.

.

Aunque queda poco maduro reconocerlo, en ese momento, estaba tan borracha y desinhibida que no me importó que alguien, suponía que un chico, estuviese a un centímetro de restregar su "cosita" en mi culo mientras aprovechaba la música, y de paso mi borrachera.

Pero pese a lo que había supuesto, sobre su cosita y mi culo, el chico en cuestión, no me tocó en ningún momento.

Hasta que perdí el equilibrio y fui yo quien se acercó a él, dejándome caer de espaldas. El chico en cuestión, apoyó sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

\- ¡Joder amigo! ¿Dónde has metido las manos? ¿En una hielera? ¡Jajajajaja! – Solté, entrando en un ataque de risa.

El chico seguía con las manos apoyadas en mi cintura, por lo que pude comprobar que el chiste le había hecho gracia, ya que percibí una vibración en sus manos.

Seguimos bailando, sin importarme lo más mínimo girarme y verle la cara. ¿Para qué?

Hasta que Emma se giró hacía mí y grito por encima de la música gesticulando como loca.

\- ¡Ey! Tu amigo… el de la otra vez. El grandote que daba miedo, pero que está como un tren – Gritó, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza debido al alcohol. – El que se llama como yo… ¡Jajajaja! – Abrí los ojos sorprendida, girándome todo lo rápido que mi estado me permitió.

El chico soltó su agarre de mi cintura justo Emma comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Emmet! – Grité… ¡feliz! – Ahora lo de la hielera tiene más sentido… ¡jajajaja! – Reí, Emmet me acompañó a mis risas.

\- Hola Bellita… Veo que estás pasándotelo bomba. – Asentí entusiasta. – Y que bailas incluso mejor que antes. – Me guiñó un ojo.

.

Un recuerdo se coló en mi mente:

 _Casa Cullen, una tarde de finales de primavera muy lluviosa._

 _Emmet, aburrido sin saber qué hacer y captando mi propio aburrimiento, puso música en el finísimo reproductor estéreo._

 _Eran ritmos latinos; salsa, bachata…_

 _Me agarró ante las protestas de Edward de que tuviese cuidado conmigo, que yo podía romperme con facilidad._

 _Alice y Jasper, incluso Rose y Edward, se unieron y acabamos haciendo una sala de baile en el salón de la gran mansión._

 _Bailamos y bailamos, hasta que mi cuerpo humano necesito descansar._

 _\- Bailas genial, Bellita – me alabó Emmet._

 _Esa fue una gran tarde. Sobre todo porque hubo un antes y un después; fue uno de los primeros acercamientos reales con los "jóvenes" Cullen y yo. Cuando dejé que me tocaran sin tener tantos miramientos._

 _._

\- ¡Vamos, Emmet… sígueme el ritmo! – Grité mientras Pump It (Black Eyed Peas) comenzaba a sonar.

Atrapé sus manos, y con ellas unidas a las mías, comenzamos a saltar al ritmo enloquecido de esta canción.

Emma, Sophia, Chris, Aarón y Alex nos siguieron, uniéndose a nuestros saltos, haciendo un coro. El resto se había retirado ya a sus casas, despidiéndose de nosotros hacía rato.

\- Emmet… como en los viejos tiempos… - le guiñé un ojo cómplice. Él asintió complacido, con una mirada cargada de picardía.

Comenzamos a acercarnos sensuales, cantando la canción. Pegué mi espalda a su pecho y comenzamos a movernos con total confianza. Como si nos hubiésemos visto hacía días.

\- Si… Sí que has mejorado… ¡Mucho! – Gritó él, sacándome la risa.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera… Tras esa canción, llegó "I Gotta Feeling"

\- ¡Nuestra canción Emmet!

Emmet me agarró de la cintura y me elevó del suelo, haciéndome girar, para luego soltarme y justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo, agaché mis piernas y volvió a sujetarme, alzándome otra vez, sujetándome por detrás de las rodillas, mientras yo alzaba mis manos al aire por encima de su cabeza.

Todos mis amigos gritaban y vitoreaban emocionados, uniéndose a nuestro baile.

Una vez hecho el "paso de baile" Emmet se puso a bailar con todos; sobre todo con las chicas, agarrándolas por las manos y meneándolas, sacándoles las risas.

\- ¡Tu amigo es genial! – Emma se acercó a mí y me gritó al oído.

\- Sí. Lo es. Es el mejor – Respondí sonriendo en su dirección. Emmet me sonrió con dulzura guiñándome un ojo.

\- Es el hermano divertido… ¿A qué si? – Rió ella, ganándose la risa de Emmet. El cual nos oía incluso con la música tan alta.

\- Si… ¡jajaja! Edward se moría cada vez que lo veía zarandeándome así… - Le saqué la lengua a Emmet, el cual rodó los ojos, rememorando aquel recuerdo.

\- Edward debe ser el hermano gruñón ¡jajaja! No me lo imagino bailando esto – Emma reía por su propio comentario, mientras yo negaba acompañándola en sus risas.

 _"Ni yo me lo podría imaginar bailando esto… ¡uufff!"_

 _._

Emmet se había ganado el beneplácito de todos en cuestión de dos canciones. Con su forma de bailar, con su simpatía innata… Simplemente, es Emmet.

\- Para terminar esta ronda… os dejo con un clásico… David Guetta y un pequeño repertorio, comenzando como no podía ser de otra forma, con… When love takes over – Anunció el Dj, originando así, una oleada de gritos.

watch?v=Dov-W6v1LpU&list=PLB3YKZhLhyMTatn8kC-fXEQdzkxxMgmhJ&index=7

 **(*NA: Os recomiendo escucharla mientras leéis esto...)**

Los acordes comenzaron, descontrolando otra vez a toda la pista. Mi grupo ahora aumentado por Emmet, lo estábamos dando todo; ahora mucho más divertidos gracias a la intervención de mi "vampiro favorito".

\- ¡La virgen santísimaaaaaa! ¿Y ese pedazo de monumento? – Gritó enloquecida Sophia. Emma se giró y también gritó.

\- ¡Diossss… acabo de morir y ver a un ángel! – Chilló como poseída.

\- ¿Y el bombonazo que lo acompaña….? – A Chris le brillaba la baba, la cual le caía por la boca.

Alex y yo, estábamos demasiado entretenidos bailando con Emmet, para percatarnos. Los oí gritar, pero no me molesté en girarme y seguí disfrutando de tan grandiosa canción. Aunque si me fijé que Emmet mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

Hasta que Emma tiró de mi brazo, girándome y Alex y Emmet se hicieron a un lado.

\- ¡Bella… mira que monumento se te está acercando! – Me gritó mi amiga.

Rosalie "fría como el hielo" Hale, se tiró a los brazos de Emmet, restregándose de una forma rozando las tres XXX… Ganándose los silbidos tanto de mis amigos como de los que estaban cerca de nosotros en la pista.

Pero mis ojos no podían moverse del "monumento" que se acercaba a mí, menándose sutilmente al son de la música.

Creo que mi boca, estaba tan abierta como mis ojos, y mi corazón brincaba enloquecido.

Edward se fue acercando a mí cual felino. Su mirada brillaba con el ansia de la caza, y su sonrisa, (la torcida) dejaría en ridículo a un eclipse.

Vestido con unos vaqueros negros ceñidos, y una camisa camisa también negra de manga corta y los dos botones superiores desabrochados, marcando pectorales y brazos. ¡Bestial. Espectacular. Hipnótico!

Justo cuando estábamos a dos centímetros de tocarnos, y mis pocas neuronas vivas y lúcidas, creyeron que él se pararía, esperando a mi consentimiento como siempre, se equivocaron estrepitosamente:

Edward me agarró de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo con urgencia, rozando lo violento y… lo más erótico que había visto de él nunca. Su sutil danza de hacía unos segundos se intensificó, moviéndose al son de la música. No bailaba como Emmet, pero la sensualidad y elegancia en sus movimientos, podrían bien derretir el mayor de los icebergs. O por lo menos a mí, me estaba haciendo la boca agua de verlo y sentirlo; ya que muy sutilmente dejaba que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran con gran suavidad. Mi cuerpo estaba cada vez más y más caliente; al borde la combustión.

\- ¡Oh joder…! Es, ese es… Edward… - Pude distinguir la voz asombrada y maravillada de Emma.

No pude escuchar nada más.

Todos mis sentidos estaban en él. No existía nada más que él.

Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Como si esos seis años no hubiesen existido jamás.

Comenzó a cantar la letra de la canción, lo suficientemente alto y cerca de mi oído para que pudiera escucharlo. Entre las frases matadoras de la canción, su voz aterciopelada y su frío aliento dándome en el lóbulo de la oreja, mi cuerpo estaba entregado, completamente entregado a él.

\- Edward… - murmuré, dejando salir su nombre en un susurro. Su sonrisa se intensificó, deslumbrándome más aún.

\- Bella… - Cerré los ojos de puro éxtasis. Oírle pronunciar mi nombre, con ese ronroneo tan conocido, me electrificó, y cien mil voltios recorrieron mi cuerpo estremeciéndome. Él, notando mi escalofrío, apretó su prisión sobre mí, mientras seguía moviéndose y obligando a mi cuerpo a seguirlo. – Llevó soñando tanto tiempo con esto… - Volvió a ronronear dándome de lleno con su aliento en mi oreja, y yo creí desmayarme.

Cuando Edward ronroneaba así, era que estaba sumamente excitado. Y si a eso, le acompañábamos su mirada brillante y ligeramente oscurecida, era ya la macatumbe.

Pero yo jamás le dejé ir más allá. Y eso que hubo algún que otro momento, que estuvimos muy, muy cerca de llegar a más. Pero mi pudor ante que él era un vampiro, siempre me refrenó. Cuando la cosa se subía de tono, lo apartaba; Él aguantando el calentón como un caballero, se distanciaba sin jamás, dejarme ver una mala cara.

Alguna vez intentaba convencerme, pero nunca lo consiguió. Supongo que tampoco lo intentó en serio.

La música cambió; lo supe por su manera de moverse. Rítmica pero más lenta. Seguíamos con música disco, pero más suave, más armónica. Y nuestros cuerpos danzaban como dos hojas a merced del viento en manos de Edward.

Él hacía y yo me dejaba encantada.

Hasta que, no sé cómo, yo me moví de forma inesperada, y nuestra posición cambió: Yo ahora había posado mis manos en su pecho y él agachó la cabeza dejándola más cerca de mi cara; a parte de que una zona de nuestra anatomía que aún no se había "arrimado", lo hizo en ese instante.

Su más que creciente, mucho, "zona íntima", se rozó entre mis piernas produciéndome un escalofrío que me hizo soltar un gemido que fue directo a su oído, lo que hizo que el que se estremeciese fuese él.

\- ¡Edward! – Exclamé con fascinación, maravillada; fascinación que quedó más que patente en mi forma de cazarlo con la mirada.

\- Bella… - Su ronroneo adquirió un tono más ronco; de advertencia. De peligro. – No me mires así… - Su voz seguía manteniendo el matiz de advertencia, el cual no hacía otra cosa que excitarme aún más.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba errático, el cual apoyé en el suyo, aplastando mis senos sobre él a propósito, y deslizando mis manos por su pecho hasta enroscarlas en su nuca, mientras restregaba mis caderas contra su pronunciada erección. Su rostro era la excitación en estado puro; el peligro hecho hombre.

Ahora, con nuestros pechos pegados, podía sentirlo respirar agitado. Mucho. Y como de vez en cuando, al apoyarme más en su "zona íntima", resoplaba en mi oreja.

Estaba excitado. Y yo, también.

En ese momento me hubiese acostado con él, sin tener tantos remilgos a que era un vampiro. Hecho que siempre me detuvo de ir más allá con él.

Ahora, pensando en aquella época, me apetecía darme de cabezazos de haber perdido la posibilidad de tener a semejante semental entre mis piernas.

\- Bella… me tienes al límite. – Gruñó suavemente – Si sigues frotándote así, como una gatita, no respondo de mí. – Su voz sonaba a peligro. Y cuanto más peligroso sonaba, más me excitaba.

Giré la cara para poder verle el rostro. Su mirada era tan intensa que cegaba, y sus fracciones estaban tensas y peligrosas.

\- ¿Cómo, no pudiendo cambiar… puedes estar aún más atractivo que antes? – Eso lo pilló desprevenido, y me lanzó una sonrisa torcida, de satisfacción. – Y… ¿Cómo pude contenerme tanto en acostarme contigo…? – Edward abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente; su iris se oscureció en una fracción de segundo. – Ahora lo haría sin dudarlo un solo segundo… - Suspiré – Te dejaría hacerme lo que quisieras… - Cerré los ojos; Yo misma notaba mi voz cargada de lujuria. Estaba ardiendo. – Me entregaría a ti, como debí haberlo hecho en su día… - Abrí los ojos y los clavé en los suyos - Llévame a casa y fóllame… - Y hasta ahí, ya que no pude seguir hablando.

Su boca se estrelló con urgencia en la mía, callándome.

Su lengua entró, fría y mentolada, en mi boca, activando cada célula de mi cuerpo. Convirtiendo mi sistema en gelatina modelable entre sus manos. Me apretó contra su pecho, otra vez, mientras me abrazaba con sus fuertes manos y sus largos y finos dedos por la espalda, regalándome caricias mientras seguíamos besándonos como no recordaba que lo hubiésemos hecho jamás.

Deshizo el beso para permitirme respirar, pero nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, mirándonos fijamente.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire, ya que sentía que me ahogaba; y justo en ese momento, sentí que todo me daba vueltas y se volvía negro.

\- Edward… - Gimotee sintiéndome caer. – No me dejes caer…

\- Eso nunca. Nunca más…

Su voz fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de desmayarme.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba cómoda y descansada. Un tenue resplandor se colaba por la persiana a medias de bajar, pero bloqueada por unas bonitas cortinas para que la luz del sol no molestase.

Esa no era mi habitación. Ni tampoco la de Emma.

Abrí los ojos espantada y horrorizada.

\- ¡Dios mio! ¿Dónde coño estoy?¡Ay Diossss… Bellaaa! ¿Qué coño hiciste ayer? – Murmullaba descontrolada y aterrorizada.

Alcé las sábanas para ver si estaba vestida y para mi sorpresa, tenía puesto un pijama de verano, de raso y encaje.

\- ¡Pero qué coño…!

La puerta, tras dos golpecitos se abrió.

\- Buenos días. – Una bandeja apareció, cargada, por lo que pude distinguir, por un chico.

No esperé a ver quién era; solo me dio tiempo a ver que era un hombre rubio, y como si me hubiese poseído un espíritu satánico, comencé a pegar gritos como loca.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Di un salto en la cama, haciéndome caer de culo al suelo, mientras seguía gritando.

\- Bella… espera. Tranquila…

\- ¡Noooo…! No te acerques, no sé quién eres… Y… no sé qué pasó anoche… ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – No hablaba. De mi boca solo salían gruñidos.

\- Cálmate y déjame que te explique…

.

Pero eso no estaba en mis planes.

Me levanté del suelo todo lo rápido que pude y cogiendo impulso arremetí contra el chico.

Mi intención era desequilibrarlo y hacerle caer la bandeja que portaba, así abriría una posibilidad de fuga.

Pero eso era la teoría, y en sí, así debería ser la práctica; pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me choqué contra una pared, él era la pared, y caí aparatosamente al suelo; la bandeja ni se inmuto.

Pestañee sorprendida y un poco dolorida. El chico ante mi encontronazo se movió, separándose de la puerta lo justo para yo poder escabullirme. Me levanté y salí corriendo como loca.

Ante mí se abrió paso un pasillo que llevaba lo que supuse a unas escaleras. Pero no había dado más que unas zancadas, cuando una mano fría como el hielo me sostuvo del brazo.

\- Bella… espera. – Esa voz… Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía.

Hubo un tiempo en que dude si la reconocería si volviese a oírla; pero ahora todas mis dudas quedaron solventadas. Podría reconocer "su" voz así pasaran 100 años.

Era terciopelo hecho sonido.

.

.

 **El chico del pub era... ¡EMMET!**

 **jajajajajaja! No os lo esperábais, eh?**

 **Pero si. Edward apareció, y menuda entrada triunfal, ¿verdad?**

 **Os lo imaginais llendo directo a vosotras, con esa cara, con esa ropa... ¡Uffff!**

 **(mientras escribía la descripción de su cara y su ropa, a aprte de tener una sonrisa malicionsa en mi cara (jajajaja... risa malvada) se me escaparon varios suspiros... (era inevitable imaginándomelo)**

 **Y AHORA... ¿Dónde se despertó?**

 **¿Y... de quién era esa voz de "terciopelo"?**

 **Y... ¿No recuerda lo que pasó en la noche?**

 **.**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Y... _ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!_ LOS CUALES ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLAAAA!**

 **AQUI OS TRAIGO UN REGALITO PARA EL DOMINGO.**

 **CAPÍTULO INTENSO. CARGADITO DE SENTIMIENTOS Y CONFESIONES!**

* * *

 **CENIZAS, TÚ EXISTES**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _\- Bella… espera. – Esa voz… Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía._

 _Hubo un tiempo en que dude si la reconocería si volviese a oírla; pero ahora todas mis dudas quedaron solventadas. Podría reconocer "su" voz así pasaran 100 años._

 _Era terciopelo hecho sonido._

 _._

 _._

Me quedé parada, rígida como una piedra, con los ojos apretados y sin ánimo de girarme, ya que sabía lo que, o más bien, a quién iba a encontrarme a mi espalda.

La sangre de mi brazo, de todo mi organismo, latía desenfrenada y caliente por su toque; y una corriente eléctrica, que reconocí de inmediato, me mandaba descargas a todos mis nervios. Parecía que mi cuerpo quisiera decirme:

 _"Es él. Es Edward…"_

Pero no podía, no me sentía preparada para girarme aún. No estaba segura de mi reacción una vez lo tuviese delante. Quería ser fría y odiosa, como me había sentido todos estos años, pero no confiaba en que mi cuerpo no me traicionase una vez lo mirara a los ojos… A esos orbes dorados y brillantes; a ese rostro cincelado por un artista; a esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento…

.

\- Tranquila… Estas en nuestra casa – Comenzó a explicarme. El aire a mi espalda cambió y eso solo significaba que se había acercado a mí. – Te desmayaste ayer de madrugada y te trajimos con nosotros. – Suspiró, mientras yo seguía inmóvil y muda. – Carlisle te inyectó B12, un poco de suero y un ibuprofeno. Por eso te encuentras bien, sin resaca.

De forma automática giré, solo un poco, mi cara para mirarme el brazo. En la hendidura de mi codo, había un apósito pegado, del cual no me había percatado cuando desperté.

Mi mirada bajó, observando como su mano, fría, blanca y suave como el mármol pulido aun sostenía mi brazo.

No sé de donde, pero un arranque de genio, de rabia y de odio comenzó a invadir mi sistema.

Agité mi brazo con violencia, haciendo así que Edward me soltara.

\- No me vuelvas a tocar… - Siseé como una víbora.

\- Pero… ¡Bella! – Su voz denotaba sorpresa, para nada agradable.

\- ¡Pero nada! – Alcé la voz mientras seguía dándole la espalda. – No vuelvas a tocarme… ¡Jamásss! - Gruñí. - ¿Cómo te atreves… cómo tienes la puta cara de venir, sujetarme del brazo y soltarme un… "Pero… Bella"? – me burlé con maldad.

\- ¡Déjala Edward! Es un efecto del alcohol… No recuerda… - La voz cantarina y preocupada de Alice, rompió el silencio tenso que se había formado.

Fruncí el ceño, obligando a mi mente a recordar. Si Alice había dicho eso, es que algo había pasado esa noche. Pero ningún recuerdo de él, venía a mi mente.

\- No puede ser que no recuerde nada… - Gruñó él malhumorado, y con cierto trasfondo herido; haciéndome salir de mí meditación.

Edward acortó los dos pasos que nos separaban a "su" velocidad, me sujetó del brazo con fuerza, otra vez, y me obligó a girarme y… lo que más había temido desde que los Cullen hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo en mí vida… Lo que en el fondo de mi alma, había temido desde el mismo minuto que fui consciente que él, me había dejado… mirarlo a la cara.

El aire se fue de mis pulmones y los ojos me picaron, dolidos, por las lágrimas que yo me obligué a retener.

Sus orbes, dorados y brillantes, se clavaron en los míos. Y por un instante, olvidé todo a mí alrededor.

Me quedé literalmente atada a sus ojos, sin capacidad de moverme, de apartar la mirada.

Seis años habían pasado… Seis años jurándome que lo odiaba, que no volvería a saber de él, y convenciéndome de que eso, era lo mejor.

Pero aquí estaba, justo delante de mí. Mirándome, hipnotizándome con su mirada de miel, y por un segundo… solo un segundo, parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado; que nada, hubiese sucedido entre nosotros.

\- Bella… - susurró, envolviendo mi nombre en un suspiro. Haciéndome parpadear, rozando la inconsciencia.

Me sentí débil; sin voluntad… A "su" voluntad.

 _"Bella… te dejó tirada en un bosque. Desapareció de tu vida y se olvidó de ti durante seis años… ¡Espabila imbécil!"_

Y espabilé.

Aparté mi mirada de la suya, girando la cara hacía un lado de forma brusca, mentalizándome en no llorar.

 _"No dejes que te vea débil. No se lo permitas"_

 _._

\- Si lo que creo conocerte, es solo la mitad de cierto – Comencé a hablar en un susurro – Respetaras, como el buen caballero que has sido siempre, lo que te voy a pedir. – Silencio. – Te pido que no te acerques a mí y que mantengas las distancias conmigo. Que no seas tan hijo de puta como para hacerme daño, otra vez. – Mi pecho subía y bajaba, mientras intentaba controlar mi voz. – Voy a ser educada y civilizada, y te lo voy a pedir de buenas maneras. Por favor… - En esa última palabra tuve que parar, porque noté como ni voz titubeo. Edward me soltó como si de pronto mi brazo le quemara.

\- Vamos Bella… Si no eres capaz ni de hablar… - Rose intervino, cortante como siempre. – Y solo porque lo tienes delante. – Su voz sonó a desdén absoluto. – Si se acercara un poco más a ti, te derretirías.

\- ¡Rosalie! – Carlisle también hizo acto de presencia, regañando con tono duro a su hija.

\- Démosle espacio. Lo necesita – Alcé la mirada con gratitud hacía Jasper, el cual me lanzó una dulce y discreta sonrisa. – Está al borde del colapso.

\- ¿Te importaría dejar de fisgar en mis sentimientos? – Le gruñí.

\- ¿Veis? – Respondió con cierta sorna.

\- Bella, ¿quieres desayunar algo? Seguramente tengas hambre – Esme, tan servicial y materna como recordaba.

\- Seguro que te vendrá bien. Después de beberte hasta el agua de los floreros… ¡jajaja! – Emmet y sus bromas.

\- ¡Emmet! No es momento para bromear. – Reprendió Carlisle.

\- Siempre es buen momento para una broma, papá.

\- No… En este momento no lo es. – Contestó Jasper.

Estaban ahogándome por segundos. Me sentía como una espectadora en un cuento surrealista. No me podía creer que estuvieran todos aquí, otra vez, hablando como si tal cosa, cuando yo estaba a punto de desplomarme al suelo o comenzar a gritar como una chiflada.

Estas conversaciones entre ellos, donde de pronto te veías como una tercera persona, sin voz ni voto, me estrujaban el estómago; vamos, que me parecían fatal. Y tras todos estos años, eso no había cambiado ni un ápice.

.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! Y escucho. No habléis como si no tuviera decisión. ¡Dios! Odiaba y odio, cuando hacéis eso. – Volví a gruñir.

\- Bueno… la memoria a largo plazo, no la has perdido. –Contestó simpático Emmet.

\- No. No he olvidado nada de lo ocurrido hace seis años. – Le respondí con total maldad. – Si es a eso a lo que te refieres. – Le clavé una mirada envenenada.

\- ¿Sabes? Ayer estabas mucho más simpática y… desinhibida. – Me guiñó un ojo. Solo por ese gesto, mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Eso solo significaba que ayer, algo había pasado, algo que me ridiculizaba seguro. Y estaba por apostar que Edward estaba en medio de eso.

\- ¿Me vais a decir qué es lo que coño pasó esta noche? – Pregunté alzando la voz y mirándolos a todos de una pasada rápida.

\- Creo que Esme tiene razón – Saltó Carlisle, tras un segundo de silencio por parte del resto. – Deberías desayunar algo… Bueno, almorzar más bien. – Hizo un conato de sonrisa y yo le alcé una ceja.

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – Pregunté con sorna, rallando lo cínico. Él asintió. – No tengo hambre.

\- Acabas de sonar igual que la adolescente añoñada que eras… - Rose rodó sus ojos con una cara rozando la petulancia.

\- Pues te puedo asegurar que de aquella añoñada – recalqué con el mismo tono usado por ella, - queda bastante poco.

\- No lo parece – Refutó clavándome la mirada, intentando intimidarme.

\- Una cosa que ha cambiado, y que deberías ver en este momento, es que ya no me intimida que me mires así… como si fueses a comerme. – Le alcé las cejas con arrogancia; ella primeramente se sorprendió, para acto seguido, reír con su cantarina voz.

\- De acuerdo. Te doy el beneficio de la duda por lo que acabas de decir. Has estado rápida y certera.

\- No necesito tu aprobación para nada. – Ahora mi voz sonaba más cerca del enfado.

\- Chicas… Creo que podríamos dejar estas reyertas personales, que no nos llevan a ningún lado. – Intervino Carlisle, otra vez.

\- Creo que puedo defenderme lo suficiente sin falta de tu beneplácito. – Le espeté; él asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto muy caballeresco.

Se hizo el silencio. Uno tenso y molesto. Incluso masticable de lo cargado del ambiente.

\- Me gustaría irme a mi casa – Solté de pronto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sorprendida Alice. – Pensé que pasarías la tarde aquí, con nosotros. – Puso sus ojitos de gatito.

\- Pues no. Aquí no se me ha perdido nada. Además había dicho que nada de emboscadas – giré mi mirada a Carlisle – Creo recordar que pedí un lugar público.

\- Bella… ayer te desmayaste en el pub. Por eso te trajimos aquí; nadie te obligó, ni fue una emboscada. Pero consideramos que estarías mejor aquí, sobre todo con las atenciones de Carlisle. – Explicó Emmet. – A ninguno nos hacía gracia dejarte sola en tu casa. – Apreté la mandíbula con rabia.

\- ¿Tengo que daros las gracias? – Mi pregunta era el sarcasmo en estado puro. Llegando a lo hiriente; hasta yo misma me sorprendí de tal grosera contestación.

\- No y nadie te las pide. Solo te estamos explicando lo ocurrido, ya que tú no te acuerdas, y no eras consciente de tus actos. Deberías agradecer que no te dejásemos a tu suerte tirada en ese pub – Rose me alzó una ceja con prepotencia, llamándome muy sutilmente "borracha".

\- ¿Sabes por qué no me acuerdo? Porque bebí… y ¿sabes por qué la bebida me hizo ese efecto? A parte de por haber bebido mucho… - rodé los ojos – porque soy humana – eso fue una daga directa al inerte corazón de la vampira rubia y prepotente. – Y a los humanos nos pasa eso cuando bebemos… Tú… ¿no recuerdas eso, verdad? – Usé un tono inocentemente forzado. A Rose le salía la rabia a borbotones por los ojos.

\- No… no lo recuerdo, porque en mi época las damas no hacían eso – Contraataco.

\- Claro… me hablas de hace… ¡ummm! – alcé los ojos, como si pensase – ¿un siglo? ¿Ya cumpliste los cien años, Rose?

Rosalie dio un paso hacia mí, pero fue interceptada por Edward, el cual le lanzó una mirada de advertencia; envenenada.

Por mi parte, me dediqué a sonreír con prepotencia.

\- Vuelvo a repetir… quiero mi ropa e irme a mi casa. Habíamos quedado para cenar, no para pasar la tarde juntos en plan familia feliz.

\- Puedes descansar aquí, esa habitación está pensada para ti. Nadie te molestará, si no quieres salir en toda la tarde. – comentó Esme. – Pero nos encantaría que te quedaras aquí, con nosotros. – Me sonrió gentil.

Apreté los ojos por un segundo; era dificilísimo ser grosera con Esme.

\- Eres muy amable. Pero aquí no pinto nada.- No fui capaz a mirarla a la cara.

\- ¡Claro que pintas! ¡Ya está bien de evasivas y de tonterías! – Contestó ofendido Carlisle. – Nunca has dejado de ser parte de esta familia. – Me miró muy serio, intimidándome. – Aunque no nos viésemos y no mantuviéramos contacto, eso no significa que no te tuviésemos en nuestro pensamiento cada día, durante estos años.

Esta vez el silencio se cargó de otro tipo de tensión; los sentimientos pululaban en el aire, ahogándome. Podía notar como todos los demás se habían puesto rígidos y sorprendidos ante las palabras serias y con la voz ligeramente alta de su padre.

Pero a mí no hizo otra cosa que pulsarme en el botón de "ataque".

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta desfachatez? ¡No doy crédito! – Gesticulaba con manos y cabeza, completamente alucinada. - ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme nada? Desaparecisteis de repente… - Listo, botón de ataque nuclear, pulsado – Sin haber pasado nada. Dos noches atrás, estuvimos celebrando mi cumpleaños con aquella fiesta tan preciosa que organizó Alice – La nombrada puso una mueca de tristeza – Llenándome de regalos y bromas sobre que posiblemente sería mi último cumpleaños. – Mené la cabeza, asombrada de cómo los recuerdos volvían a mi mente con tanta facilidad –Y de repente desaparecéis. De un día para otro, sin despediros. Solo tu hijo, - de reojo pude ver como Edward achinaba los ojos en un gesto de… ¿dolor? - El que me juraba amor eterno, machacándome con la idea de ser como él y vivir nuestro amor eternamente, vino a dar la cara, dejándome como un trapo, tirada en aquel bosque. En el cual me perdí y tardaron horas en encontrarme, ¿sabéis? y que me conllevó estar al borde de una pulmonía. – Recité casi sin respirar. – ¿Eso, para vosotros, es demostrar amor? Perdonar que os corrija, pero lo que me hicisteis dista mucho del amor. – Pare para recuperar aliento. – Y todo lo que pasé los primeros años… Era un zombi… - apreté los dientes, cortando aquello; no me sentía preparada para relatarles mis mierdas por su ausencia.

\- Bella… sé que estás enfadada. Que lo has pasado mal, muy mal… Créeme cuando te digo que nosotros hemos sufrido también por la separación– Carlisle suavizó su semblante, mostrando un dolor patente en su rostro. – Pero todo tiene una explicación.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! No la tiene. No existe explicación que compense todo lo que sufrí por vuestra culpa. – Grité hasta que la voz se me rompió debido a unas lágrimas traicioneras que sin poder evitarlo, resbalaron por mis mejillas; las cuales limpié con rapidez con el dorso de mi mano.

\- Nos fuimos para salvarte. – Contestó Edward con la voz helada, cortando mis gritos. Todos se giraron para mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados. Incluida yo – Porque te queríamos, y te queremos tanto, que preferimos que sufrieras por nuestra marcha… y sufrir nosotros, mucho más de lo que crees ahora, a arriesgarnos que murieras. – Espetó de forma fría, cortante y seca. Yo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y en lagrimados.

\- ¿Qué… qué significa eso? – Contesté en un murmullo, ya que mi voz no daba para más.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Victoria? – Pestañee con confusión.

\- Edward hijo… espera. Debemos ir explicándole paso a paso.

\- No. Bella no entrará en razones hasta que sepa la verdad; de forma directa. Sin rodeos. – volvió su mirada a mí. – Recuerdas que escapó, ¿verdad? – Asentí en un movimiento casi nulo. – Unos meses después de aquel incidente en el partido de baseboll, justo el día antes de tu cumpleaños, llegó una carta suya, diciendo que si no te dejábamos nos delataría a los Vulturis. – Apreté tanto el entre cejo, que mis cejas casi podían unirse. – Te hablé alguna vez de ellos, muy por alto – Edward intentó disculparme, suponiendo que no recordaría.

\- Sí. Lo recuerdo. Los describiste como algo parecido a Reyes en el mundo de los vampiros. – Recité con un hilo de voz, y sin mirarlo a la cara. – Los que hacían cumplir las reglas.

Mi cerebro comenzó a hacer conexiones, aunque, o no quería verlas realmente o había piezas que aún no tenía.

\- Y si recuerdas más, te dije que nosotros solo tenemos una norma. Una regla irrompible, penada con la muerte: No dejar que los humanos sepan de nosotros. – Pestañeé y un ligero temblor recorrió mi columna vertebral – Si algún humano sabe de nuestra existencia, ellos se encargan de hacer cumplir la ley con la muerte del humano y del vampiro o vampiros, que no pusieran medios para evitar ese escape de información.

\- ¡Dios mío…! – murmuré asustada.

\- Nosotros nos arriesgamos contigo, porque sabíamos de tu discreción y amor hacía la familia; que no dirías nada. – Agregó Alice. – Además, aunque todavía en aquel momento tuvieses dudas sobre transformarte, la visión de ti como vampira, siempre estuvo ahí. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

\- Aro, que es el manda más de los tres "Reyes", está despreocupado con nosotros porque sabe que somos discretos y cuidadosos; nunca le hemos dado motivos para que nos controle. Además, hace casi dos siglos, viví unas décadas con ellos, y mantenemos una cierta amistad, lo que nos favorece en su despreocupación respecto a mí familia. – Aclaró Carlisle.

\- Pero Aro desea algo que Carlisle tiene y él no: A Edward y a mí por un lado. Por otro, le maravilla y le genera cierta envidia saber que todos estamos unidos por amor real; no por obligación, como pasa con su guardia. Y aunque no nos tiene vigilancia, sí que está deseando que cometamos el más mínimo error para arremeter contra nosotros y romper nuestro clan. – Aclaró Alice.

Comencé a caminar en círculos, cual león enjaulado.

Toda esa información me atronaba la cabeza porque empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros, y cuál era mi papel en esta historia:

Una humana que sabía demasiado y… eso, que seguía siendo humana.

\- Y eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Ya me dejasteis… - Meneaba la cabeza negando, no queriendo ser consciente de la realidad – Soy una humana independiente de vosotros; deje de ser una carga y un peligro para vuestra existencia. – Solté de un tirón y un claro deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

Edward me sujetó por los brazos, obligándome a estar quieta y mirarlo, ya que yo evitaba hacer contacto visual directo con él.

\- ¡Mírame! ¡Ahora! – Ordenó con voz autoritaria. Obedecí. – Victoria nos dio un ultimátum… O nos íbamos sin ti, dejándote y rompiéndote el corazón, sin comunicación, sin esperanzas… o nos delataba a los Vulturis… Si eso ocurría, la guardia nos mataría a todos; incluida tú. – Me clavó la mirada, con el rostro serio. – Y no íbamos a dejar que eso ocurriera. Jamás permitiría – apretó los ojos con fuerza – Permitiríamos – se corrigió – que nada te ocurriese por nuestra culpa.

Mis ojos y los suyos estaban, ahora sí, fijos los unos en los otros. Y los de Edward transmitían oleadas de pureza y sinceridad; lo míos, estaban aterrorizados.

\- Vale… - incliné los hombros. Seguía habiendo algo que me perdía. – Y entonces… ¿qué hacéis aquí después de cumplir su voluntad durante seis años? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué volvéis si ya me habíais puesto a salvo? – Le pregunté clavándole la mirada.

\- Victoria se comprometió a no acercarse a ti si te abandonábamos. Sabemos que lo comprobó varias veces. Alice vio la visión en donde esa perra se acercaba a ti para asegurarse de que no tenías esperanzas de que volviéramos a por ti. Cuando te pusiste tan mala – Edward cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo, mostrando un dolor más que patente – y te fuiste con tu madre, fue la última vez que Victoria se acercó a ti. Al verte tan deprimida y vacía, se quedó conforme. Su intención era que sufrieras… que los dos – me miró intensamente – sufriéramos con la ruptura – Suspiró – Seguimos controlando y durante años, no tuvimos señales de ella. Hasta hace unas semanas… - Sus ojos brillaban cegadores, cargados de culpa.

\- Tuve una visión, de ella. Os encontrabais por casualidad, pese a los millones de habitantes de Chicago… – Alice rodó los ojos – Te asustaba, mucho. Y te hacía daño, aunque no llegaba a morderte. – Arrugué el ceño ante esa idea - En principio su idea era matarte y luego que Edward lo supiera. Pero algo le decías, en mi visión sales discutiendo con Victoria, pero no pude conseguir averiguar qué es lo que le dices, que la haces cambiar de opinión. – Miré para Alice completamente anonadada.

\- Decide no matarte, pero su cambió de rumbo la dirige directa a Volterra. – Mi pulso volvió a dispararse.

\- Os delata a Aro – murmuré, ganándome el asentimiento de todos.

\- Después de eso, tengo tres visiones. – Alice miró hacía Edward, algo se dijeron entre ellos, y Edward volvió su mirada a mí.

\- Una visión es todos muertos, tú incluida. En otra te convence para formar parte de la guardia gracias a Chelsea, una vampira que modifica el afecto entre vampiros, y la encargada de que su guardia le sea tan leal. – Explicó Alice.

Se hizo el silencio. Estaban dándome tiempo a digerir todo esto. Pero no podía pensar; no podía ordenar toda esa información.

De pronto, un "clik" sonó en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Y la tercera visión? – Edward agachó la cabeza, suspiró y con un dolor palpable en su rostro, contestó:

\- Que te conviertas y te unas a nosotros. Que seas una auténtica Cullen. – Fruncí el ceño e intenté respirar con toda la normalidad que pude, que era poca. Ya que mi corazón latía tan frenético que golpeaba a mis pulmones – Pero debes convertirte ya. – Alcé la cara y miré para Edward con horror.

\- ¿Qué significa, ya? – pregunté jadeante.

\- Tienes menos de un mes para decidirte. – Contestó Carlisle.

\- Mi visión de ella apareciendo, será cuando las primeras hojas de otoño llenen los suelos. Rose jaqueó el satélite meteorológico de la nasa, y ha podido darnos una fecha más exacta. – La miré apurándola a continuar. – La primera semana de octubre. El día 31 de este mes, deberías ser convertida, para que cuando te vea, seas una vampira. Sin delito, no hay pena. – Alice hizo un conato lamentable de sonrisa.

Meneé suavemente los brazos, y Edward entendiendo mi gesto, me soltó, dándome espacio para respirar.

Pestañeaba, fruncía el ceño y volvía a pestañear.

Todo esto era surrealista.

Frases sueltas entraban en mi cerebro:

 _"Debes convertirte ya… Seas una vampira… Victoria te hará daño… Los Vulturis nos mataran, incluida tú… Nos fuimos por seguridad"_

 _._

\- ¿Bella? – La dulce y suave voz de Carlisle me sacó de mi ensoñación. Pestañeé y giré mi mirada hacía él. – Hija, ¿estás bien? – Fruncí el ceño y asentí, sin darme cuenta de que no era capaz de hablar. – Estás temblando. – Me miró con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

\- Edward, ha sido demasiada información de golpe – Se lamentó Esme.

Comenzaron una de sus conversaciones entre ellos, pero en ese momento no me importó. De pronto fui consciente de mi cuerpo: De sus temblores, de mi incapacidad de hablar, y del malestar general que sentía extenderse desde mi estómago.

\- Me voy a acostar… - Mi voz se escuchó como un arrullo; pero sus murmullos cesaron de golpe. – Creo, que me quedaré aquí… No me encuentro demasiado bien… - Hablaba a trompicones; me sentía fatigada, agotada hasta la extenuación.

\- Claro Bella… Ve a tu dormitorio y descansa. Nadie te molestará – Se apresuró a contestar Esme. – Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo has de alzar la voz. – Asentí.

Los miré, por un segundo, a todos; sus rostros estaban enfocados en mi cara. Suponía que estaría pálida, desencajada; aunque no era para menos, después de tan tamaña información.

Enfoqué hacía mi habitación y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me detuve y sin girarme, les hablé:

\- Alice… ¿No hay una cuarta posibilidad, verdad? – Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla.

\- Lo siento Bella… Pero no. No hay más posibilidades.

Una idea se comenzó a formar en mi cabeza, la cual fue cortada por Alice de raíz.

\- Aunque intentemos esquivarla, la visión cambia, pero sabe de ti; capta tu olor. Además ahora, también captaría nuestro propio aroma y deducir que volvemos a estar todos juntos. – Suspiró - Era buena idea, pero no saldrá… Lo siento, Bella. – Su voz era la tristeza y la culpa en estado puro.

Asentí, derrotada; abrí la puerta de la que era mi dormitorio en la nueva casa Cullen, entré y cerré la puerta suavemente.

Había pasado de un estado de rabia y comportamiento esquizofrénico, a uno de inapetencia y depresión absoluta.

Corrí la cortina para que entrara menos luz, me metí en la cama tapándome hasta la cabeza y sin más, comencé a llorar desconsolada.

Demasiadas emociones; demasiado en qué pensar; demasiado… ¡todo!

Al cabo de unos minutos, un sopor comenzó a invadirme adormeciéndome. No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero caí en un sueño tranquilo, hasta que unas terribles pesadillas se apresaron de mí, haciéndome despertar empapada en sudor.

.

.

 **NO OS ESPERABAIS ESTE ENCUENTRO, ¿VERDAD?**

 **SIENTO DECIROS QUE BELLA NO RECUERDA LO DE LA NOCHE PASADA. EL ALCOHOL Y LA POTENCIA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS, HACEN QUE SU CEREBRO SE NIEGUE A REMEMORAR LO OCURRIDO... PERO... PUEDE QUE SI LO RECUERDE ;-)**

 **TODA LA INFORMACIÓN HA SALIDO A LA LUZ. A VER CUAL ES LA REACCIÓN DE BELLA UNA VEZ PROCESE TODO!**

 **.**

 **EN UNOS DÍAS... LA CONTINUACIÓN!**

 **.**

 **GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS! TANTO EN ESTA HISTORIA COMO EN "UN ÁNGEL ENTRE DEMONIOS"**

 **BESITOSSSSSSSSSS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLAAAAAA!** **YA ESTOY AQUÍ, NO DESESPERÉIS!**

 **AUNQUE HE DE RECONOCER QUE ME ENCANTA CUANDO ME ESCRIBÍS EXIGIÉNDOME QUE ACTUALICE!**

 **UN PEQUEÑO GESTO POR MI PARTE DE VANIDAD, JAJAJA!**

 **CAPITULO** **BONITO, TIERNO... Y REVELADOR. QUE SIEMPRE NOS GUSTA SABER MÁS SOBRE EL PASADO DE ESTA PAREJITA.**

 **ESPERO OS GUSTE...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CENIZAS, TU EXISTES**

CAPÍTULO 16

* * *

.

.

 **Edward PV_**

 **.**

Nada más cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio, todos nos quedamos completamente estáticos escuchando como Bella estalló a llorar; en su llanto quedaba más que patente su desesperación y angustia.

Sus suspiros entraban en mis oídos como dagas, haciéndome arder en dolor y rabia. Sonaba tan desconsolada, tan abatida… a parte de su mirada justo antes de entrar en la habitación; estaba vacía.

Habíamos vuelto y otra vez, le habíamos desgarrado el alma, robándole su alegría y su esencia.

.

\- Edward… tranquilo hermano. – Alice se acercó a mí y apoyó su pequeña mano en mi hombro, en un intento de reconfortarme. – Esta, era la reacción más lógica. – Su mirada estaba triste y apagada.

\- Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme como un monstruo por matar su alma, por romper su corazón, una vez más.

\- Es una decisión dura; dura y difícil. – Rose, la cual también portaba un rostro entristecido, también pasó su mano por mi otro hombro. – Pero es una luchadora – Sonrió – Solo ver cómo me hizo frente sin titubear… - Alzó las cejas con asombro – por un instante me dejó fuera de juego.

\- Necesita llorar. Es la manera que tiene para enfrentarse a esto. – Añadió Carlisle.

\- Os entiendo… y no estoy juzgando a nadie… - Contesté. – Simplemente que si la hubieses visto ayer, - Rodé los ojos – Si, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero era tan… ella. Tan parecida a la Bella que conocimos hace siete años; pero más adulta, más echa, más… Una versión mejorada de sí misma. – Emmet rió y Rose sonrió más pronunciadamente. – Y sentirla ahora, llorar con ese desconsuelo… - Agaché la mirada abatido – Y encima saber que no quiere que me acerque a ella… Daría lo que fuese por poder entrar ahí y estrecharla entre mis brazos. – Suspiré.

\- Habrá que volver a emborracharla – Soltó Emmet tan a su manera. – Porque ayer te comía con los ojos y… lo que no eran los ojos… - Me alzó ambas cejas de forma pícara – No la vi marcar tantas distancias como hoy… ¡jajaja!

Todos le meneamos la cabeza a Emmet en señal de regañina, pero él alzó la mano restándole importancia.

Pero era desconcertante las formas tan dispares de enfrentarme. Ayer, con alcohol, estaba… excesivamente cariñosa; más desinhibida y decidida como nunca la había visto; y sin embargo hoy, no me dejaba que la tocara. Ni tan siquiera me mantenía la mirada.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Qué su subconsciente seguía amándome, pero que su consciente me odiaba?

.

Estuvimos escuchando llorar a Bella durante un rato, en silencio.

Hasta que Jasper se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con gesto descompuesto.

\- No puedo más. – Gruñó en un siseo. – Su desasosiego, su tristeza me está pulverizando.

Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella, se apoyó suavemente en la puerta y se concentró en mandarle oleadas de tranquilidad.

Unos minutos después, pudimos sentir cómo dejaba de llorar y para al momento, captar su respiración a compensada: Se había dormido.

\- Me quedaré unos minutos más, para que su sueño sea tranquilo. Hoy tiene motivos más que de sobra para que no fuese así. Necesita descansar y que su cerebro comience a asimilar. – Todos asentimos.

Alice se acercó a su esposo y tras darle un tierno beso en los labios, y uno a mí en la mejilla, desapareció.

\- Te dejaré solo… Sé que no estoy ayudándote mucho – Jasper rodó los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.

.

Me fui a mi dormitorio, que estaba al fondo del pasillo, justo al otro lado donde comenzaban las escaleras para bajar a los otros dos pisos.

Abrí mi armario y saqué una pequeña caja en forma de cofre. Allí, guardados como mi más preciado tesoro, que así era, estaban los recuerdos que tenía de Bella. Cuando era una joven con el corazón intacto; cuando su corazón brincaba y latía por mí, repleto de felicidad.

Unas fotos que nos habíamos sacado durante el verano, un cd de música que le había grabado de mí mismo tocando el piano, un mechón de su pelo y el atrapa sueños que le regalé para su cumpleaños.

El regalo, el Cd y algunas fotos, se las "robe" de su casa antes de hablar con ella en el bosque, necesitaba que si Victoria se acercaba a ella, comprobase que no había señales de nosotros; y necesitaba que el dolor de Bella fuese lo más cruel posible. Quitándole sus recuerdos, sabía que potenciaría ese dolor.

Tenía todas esas cosas entre mis manos, y sentí una sensación ya conocida en mis ojos; quería llorar, mis ojos lo necesitaban; pero era físicamente imposible.

Los cerré apretándolos fuertemente; era una técnica que había perfeccionado a lo largo de estos seis años.

Me dejé caer al suelo, dejando a mi mente divagar entre los recuerdos…

Y estos me llevaron a Forks, al primer día de clase de Bella. Cuando nuestras vidas se cruzaron…

.

 _Forks, Octubre 2010_

 _La primera vez que la vi, estaba sentado en mi mesa de siempre con mis hermanos, fingiendo que comíamos, charlando sobre esa nueva chica de la que todos hablaban._

 _Cuando de pronto, un aroma dulce, elegante, finísimo; aroma por el cual cualquier perfumista mataría por descubrir, entró en la cafetería hablando con Ángela, seguida por el baboso de Michael Newton y el bufón de Eric._

 _La mesa de estos, era la que, dentro de una distancia prudencial, más cerca estaba de la nuestra._

 _Para mi suerte, ella, Isabella… Bella, se sentó de cara a mí._

 _Después de unos minutos, se percató en nosotros y pude sentir el cambio en su ritmo cardíaco; nada nuevo en los humanos cuando nos ven._

 _Pero algo me alertó: por mucho que me concentraba, no era capaz a leerle los pensamientos. Era una muda mental._

 _Intentaba ser discreta al mirarnos, pero por mi vista periférica, la vi girar la mirada varias veces. Yo, sí que la miré; mucho. De algo debía servirme mi cualidad de vampiro._

 _Preguntó por nosotros a sus compañeras de mesa. La voz nasal y despectiva de Jessica fue informándole. Aunque su descripción no convenció a Ángela, la cual corrigió a Jessica en varias ocasiones; Esta estaba dolida porque el curso pasado la rechacé dos veces seguidas a salir con ella._

 _Bella, que parecía bastante lista, escuchaba más las palabras de Ángela, ya que la voz rencorosa de Jessica hacía nosotros, no le gustó demasiado. Pude deducirlo por lo expresivo de su rostro; ya que su mente seguía completamente cerrada para mí._

 _Y justo cuando la campana sonó avisando del almuerzo, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Podría decir que deje que pasara, pero no. Al no poder oírle los pensamientos, se quedaba cerca de pillarme en descuidos. Y en esa ocasión, me pilló de pleno y nuestras miradas se unieron._

 _Bella se quedó cohibida y un rubor indescriptiblemente hermoso, adornó sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio, gesto por el cual casi pierdo la consciencia y de pronto… Me sonrió. Su gesto me dejó fuera de juego, pero para cuando quise reaccionar, yo también le había devuelto la sonrisa._

 _Fue algo discreto y muy sutil, pero era la primera vez que una chica me lanzaba una sonrisa así: Gentil, agradable, cordial… Nada de deseo sexual encubierto. Nada… grosero._

 _Por suerte divina, compartíamos dos asignaturas… Realmente compartíamos solo biología, pero tras "cogerle prestados" a la secretaria los horarios, pude cambiar otra asignatura al horario de Bella: Literatura._

 _Antes de hacer ese "ligero" cambio en nuestros horarios, ese mismo primer día, cuando vi que entraba en mi clase de biología, y que el único asiento disponible era el mío, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaron de mi razonamiento._

 _Por un lado, no quería un contacto tan directo con humanos; con humanos tan jóvenes y menos si eran chicas. Pero ella… Ella sí. Fue un colapso de dos sentimientos completamente contrarios: Intranquilidad, e incluso cierto temor, por lo que esa niña desataba en mi interior, y por otro lado una felicidad y plenitud inmensa por su compañía._

 _\- Hola… Soy Bella._

 _Solo con esas tres palabras… fui suyo. Me enamoró al instante._

 _Tardé unos días en darme cuenta de qué eran esos sentimientos extraños que percibía dentro de mi cuerpo. Mi hermano Jasper, me ayudo a identificar esos sentimientos hasta aquel momento desconocidos por mí._

 _Tras ese – Hola, soy Bella – se fueron añadiendo más frases, que tras unos días de compañeros en clase, porque en literatura, "casualmente" también éramos compañeros de pupitre, se fueron convirtiendo en livianas y triviales conversaciones. Las cuales, tras un par de semanas, se fueron haciendo un poquito más personales._

 _Asignaturas favoritas, colores, comidas, clima, paisajes… Hasta llegar al motivo de nuestras mudanzas._

 _La mía por el trabajo de mi padre, que entre él y mi madre decidieron salir del estrés de la gran ciudad y elegir durante unos años un pueblo tranquilo._

 _El de ella, que su madre se había vuelto a casar y su nuevo esposo viajaba mucho debido al trabajo. Poco tiempo después, me descubrió que congeniaba al mismo nivel con su madre como con su padre; relación que no era la habitual entre padres e hijos, si no que desde siempre la habían enseñado a ser independiente y ellos la trataban casi como una igual y no como una hija; con su padre, al cual visitaba con cierta frecuencia, aunque hacía más dos años que ella no venía, si no que pasaban unos días de vacaciones juntos por ahí._

 _En la cafetería nos mirábamos para entrar y para salir, saludándonos con unas tímidas sonrisas._

 _Pocos días después, ya nos hablábamos delante de todos, y hacíamos cola juntos para recoger nuestro almuerzo._

 _El no poder leer los pensamientos hacía la relación más interesante, ya que tenía que esforzarme en saber qué pensaba o qué sentía._

 _No me hizo sentir muy orgulloso de mi acción pero al final, tuve que recurrir al don de mi hermano Jasper para que me ayudara a saber de los sentimientos de Bella; ya que me daba una de cal y otra de arena._

 _Bella era amistosa, alegre y dulce. Trataba a la gente con gentileza y su mirada solía ser cálida._

 _Cierto es que la miradas que iban destinada a mí, cuando estábamos solos, parecían más especiales, pero yo era nuevo en eso del amor y todo me ocasionaba dudas. Más a sabiendas la diferencia entre nuestros géneros._

 _El recordar cuando Jasper me confirmó que sentía amor en Bella, amor dirigido a mí, me hizo sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

 _Para ponerla un poco al límite, jugando con la ventaja de que yo sabía de sus sentimientos hacía mí, le estropee la camioneta, para luego ofrecerme a llevarla y traerla al instituto durante los días que estuviese en el taller._

 _Taller que no era otro que el garaje de mí casa._

 _Pude alargarlo durante tres días. Pero fueron los días más felices que había tenido en toda mi existencia._

 _Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella primera sonrisa en la cafetería, y me decidí a lanzarme a algo más:_

 _El tercer día de "reparación", el último que tendría excusa para estar a solas, la entretuve cuando la dejaba en casa, y fui llevando la conversación con sutileza a un terreno un poco más personal; me fui acercando disimuladamente a ella, le quite un mechón de la cara, le sonreí con dulzura; comencé a jugar con sus dedos, hasta que se los atrapé y los enlacé con los míos._

 _Ella alzó la mirada, con sus habituales coloretes, y la mirada brillante._

 _Me acerqué un poco más, le acaricié la cara suavemente, alargando el momento; haciendo que ella lo desease. Que lo ansiase. Y… la besé._

 _Lo que sentí, fue indescriptible. Fue el amor hecho sensación. La pasión desatándose entre mis piernas. Un cosquilleo bailaba en mis labios… ¡mágico!_

 _Desde aquel día, comenzamos a hacernos casi inseparables. No dimos la nota en el instituto apareciendo de pronto agarrados, pero si dimos muestras, poco a poco, de que algo había entre nosotros._

 _Pero al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, me di perfecta cuenta de que ella comenzaba a notar diferencias y cosas "raras" conmigo, y posteriormente con mis hermanos._

 _Tras casi un mes de "novios", y ante la presión de la familia, tuve que ir pensando en cómo decirle lo que éramos; ya que Alice había tenido una visión donde veía a Bella descubriendo nuestro secreto sin querer, y ella, defraudada y dolida, rompía la relación conmigo; más por haberla mentido en tal secreto que por el secreto en sí._

 _\- Cuánto antes se lo digas, mejor. Hace casi tres meses que os conocéis y uno que estáis emparejados… ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? – Recriminaba Alice. – Le costará asimilarlo, no te voy a engañar. Te pedirá un poco de tiempo; un poco de espacio a solas para pensar. Pero 3 de 4 que ella volverá a ti. Te ama más de lo que es consciente._

 _._

 _._

Cuando estaba comenzando el recuerdo de cómo se lo dije… Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos entrando con discreción en mi dormitorio.

\- Perdona que te moleste, sé que está muy entretenido con tus recuerdos… - Sonrió melancólica – Fueron buenos, buenísimos tiempos aquellos – asentí, con el mismo gesto en mis labios. – Bella va a despertarse en unos minutos. Lleva ya un rato agitada en la cama, dando vueltas. Está teniendo una pesadilla. – Me levanté del suelo en menos de un latido, con tensión en el rostro – Le he dicho a Jasper que la deje. Cuando esté a punto de despertar, mandará unas oleadas discretas para que el despertar no sea tan brusco. – Asentí con tristeza – Está muy, muy afectada. Más de lo que supuse en mis visiones – Rodó los ojos – Ya que no contaba con tu cambio de decisión – me recriminó suavemente, a lo que yo le sonreí con disculpa.

\- Alice… lo que me sorprende es que no recuerde nada de lo que ocurrió ayer. – Fruncí el ceño. – Iba bastante ebria, pero… no me pareció que fuese tanto. Incluso se desmayó – Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

Alice, imagino que sin poder controlarlo, soltó una risita.

\- Edward, lo del desmayo fue que se quedó con poco aire en los pulmones… ¡jajaja! Estaba tan entregada besándote, que no era consciente de que estaba quedándose sin oxígeno. – Me alzó las cejas con picardía. En ese momento me hubiese puesto colorado de haber podido. – Y bueno… sí que estaba bastante tocadita – Sonrió – pero creo que fue tal el shock de verte, de vuestro beso… que su cerebro la ha protegido, olvidando el momento. – Se quedó pensativa unos segundos – Pero… va a recordarlo. No sé decirte cuándo, pero no tardará mucho. En cuanto su mente consiga colocar en orden toda la información que tiene, el recuerdo de la noche pasada, llegará.

Mi hermana y yo, nos sumimos en una conversación sobre lo ocurrido con Bella, la forma en que al final se lo dije, su reacción… Cuando de pronto, un grito nos sacó de nuestra burbuja:

\- ¡AHHHHH! ¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOO!

Los gritos provenían de la habitación de Bella.

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos con pesadumbre y temor. Bella se había despertado y tal como había precedido Alice, había tenido una pesadilla horrible.

\- Vamos – me apuró Alice. Yo dudé.

\- No sé si ella…

\- Edward… debes venir. Quédate en la puerta, no la toques ni te acerques demasiado. Pero ella ha de verte.

Salimos veloces a su dormitorio. Jasper estaba en la puerta, en el pasillo sin atreverse a entrar. Nos miró con la cara desencajada.

\- Está aterrorizada – Murmuró. – Es impresionante la fuerza de sus sentimientos. – Gesticuló con asombro – Estoy mandándole oleadas de paz, pero me es difícil.

Antes de acabar la frase, el resto de la familia estaba allí, junto a nosotros con el mismo rostro compungido que el mío.

\- Yo entraré. – Sentenció Carlisle.

\- Está como en shock. La tengo medio inconsciente para que la pesadilla pase y pueda tranquilizarse. – Lo avisó Jasper. Carlisle asintió.

En ese momento, todos nos sentimos vulnerables y cobardes. No sabíamos cómo hacerle frente a Bella. Pero en esos momentos, el temple de nuestro padre nos volvía a dar una lección de serenidad.

.

.

 **¿OS HA GUSTADO CÓMO SE CONOCIERON?**

 **EN ESO, TAMBIÉN QUISE HACER CAMBIOS... Y... CREO QUE FUERON MUY TIERNOS ESOS PRIMEROS DÍAS ENTRE ELLOS!**

 **Y AHORA SE HA DESPERTADO... VEREMOS A VER, COMO LOS RECIBE AHORA.**

 **.**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS OPINIONES, Y SUS ALERTAS DE FAVORITOS!! ME HACEN TREMENDAMENTE FELIZ!**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN UNOS DÍAS!**

 _ **BESOTESSSSSSSSSSS!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA BOMBONESSSSSS!**

 **SIENTO LA ESPERA... PERO ESTOY ACATARRADA (MUCHO)**

 **ME HA MIRADO UN TUERTO, PORQUE LLEVO UN RACHA DE VIRUS... ¡UFFF!**

 **PERO YA QUE ME ENCUENTRO UN POQUITO MEJOR, NO QUISE DEJAROS ESPERANDO MÁS!**

 **. . CAPÍTULO INTENSO... DE LOS QUE OS GUSTAN! . .**

 **ESPERO LO DISFRUTÉIS...**

* * *

CENIZAS, TU EXISTES

CAPÍTULO 17

* * *

.

.

Desperté sobresalta; la pesadilla que acababa de tener había sido horrible. De las peores recordaba haber sufrido.

Ni las primeras tras la marcha de los Cullen, habían sido tan letales.

Estaba sentada en la cama, empapada en sudor y con lágrimas resbalándome por las mejillas; el pulso desbocado, la respiración entrecortada y un temblor recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Sentí la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, pero estaba tan descolocada que no enfoqué la vista; solo el ruido me alertó de que alguien había entrado. Aunque no consiguió sacarme del estado de shock en el que inconscientemente estaba.

\- Bella…

Esa era la voz de Carlisle. Suave, dulce… Tranquilizadora.

Lo miré, sin poder enfocarlo correctamente, al igual que cuando te pones unas gafas que no necesitas y la vista te hace zoom.

Tragué en seco, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

\- Tranquila… Todo está bien. Estás a salvo. – Murmuraba suavemente.

Ahora lo tenía más cerca, al borde de mi cama. Entonces giré la cara y pude verlo nítidamente.

Nada más verle el rostro, la pesadilla volvió a mi mente, la cual, de forma extremadamente clara, la revivió para recordármela, volviendo a aterrorizarme terriblemente.

Me alcé de la cama de un salto y me lancé a los brazos de Carlisle, el cual me arropó con el cariño de antaño. Aquello era estar en casa, sentirse en el hogar. Olía a… ellos. A familia.

\- Estás aquí… Estás bien… - Gimoteaba agitada abrazada a su cuello como si la vida me fuera en ello.

\- Claro que estoy aquí… Tranquila mi niña. – Me acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, mientras con otra mano me apretaba fuertemente contra él.

\- Por favor… Por favor… Noooo… No me… No puedo, no… puedo… - Sentí una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte y como los pulmones me quemaban.

\- ¡Bella! Por Dios Santo hija… Tranquilaaa. Edward, mi maletín, rápido.

\- Car-lisle… - intenté hablar.

\- Shu Bella… no hables. Respira despacio. Estás sufriendo un colapso. Pasará, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí pequeña. – Me recostó en la cama, inclinada para que pudiese respirar, pero agarró mi mano.

\- Tú… Tú no puedes… morir por… por mi culpa – Conseguí decir. Mientras apretaba el agarre de esa mano.

Carlisle se quedó estupefacto. Horrorizado. Estaba ahogándome, pero pude verle el rictus facial más que de sobra.

\- Bella… - Pronunció mi nombre con tanto amor, que derretía. Su mirada, mostraba el mismo sentimiento. – Por favor, no… No te sientas culpable de nada. – Murmuró con la voz tomada.

\- Es todo… mi culpa… Tú… Tú… Yo… acabo de… verte… muerto… - Estallé en llanto, ahogándome aún más.

Las lágrimas caían descontroladas por mi rostro, mientras tremendos y sentidos suspiros salían de mi garganta.

\- Cielo, solo ha sido una pesadilla. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí, a tu lado; estoy bien. – Intentaba calmarme, pero yo negaba con movimientos enloquecidos de la cabeza.

\- Carlisle está poniéndose azul – Esa voz… Era Edward. Y el recuerdo de su muerte en mi pesadilla, solo consiguió descontrolarme más.

Giré la cabeza hacía él, como poseída. No me había dado cuenta cuando había entrado en la habitación.

\- Tu… Tú… - Edward se apartó un poco de mí, suponiendo que lo echaría. - ¡Nooo! No, no… te alejes… Por favor… No… mueras… No puedes… morir. – Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me sujetó de la cara con sumo cuidado.

\- Cariño… Nadie va a morir… Y si tuviese que hacerlo por ti… No encuentro mejor motivo. – Yo negué con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando.

\- NOOOO… – Grité con el poco oxígeno que me quedaba; me llevé la mano al pecho. Mis pulmones ardían.

\- ¡Mierda Carlisle! Se ahoga…

.

Edward se lanzó sobre mí y poniendo su boca en la mía, me insufló oxígeno. A parte de que percibí un ligero pinchazo en mi brazo.

A la tercera vez, el oxígeno llegaba a mi sistema y comencé a ser un poco más consciente de lo que ocurría…

 _Sus labios_ … Sus tan añorados labios, estaban sobre los míos. Otra vez. Y era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Esos seis años, por un instante, quedaron relegados al olvido.

Inconscientemente, mi boca se movió y lo besé suavemente.

Acaba de morir, y estaba en el cielo.

Edward también extendió sus labios, y por una fracción de segundo, ambos, los dos, nos besamos.

El oxígeno regó mi cerebro y entonces este, me mandó un recuerdo, uno reciente:

.

 _De la pasada noche. Edward bailaba conmigo de forma sexy. Ambos nos besábamos apasionadamente..._

 _._

Obligué a mi cerebro a detener el recuerdo. Giré la cara, rompiendo el beso y cerré los ojos.

Me sentí completamente abochornada. Tanto por el recuerdo como por haberle besado mientras él intentaba insuflar aire a mis pulmones.

" _Esto es a lo que se referían antes... ¡Joder Bella! ¿Tanto bebí para no acordarme?"_

.

Carlisle sujetó mi muñeca, contando.

\- Tus constantes están mejor. Y ya has recuperado color. – Informó. – Cariño… solo ha sido una pesadilla. Te he pinchado un relajante, es muy suave, no te dejará drogui. – Asentí, pero captaba el pánico reflejado en mis ojos, negando con la cabeza y sintiendo otra oleada de lágrimas llegar.

\- Era… tan real – Suspiré.

\- Es normal que tu cerebro hiciese conexiones y se mezclaran temores, produciendo esa pesadilla.

\- Todos. Todos moríais delante de mí. – Edward y Carlisle se lanzaron una mirada de entendimiento, para seguido, mirarme a mí con gran ternura – Unas manos blancas os agarraban de la ca-be -za – Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral haciéndome tartamudear – Mientras estabais de rodillas en el suelo, sujetos por los brazos. – Las lágrimas caían rodando por mi cara, pero estaba lanzada y seguí casi de carrerilla. Necesitaba expulsarlo – Tiraban, tiraban, y vuestra piel se resquebrajaba por el cuello igual que si fuese porcelana. – Miraba fijamente a Carlisle a los ojos, mientras él intentaba controlar el rictus de su rostro – Estabais todos, pero a ti, a Alice y a Edward os dejaban para el final – Gimotee sorbiéndome los mocos como una niña. – Sabían que así, me harían más daño…

Me llevé las manos a la cara, mientras lloraba sonoramente. Aquello era superior a mis fuerzas.

\- Bella… Por favor, tranquila, o volverás a colapsar – Me habló dulcemente Edward, con preocupación en su voz. - Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Solo eso.

\- ¡No! – Giré bruscamente la cara en su dirección, encontrándome con la suya mucho más cerca de lo que suponía estaría. – Así es como será, ¿verdad? – Le clavé mi mirada cristalina a Edward en sus orbes preocupados y tristes. - ¿Y a mí… como me matarán? ¿Me morderán lentamente hasta dejarme seca?

\- No debes preocuparte de eso – Contestó tenso, evadiendo mí pregunta.

Él suspiro, y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Carlisle.

Y yo, sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro, obligándolo así a mirarme.

Ahora nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros.

\- Mírame a la cara, y niégamelo. – Lo reté. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos eternos.

\- Sí. Seguramente será así. O… - Noté como el aire a mi derecha cambiaba; Carlisle estaba tenso, intentando hacer callar a Edward.

Apreté mis manos en su cara, dejando que mis dedos se moviesen, acariciándolo.

\- ¿Oh…?

\- O nos dejaran a ti y a mí para el final. Para que veamos nuestras respectivas muertes. - Por un segundo, pude recrear esa imagen en mi mente.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y pude ver mi reflejo en los orbes de Edward que relucían como luceros. Lo poco que pude ver, me dejó helada:

Mi reflejo era el pánico en estado puro.

Solté a Edward y me lancé fuera de la cama.

.

-No puedo estarme quieta… Tengo las pulsaciones a mil. – No mentía, pero la realidad era que el momento, a aparte de asustarme de mi propio reflejo, se estaba poniendo demasiado íntimo. Y más, después del "desliz" del beso y... el recuerdo. – Es una pesadilla… lo sé. Pero también sé que es una visión que puede volverse realidad con facilidad.

Me notaba algo más serena; suponía que el relajante que me había inyectado Carlisle estaría haciendo efecto.

\- Cualquiera de las dos opciones, son malas… casi al mismo nivel. – Edward me miró frunciendo el ceño, sin entender a qué dos opciones me refería. – Si sigo siendo humana, morimos todos… Si lo evito, la que muero, soy yo… - Abrí los ojos como platos; una idea se formó en mi cabecita.

\- ¡Noooo! Ni lo sueñes. – Alice entró en la habitación como un torbellino. – Ya te dije que no había más opciones… - Se acercó a mí y me sujetó por los brazos para que la mirara – No.

No transcurrió un segundo entero, cuando escuché gruñir violentamente a Edward, el cual apareció a mí lado en lo que me llevó pestañear.

\- No… Ni lo pienses tan siquiera. – Siseó. No recordaba haberlo visto tan enfadado jamás.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté seria. Alice me soltó y encaré a Edward.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido a la enana? – Emmet, seguido por toda la familia entraron en la habitación, quedándose en la puerta, no queriendo invadir mi intimidad.

-Bella ha pensado en morir… Ella sola. Como humana. – Contestó Alice enfadada.

Otro gruñido profundo salió de la garganta de Edward.

\- ¿Estás tonta o qué te pasa? – Respondió Emmet, serio. Esa debió ser la primera vez que lo había visto así. – Eso ni lo sueñes.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – Pregunté realmente en serio. – Si yo muero, os libráis del problema. Se acabó el riesgo a morir, y no tendréis que cargar conmigo por toda la eternidad. Sería lo mejor. Además, los humanos morimos de forma natural… solo sería adelantarlo – Giré la cabeza hacía Carlisle. – Tú puedes ayudarme a morir, sin sufrimiento. Sabes qué inyectarme para hacerlo– Él me miraba con el rostro desencajado. Atónito – Yo… no sé si me atrevería a matarme. – Eso último lo susurré.

\- Bella… no cuentes con que te haré una eutanasia. De ninguna manera. – Contestó perplejo y ofendido.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – Alcé la voz.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Lo estás preguntando en serio? – Contestó Edward. Yo me limité a asentir. – No vamos a dejar que mueras por nosotros. Antes de ocurrir eso, moriremos en tu lugar. – Sonó tajante.

\- Pero son siete vidas a cambio de una – Gesticulé como si no viesen lo obvio. – Yo voy a morir de todas formas…

\- Pero no ahora… No con 24 años y toda la vida por delante. – Añadió Esme – Sería un sacrilegio – Murmuró compungida.

\- Repito… son siete vidas a cambio de una. La estadística no está de vuestra parte.

\- Bella… No nos obligues a tener que vigilarte de forma constante. – Agregó Alice muy seria – No te gustaría, créeme. – Me miró, clavándome su penetrante e intensa mirada.

\- Carlisle, creo que se te fue la mano con ese relajante – Musitó Rose. – No sabe ni lo que dice.

Me acerqué a Rose, encarándola; la cual se quedó traspuesta al verme tan cerca.

\- Rosalie… ¿En serio quieres perder tu vida, inmortal y perfecta, por una simple humana, la cual no te cae ni siquiera bien? – Le pregunté mirándola fijamente.

\- La vida de un humano, vale más que cualquiera de la nuestra… Y más, la tuya. – Contestó muy seria, dejándome perpleja – Y por cierto… no me caes mal. – Hizo un gesto similar a una sonrisa.

Agaché la cara, confusa. Derrotada.

.

 _"No lo entiendo… ¿No sería la opción más fácil? ¿Por qué tanto reparo?"_

 _._

\- Bella… no sé qué está maquinando tu cabecita, - Carlisle me sacó de mi meditación – Pero antes de arriesgarme a que te hagas daño, prefiero morderte y transformarte aún sin tu consentimiento. – Su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas.

\- No lo entiendo. – Mascullé.

\- Ya lo entenderás… - Agregó Edward – Y hasta que lo hagas, deja de elucubrar planes absurdos. – Seguía enfadado.

Me giré y lo encaré; a una distancia prudencial.

\- De ti, es de quien menos entiendo que te niegues. ¿Qué te importa lo que me ocurra? Deje de importarte hace seis años. – Edward me sostuvo la mirada sin apartarla, pero pude vislumbrar un ligero brillo cruzarle los ojos.

\- ¡No entiendes nada! – Escupió con rabia, acto que me sorprendió y me hizo parpadear.

\- Pues explícamelo. - Alcé la voz.

Pareció dudar un segundo si hablar o callar. Yo achiné los ojos, intentando presionarlo.

Justo cuando parecía que iba a comenzar a hablar, Carlisle intervino.

.

\- Deberías acostarte y descansar. El relajante comenzara a hacer pleno efecto en breves, y te ayudará a dormir tranquila.

\- Me quedaré cerca para ayudarte a que concilies el sueño – Jasper, que no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento, dio un paso dentro de la habitación, sonriéndome con dulzura.

Suspiré, vencida.

\- Esta bien. Me acostaré otra vez… Me siento algo mareada. – Confesé.

\- ¿Podremos dejarte sola? – Insinuó con sarcasmo Alice.

\- Mientras no dejes un cuchillo afilado a la mano – Le contesté con el mismo "tonito".

\- Le tienes demasiado respeto y amor a la vida, como para hacerte daño. Eres demasiado buena persona. – Sonrió tierna. – Por eso te has ofrecido a suicidarte, dando tu vida por nosotros. – Volví a suspirar.

Ahora sí que me encontraba pesada y mareada.

Al girar la cabeza, me fijé en que Jasper no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Suelta un poco Jasper – Le gruñí – Acabarás desmayándome antes de llegar a la cama. – El nombrado soltó una sonrisita.

.

Todos fueron desfilando fuera de mi dormitorio.

Carlisle me tomó las constantes, asintiendo complacido.

\- El pulso ha mejorado. En nada te dormirás, y esta vez conseguirás descansar. Nada de pesadillas – Asintió sonriente.

Edward me lanzó una mirada antes de cruzar la puerta de mi dormitorio; en sus ojos había un sentimiento extraño. Uno que no conseguí descifrar, ya que se esforzó en ocultarlo.

\- Descansa enana… Y por favor, deja de tener ideas paranoicas. – Me dio un asentimiento de cejas y salió.

\- Estaré detrás de la puerta hasta que te duermas. – Jasper se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse tras el resto.

\- Puedes quedarte – Le susurré; implorándole más que sugiriéndole. – Yo… no quiero… - No me salían las palabras; o más bien, no quería reconocer debilidad.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte sola? ¿Así acaba la frase? – Asentí mordiéndome el labio. – Bien. Me sentaré en el sillón. Puedes estar tranquila estaré hasta… - lo interrumpí.

\- Si no fuese pedir demasiado… ni que suene infantil… - Volví a morderme el labio.

\- Me quedaré vigilando tu sueño. – Su sonrisa fue la dulzura personificada. – Y no es infantil, para nada. Lo hago encantado.

\- Gracias Jasper.

Se levantó del sillón, se acercó al borde de la cama e hizo algo que me dejó alucinada:

Atrapó las mantas, me arropó con mimo, y con un cuidado extremo me dio una caricia en la mejilla y un beso en la frente.

Tuve que pestañear varias veces, para ser consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Que nunca me haya acercado a ti más, no es porque no me gustes… Todo lo contrario. Siempre me has parecido adorable – Sonrió – Una gran chica. Solo que cada vez que me acercaba a ti, Edward se ponía nervioso y… - Rodó los ojos – Por no aguantarlo... - Suspiró - Nunca me he sentido superado por tu sangre, aunque sea el más joven en la dieta vegetariana. – Me guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Y qué ha cambiado?

\- Edward ha perdido todo su poder sobre ti. – Abrí los ojos pasmada. Se acercó a mi cara y susurró – Aunque al tenerlo cerca, creas perder los papeles, no es así – Me alzó ambas cejas – Sus… privilegios respecto a ti, han desaparecido. – pestañee varias veces. – Y ahora, - se alzó separándose – A dormir. – Asentí con una sonrisa pilla en la cara.

En unos minutos, sentí una dulce somnolencia y sin hacer esfuerzos en su contra, me dejé envolver por ella.

Esa vez pude dormir sin pesadillas aterradoras, descansando plenamente.

.

.

 **ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!**

 **¿TENDRÁ ALICE QUE PONERSE EN PLAN "VIGILANCIA" PARA QUE BELLA NO HAGA UNA TONTERIA?**

 **¿CUÁNDO EDWARD LE EXPLICARÁ QUE NUNCA DEJÓ DE AMARLA?**

 **YA YA... SI. BELLA ES TONTA DE REMATE DE NO HACER LA CONEXION DE POR QUÉ SE FUERON, Y QUE ESO NO TUVO QUE VER CON QUE LA AMASEN DE VERDAD.**

 **PERO ENTONCES NOS QUEDAMOS SIN HISTORIA... JAJAJAJA!**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS Y DEMÁS! ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holaaaaaaa! Ya estoy aquí!**

 **Este es un capi un poquito cortito... pero no todos pueden ser largos**

 **Espero que os guste!**

CENIZAS, TU EXISTES

CAPÍTULO 18

* * *

.

.

 _ **EDWARD PV**_

* * *

Parecerá masoquista por mi parte, pero ver a Bella tan asustada y afectada por nuestra muerte, aunque solo fuera una pesadilla, me dio un soplo de vida.

Eso significaba que le importábamos; de alguna manera, pero aún seguíamos dentro de su helado corazón.

Aunque la forma de expresarse para referirse a su conversión, me quitó todo ese aire recién adquirido:

 _"Cualquiera de las dos opciones, son malas… casi al mismo nivel. Si sigo siendo humana, morimos todos… Si lo evito, la que muero, soy yo…"_

Escucharla decir eso, fue un mazazo brutal.

Cuando ella supo lo que era, lo que éramos todos, y tras un tiempo para que asimilara bien la noticia, entre toda la familia comenzamos a dejarle caer sutilmente que lo idóneo, lo lógico, era que ella se convirtiera.

Sabía perfectamente que a Bella no le hacía demasiada gracia. No necesitaba que Alice me revelase su visión sobre las dudas que tenía al respecto, o que Jasper hurgase en sus sentimientos para confirmarme esas dudas y temores que revoloteaban por encima de su cabeza.

Incluso entonces, jamás se refirió a su transformación de una forma tan brusca; se limitaba a evitar el tema en lo máximo posible que podía. Cuando tuvimos más confianza, lo hablamos a solas, dejando las cosas más o menos aclaradas entre nosotros respecto a ese tema:

.

 _Forks. Hace seis años..._

 _._

 _\- Edward… Te pido que no me presiones. Es una decisión difícil. Mucho. – Rodó los ojos – Pero entiendo que es la única manera en que podamos estar juntos._

 _\- Cariño… Yo no quiero que lo hagas si no estás segura. – Fui totalmente sincero – Te amaré aunque quieras conservarte humana, y envejezcas. Cuando la diferencia de edad sea muy notoria, pensaremos cómo hacer para que podamos seguir disfrutando de nuestro amor sin que las malas lenguas nos dañen. Me pasaría en mitad del Amazonas tu vida humana, si eso es lo que necesitamos… o lo que quieres. Solo quiero no perderte._

 _\- Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Te amo demasiado para pensar en mi vida sin ti – Sus ojos eran tan puros y cristalinos que me dejaron sin habla. – Me transformaré. – Me sujetó la cara con ambas manos, mirándome fijamente. – Te doy mi palabra. – Sentenció – Pero por favor… Que se acaben las insinuaciones. – Ahora sus ojos se mostraron cansados. – Quiero graduarme en el instituto tal como soy. El verano que viene, lo organizaremos todo coincidiendo con mi marcha a la universidad. – Lo tenía todo planeado; sus facciones y gestos delataban que era una idea preconcebida, no improvisado en el momento._

 _En lo que tenía gran razón era que entre todos estábamos presionándola y agobiándola en exceso._

 _\- Hablaré con mi familia. Te juro que todo eso se acabó desde ya. – Me sonrió; con esa dulzura que me derretía. – El verano que viene, lo volveremos a hablar. Hasta entonces, haré que disfrutes de todas las experiencias humanas – Le sonreí feliz – Me dedicaré a consentirte todo lo que quieras – Le acaricié la mejilla y ella apretó su cara contra mi mano._

 _\- Gracias Edward… - Suspiró._

 _\- Mi vida, no debes dármelas. Todos estamos ansiosos con el miedo a perderte – Ahora su sonrisa se volvió tierna; familiar. –Es solo por eso. Nadie quiere meterte prisa. – Asintió._

 _\- Me alegro de haber aclarado esto – pestañeó seguido. Era un gesto tan suyo, que me encantaba – Ya no tienes por qué seguir agobiado por mis dudas. – Abrí los ojos sorprendido. - ¡Vamos Edward! Por mucho que has intentando disimularlo, se más que de sobra que estabas ansioso porque yo no decía nada claro al respecto de mi inmortalidad. – Meneó la cabeza, simpática._

 _\- ¡Vaya señorita! Me ha dejado usted sin palabras – Su sonrisa se amplió de oreja a oreja con orgullo._

 _\- Es verdad que no es algo que desee con anhelo – Puso los ojos en blanco y mi rictus se puso serio – Pero tú no puedes volverte mortal, así que… soy yo la única que puede hacer algo al respecto – Sonó decidida, pero también resignada._

 _Resignada. Esa era la palabra que describía su entrega._

 _No tenía ni la más mínima duda sobre sus sentimientos hacía mí, pero de igual forma sabía que su transformación era un sacrificio._

 _Uno que me pasaría la eternidad compensándole._

 _Convertir a Bella sería lo más egoísta que haría en mi vida. Pero necesitaba saberla a salvo. Inmortal._

 _No podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera; de eso estaba completamente seguro._

 _Haría lo imposible para que ella jamás se lamentara de su decisión._

 _-Me pasaré la eternidad recompensando tu sacrificio. – Le susurré mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

 _\- Solo tienes que amarme para siempre. Eso es suficiente. – Declaró._

 _\- Eso es fácil – Le guiñé un ojo, dedicándole su sonrisa favorita, la torcida._

 _Nos abrazamos amorosamente, hasta que ella rompió el gesto, para posar sus manos en mis mejillas y besarme como nunca me había besado._

 _Mi helado cuerpo parecía haber entrado en calor con su apasionado beso. Enlazó sus manos detrás de mí cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo atrayéndome más a su boca, logrando que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna vertebral; pegó su cuerpo al mío y sus cimas se clavaron en mi pecho y un suspiro se escapó de nuestras bocas_

 _Fue la sensación más erótica de mi vida._

 _Mis manos bajaron avariciosas por sus costados, rozando sus pechos con la yema de mis dedos, hasta llegar a su espalda y abrazarla con fuerza, atrayéndola más a mí._

 _De sus labios salían gemidos que ahogaba en mi boca, electrizándome._

 _El momento se había puesto íntimo en cuestión de segundos. Mi entrepierna, endurecida, me palpitaba dolorosa y placenteramente ante la posibilidad de la anticipación de más._

 _Sus manos me acariciaban con avaricia y sus gestos y gemidos me dieron permiso a aventurarme a más; mis manos también codiciaban su cuerpo y las introduje dentro de su camiseta. Rocé sus pechos con cuidado y cierta timidez, y ella en respuesta separó su cuerpo para darme mejor acceso._

 _Cuando al fin puse mis manos encima de sus cimas, erguidas y duras, por encima del sostén, fue una de las sensaciones más maravillosas y sensuales de mi vida._

 _De su boca salieron audibles jadeos de placer, echando el cuello hacía atrás mientras yo le besaba la yugular (punto erótico donde los haya)._

 _Estaba entregada, desinhibida… Tan humana y tan sensual…_

 _Cuando creí que pasaríamos a más, Bella se separó abruptamente de mí haciéndome quitar las manos de sus pechos con brusquedad; tenía la cara enrojecida y las pupilas dilatadas de la excitación._

 _\- Lo siento… Me he dejado llevar… Yo… - Murmuraba cohibida._

 _\- Tranquila… No hay nada por lo que avergonzarse - Sacudí la cabeza mientras ella agachaba la suya - Pero… Recuerda que soy un hombre. – Le clavé la mirada – No te haré daño. Eso jamás sucederá. No tienes que tener miedo, ni… reparo – realmente hubiese usado "asco", pero no quise incomodarla. – Tengo lo mismo que cualquier hombre – le guiñe un ojo haciéndola enrojecer furiosamente, rompiendo así el momento un tanto incómodo._

 _Ella asintió, con una sonrisa pícara. Pero el momento se quedó ahí. En nada._

 _No hubo más momentos tan intensos como ese; Bella no dejaba que llegáramos tan lejos como esa vez. Hubo besos, caricias…pero nada más._

 _Pocas semanas después de esa vez, llegó la maldita carta que lo cambiaría todo._

 _._

\- Edward… bonitos sentimientos – Jasper me alzó las cejas con picardía – Pero, por favor… ¡para! Estaba ahí dentro con Bella, y no era capaz de concentrarme en mi propio don. – Me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, mientras me rodaba los ojos.

\- Recordando, hermano. Simplemente mi mente vuela alto. – Murmuré abatido.

Jasper me apretó un hombro, mostrándome apoyo.

\- Tranquilo Edward… Tiempo. Solo necesita tiempo. Ha sido mucho de golpe.

\- No sé si habré hecho bien en soltárselo así – Suspiré.- Puede que haya sido algo brusco... – Estaba empezando a compadecerme.

\- ¡Ey, ey! Creo que ha sido la forma más acertada. Bella no entraría en razones si nos poníamos sensibleros con ella. Estaba demasiado enfadada y frustrada para haber escuchado de otra forma.

\- Rose y yo le hemos traído a Bella algunas cosas de su apartamento – Alice y Rose entraron en mi dormitorio, cargando con dos bolsas.

\- Teniendo sus enseres personales, se sentirá más cómoda. – Agregó Rose mirando acusadora para nuestra hermana – Alice quería hacerle una compra de las suyas. – La nombrada rodó los ojos.

\- Tenéis razón – Reconoció – Pero… me hacía tanta ilusión comprarle cosas bonitas. – Lloriqueó.

\- Bella tiene cosas muy bonitas… y son sus cosas. – Refutó Rose. – Debemos hacerla sentir cómoda y libre. Que no se sienta una muñeca entre nosotros, como antes.

Todos meditamos las acertadas palabras de Rosalie.

.

Alice calculó cuándo despertaría Bella de su sueño, esta vez tranquilo, y comprobando que teníamos tiempo más que de sobra y que estaba profundamente dormida por el sedante que le había administrado Carlisle, más el trabajo extra que había realizado Jasper sobre su sueño, entramos en su dormitorio y le colocamos sus cosas.

Así cuando despertara las encontraría organizadas y le haría sentirme más cómoda.

Una vez hecho el trabajo, mis hermanas salieron de la habitación, dejándome a solas con Bella.

 _"Disfruta el momento Edward, ella está profundamente dormida y aún tardará varias horas en despertar. Puedes estar tranquilo"_

El pensamiento de mi hermana me dio tranquilidad y libertad para poder permanecer junto a Bella sin temer que despertara y me pillara allí.

.

Me senté a su lado en el borde de la cama, observándola dormir. Seguía poniendo la misma carita de ángel, lleno de paz y dulzura.

Aunque hacía más de cien años que no tenía un corazón que latiera, podía sentir como se me estrujaba algo dentro de mi pecho.

Tantos recuerdos venían a mi mente… Y todos me ocasionaban mariposas en el estómago, como aquella primera vez. Como todas aquellas primeras veces.

Le acaricié la cara con cuidado, apartando un mechón de su rostro, el cual me impedía verla con claridad. A parte de eso, necesitaba tocarla. Sentir su suave piel en mis dedos.

En cuanto la rocé, nuestra particular corriente eléctrica no tardó en hacerse notar desde la punta de mi dedo hasta mi codo.

La sensación era grandiosa.

Nadie debía morir sin sentir algo como eso, al acariciar a la persona que amaba.

Después de un tiempo indeterminado, Bella se movió ligeramente y murmuró algo inteligible.

 _"Edward, Bella no tardará en despertar… Yo de ti, iría saliendo de su dormitorio… Creo que no va a despertar de muy buen humor"_

El pensamiento de mi hermana me puso nervioso hasta la médula. Reaccioné en menos de un latido saliendo como un ánima de la habitación de la chica que me había robado el corazón, el alma y el pensamiento solo con una mirada; lo que menos quería era alterarla aún más después de todo lo que tuvo que escuchar y el despertar tan aterrador que había tenido la noche anterior.

.

Toda la familia nos reunimos en el despacho de Carlisle, intentando llegar a algún consenso de cómo actuar con Bella de ahora en adelante.

Alice nos puso sobre aviso que esta vez iba a despertarse más serena, el descansar sin pesadillas le había hecho bien; pero eso había logrado que su cerebro se pusiera en marcha, sopesando y analizando la conversación mantenida la noche pasada.

\- Lo primero que hará, tras ducharse y reflexionar, será querer salir. – Anunció Alice. – Quiere ver a su amiga, Emma. Desde la noche de la fiesta no la ha vuelto a ver.

\- No sé cómo se tomará el que tú te hayas encargado de contestar a sus mensajes. – Rose le alzó una ceja inquisidora a Alice.

\- Imagino que mal – Contestó ella con tono sarcástico – Pero por lo menos no he dejado a su amiga sufriendo de desesperación pensando en qué podría haberle pasado.

\- Además, también nos encargamos de que tanto ella, como su novio y el resto del grupo que aún estaban de fiesta, llegaran bien a casa. – Añadió Emmet. – Los metimos en el coche alquilado y este los llevó a casa. Yo mismo supervisé que todos entraran en sus casas lejos de cualquier peligro – El orgullo era palpable en la voz de nuestro hermano. – Bella estará contenta cuando sepa esto.

\- Los humanos pierden completamente el sentido cuando beben alcohol – Meditó con preocupación Esme. – No me extraña que luego les pasen cosas tan atroces – Meneó la cabeza con gesto maternal.

\- Es una forma de evasión. De desconectar de la realidad y darles valor para hacer cosas o entrar en conversación; gestos que no harían estando en condiciones normales y lúcidas.

\- Bueno… y sobre nuestra propuesta… ¿Bella ha tomado algún tipo de decisión? – Le pregunta fue abierta, pero iba directa a mi hermana.

\- No. Es extraño, mucho. Pero podría decir que casi no lo ha pensado. – meditó durante dos segundos. – Es como si no pensando, tuviese menos peso, o fuese menos real. – Suspiró. – Solo ha llegado a la conclusión de…

Una brevísima imagen de Bella muerta, entró en mi mente de parte de Alice. El gruñido gutural salió de mi garganta sin pretender sonar hostil.

\- Lo siento – Me disculpé. Alice alzó la mano al aire, restándole importancia.

\- Tranquilo, te entiendo. – Me sonrió. Explicó la visión al resto, ya que nos miraban sorprendidos.

\- Debimos suponer que llegaría a esa conclusión – Comentó Carlisle mirándome con prudencia. – Edward… No te alteres. Piénsalo. Es más que lógico que ella hiciese números. Una vida humana, a cambio de siete inmortales.

\- Tal como señaló ella misma, las cuentas matemáticas no salen. – Apuntilló Jasper.

\- Pero ella no acaba de entender lo muchísimo que nos costó dejarla. Piensa que fue solo por salvarnos el pellejo y por salvarla a ella de convertirse en aquel momento. – Estaba empezando a desesperarme.

\- No lo entiende porque nadie se lo ha explicado aún. – Señaló Rose. – Solo le dijimos el motivo. No los sentimientos que hubo tras nuestra marcha.

\- Lo difícil que fue irnos, dejándola atrás. – Agregó Emmet.

\- Y lo que sufrimos estos seis años sin ella. Sin poder comunicarnos… - Murmuró Esme afligida. – Debemos hacerle comprender eso. – Su voz ahora fue más imponente. – Hasta que Bella no entienda eso, no podrá tomar una decisión justa.

\- Sí. Debemos explicarle bien todo. Una vez que se le quite la absurda idea de que si se convierte será una carga para nosotros, podrá tomar una decisión de forma más correcta. – Sentenció Carlisle.

\- La dejaremos unos días para que se tranquilice. Que retome cosas rutinarias y normales en su vida. – Señaló Alice. – Que se despida de sus amigos, que vuelva a salir… Mientras, nos dedicaremos a dejarle ver que no es una carga, si no que la queremos de verdad y que ella es parte importante en la familia. – Todos asentimos complacidos a las palabras de Alice.

\- Y hablando de la reina… Está empezando a despertar. – Sonrió pícara Alice.

.

.

 **Capitulo tranquilito... Hasta que despierte Bella... jajajaja!**

 **Bueno, os he dejado otro trocito de los primeros tiempos entre Edward y Bella, cuando se conocieron. Como veis es bastante diferente a cómo es en la Saga original.**

 **En unos días... El siguiente!**

 **¿Cómo crees que despertará Bella?**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**REGALITO DE NOCHE VIEJA!**

 **Ya que no publiqué la semana pasada... os dejo este capi para que no pase más tiempo sin saber de la historia.**

 **DISFRUTARLOOOO...!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

* * *

.

.

El primer minuto tras despertar, fue maravilloso. Me encontraba tranquila, descansada… en paz. Hasta que enfoqué bien la vista y recordé donde estaba.

Automáticamente mi buen humor se esfumó por arte de magia.

Tras resoplar varias veces, me levanté y tras rezar por que la puerta que había en el dormitorio fuese un baño privado, pude comprobar que así era.

Un cuarto de baño divino y enorme.

Lo más sorprendente de todo es que mis enseres personales estaban allí. Había algún producto nuevo, pero básicamente estaba lleno de mis cosas.

\- ¿Qué coño…? – Murmuré y volví a suspirar.

Me metí en la ducha, la cual tenía "chorritos" tipo spa, demorándome bastante más de lo que sería una ducha normal.

El agua salía caliente, mucho y con gran fuerza. Esto en mi piso no pasaba, así que entre disfrutar de eso, y que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de enfrentarme con la realidad de hacerles frente… Cuando quise salir de aseo había estado casi una hora dentro.

Abrí otra puerta, la cual era un vestidor. Nada en comparación a los que tenían Rose y Alice en Forks, pero me gustó. Era "normal". Y tras abrir la puerta, me llevé la segunda buena sorpresa del día:

Alguna de mi ropa, estaba allí, colgada y doblada cuidadosamente.

Elegí algo cómodo, unos vaqueros y una camiseta; me puse unas botas de entretiempo y tras resoplar varias veces, intentando inflarme de valor, al fin, salí de mi dormitorio.

El pasillo estaba en completo silencio.

Sabía que estaban cerca, podía sentirlos. Eso me sorprendió, que tras seis años de separación, mi sistema aún estuviese en sintonía con ellos.

Avancé un poco más, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Justo a su lado, había otra puerta. Sin pensármelo mucho, le eché valor, y la abrí.

Nada más hacerlo, una más que conocida fragancia me dio de lleno en mi sentido del olfato. Esa era la habitación de Edward.

\- ¡Oh… mierda! – Gruñí en un murmullo.

Pero como soy masoquista, di un paso hacia el interior. No sé qué pretendía encontrar, o ver… pero fue superior a mis fuerzas; instintivo.

Había cosas distintas, la ubicación de la habitación, un sofá diferente, menos artículos decorativos y personales… pero un sentimiento de "deja vu" me invadió: Era como retroceder siete años en el tiempo y volver a estar en Forks.

Una fuerte melancolía se instauró en mi corazón.

Suspiré y salí, cerrando la puerta.

Bajé y el siguiente piso tenía varias puertas; las habitaciones de los demás, supuse. Así que seguí bajando. Al último piso y donde debía estar la cocina.

Esa era la habitación que realmente buscaba ya que estaba muerta de hambre.

Nada más enfocar el último tramo de escaleras, un olor a comida recién hecha entró por mi nariz haciéndome hasta estremecer.

\- Segunda puerta a la derecha, Bella. – La voz de Alice me orientó en mí búsqueda, ya que había varias puertas.

Entré y… ¡Sorpresa! Allí, sentados en una gran mesa de comedor, estaban todos con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

.

\- Me alegro de que hayas descansado. – El primero en intervenir fue Carlisle.

\- Gracias. Estoy nueva, la verdad. – Él asintió a mis palabras.

\- Siéntate, te serviré algo de comer. Debes estar famélica. – Esme me empujó suavemente por la espalda hasta la silla libre. – Empezamos por un zumo, ¿te parece? – Su sonrisa era tan tierna que me tomaría ese zumo aunque fuese alérgica a la naranja.

\- Claro Esme… Eso sería genial. Gracias – Le sonreí; pero incluso yo misma noté que mi gesto era algo forzado.

\- Me alegro de que tu sueño estuviese libre de pesadillas. – Volvió a comentar Carlisle. El resto me miraban intentando fingir normalidad, pero estaban tan tensos o más que yo misma.

\- Sí. Ha sido agradable. – Rodé los ojos en un gesto genuino. – Pero… menos mal que lo que me inyectaste era suave… ¡Si llega a ser fuerte! – Alcé las cejas, y Carlisle se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- Lo importante es que hayas descansado. – Rose fue la segunda en atreverse a intervenir. Asentí a sus palabras.

Pero la mención de las pesadillas, consiguió que mi mente evocara la idea que había tenido cuando desperté: _Mi suicidio._

Cuando me di cuenta de que no solo lo había recordado, sino que lo había vuelto a pensar como un plan, mi mirada inconscientemente se fue directa a Alice, la cual me miraba con toda la normalidad del mundo, aunque su perfectísima ceja estaba ligeramente alzada, dándole a su rostro un toque muy suyo:

 _"yo tengo razón y tú no"_.

\- Bella… me gustaría hacerte un apunte. – Tragué en seco – Aunque no supieras de nosotros en estos años, nosotros sabíamos perfectamente donde estabas en cada momento. Cuando te fuiste con tu madre, el por qué te fuiste – apuntilló, alzándome una ceja – tu graduación, el cambio en tu decisión de carrera… ¡Todo! – Me mordí un labio sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Los vampiros somos muy buenos rastreadores – Agregó Jasper – Unos más que otros, por supuesto… - Sonrió – Pero no te haces una idea del sentido del olfato tan desarrollado y finísimo que tenemos. – Me miró intensa y fijamente. – Pero con Alice, no necesitamos rastrear nada… Ella ve las tomas de decisiones de las personas. Más, cuando está en sintonía con esa persona concreta. – Asentí pareciendo una muñeca. Notaba mis pulsaciones alzándose descontroladas.

\- También tenemos muy buen oído, y podría aventurar que tienes el corazón a punto de atravesarte las costillas, ¡jaja! – Emmet siempre tan oportuno. Chistoso pero a su vez, extremadamente sincero.

\- Con esto quiero explicarte que estoy en sintonía contigo. Puedo ver tus decisiones casi a la par de tu tomarlas. - Explicó Alice - Cuando nos conocimos, por no asustarte y agobiarte más sobre nosotros, no te expliqué detalladamente el poder de mi don - Mi mirada estaba fija en la suya - Y más, estando tan conectada contigo como estoy.

Mis pulsaciones eran audibles hasta para mi misma.

.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos a Bella almorzar tranquila? – Esme les lanzó una mirada penetrante a todos, silenciándolos de golpe.

\- Me siento bastante incómoda siendo la única que come, mientras vosotros miráis. – Puntualicé con tono mordaz y molesto.

\- Créeme que no te gustaría que te acompañáramos – Emmet sonrió de forma perversa, sacándome a mí una sonrisa traviesa, la cual intenté esconder sin mucho éxito.

\- Hoy no creo que te supiera apetitosa, Emmet. – Le contesté altanera, pero siguiéndole la broma – Entre lo que me chutó el señor doctor, más los restos de alcohol que aún deben pulular por mi sangre… - Meneé la cabeza fingiendo molestia.

\- No, realmente hoy no hueles para nada apetitosa. Preferiría comerme un ciervo – Emmet exageró un gesto de asco, a lo cual yo me eché a reír.

\- Veo que sigue sin importarte bromear sobre nuestra dieta. – Apuntilló Carlisle satisfecho.

\- Yo me como la carne poco hecha – Alcé los ojos, meditando – Podría parecerse, ¿no? – Me incliné de hombros, sacándole una carcajada a Carlisle.

\- Bueno… podría – Inclinó los hombros, simpático.

La situación era incómoda la miraras por donde la miraras. El ser la única que comía, los silencios demasiado largos, las miradas fortuitas…

Me sentía masticar y tragar. Era incomodísimo.

.

\- Bella… no quiero que te molestes – La mirada de Alice era el arrepentimiento en estado puro. – Estos dos días que llevas durmiendo… - Le alcé una ceja.

\- Suéltalo Alice.

\- Tu amiga, Emma, ha estado mandándote whats apps, y te ha llamado. Viendo que estaría asustada, le contesté diciéndote que estabas con nosotros. Durmiendo la resaca, pero bien. Cuidada y protegida. Y que en cuanto despertaras la llamarías. – Suspiró – Espero que no te haya importado.

Lo medité un instante. De primeras sí que me molestó; mucho. Pero tras el segundo inicial, fui abierta de miras y comprendí que la acción de Alice había sido la acertada.

\- No, no me ha importado. Al contrario. Te agradezco que tuvieses la delicadeza de contestarle para tranquilizarla. Si no hubiese sido capaz de llamar a la policía. – Rodé los ojos.

\- Sí. La vi muy capaz de hacerlo. – Sonrió tímida.

Se hizo otro silencio; de esos que sientes hasta el movimiento de tu torrente sanguíneo. O sea, incómodo.

\- Y… bueno… - me mordí el labio. En menos de un latido, siete pares de ojos estaban posados en mí – Tengo que quedarme aquí, encerrada, en plan protección total o… ¿Puedo salir?

Seis de los siete pares de ojos, dirigieron su mirada hacía Carlisle.

\- No. Por supuesto que no tienes que permanecer aquí encerrada. Hasta dentro de tres semanas no hay riesgo de nada. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

 _"Tres semanas"_

\- Lo digo porque como me habéis traído varias de mis cosas aquí… - Abrí los ojos, dándole énfasis a mi frase; énfasis acusadora, por supuesto.

\- Eres libre, por supuesto. – Volvió a contestar él, como cabeza de familia. – Puedes entrar y salir a tu antojo, pero si preferiríamos que hicieses vida aquí. Por ese motivo, te hemos dado la habitación más espaciosa de toda la casa.

\- Si, es casi tan grande como todo mi apartamento – Murmuré. – La verdad que no sé si será buena idea… - Estaba vez controlé mi tono de voz; no quería ser grosera.

\- Puedes invitar a tu amiga, si quieres. – Intervino Alice. – Nadie os molestará. Podemos desaparecer y dejaros a vuestro aire.

\- Si… sé que se os da genial desaparecer, eso no tienes que asegurarlo. – Contesté sin pensar.

Apreté los ojos automáticamente; no pretendía comenzar una oda hostil, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca.

\- Lo siento – Dejé salir las palabras en un suspiro. – No pretendía… - Pestañeé seguido sin saber cómo continuar la frase.

\- Tranquila. Es normal que sigas enfadada. No esperábamos que se te pasara el enfado en un par de días. – Contestó Jasper. Le sonreí, agradeciéndole la ayuda.

\- Tengo que pesarme eso de vivir aquí. – Rodé los ojos. – Bueno, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas… he de reorganizar el cerebro y priorizar ideas. – Comencé a mover la silla para levantarme – Si me disculpáis, voy a llamar a Emma.

Cuando ya estaba por salir de la cocina, Rose me habló haciéndome detener en seco.

\- Bella… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Me giré, encarándola, y asentí. - ¿Por qué no quieres vivir aquí? Y te pediría que fueses sincera. – Clavó su preciosa mirada en la mía, traspasándome.

\- ¿En serio no lo imaginas?

\- Quiero escuchártelo decir.

Respiré, inflándome de valor para lo que iba a decir. Pero quería ser sincera, y que quedase claro.

\- Por Edward.- Soné rotunda.

Lo dije mirándola a ella. Solo a Rosalie. No podía permitirme mirar a otro lado; ya que por el rabillo del ojo, pude observar como Edward me clavaba su mirada; y lo que menos quería, era verle ahora mismo cualquiera que fuese el gesto que hubiera puesto.

\- Vale. Si… lo sabía. Pero necesitaba que lo confirmaras. – Su tono era casi cantarín.

.

Justo cuando ya me había vuelto a girar y tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano, noté a alguien pegado a mi espalda; respirándome en el cuello y erizando cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

No necesitaba girarme para saber de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Tanto te molesto? – Su aliento dio con puntería en mi nuca, estremeciéndome.

\- Sí. – Contesté tajante. – Por estas cosas que haces… - Apreté la mandíbula y los ojos un segundo y, me giré mirándolo directamente a los ojos. A esos ojos miel que me derretían…. – Soy humana… y menos mojigata que antes. – Edward frunció el ceño. – Eres un vampiro extremadamente atractivo y atrayente; mis hormonas no pasan desapercibido eso – Alcé una ceja, pícara. – Y que me estés llevando al límite constantemente, no ayuda.

Se separó un paso. Un paso bastante escaso.

\- Y si prometo ser bueno… ¿Te quedarás?

\- ¿Serás capaz de cumplir eso? – Lo reté.

\- Por supuesto. – Contestó casi ofendido.

\- A parte de que lo dudo… - Giré la mirada y vi a Alice y Rose mirándome con una chispa divertida en los ojos. Eso, de alguna forma me dio coraje – Conseguirás que me convierta en una promiscua. – El ceño de Edward se volvió una sola línea.

\- ¿Promiscua?

\- Sí… Porque cada vez que me hagas cosas como estas, tendré que buscar a alguien para relajar mis sufridas hormonas.

Edward me miraba asombrado y en cierta forma, enfadado. Ofendido.

\- Bueno… - Su mirada se volvió arrogantemente seductora – También me tienes a mí para eso.

\- No me acosté contigo antes… menos voy a hacerlo ahora. – Le solté, mientras le daba varios golpecitos en el pecho con mi dedo índice. – Además, no se para que dices nada, tampoco tu querrías hacerlo. – Lo miré con mi ceja en alto y una mirada altanera.

Volvió a acercarse otra vez; más incluso que antes. Entre nosotros no pasaba ni el aire.

\- Ponme a prueba – Me retó.

\- Lo dicho… voy a recuperar mi móvil. Seguro que algo encontraré. – Edward agachó la mirada completamente ofendido. – ¿Te importaría salir de encima de mí? No me dejas ni respirar. – Apoyé mi mano en su pecho para empujarlo, pero él hizo algo con lo que no contaba.

Apoyó su mano encima de la mía; apretándola. Otro estremecimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo; acción que no pasó desapercibida para él.

\- Para no estar interesada… tu cuerpo dice otra cosa completamente diferente. Y eso que solo te he tocado una mano.

\- Edward, ahora soy una mujer sexualmente activa y hormonada por la juventud. Te vuelvo a repetir, que no estoy ciega; te veo y veo algo que a mi cuerpo le gusta y… reacciona. Sin más. Es algo visceral. No le des más vueltas. – Le solté. No sabía cómo había sido capaz a soltar algo así. Escuché las risotadas de Emmet de trasfondo.

\- Es algo visceral, pero conmigo… no.

\- Eres un vampiro y yo una humana. – Me costó un horror decir esa palabra en voz alta; y él se percató sobradamente de ello.

\- Puede que pronto tú seas como yo. – Me alzó una ceja. – Entonces seremos iguales.

Intentó dejarme sin palabras, pero estaba lanzada. Y las sonrisitas picarescas de Alice y Rose, me alentaban.

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho… Puede. – Recalqué con intención esa palabra.

Eso lo desconcertó y se apartó unos pocos centímetros; los justos para que yo pudiese escapar de la cocina antes de que volviera a "atacarme"; y ya no tenía demasiado repertorio para contraatacar.

Subí como alma que lleva el diablo a mi dormitorio y allí me atrinchere.

.

Había salido bastante bien parada de ese encontronazo, pero no quería arriesgarme a otro; ya que no estaba segura de que pudiese salir tan bien airosa.

El tener a Edward en esa cercanía, mirándome de esa forma… No se cómo conseguí aguantar las ganas de tirarme encima de él.

No fue por ganas, por supuesto… pero el orgullo y el miedo al rechazo, pudieron contra cualquier tipo de sentimiento o impulso.

Aunque ya no era virgen, tampoco estaba demasiado usada. Había perdido la virginidad con Eric, el hermano mellizo de Annie. Con el que las cosas parecían ir en serio, pero… yo no estaba enamorada de él. Yo seguía (Inspiración profunda) enamorada de Edward.

Después de Eric, me quedé tocada. Otra ruptura, con otro médico, ocasionando también la pérdida de una amiga, que era su melliza… Demasiadas coincidencias para que no me afectara.

El Dr. Lee recibió un par de visitas mías por aquel entonces.

Tras superar lo de Eric, tuve un rollito de verano, Sámuel, de solo sexo y alguna cena en su casa o en la mía; comida por encargo y medio desnudos en la cama.

Fueron unos meses geniales.

No había complicaciones. Ni ataduras. Ni compromisos.

Hasta que él, quiso que las cosas fueran más en serio y otra vez, rompí por lo sano.

No tenía ganas ni motivación para intentarlo con Sámuel. No lo quería. Me gustaba, me atraía y me divertía muchísimo con él, pero nada más.

Después de él, no hubo nadie más; y de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Ahora, mucho tiempo después tanto de Eric como de Sámuel, pensándolo en aquella preciosa y enorme habitación de la nueva residencia de los Cullen, me daba cuenta, comprendí perfectamente que mi único amor fue, era y sería Edward.

Él se llevó mi capacidad de amar cuando se fue.

Y en esos momentos una duda, otra más a sumar a la lista, me abrumaba y colapsaba mi mente…

 _"Si me convierto… mis sentimientos por Edward no van a cambiar. ¿Me pasaré la eternidad añorando un amor que no podrá ser? ¿Seré la despechada, con la que él tendrá que cargar?_ "

Realmente, ¿yo quería eso…?

La respuesta era clara… No.

Pero no iba a permitir que ellos murieran por mí. Porque aunque se hubiesen ido, podía entender sus motivos. Querían salvarme y salvarse ellos.

Ahora, años después, necesitaban de mí ayuda, y aunque los veía tan cariñosos y gentiles como siempre, no les quedaba otra que cargar conmigo por toda la eternidad para poder salvar sus vidas.

No dudaba que me tuviesen aprecio, pero…

.

Debía encontrar la forma de conseguir salvarlos. Como fuera.

Pero tampoco iba a consentir que sus vidas tuvieran un precio; el cual no era otro que convertirme, y hacerse cargo de mí.

Tenía que haber una solución; otra solución. Otra opción la cual Alice no veía.

.

La cabeza me ardía de pensar, maquinar e idear.

Y más aún a sabiendas de que Alice no me quitaba los ojos de encima, controlando cualquier idea descabellada que tuviese.

.

Me cambié de ropa, me maquillé un poco y me dispuse a salir. Había quedado con Emma para tomarnos un café y charlar.

Sabía que estaría preocupada al saber que estaba con los Cullen; y aparte de querer tranquilizarla, necesitaba salir y que me diese un poco de aire.

.

\- Estás preciosa – Me interceptó Alice justo cuando pasaba por el piso donde se encontraba su dormitorio.

\- Gracias.

Seguí bajando y Carlisle y Esme también me pararon justo cuando llegaba al hall.

\- Pásalo bien, cielo. Disfruta de tu tarde de chicas con tu amiga – Me animó Esme.

\- Gracias. Si, lo haré. – sonreí.

Al alzar la mirada, Alice y Rose apoyadas en la escalera unos escalones más arriba me miraron con ojillos desvalidos.

Suspiré.

No entendía a que venían esas caras. Sabía de su aprecio por mí, pero parecía que estuvieran ansiosas de pasar tiempo conmigo como si realmente me quisieran a un nivel más a ya del vínculo de la propia familia de sangre.

\- Otro día, podíamos quedar todas y hacer algo… - Las miré con una sonrisa tensa. - ¿Qué os parece? – A ellas se les iluminó el rostro. – Así conoceréis a Emma… Bueno, Alice ya la conoce – Le hice un mohín con la boca.

\- Si, y he de reconocer que esa chica te tiene mucho aprecio. Se preocupa por ti. El otro día en su casa, notaba su miedo hacía mí, pero fue más fuerte su instinto de protección hacía ti, que el suyo propio. – Exclamó sorprendida de la valentía de Emma.

\- Estará bien. Déjanos a nosotras organizar una tarde de chicas. – Añadió Rose, también ilusionada. – Después te mandamos un whats app para que te pongas de acuerdo con Emma. – Asentí; sorprendida de la rapidez de organizar un plan conmigo y mi amiga, antes de que fuese a arrepentirme.

\- Bueno… No tardaré. – Me excusé con Esme y Carlisle.

\- No necesitas pedir permiso, Bella. Eres libre de entrar y salir, ya te lo dije antes – Contestó Carlisle ante el asentimiento de Esme. Yo misma asentí.

.

Justo en ese momento, Edward hizo acto de presencia en la última ronda de escaleras y se posicionó al lado de sus hermanas; pero su intención parecía bajar hasta mi posición.

De forma apresurada, acabé de despedirme para no tener otro encontronazo con Edward.

Lo que menos quería era tenerlo cerca otra vez.

Justo cuando me giraba, sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada voló hacía la suya, la cual transmitía un sentimiento que no supe interpretar. Algo similar a tristeza, mezclada con ofensa… y algo más.

Tampoco me di tiempo a comprobar más. No quería tentar a mi suerte. Y menos, cuando me estaba mirando con esa cara de enfado.

Aun la reconocía bien, y sabía que eso siempre eran problemas.

.

.

 **Un capítulo de "transición", muy necesarios de vez en cuando para hacer un alto en capítulos cargados de tensión.**

 **El "encontronazo de Edward y Bella en la cocina ha sido... ¡ufff... guauuu! ¿Vosotras os habríais podido contener? (yo creo que no...jajajaj!)**

 **Y Bella intentando buscar otra opción. Otra que Alice no ve. O es que la vampira no quiere contemplar más opciones. Pero... dará Bella con otra opción?**

 **¿Creéis que falta alguna variante en las opciones que Alice le dio a Bella? ¿Qué pensáis?**

 **.**

 **Solo me queda desearos unas... MUY FELICES FIESTAS!**

 **ESPERO QUE DESPIDÁIS EL AÑO CON ALEGRIA Y EN COMPAÑÍA DE LOS QUE SIGNIFICAN ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA VOSOTROS.**

 **UN BESAZO ENORME Y... NOS LEEMOS EL AÑO QUE VIENE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **LO PRIMERO, SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA!**

 **Pero os traigo un capi largo y completo, en compensación.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

 **.**

 **CENIZAS, Tú existes**

* * *

.

.

Me pasé todo el camino hasta donde había quedado con Emma, pensando en qué le iba a decir; suponía, con bastante certeza, que habría varias preguntas fijas:

 _¿Por qué se fueron?_

 _¿Por qué han vuelto?_

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

Y no encontraba argumento para ninguna; claro está sin mencionar su naturaleza y que tenía una vampira ávida de venganza a punto de cruzarse por casualidad en mi camino.

Nada más entrar en la cafetería donde me había citado con Emma, esta se levantó de su asiento a una velocidad casi vampírica.

\- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? – Me abrazó con fuerza – Estaba preocupada por ti – Su mirada dejaba patente ese sentimiento.

\- Tranquila Em, estoy bien.

Nos sentamos y una camarera nos tomó nota de nuestra comanda.

\- No estaba preocupada por tu integridad física, - meneó la cabeza – si no de forma más… sentimental. Por estar con ellos en su casa, por… Edward – pronunció su nombre con cuidado. – Alice me tranquilizó sobre que estabas bien; que habías bebido algo demasiado y que estabas durmiendo, para recuperarte – Sonrió pícara.

\- ¡Ahh! – Sonreí simpática – Te agradezco esa preocupación, simplemente necesitaba dormir. – Rodé los ojos – Bebí como una esponja… Menuda borrachera… ¡ufff! – Solté una carcajada, y Emma me acompañó, riéndonos las dos como tontas.

\- Ahora en serio… ¿Cómo estás? – Tras el ataque de risa, nos pusimos serias.

\- No te voy a negar que se me hace extraño, seis años después, siendo ya adulta con libertad, no como antes que le debía respeto a mi padre y tenía toque de queda – Rodé los ojos mostrando una risita – Ellos intentan mostrarse naturales y me tratan con cuidado para no enloquecerme – Volví a rodar los ojos – Hacerme sentir cómoda. Pero hay tensión… demasiada. Mis reproches, se pueden palpar – Agaché la mirada, abatida y entristecida por mi propia confesión.

\- Bueno, es normal. Después de su forma de irse, ahora volver a tu vida así, de repente… -Emma abrió los ojos, asombrada.

Hubo un silencio, el cual auguraba a gritos lo que venía ahora:

Ronda de preguntas

\- ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Qué explicación te han dado? – Emma gesticulaba en una mezcla entre sorprendida y enfadada. – Por qué algo te habrán dicho, ¿no? – Clavó su mirada en mi cara, la cual intentaba mantener controlada y normalizada.

"Llegó el momento"

\- Emma… No quiero inventarme una excusa barata, la cual no creerías; eres demasiado inteligente. – Mi amiga arrugo el entre cejo – Con esto, no los quiero disculpar, ni mucho menos, pero… No te lo puedo decir. Los Cullen guardan un secreto; secreto del cual me han hecho partícipe desde que los conocí. Tuvieron suficiente confianza en mí como para revelármelo – Respiré un segundo – Y que jure guardar celosamente por siempre. – El ceño de Emma no podía estar más unido; estaba desconcertada. – Debido a que yo conocía ese secreto, del cual no debería estar al corriente, se vieron involucrados en un problema. En uno grave, mucho. – Abrí los ojos, dándole énfasis a mis palabras - Y para salvarse ellos y a mí misma de las consecuencias de haberme informado, tuvieron que irse sin dar más señales. Fue por la seguridad de todos.

Hice una pausa para darle tiempo a Emma a asimilar.

Rezaba porque no indagara más, que no insistiera en conocer detalles. Aunque así fuera, seguiría callada y me mantendría fiel a mi propia promesa de no mentirla; pero por supuestísimo nada le revelaría sobre ellos.

\- Pero… - Pestañeó seguido varias veces – Bueno… puedo entender que tengan un secreto gordísimo y que… - gesticuló con los ojos – El habértelo desvelado supusiera un peligro para ellos y para ti… Aunque siéndote sincera, mi mente no es capaz de imaginar un secreto de tal envergadura. – Frunció la boca, haciendo gestos casi hasta graciosos.

\- Ellos lo tienen, pero créeme cuando te digo que por mucho que me gustaría poder explicarte más, no puedo. Sería ponerte a ti también en peligro. – Emma me miró alarmada.

Se acercó a mí sobre la mesa, con aire de espía.

\- ¿Son de la mafia? ¿O son extranjeros importantes de esos que buscan los gobiernos? ¿Espías internacionales?... ¿Convictos en búsqueda y captura? – Iba cambiándosele la cara a medida que decía hipótesis; parecía una niña intentando encontrar los regalos de Reyes.

\- ¡Jajajaja! – Entre las hipótesis en sí, y su cara infantil, no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. – Son buenas hipótesis; tienes una mente brillante y despierta, pero no puedo decirte nada, de verdad. Lo siento. – Volvió a sentarse en su silla correctamente, haciendo un mohín de fastidio con la boca.

Lo que más gracia me hacía era lo lejos que estaba de la verdad.

 _"Si ella supiera…"_

\- Está bien. Eres una persona leal; eso lo deduje de ti nada más empezar a tratarte más a fondo – Me sonrió tiernamente – Así que no insistiré. – Asentí con agradecimiento.

\- Gracias Emma. Gracias por confiar en mí.

\- No tienes que darlas. Es tu vida, y yo ni nadie, somos quienes para decirte qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. – Alzó la cabeza, muy orgullosa de sus propias palabras. – Pero… eso significa que… ¿Los crees así, ciegamente?

\- Sí. Estoy al tanto del problema que supuso haberme desvelado su secreto; yo estaba presente – Emma asintió. – Y entiendo sus razones para desaparecer. – Fruncí la boca. – Aunque eso no hace que olvide el dolor y sufrimiento que padecí tras su marcha. Y entiendo el porqué de su vuelta… - suspiré.

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Tengo dudas… - Emma gesticuló instándome a continuar – dudas sobre los motivos de su vuelta.

\- Y… Tengo que hacerte esta pregunta… No contestes si no quieres – Se disculpó con la mirada. –Su vuelta trae consecuencias; consecuencias para ti, ¿verdad?

Dudé en qué contestar, ya que no quería desatar la más mínima curiosidad en mi amiga. Respiré unos segundos, mientras sopesaba mi respuesta.

\- Sí. Su petición hace que tenga que posponer mis planes una… temporada. – Emma asintió; su lenguaje corporal indicaba que iba a preguntar algo más, pero se limitó a resoplar, anulando su pregunta.

Dejamos el tema de lado y el resto de la tarde la pasamos hablando sobre mil cosas. Una de ellas, el avance de su relación con Alex; con el cual comenzaría a trabajar en unos días y su inminente marcha a vivir juntos cuando acabasen de encontrar un apartamento.

Me alegraba profundamente por ellos; y me alegraba de comprobar que la vida no era injusta y profundamente dolorosa para todo el mundo.

.

.

Al final concedí el quedarme en casa de los Cullen; me hubiese gustado mantener mi privacidad, en mi piso, pero debía reconocer que estaba asustada; me habían aclarado mil veces que mi encuentro con Victoria no se daría hasta pasadas esas tres semanas, incluso Alice se esforzó en sus visiones por si algo cambiaba, a petición mía; pero no. Todo, hasta la fecha, seguía su curso.

Pero eso no evitaba que estuviese aterrorizada con la idea; sentimiento que no compartí con ellos, por supuesto, ya que me hacía sentir débil y vulnerable.

Aunque Jasper me lanzaba de tanto en tanto miradas que me hacían sospechar que a él no conseguía engañarlo como al resto.

\- Me alego de tu decisión, Bella. Sé que no está siendo fácil para ti esta intrusión en tu vida – La disculpa de Carlisle era más que patente – Pero a mi opinión, es la mejor decisión. – Asentí.

\- Solo pido un poco de privacidad – Los miré a todos con intención. – Llevo viviendo sola muchos años y… Se me hace difícil el verme rodeada de gente en todo momento.

\- Y más, siendo nosotros. – Apuntilló Emmet con cierta tristeza.

\- Yo no he dicho eso.

\- No hace falta que lo digas con palabras – Intervino Jasper. – Y tampoco hace falta captar tus sentimientos.

\- No debes esconder tus emociones Bella – Alice se sentó a mi lado, aunque no llegó a tocarme. – Todos somos conscientes que aunque te hemos explicado lo sucedido y el porqué de nuestra marcha, el dolor y el rencor, no se van con una simple explicación. – Agaché la cabeza. Ni yo misma podría haberlo dicho mejor.

\- Si me disculpáis voy a ir a mi habitación un rato…

\- Cuando esté la cena te aviso cariño. – Me giré hacía Esme, sintiendo como las mejillas se me teñían de rojo.

\- ¡Oh, no! No tienes que estar pendiente… - No me dejó acabar.

\- Bella… lo hago encantada. No te haces una idea de lo mucho que echaba de menos prepararte la comida – Me sonrió con su característica dulzura.

\- Algunas veces cocinaba tus platos favoritos, cuando nosotros… - A Emmet se le atragantaron las palabras.

Yo no pude evitar mostrar mi sorpresa ante eso.

\- Era una manera de mantenerte viva. Conmigo… - Contestó la matriarca; su rostro cambió a uno de suma tristeza.

Me mordí el labio sin saber qué contestar ante eso.

Solo una pregunta venía a mi mente…

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _._

 _._

Los días fueron pasando tranquilos y en paz. Ellos se esforzaban por no avasallarme, pero ciertas acciones me hacían darme cuenta de que me daban espacio de forma forzada; que lo que realmente querían era pasar más tiempo conmigo. Incluso se ausentaban de casa a propósito para darme momentos de soledad.

Sinceramente los agradecía, pero me hacían sentirme culpable. Los estaba echando de su propia casa.

Entraba y salía de casa sin problemas; los primeros dos o tres días se me hizo raro y le pedía permiso a Carlisle, hasta que él se molestó en serio diciéndome que no necesitaba explicarme; que lo hacía sentirse como mi verdugo.

Sus palabras me hicieron gracia y estalle en risas; no pude evitarlo. Desde ese día, parece que entre él y yo, comenzó a formarse poco a poco, otra vez, la conexión que teníamos antaño.

.

Aproveché a quedar con Emma varias veces, y la ayudé en su mudanza. Ella y Alex al fin habían encontrado el apartamento que querían y se mudaban en un par de días.

Seguirían viviendo en Chicago, pero esa era una ciudad más grande de lo que parecía y se iban a casi dos horas de coche, por lo que nos veríamos poco.

 _"Y menos que nos veremos…"_

Ese pensamiento mordaz, no paró de torturarme durante todo el día que pase con ella, ayudándola a embalar.

.

Por decisión de Carlisle seguí conservando mi apartamento. Eso conllevó a una discusión de cierta índole entre el patriarca y yo, ya que insistió en pagarlo él y a mí, por supuesto, no me parecía bien.

\- Te repito que no me parece bien que te hagas cargo de los gastos de mi apartamento… No estoy para nada de acuerdo. – Puse mis brazos en jarras, cansada de la discusión con la que llevábamos bastante rato.

\- Bella, ahora no tienes ingresos y no voy a consentir que derroches tus ahorros en pagar algo que no usas, y que ha sido decisión mía que conserves. Mi decisión es inamovible e irrevocable. Además, eres una Cullen… O… lo serás en unos días… – Su mirada se tornó dubitativa – Como quiera que sea, ahora estás dentro de la familia incluso más de lo que lo estuviste antes. – Su voz volvió a adquirir ese tono de jefe de Estado.

\- Dices que ahora formo parte de la familia incluso más que antes… Pero no me das poder de decisión sobre lo mío. ¿O es que aquí no se tienen pertenencias personales? ¿Sois como una comuna hippy? – Solté lanzando mi última bala. Carlisle pestañeó sorprendido ante mi argumento. – Llegáis y lo ponéis todo patas arriba, no teniendo consideración ante mis sentimientos… ante como me siento con vuestra vuelta. – Gimoteé.

El resto de la familia, toda presente en nuestro enfrentamiento nos miraba igual que en un partido de tenis, aguantando la respiración.

\- Bella… No voy a entrar en tus juegos. – Me soltó conservando una tranquilidad envidiable y la cual a mí me ponía de los nervios. – Sé que te sientes agobiada por nosotros, pero no puedes usar eso ante cualquier problema. – Mi respiración se parecía a la de un rinoceronte. – No lo hago por hacerte sentir mal, ni de menos; simplemente analizo la situación, y no me parece justo que pagues algo que yo he decidido. Sabes que nos sobra el dinero. Pagar eso no es nada, y me siento mucho mejor encargándome yo. – Suspiró. – Si decides unirte a nosotros, deberás comenzar a hacerte a la idea de que… - sonrió – en cierta manera, sí; somos una comuna hippy – Aunque intentó mantener las formas, una risita graciosa acabo por escapársele.

Eso me dejó más que claro que nuestra discusión había concluido; él ganaba y yo perdía.

De forma un tanto infantil, me atrincheré en mi dormitorio hasta el día siguiente como acción de rebeldía. Acción que no me sirvió de absolutamente de nada, por supuesto.

.

Pasadas un par de horas, Alice me picó discretamente en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

No sabía por qué, pero no necesité que se presentara para saber que era ella.

\- Pasa Alice.

\- Hola… ¿Ya estás más tranquila? – Preguntó asomando tímidamente la cabeza por el pequeño hueco que había abierto en la puerta.

\- Si… - suspiré frustrada. – Pasa, no voy a morderte – Le alcé las cejas a lo que ella sonrió, abriendo más la puerta y entrando.

Después de un silencio, no incómodo sino más bien… raro, Alice volvió a hablarme.

\- Bella, ¿entiendes lo que pasó? ¿Por qué nos fuimos?

\- Sí, lo entiendo. Pero eso no significa que no siga doliendo. – Suspiré – Han sido 6 años Alice… Demasiado tiempo para pensar y torturarme… - Murmuré; ella asintió con tristeza.

\- A todos nos costó muchísimo dejarte. Ya contábamos que en un año serías como nosotros y pasaríamos la eternidad juntos… - Agachó la cabeza, recordando; me lanzó una sonrisa triste y volvió a ponerse seria. – Aunque todos lo pasamos mal… el que peor lo llevó de todos fue Edward. Dejó de sonreír, de tocar el piano, de… disfrutar de la vida. – Cerré los ojos tan fuerte que me dolían los párpados.

Cuando los volví a abrir, Alice se había sentado a mi lado, encima del escritorio.

\- Bueno… Realmente venía a preguntarte si te apetecería que saliéramos las chicas a cenar por ahí. Nosotras solas. Sin chicos – Alzó las cejas pícara

\- ¿A cenar? – La miré con escepticismo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Bueno… nosotras no. Solo tu - me sacó la lengua. Incliné los hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir. - ¡Pues listo! Venga, arréglate. Es pronto; yo haré una reserva en algún sitio de moda. Lo pasaremos bien.

Sin más, Alice salió como una corriente de aire de mi dormitorio mientras yo me queda observando la invisible estela que había dejado a su paso.

.

Cuando me estaba levantando para meterme en la ducha, volvieron a picar. Di paso sin pararme a fijar en quien picaba; di por hecho que era Alice otra vez.

\- ¿Vienes a elegirme la ropa? – Pregunté cómica.

\- No era mi intención, pero bueno…. Si quieres – La dulce y alegre voz de Edward entró en mi cerebro produciéndome un cosquilleo por mi columna vertebral.

\- ¡Oh, hola Edward! – Me giré sobresaltada. – Pensé que eras Alice. – notaba como mi pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo humanamente normal. Su sonrisa no ayudó a mi presión sanguínea.

\- Solo venía para… - Dudó – Saludarte y… decirte que me alegro que hayas aceptado la invitación de las chicas. Alice estaba nerviosa dudando si aceptarías.

Eso me hizo quedarme pensativa. Tampoco era un ogro.

 _"¿O sí?"_

\- Creo que os vendrá bien estar solas un rato. – Sonrió y mi pulso volvió a dispararse. – Para que estrechéis lazos. Esas salidas sin novios, maridos… - Sus ojos mostraron un sentimiento raro; oscuro, triste – bueno, sin chicos – se trabó y yo pestañeé sorprendida. Edward nunca se trababa – a las chicas os viene siempre bien para afianzar vuestra amistad.

\- Veo que has estudiado la naturaleza humana – Le alcé las cejas divertida; él me devolvió otra sonrisa. Pero no una normal, si no mí sonrisa: La torcida.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente; de su cara, mis ojos volaron a sus labios. Y ahí me quedé.

Mi pecho se movía acelerado y mi boca se entreabrió.

Edward perdió la sonrisa y su rostro alejó esa sonrisa, para dar paso a una sexy. Extremadamente sexy.

Pestañeé para despertar del embrujo en el que había caído.

\- ¡Joder! – Murmuré; pero él había escuchado mi gruñido y una sonrisa divertida hizo que su rostro volviese a cambiar. Pero sus ojos me miraban con hambre, y estaba segurísima que no de mi sangre.

\- La señorita Swan se queda sin palabras… ¡guau! – Bromeó. Mené la cabeza, divertida.

\- Debería ir a vestirme.

\- Sí… Veo que aún consigo dejarte muda – Su rostro era la picardía en persona.

\- Edward… - Lo llamé condescendiente.

Y de pronto, lo tenía frente a mí; se movió a su velocidad sobresaltándome; era raro que Edward usara esa forma de moverse conmigo.

Debido a ese movimiento, me desestabilicé cayendo hacía atrás. Cosa que no ocurrió ya que él me atrapó entre sus brazos.

Yo para sujetarme, me sostuve agarrándome a sus antebrazos. La misión de salvamento hizo que quedásemos muy juntos; pegados sería el término adecuado.

\- Lo siento… No pretendía asustarte – Se disculpó; pero sus ojos no mostraban arrepentimiento alguno.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró; hacía muchísimo que no hacía eso de forma tan obvia. Ya los últimos meses que pasamos juntos, no solía hacerlo. Por lo menos no de forma tan clara.

Nunca me había importado. Al contrario, siempre me pareció un gesto de lo más erótico.

\- Porque será que no te creo – Susurré; el ambiente, de pronto, obligaba a hablar así… Suave, susurrante. Sonrió con perversión y mis piernas temblaron. – Hacía mucho que no me olisqueabas – Le alcé una ceja, con picardía. Demasiada, pero me era imposible controlarme.

\- Nunca observé que te importara; al contrario. – Asentí. Y sin más, acercó su cara a la hendidura de mi cuello y rozando su nariz en mí yugular, aspiró. Yo a su vez, suspiré de puro éxtasis girando la cabeza, dándole acceso. - ¡Dios…! Sigues oliendo tan exquisita… - Murmuró enajenado. – Espero que no vayas en busca de nadie para que alivie tus hormonas – Abrí los ojos asombrada por su comentario, pero su cara seguía metida en mi cuello, rozando mi oreja mientras hablaba, no dejándome pensar por su aliento en mi lóbulo. – Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no pruebo la sangre humana, pero si alguien te tocara un solo pelo, podría saltarme mi regla sin pensármelo. – Declaro.

Estaba hablando de matar a un hombre solo por acercárseme, pero fue la declaración más erótica, más sensual que me habían hecho en toda mi vida.

Noté como mi centro del placer palpitaba lujurioso y mi corazón brincaba emocionado.

En otro movimiento de vampiro, quitó la cara de mi cuello, me equilibró y se alejó un par de pasos de mí; todo en menos de un segundo.

Tuve que pestañear un par de veces para orientarme. Mi cuerpo se quejó por la separación.

\- No te quiero entretener más. – Sonrió angelical – Espero que lo paséis bien. – Se giró hacía la puerta, pero entornó la cabeza para mirarme. – Recuerda mi regla.

\- ¿La que te saltarías sin pensártelo? – Me alzó las cejas y me guiñó un ojo.

Salió de mi habitación, y yo tuve que sentarme a los pies de la cama para recuperar aliento.

Este hombre acabaría matándome de un infarto por un calentón.

.

.

Puse música en el equipo musical de ultimísima generación que me habían puesto en mi habitación; me decanté por mi lista de canciones lentas. Necesitaba que algo melódico me hiciese bajar al planeta Tierra.

Tras eso, me metí en la ducha y me lave el pelo con el exquisito champú de fresas que me había regalado Alice. Después de hacerlo, me di cuenta de mi error:

"Ahora me llevará un montón de tiempo extra secármelo"

Pero entonces, recordé que podría contar con un plan "B": Rose. A ella siempre le había encantado peinar.

Me apliqué un poco de crema corporal, me puse mi bata de baño y salí disparada de mi dormitorio en busca de Rose.

Crucé el pasillo y bajé al piso inmediatamente inferior, donde estaban los dormitorios de Rose y Emmet, Carlisle y Esme y Alice y Jasper; y un par de despachos.

La verdad es que iba tan emocionada en pedirle a Rose que me peinara y me hiciese esos bucles tan perfectísimos que me hacía antaño, que no pensaba en nada; suponía que ella estaría acicalándose; sola.

Tal cual llegué, a la carrera, a su puerta, piqué y tras un segundo escaso y sin esperar a que me diese acceso, entré. La visión que mis ojos procesaron se quedaría grabada a fuego en mi cerebro por siempre:

Rose y Emmet estaban completamente desnudos, abrazados de tal forma que ni el aire pasaría entre sus cuerpos. Ella tenía un muslo alzado y él se lo agarraba sensualmente, haciendo así que sus sexos se rozaran.

\- ¡Joderrr…! Lo… siento… - Sin más, cerré la puerta de un portazo y salí disparada hacía mi dormitorio.

Según me giré, me di de bruces contra el pecho de Carlisle.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – Preguntó preocupado. Según observó mi palidez y mejillas coloradas, abrió los ojos alarmado y giró la cara para comprobar de donde venía. - ¿A pasado algo con Rosalie? – Frunció el ceño. Negué, girando la cabeza enloquecida. – Pero… vienes de su habitación… - No acabó la frase ya que el entendimiento llegó a su cabeza. - ¡Ohh! – Pestañeó un par de veces, y su rostro tomó determinación. - ¡Rose, Emmet! – Los llamó con tono severo.

En ese momento creí morir.

\- No… No por favor… Ha sido culpa mía… por no picar… Déjalo estar… Por favor… - Supliqué.

Súplicas que no obtuvieron recompensa, ya que Rose con cara pícara y Emmet chistosa, salieron de su dormitorio, ataviados ella con una bata de raso y él con un pantalón de deporte.

\- ¡Diosss! – Me llevé las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Esme acercándose a mí y pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

\- ¿Chicos? – El tono de Carlisle no tenía nada de chistoso; estaba serio.

\- Bella nos ha pillado… ¿Cómo decirlo suavemente? – La voz de Emmet era un chiste en estado puro. Y yo, quería desintegrarme.

\- ¿Os ha pillado haciéndolo? – La voz de Jasper, entre sorpresiva y graciosa, no hizo más que potenciar mis ganas de volverme invisible. - ¿Cómo es posible? Yo la sentí bajar trotando como un caballo – Bromeó.

\- Porque picó y entró… - Contestó Rose tranquilamente – Estábamos concentrados en lo nuestro y no la sentimos llegar. Sin más.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – La risa de Alice debió escucharse a mil kilómetros.

\- Alice… ¿Tú viste esto? - ¡Dios! Edward también estaba ahí. ¡Cómo no!

\- ¿Yoo? – Preguntó con un tono de inocencia y sarcasmo rozando lo petulante.

\- ¡Aliceee! – Al fin alcé la cara, para mirarla. En mi recorrido, mis ojos hicieron visión con Edward, el cual no quitaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo; no quise detenerme a mirarlo demasiado. - ¿Por qué no me detuviste? Tu dormitorio está al lado del suyo. – Recriminé enfadada.

\- Chicos… Debéis tener más cuidado y ser más considerados. Tenemos a Bella en casa. – Comentó Carlisle, dirigiéndose a mi persona como si fuese una niña de cinco años.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Ni que se fuera a traumatizar por habernos visto desnudos. Además tampoco vio ninguna parte íntima; esas estaban tapadas… La una en la otra ¡jajaja! – Rió escandalosamente Emmet; sentí mis mejillas arder.

\- Ya sabemos que no es una niña, pero igualmente chicos… - También los reprendió Esme.

Me solté de su agarre y con el poco coraje que pude reunir los encaré; evitando a Edward, por supuesto.

\- Aquí nadie tiene que contenerse… ¡Por favor! Somos tomos adultos. – Rodé los ojos tragándome la vergüenza. – La culpa ha sido mía por no esperar a que me diesen paso y abrir la puerta de un dormitorio cerrado. – Suspiré. Me giré y con la mirada en el suelo, me dirigí a Emmet y Rose. – Lo siento mucho. Perdonar mi falta de modales… No volverá a ocurrir jamás.

\- Tranquila Bella... No ha pasado nada. – Podía sentir una sonrisa materna en su voz.

\- ¡Ai Bellita…! Es normal que te escandalizaras… No siempre se puede ver a solo unos pasos un cuerpazo como el mío. – Se jactó Emmet.

Sin más, me agarró por la cintura, y me apretó contra él dejándome un beso en la coronilla. Yo me revolví, soltándome de él con urgencia.

Emmet se me quedó mirando sorprendido.

\- ¡Emmet…! Hace dos minutos estabas frotándote contra Rose, y materialmente ha sido imposible que te ducharas – puse un rictus de asco, fingido, en mi cara.

\- Bella… Nosotros no sudamos cuando follamos. – Me soltó tan tranquilo. – Bueno… realmente, no sudamos nunca.

\- ¡Emmet…! – Lo reprendió Esme.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! – se inclinó de hombros, y entre él y Jasper se guiñaron un ojo. Agachó la cabeza e inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacía mí. – Si hubieses probado, lo sabrías – y esta vez, el guiño de ojo me lo dedico en exclusiva a mí, sacándome los coloretes. – Además… para no dejar a Edward probar tu suculenta carne humana – Abrí los ojos como platos – Deberías tapar tus preciosos atributos – Me alzó los ojos pícaro, y Rose le lanzó un capón.

Bajé la mirada y la bata se me había abierto un poco, dejando al descubierto una parte generosa de mis pechos; sin llegar a verse algo "obsceno" aunque sí bastante provocativo y uno de mis muslos también quedaba al descubierto tapándose justo en el triángulo del placer.

\- ¡Joder! – Gruñí agarrando la bata y tapándome hasta el cuello.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! – Las risas de Alice, volvieron a escucharse en todo el estado. – Sigues siendo tan encantadora, Bella…

\- Yo creo que sigue siendo virgen – Soltó Emmet, ante el asentimiento de Jasper; yo les lancé sendas "malas" miradas. – Eso, o lo hacía con la luz apagada… jajajaja.

\- A ti te lo voy a contar… - Le solté completamente colorada.

\- Bellita… ¿Nunca te han follado de pie? ¿Contra una pared? – Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos, que se me salían de la cara. – Veo que no, ¡Jajaja!

\- Eres imbécil. – Le solté enfadada. Él se rió más fuerte.

\- Deberías dejar a Edward descargar – Cerré los ojos con fuerza; había tardado mucho en añadir a Edward a la ecuación. – Porque para que te lo hagan bien de pie, el chico tiene que tener mucha fuerza. Y a Edward le sobra… ¿Verdad hermanito?

\- Emmet… por favor… No. – Supliqué.

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Por qué crees que nos pillaste a Rose y a mí en acción? Por sentiros antes en tu habitación; vuestra fuerza sexual no resuelta ha sido capaz de atravesar un piso de hormigón y afectarnos – Explicó tan tranquilo; yo volví a desear morir en ese mismo momento.

Mi mirada se fue directa a Edward, el cual mostraba un gesto facial que denotaba que de poder, estaría colorado igual que yo; aunque sus ojos volvían a mirarme con la misma hambre de antes.

Inconscientemente me llevé las manos a la cara.

\- Esta conversación es la más surrealista que he tenido nunca… - Gimoteé.

\- Podría darte algún consejo. Entre hermanos, ¿eh? – Me picó.

Enrabietada, arremetí contra él dándole golpes en el pecho. Me dejó que le diese dos puñetazos, cuando fui a dar el tercer, me sujetó por las muñecas.

\- No tengo problema en que me acaricies – Bromeó – Pero no voy a consentir que te rompas las manos.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y todo rastro de bromas se había esfumado; sus preciosos orbes infantiles me miraban con una dulzura infinita. Todo enfado, desapareció fulminante.

Cuando me iba a girar, Rose me hizo detenerme.

\- A todo esto… ¿A qué venías tan enloquecida? – Preguntó ella. Después de todo este jaleo se me había olvidado el pelo; seguramente lo tendría seco del bochorno que había padecido.

\- ¡Oh…! Venía a preguntarte si podías arreglarme el pelo. – Mi voz sonó casi infantil. Y ella me miró rozando lo maternal.

\- Claro Bella. Me encanta peinarte la melena – Sonrió – Además ahora la llevas más larga. Pasa – Se giró a un lado para hacerme sitio; pero yo me quedé parada en la puerta.

\- Tranquila hermanita… Rose y yo acabaremos "eso" luego; no hay prisa… Cuando lleguéis y te duermas – me alzó las cejas seguido de un guiño de ojos. Yo meneé la cabeza y le rodé los ojos.

.

\- Edward, Edward… Vas a matarla de un calentón… Y los demás, porque tenemos pareja, sino….- Sentí a Emmet picar a Edward.

\- Pues imagínate a mí, ¡qué capto cada sentimiento como propio! – Bufó simpático Jasper.

.

\- No les hagas caso – Me habló Rose al oído, mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio – Solo quieren picar a Edward un poco.

\- ¿Más de lo que ya está? – El comentario salió de mis labios sin darme cuenta; los coloretes volvieron a mis mejillas rápidamente.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Lo siento, pero no te veo como la chica desvalida de la historia. Lo tienes desesperado. – Abrí los ojos, mostrándole mi sorpresa. – Antes, te veía con ojos más… inocentes. Porque lo eras. Ahora, esa inocencia ha desaparecido, como es lógico. – Explicó. – Y él, es más que consciente de ese cambio.

\- Yo no hago nada – Me defendí.

\- No a propósito. Tu actitud, tus formas… Tu cuerpo – me miró de arriba abajo – Todo ha cambiado. Para ti no es perceptible, pero para nosotros con nuestros ojos y tras seis años sin verte, el cambio es… - abrió los ojos gesticulando – monumental. Antes eras poco más que una niña; solo tenías 17 años y eras sumamente inocente – Sonrió melancólica – Ahora te has convertido en una mujer con experiencia; preciosa y muy sensual. – Ahora fue mi turno para abrir los ojos, sorprendida. – Sí. Es verdad. Tienes unos rasgos delicados, una mirada expresiva y con un fuerte toque sensual… - Inclinó la cabeza a un lado – Lo dicho… lo tienes completamente enloquecido. No puede acercarse a ti y mantener sus manitas quietas… ¡jajaja!.

El tema no es que me molestara, sentía conexión y confianza con Rose, pero no dejaba de ser un tema delicado.

Ella captando mi vergüenza, cambió de tema.

\- Si te parece, puedo maquillarte también. – Asentí agradecida. – Ya verás que bonita te dejo… Bueno, más aun – me guiñó un ojo a través del espejo.

Me sentó en su tocador y comenzó a modelarme el pelo con una gracia que cualquier peluquero envidiaría. Mientras, tuve tiempo para sumirme en mis pensamientos.

.

" _Alice me dijo lo mismo antes, ahora Rose… ¡Rose! Que nunca se mete en nada personal… Pero… ¿Es solo deseo sexual por mi cambio o lo que tuvimos fue real? ¿Aún quedan brasas de aquellos meses en Forks?"_

Y si me dejara llevar… Mi deseo por Edward era más que evidente. Me moría por estar entre sus brazos. Pero… Él seguía siendo un vampiro y yo una humana… Aunque ahora me daba cuenta de que ese detalle había perdido importancia.

Pero las consecuencias sobre esa decisión, podría ser monumental y no sabía si estaba preparada para algo tan fuerte como que nos acostáramos.

.

\- ¿Te parece si eliges algo de mi armario? – La pregunta de Rose me sacó de mis ensoñaciones – Ahora que tu cuerpo se ha curvado, se parece más al mío que al de Alice. Debemos llevar la misma talla. – Me sonrió cómplice a través del espejo.

Cuando enfoqué la vista sobre mí en el espejo, Rose me había peinado y maquillado en un tiempo record.

Me había dejado… ¡Guauu! Parecía una modelo de revista.

\- ¡Guauu Rose! Me has dejado… - Aleteé mis perfectamente maquilladas pestañas – No tengo palabras.

\- ¿Aún más preciosa? – Preguntó simpática. Asentí – Hoy los hombres no te quitaran los ojos de encima.

Ambas nos reímos por su comentario.

En mi mente entró el comentario de Edward:

" _Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no pruebo la sangre humana, pero si alguien te tocara un solo pelo, podría saltarme mi regla sin pensármelo"_

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno... capi completito!**

 **Un poco de tristeza, despedidas, explicaciones, decisiones... sensualidad y humor!**

 **Bella ha decidido quedarse en casa de los Cullen. Primera decisión tomada.**

 **A ver porque se decanta en todas las decisiones que le quedan por tomar...**

 **BESOSSSSSSSS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLAAAAAAA!**

 **Siento la tardanza, pero no doy más de si.**

 **Entre escribir este fic y "Un ángel entre demonios"...**

 **Y a todas las cosas que tengo que hacer diarias, ahora he de sumar que estoy embarazada de casi 6 meses...**

 **Y las que seáis mamás, lo entendéis perfectamente, pero las que no, os diré que las energías se agotan muchísimo antes, a parte de que me cuesta mucho concentrarme.**

 **Quería haber acabado estos dos fics ya, y publicar otro antes de que nazca el bebé, pero... creo que me va a ser imposible.**

 **No me lio más... os dejó con el tan ansiado capítulo:**

* * *

 **CENIZAS, TÚ EXISTES**

.

.

 **EDWARD PV_**

 **.**

¡Imposible!

Esa era la palabra que mejor definía mis intentos de acercarme a Bella.

Fuera con intención de hablar despreocupadamente, de entrar en algún tema más profundo, o simplemente desearle que pasase una buena noche con las chicas, al final, siempre acababa teniendo alguna excusa para acercarme a ella de forma excesivamente sensual y soltarle alguna tontería.

Realmente no eran tonterías, eran mis más sinceros sentimientos por ella, convertidos en palabras eróticas, rozando lo sexual, y convirtiéndome a mí en un completo tonto.

" _Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no pruebo la sangre humana, pero si alguien te tocara un solo pelo, podría saltarme mi regla sin pensármelo"_

Un meneo de cabeza, auto reprendiéndome a mí mismo, salía inconscientemente ante el recuerdo de esa frase.

" _¿Cómo pude decirle algo así?"_

¿Cómo?

Porque era la más pura de las verdades.

Si la viese en brazos de cualquier hombre, sería capaz de matarlo sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

Lo único bueno de esa frase fue que a ella no le molesto como creí; más bien al contrario. Pude sentir su pulso acelerándose, una sonrisa de vanidad y deseo le surcó la cara y un suspiro de puro placer salió de entre sus labios.

A ella le había encantado esa confesión.

Poco rato después de eso, ocurrió lo de Emmet y Rose. Aunque fue un momento un tanto incómodo por Bella, ya que el resto estábamos más que acostumbrados a sentir las formas poco discretas de darse placer entre mis hermanos, he de reconocer que fue una situación de lo más divertida.

Bella tenía la cara colorada en mil tonos distintos de rojo; creo que en el resto de su cuerpo no había ni una sola gota de sangre, ya que la tenía agolpada toda en la cara.

Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando la bata se le abrió.

Las partes de piel que quedaron a mi vista fueron… indescriptibles. Solo con mirarla mis pantalones apretaron como demonios. La erección tardó bastante en desaparecer; si hubiese sido humano, eso habría dolido, y mucho.

Su comportamiento, otra vez me llenó de dudas.

Al principio, evitaba mi mirada a toda costa; pero cuando posó sus ojos en mí, su forma de mirarme era confusa:

Deseo. Timidez. Culpa. Dudas…

Estaba seguro de su deseo por mí. Segurísimo. Su cuerpo la delataba sin piedad.

Pero…

¿Era el simple deseo que despertaba en las humanas?

O por el contrario, ¿era deseo por amor?

.

\- Edward, deja de comerte tanto la cabeza, ¿quieres? – Jasper, tras un tiempo indefinido sumido en mis cavilaciones, acabó por reprenderme. Imagino que estaría volviéndolo loco.

Emmet me miró de reojo y me dedicó un ruede de ojos, exasperado.

\- No sé porque no hablas claro con Bella. Dile que no has dejado de amarla en todos estos años. Que han sido los peores de tu existencia… ¡Vamos, que seas directo y sincero! – Emmet soltó el mando de la video consola para hablarme directo a la cara.

\- Carlisle no me permite que lo haga.

\- Carlisle no tiene potestad para decirte qué hacer o no hacer respecto a Bella. – Respondió él. Meneé la cabeza, inseguro.

\- No es que no tenga potestad. Él quiere lo mejor para todos – Intervino Jasper. – Pero deberías hablar con él y decirle que no puedes más. No puedes estar a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo separados.

\- Eso ya se lo he dicho. – Ambos me miraron instándome a continuar. – Y me ha respondido lo de siempre, que Bella podría tomarse esa declaración como una coacción para que se transformase. – Suspiré.

Mis hermanos se quedaron pensativos unos instantes, hasta que Jasper volvió a hablar.

\- Es cierto. Estamos en un momento delicado con Bella. Ella aún no ha dicho nada sobre lo que va a hacer, pero… creo que está abarrotada de dudas. Hay muchas cosas que aclarar, y todas son respecto a nuestra marcha. Sé que ella sigue creyendo que lo hicimos sobre todo por salvarnos el culo nosotros mismos.

\- Sí. Yo opino exactamente igual que Jasper. – Apoyó Emmet – Creo que ella supone que hemos vuelto y le hemos pedido que se convierta por salvarnos nosotros.

\- Y es fácil llegar a esa conclusión… - Fruncí el ceño hacía Jasper – Piénsalo Edward. Hemos vuelto cuando Alice tuvo la visión de que Victoria se cruzaba con Bella. Y Bella estará pensando… ¿Por qué no me dijeron eso antes? ¿Por qué esperaron a verse con el agua al cuello para revelarme lo que realmente ocurrió?

\- Debimos decírselo cuando Victoria nos amenazó estando en Forks. Ya lo dije en aquel momento y nadie quiso escucharme – Se quejó Emmet. – Bella acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, o sea que no necesitaba de permiso paterno para irse y podíamos habernos inventado una coartada creíble para sacarla de Forks. Un traslado de último momento de Carlisle, y que ella se venía con nosotros. Carlisle hubiese convencido a Charlie sin problemas. Él y René son unos padres, despreocupados; en el buen sentido de la palabra.

\- Realmente hubiese sido lo mejor. – Murmuró Jasper meditabundo. – Ahora será difícil hacer cambiar de parecer a Bella. Ella pensará que no lo hacemos por ella, sino por nosotros.

\- Sí… será muy difícil. – Murmuré. – Además, ella siempre tuvo dudas en convertirse, y ahora muchas más. Ya la oísteis la primera noche que pasó en casa, cuando despertó de aquella terrible pesadilla. "Que tan malo era una opción como otra… O moríamos nosotros, o moría ella" – Agaché la cabeza apesadumbrado.

\- Deberíamos hablar más con ella. Solventarle dudas. Pero por separado. – Jasper y yo miramos hacía Emmet confusos. – Nunca está a solas con nadie; completamente a solas me refiero. Siempre estamos todos por la casa pululando, o nos juntamos con ella en grupo.

\- ¿Te refieres a salir en pareja solos con ella? – Emmet asintió. – Si, puede que sea buena idea. Ella suele abrirse más cuando está con uno de nosotros a solas. Lo de la "comuna hippi" – a los tres se nos escapó una sonrisa – Aún no lo lleva bien – Jasper alzó las cejas cual niño travieso.

\- Ahora solo queda hablar con Carlisle – rodé los ojos, exasperado.

\- Nuestro padre tendrá que entender que esta vez, nos toca a los "jóvenes" tomar la rienda de esto. – Emmet y yo asentimos.

Decidimos dar por concluida la conversación, ya que nuestro padre había salido a cazar y no tardaría en volver y no queríamos que pensara que confabulábamos a sus espaldas.

Cuando regresara, le contaríamos nuestro plan.

Nos dedicamos cada uno a lo nuestro, hasta que el móvil de Jasper sonó.

.

\- Es un whats app de Alice. – Reveló. Mientras leía, una sonrisa surcó sus labios – Dice que se han ido a bailar, y que se lo están pasando genial. Que Bella está de muy buen humor y disfrutando de la velada.

A Emmet y a mí se nos puso una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

\- Eso es bueno – Dejé salir las palabras envueltas en un halito de tranquilidad.

\- Sabía que se lo pasarían bien. A Bella le gusta salir, bailar… Lleva una semana casi encerrada en casa, sin nada que la distraiga. Es normal que se agobiara. – Emmet tenía mucha razón. – Y encima en un par de días su amiga se va.

\- Ahora tenemos algo más de una semana para hacer cosas con ella. – Añadió Jasper – Debemos ir dándole señales de que la queremos con nosotros. Y cuando haya hecho cosas con todos, hacerle comprender a esa cabezota que realmente la queremos.

\- Bueno… a vosotros… ¿os reservamos una habitación de hotel? ¡Jajajaja! – Las risotadas de Emmet fueron escandalosas; incluso Jasper se unió a él.

\- Creo que deberíais estrenaros, Edward.

\- ¡Oh, venga Jasper! ¿Tú también? – Meneé la cabeza con fastidio.

\- ¿Te recuerdo mi don, hermanito? – Preguntó con sorna. Negué, dándole un ruede de ojos.

 _Qué más quisiera yo que probarla… Que tenerla desnuda entre mis brazos, entregada, deseándome, suspirando por mí…_

\- Edward… - me llamó Jasper alzándome una ceja. Fruncí la boca, avergonzado.

.

Al cabo de varias horas, las chicas llegaron. Un coche que había alquilado Alice para su salida las dejó en la puerta de casa.

Las cuatro venían emocionadas, ya que hacían ruido; para Bella era normal, pero para mi madre y hermanas, no. Entraron charlando de lo más alegres.

\- ¡Vaya señoritas, vienen muy animadas! – Les dije en cuanto hicieron acto de presencia en el salón.

\- Lo hemos pasado muy bien – Contestó Esme con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Bailamos un montón! – Añadió Bella. - Pusieron música genial. – Sonrió con felicidad.

De pronto, el salón se vio inundado por una bachata; a mi hermano Emmet le encantaban.

\- ¿Música como esta? – Bella le dedicó una sonrisa que podría iluminar el más oscuro de los cielos.

Mi hermano se fue acercando a ella mientras comenzaba a moverse insinuante. Bella automáticamente tiró la chaqueta y el bolso al sofá y le siguió el ritmo hasta que se juntaron, dejándonos a todos atónitos por su falta de pudor.

\- "Yo solo la miré, me gustó, me pegué y la invité y bailemos, ¡eh!… La noche está para un reggetón lento, de esos que no se bailan hace tiempo" – Cantaron al unísono cuando llegó el estribillo.

Mi hermano meneaba a Bella a su antojo y ella, se dejaba sin problemas, sin pudor; y eso que algunos pasos de baile eran más que subidos de tono. Su cuerpo se doblaba sin problemas, siguiéndole el ritmo a Emmet; ritmo que él controlaba. No era lo mismo bailar con Rose que con Bella.

\- Bailas genial Emmet… La próxima vez, tienes que venir con nosotras – La voz le salía fatigada del baile, pero se captaban las connotaciones alegres.

\- Ya habías bailado conmigo, Bella. – Ella lo miró confusa. - El día antes de aparecer… - Ella dejó la mirada perdida en el infinito. – Estuvimos contigo en el pub.

" _Ahora va a recordar… Prepárate porque la mirada que te va a lanzar, va a ser fulminante. No te descontroles"_

Me avisó mentalmente Alice.

\- También bailaste con Edward. – Ella abrió los ojos pasmada.

\- ¿Edward baila esto? – Y automáticamente me miró con una sonrisa graciosa. Yo asentí.

Entonces su mirada, tal como me avisó Alice cambió. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, completamente sorprendida y hasta asustada; el recuerdo había llegado a su cabecita.

Se llevó de manera inconsciente las manos a los labios. Su respiración se agito y un olor que reconocía bien, comenzó a emanar sutilmente de su cuerpo: El dulce néctar de su excitación.

Su mirada voló a mis, clavándome sus ojos sin compasión.

Pero había confundido el aviso de mi hermana, ya que yo lo había interpretado en que ella se sentiría mal y me miraría con vergüenza o ira. Todo lo contrario a lo que sucedió:

Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios se entreabrieron; jamás había visto una mirada tan cargada de hambre sexual como la que mostraba Bella en esos momentos.

Estaba completamente excitada. Y mis pantalones reaccionaron rápidamente.

Di un paso en su dirección, pero la mano de Alice en mi hombro, que se había posicionado no sabía cuándo a mí lado, me detuvo en mi avance.

" _Tranquilo Edward… Mantén la calma. Ella sabe que tu recuerdas lo que pasó, pero no la avergüences delante de todos."_

\- Pues habrá que organizar otra salida, ¿eh? – Cortó el silencio Alice.

La intervención de mi hermana hizo que Bella despertara, y tras pestañear seguido varias veces, su mirada cambió a una de confusión. Por supuesto, apartó sus ojos de los míos rápidamente centrándose en la conversación de Alice y Emmet.

\- No, no… Iremos Bella y yo solos. ¿Qué te parece? Una cita con tu hermanito – Emmet le alzó las cejas juguetón y Bella, tomando aire de forma forzosa, asintió encantada.

\- ¡Claro! Será divertido. – Exclamó animada; debía darle el reconocimiento de que sus dotes de disimulo habían mejorado notablemente.

\- Pues lo organizaré todo… ¡Yo solo! – Emmet giró la cara para mirar a Alice. – Sin mediaciones de nadie. Una cita tú y yo solos – Se acercó a Bella y la abrazó con ternura. Ella, encantada, se dejó hacer.

\- Bella, yo había pensado ir a una exposición sobre instrumental y técnicas médicas en el siglo XIX. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – Le preguntó Carlisle; el cual estuvo más que de acuerdo en nuestro plan de pasar tiempo con Bella. La cara de Bella se iluminó.

\- ¿Tú y yo, solos? – Preguntó nerviosa. Carlisle asintió con una gran sonrisa, la cual la acompañó también Bella. – Me encantaría – Parecía una niña cuando su padre la invita a ir a algún sitio emocionante ellos solos.

A todos nos enterneció la forma de reaccionar de nuestra chica. Las caras de mi familia eran todo babas y ojos amorosos.

Tuve que controlarme para no soltar una risita.

\- Pues si te parece, podemos ir el domingo a la tarde. – Bella volvió a asentir frenética. – Pues usted y yo, tenemos una cita, señorita Swan. – Bella le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¿Te apetece hacer algo? – Le preguntó emocionado Emmet.

\- Si… irme a la cama. Son casi las cinco de la madrugada. Creo que es buena hora… Además, tú tienes asuntos pendientes – Le guiñó un ojo y Emmet estalló en carcajadas, ante un meneó simpático de cabeza de Rose. – Pero espera a que me duerma – volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

\- Por supuesto… No quiero alterar tus inocentes oídos – La picó mi hermano. Ella simplemente le alzó las cejas, dejando descolocado a Emmet.

\- Buenas noches, familia… - Y con esa despedida, que nos dejó a todos descolocados, se giró y se fue a su dormitorio.

\- Buenas noches Bella. Descansa. – Le deseamos todos.

Tras sentir que Bella se metía en su baño, todos nos pusimos a murmurar como locos.

.

\- Ha sido un gran avance – Exclamó Esme. – Espero que decida unirse a nosotros. Todo será mucho mejor con ella entre nosotros. – Su rostro era la viva imagen del amor maternal.

\- Creo que estamos dirigiéndonos por buen camino. Ha sido buena idea la de incluirla en actividades; que vea como es el día a día. – Comentó Carlisle. – Es la manera de que comprenda que la queremos sinceramente. – Esme asintió complacida a las palabras de su esposo.

Todos asintieron complacidos a las palabras de nuestros padres. Sus pensamientos estaban completamente de acuerdo y en armonía, como hacía mucho que no estaban. Exactamente seis años.

Y yo, me fui a velar su sueño como un acosador. Era tan placentero verla dormir, como antaño... A parte de que era el único momento en que podía acercarme a ella sin ningún tipo de "peligro".

.

.

 **Parece que van a cercándose poco a poco, y que Bella se siente más involucrada en la familia.**

 **Pero, los días de sol se acaban, y yo, soy una experta en provocar tormentas...**

 **En unos días... MÁS.**

 **BESITOSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA MIS GUAPASSSSSS!**

 **AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN CAPI MÁS LIGERO. UN POCO DE TRANQUILIDAD ANTES DE LA TEMPESTAD! ;-)**

 **A LAS QUE SEGUIS MI OTRO FIC: "UN ÁNGEL ENTRE DEMONIOS"... SIENTO ESTAR TARDANDO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO COMO SIEMPRE QUE LLEGO AL FINAL ME TRABO UN POCO Y ME CUESTA ENFOCAR BIEN. PERO NO DESESPEREN!**

 **.**

 **CENIZAS, TU EXISTES**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **BELLA PV_**

No sabía cómo había sido capaz de mantener el tipo delante de todos, sobre todo de Edward, cuando Emmet mencionó lo del pub. Los recuerdos habían llegado a mi mente uno tras otro con una claridad demoledora.

En un principio, con la intención de disimular, intenté bloquear los recuerdos, para no colapsar en mitad del salón.

Pero ahora, en la soledad de mi dormitorio, dejando los recuerdos embargarme… eran eso… demoledores.

Y por supuesto, el más claro y que más se repetía en mi mente, era aquel beso con Edward. Jamás nos habíamos besado como esa noche. Nunca. No por ganas, si no por las limitaciones que le imponía a Edward. Ahora me parecían un poco "ñoñas", pero por aquel entonces, él estaba siendo mi primer novio, y resultó ser un vampiro.

¿Quién no sentiría ciertos reparos a la hora de "restregarse" con él?

No podía estar segura de las reacciones de Edward que mi mente me enviaba, ya que no dejaba de estar afectada por el alcohol, pero no me parecía que él estuviese siendo obligado para nada en responder aquel beso… bueno, ¿beso? Más bien fue una violación por mi parte.

Corté los pensamientos radical. Notaba como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a esos recuerdos y no quería convulsionar de un calentón. Sentía mi cuerpo caliente, mi corazón latía rápido y mi punto del placer palpitaba.

\- La virgen… - Bufé en un murmullo.

No me lo pensé. Me quité el pijama y me metí en la ducha. Pero el agua cayendo por mi cuerpo, no me ayudó para nada, al contrario; tenía la piel tan sensible, que las gotas de agua parecían sus manos tocando mi cuerpo, tal y como los recuerdos de esa noche me envolvían.

Salí de la ducha, aún más frustrada de lo que entré.

" _Me queda una larga noche por delante"_

 _._

 _._

Al día siguiente, tras holgazanear medio día, Emmet me sacó del letargo que tenía, tirada en el sofá mirando una película acompañada de Esme, Alice y Jasper.

\- Bella… vete preparándote, porque nos vamos a cenar y a bailar. – Anunció – Esta noche tienes una cita con tu hermanito. Y será inolvidable – Alzó las cejas, ante la sonrisa de los presentes.

\- ¿Hoy? – Exclamé con pereza.

\- No tenemos mucho más tiempo… - Calló de forma abrupta. Estaba segura de que Emmet no pretendía decir eso, o por lo menos que no sonara tan dramático; pero siendo sincera, era verdad. En menos de dos semanas, tenía que darles una respuesta.

Prefería romper el momento de tristeza y tensión que se formó en un nanosegundo en el salón.

\- Venga… ¡va! ¡Salgamos! – Me quité la manta de encima y me desperecé.

Emmet me agarró por la cintura, poniéndome de pie de un soplido.

\- Saca tus armas de mujer, Bellita… Hoy quiero ver tu lado más sexy. – Lo miré divertida, con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Te voy a llevar a un local donde hay que ir vestido de una forma un tanto… picante – me alzó ambas cejas.

\- Tengo el modelito perfecto – Alice sonreía pícara. Por supuesto ella ya había visto el plan de Emmet.

\- A ver, a ver… - Comencé a protestar.

Emmet sujetándome aún de la cintura, me acercó más a él y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Te fías de mí? – Su pregunta estaba exenta de broma.

\- Por supuesto. Siempre. – contesté sin dudar. Él sonrió complacido.

En esos momentos, Edward y Rose entraron en el salón.

No había evitado a Edward tras recobrar la memoria; me parecía una tontería, aunque tampoco hice mucho por encontrármelo, siendo sincera. Él recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido esa noche y se había mostrado natural conmigo, así que yo no iba a caer en la ñoñería de ponerme en plan damisela despechada.

Sobre todo porque fui yo quien lo devoró a él.

Alejé el pensamiento rápidamente; sobre todo cuando me percaté de que Jasper estaba intentando disimular la risa. Él estaba captando mis cambios sensitivos.

\- Rose – La llamó Emmet, aun sin soltarme – Has de ayudar a Alice a preparar a Bella. Nos vamos a bailar.

\- ¿Vais a tener una cita? –Su rostro se iluminó, llenó de ilusión. - ¿Vas a llevarla a ese local…?

\- ¡Shuuu! Rose, es una sorpresa. – La nombrada alzó las manos en señal de disculpa y Edward, leyendo la mente de su hermano, soltó una risita.

\- Espero que estés abierta a un look, un tanto distinto del que estás acostumbrada – Me guiñó un ojo.

\- Me estáis asustando – Jadeé, exagerando el gesto teatral.

\- Estás encantada – Comentó Jasper. Le saqué la lengua.

\- Aguafiestas – Le solté y él rió. El resto lo acompañó en la guasa.

Me fui a la ducha, y nada más salir, Alice me dio una voz llamándome para que bajara a su cuarto.

Tras hora y media de "chapa y pintura", por fin me dejaron mirarme al espejo.

\- ¿Esta… soy yo? – Pregunté anonadada.

Me habían puesto un vaquero ajustadísimo y de talle bajo; bajo era quedarse corto. Un top apretado bajo el sujetador, ambos sin tirantes y encima una camisetita cortita con escote abierto dejando mis hombros al aire, de una tela un poco más gruesa que un velo, en un tono dorado.

Unas sandalias de taconazo en dorado, completaban el modelito.

Me habían cardado el pelo, alborotándomelo y marcando un poco los rizos que me había hecho la noche anterior Rose.

Colorete bien marcado en los pómulos, los ojos completamente ahumados en un tono negro con unos toques tierra, pestañas marcadas al infinito y una raya negra delineando mis ojos. Los labios en nude, jugosos.

\- ¡Dios mío! No me reconozco.

\- ¿No te gusta? ¿Nos hemos pasado? – Preguntó alarmada Rose.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Me encanta! Es… es una pasadaaaaa – Exclamé emocionada mirándolas a través del espejo.

\- Hoy no te quitaras de encima a los tíos – Rose alzó los ojos pícara.

\- ¿Te recuerdo que llevo a tu esposo de pareja? – Rose gesticuló divertida con los ojos, y las tres estallamos en risas.

.

Fuimos al salón, donde estaban todos esperando a ver mi resultado. Siendo sincera, estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Edward.

No me consideraba una persona vanidosa, pero tenía ojos en la cara para saber que era una mujer atractiva. Y hoy, más que atractiva, era peligrosa; sexy.

\- ¡Guauu! – Exclamó Jasper. – Menudo cambio. Estás… ¡impresionante! – Mis coloretes subieron a mis mejillas como la espuma.

\- Esto tengo que retratarlo – Esme salió volando a por su cámara fotográfica. En menos de un pestañeo, estaba de vuelta.

Edward me miró y no dijo nada. Tampoco hacía falta, ya que sus ojos se quedaron pegados literalmente a mi cuerpo; incluso podría aventurarme a decir que la mandíbula se le había caído ligeramente.

\- ¿Dónde está mi pareja? Espero que estés tan guapísima como estoy escuchando… - Emmet calló ipsofacto nada más posar la mirada en mí. - ¡La virgen santísima! ¿Tú eres Bella? – Le sonreí y como una bobona le asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, meneando mi melena de leona. – Agradezco ser un vampiro grande y fuerte… Porque hoy voy a necesitar de toda mi fuerza vampírica para apartar a todos los babosos que intentaran acercarse a ti.

Según Emmet pronunció esas palabras, un pequeño gruñido se escuchó en el salón. El dueño de dicho sonido, no fue otro que Edward.

Todos giramos la cabeza hacía él, aunque intentamos ser discretos, siete cabezas, al unísono mirando hacía la misma persona… no pasaba desapercibido.

\- Tranquilo hermano… Nadie, excepto yo, la tocará. ¿O dudas de mis capacidades para espantar humanos? – Lo picó Emmet.

\- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? – Le espetó. – Hoy Bella es tu responsabilidad, así que tu verás lo que haces. – En su voz se notaba enfado y rabia por doquier. – Fue cosa tuya toda esta pantomima.

\- ¡Ah, sí, es verdad! Tú la llevarías a la opera con un gran vestido de princesa… Conmigo va a ir a divertirse. Sin más. – Le respondió Emmet un tanto ofendido.

\- Igual que la has disfrazado de fulana, también podría disfrazarse de princesa… ¿Cuál es el problema? – contraatacó Edward.

\- Pues que creo que Bella se lo va a pasar bastante mejor a donde la voy a llevar, que ir a una ópera a dormirse. Eres un aburrido, hermanito.

\- Eso es porque la llevas tú y ella sigue tus bromas… Siempre lo ha hecho. – Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- Porque soy divertido. Simplemente… - Emmet rodó los ojos, aburrido – No entiendes a las mujeres.

\- ¡Chicos… calma! – Intervino Carlisle meneando la cabeza, igual a un padre cuando reprende a sus hijos pequeños tras una reyerta.

Y yo, estaba allí, en medio de esa disputa de titanes, los cuales parecían ignorar el hecho que estaba allí presente.

Le lancé una mirada de auxilio a Alice para que interviniera, ya que estaba viendo venir que antes o después, acabarían por meterme en medio de esa trifulca.

\- Se os va a hacer tarde, Emmet. – Intervino Alice.

\- Si, tienes razón. Es una tontería seguir discutiendo con Edward. – Resopló Emmet con fastidio. - ¿Nos vamos, preciosa? – Me estrechó el brazo como un caballero. Y yo, sin poder evitarlo, le lancé una sonrisa tan grande como un mundo.

\- Esperar, que os saco una foto. Estáis geniales – Esme se posicionó para retratarnos.

Emmet me sujetó, abrazándome como hacen los bailarines de bachata o reggeton en un video clip. Y yo solté una risotada siguiéndole el juego.

\- ¡Oh, vamos…! – Refunfuñó Edward, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de malos modos del salón.

\- No le hagas caso, nena. Está celoso. Simplemente – Emmet se inclinó de hombros y yo, me mordí el labio sin saber que contestar.

.

.

Esta vez fue el propio Emmet el que condujo. Un coche de colección; un Ashton Martin, o algo así. Lo que sí, es que era una pasada de coche.

Condujo durante un buen rato alejándonos del centro de Chicago, para llegar a un restaurante mexicano.

Mi cara se iluminó de inmediato.

\- Sabía que te gustaría.

\- ¡Oh, Emmet! Has acertado de pleno. – Estaba tan emocionada que solo me faltaba dar palmas.

\- Pues espera a verlo por dentro… - Me guiñó un ojo.

Efectivamente, por dentro, era una completa pasada. No era un sitio decorado imitando un restaurante mexicano, si no que era puramente autóctono.

Empezando por sus dueños, que eran mexicanos.

Emmet pidió un menú degustación, y una margarita de fresa, especialidad de la casa.

Todo estaba riquísimo. Espectacular.

Cuando acabé de cenar, lo que más me apetecía era irnos a casa y dormir la gran comilona que me había pegado.

\- Ponen un chupito, especialidad de la casa, que ayuda a la digestión. En un rato te sentirás más ligera – Ni que ahora Emmet pudiese oírme los pensamientos.

Efectivamente, después de beberme dos chupitos, comencé a encontrarme más ligera. Y lo cargadito de las bebidas, también ayudó a que las ganas de fiesta volviesen.

\- Sabes Bella… me alegra pasar un tiempo así, contigo. – Sonrió – Te he echado muchísimo de menos durante estos años. – Le sonreí, asintiendo. – Estaba desolado, cuando nos fuimos… como todos, claro – Su rostro siempre risueño, se tornó tristón. – Rose ya no sabía qué hacer para levantarme el humor. Pero no nos quedó de otra que hacerlo así.

\- Emmet… en serio… No hace falta que…

\- ¿Qué no hace falta? – Preguntó alucinado. - ¿No tienes preguntas, dudas… rencores guardados? – Exclamó más que preguntó.

\- Sí, claro que sí. Pero no tienes por qué dar tú la cara… - Volvió a cortarme.

\- No, estás equivocada. No estoy dando la cara por nadie – me miró con intención – Todos tenemos parte de culpa de haber hecho las cosas de aquel modo. – Suspiró - Pero sé que conmigo tienes otra facilidad de hablar. Y la verdad es que el resto no sabe cómo entrarte – Rodó los ojos, y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Yo tampoco he puesto las cosas fáciles… - Ahora fue mi turno para rodar los ojos. Emmet negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál es esa duda que ronda tu cabeza de forma constante? Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. – Lo miré extrañada. ¿Tan obvia era? – Jasper – Alzó las cejas y yo meneé la cabeza, comprendiendo de golpe.

\- Bueno… - Suspiré - Entiendo los motivos, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? Hubiésemos adelantado mi conversión… ¿O es qué no queríais que me convirtiera? – Pregunté esto último en un susurro; realmente me daba pavor saber la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué si no queríamos? ¡Estábamos deseándolo! – Me incliné de hombros, dándole a entender que estaba aún más confundida. – Bella, la que no querías eras tú. – Me miró fijamente a los ojos, leyéndome el alma.

Emmet me dio unos instantes para sopesar su respuesta.

\- ¿O no era así? – Preguntó con la voz endulzada, con una ceja alzada.

\- Ahora que me lo dices así… Puede que en aquel entonces no estuviese muy segura –hice un mohín con la boca y él sonrió. – Pero… si hubiese sabido los motivos…

\- Exacto. Sabiendo los motivos, te habrías visto obligada a hacerlo. Y eso es lo que ninguno queríamos. Esta decisión es de por vida… Eterna. No hay vuelta atrás.

\- Lo iba a hacer… Simplemente estaba esperando a acabar el instituto. En eso habíamos quedado. – No era mi intención, pero estaba alterada. Mi voz denotaba excusas por doquier – No me transformaría por no romper mi palabra, quería hacerlo. Solo que hacerlo bien. – Paré para respirar, ya que lo había soltado de un tirón y me había quedado sin aire.

Emmet me miraba con comprensión y una sonrisa tierna y algo melancólica en su rostro. Como buen vampiro disimulaba muy bien, pero aunque hubiesen pasado tantos años, podía reconocer, si me fijaba bien, que estaba ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Si, sabíamos que lo harías. Pero la fecha no estaba clara. Además, sabíamos perfectamente que para ti sería una tragedia. Porque estábamos seguros de que una vez acabaras el instituto, alargarías la fecha un poco más. Jugabas a favor de que tu rostro siempre ha aparentado menos edad de la que tienes… Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, pensé que eras una alumna aventajada y que no tenías más de 15 años – rió, quitándole así un poco de dramatismo al tema.

\- Dices que para mí sería una tragedia… Tragedia fue que desaparecierais así, de un día para otro. Tardé más de un año en comenzar a portarme como una persona medianamente normal. ¡Y casi cuatro en relacionarme con gente! – Exclamé siguiendo mi línea alterada.

\- Lo sabemos, Bella. Créeme que lo sabemos y estábamos rotos de ver como tirabas tu vida por nuestra culpa. Nosotros no queríamos dejarte atrás, eras una más en la familia. Pero por aquel entonces nos pareció la mejor opción, era la única para salvarte la vida y no obligarte a transformarte.

\- ¿Y por qué ahora sí? – Pregunté rozando el enfado.

\- Porque ahora no hay otra salida. El destino ha jugado libremente sus cartas, nadie tiene la culpa de que en dos semanas te encuentres con Victoria y ella corra a dar la alarma a los Vulturis. Nadie contaba con que eso pasara. Y créeme que sopesamos la idea de morir sin que tú supieses nada; entregarnos a Aro antes de que Victoria lo hiciese, pero Alice, sopesando esa decisión nos confirmó que de igual manera te encontrarías con Victoria y te matarían de todas formas. La visión de Alice no da lugar a dudas; por mucho que intentamos evitar ese encuentro, este se producía igual, en otro escenario – Resopló. Su declaración abierta y sincera me dejó sin palabras. – Entonces fue cuando decidimos volver y darte la opción de que decidieses. Sabemos que te estamos pidiendo mucho… lo inimaginable, pero te hemos dado opciones. Y por supuesto, nadie te obliga a nada. Esto no es culpa tuya, ni de Edward por enamorarse de una humana… - Yo abrí los ojos como platos y Emmet calló abruptamente, mostrando en su rostro que había hablado de más. – La culpa es nuestra por saltarnos la única regla. – Apuró a aclarar.

No sabía qué contestar. Nunca imaginé que mantendría esta conversación con Emmet. Así, tan seria, tan dramática y realista.

Y aunque toda la conversación tenía mucho potencial para reflexionar, no podía evitar que mi mente se fuese a esa frase "robada" sobre Edward…

"… _ni de Edward por enamorarse de una humana."_

Durante nuestra conversación, Emmet se había encargado de que bebiese un par de chupitos más, los cuales comenzaban a hacer efecto. Supongo que el deseado por mi vampiro predilecto.

\- ¿Sabes? No me apetece jodernos la noche discutiendo. No vamos a arreglar nada – Incliné los hombros con cierta tontería propia del alcohol. – Ibas a llevarme a bailar… - Le lancé a Emmet una mirada juguetona.

\- ¡Genial! Esa es mi Bella… Siempre me fascinó la forma en que bloqueas un problema para que no estropeé un momento.

Volvimos a montarnos en el fabuloso coche de Emmet y tras unos minutos escasos, estábamos aparcando en una zona antigua de la ciudad. Estaba iluminada y había gente por la calle, pero yo no estaba muy segura de sí tendría la valentía de ir sola; la gente que deambulaba por allí, eran de estilo latino y aunque no tenía nada en contra de ellos, se sabía que en esas zonas había bandas y eran habituales las peleas.

Pero estando acompañada de Emmet, no le tendría miedo a nada. No sabía por qué, pero estaba más que segura de que él daría su vida por mi sin dudar.

Nos acercamos a uno de los locales, y Emmet se dirigió al portero, que abultaba tanto como él mismo. Le susurró algo al oído y le estrechó la mano, la cual aventuraba ir con varios billetes de cien.

\- Pasen y disfruten de su noche – Nos saludó dándonos acceso. Su entonación no dejaba lugar a dudas que se trataba de chico latino, el color bronceado de su piel también fue una gran pista. Era realmente atractivo.

Alcé una ceja y Emmet simplemente sonrió pícaro.

\- Me ha sido más fácil entregarle unos cientos, que aterrorizarlo – Me susurró en la oreja, haciéndome soltar una carcajada. – Por cierto, creí que tu eras más de pieles blancas – Me guiñó el ojo pícaro. – Sacudí la cabeza poniéndome roja por haber sido pillada mirando a ese chico.

Pasamos un hall y cruzamos un arco, el cual estaba cubierto por una cortina. Tras atravesarlo, música de tonos latinos se oía a lo lejos.

Caminamos unos pasos por un pasillo ancho, por el que nos fuimos cruzando a algunas personas, hasta llegar a una gran puerta. Otro portero nos abrió deseándonos que disfrutáramos de la noche. Era igual de guapo que el anterior.

\- No sería recomendable que vinieras aquí con Edward – Murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Está prohibido mirar, o qué? – Contesté algo altanera.

\- Si… desaconsejable. Sobre todo si vas con un par de copas encima… ¡jajaja! – Le puse morros, y él rió más fuerte. – Estás completamente ciega, Bella. – Me alzó los ojos y meneó la cabeza. Yo le fruncí el ceño de vuelta.

" _¿Ciega? ¿Por qué?"_

En cuanto observé el ambiente que había tras esa última puerta, mis preguntas quedaron delegadas a un último puesto.

\- ¡Guauuu! – Exclamé, maravillada.

Una sala de baile puramente latina, se abría paso ante mis ojos. Estaba fascinada, ya que creía que estos sitios eran exageraciones del cine. Pero no; aquí estaba, rodeada de gente moviéndose y restregándose mientras bailaban al ritmo de una bachata.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? – Exclamé más que pregunté – Estoy alucinada. ¡Me encanta!

\- Pues, ¿a qué esperamos para salir a bailar? – Asentí con la cabeza.

Teníamos una mesa reservada, donde dejamos mi bolso y mi abrigo.

\- No te preocupes… Nadie tocará nada. – Me alzó una ceja y sonrió malicioso. - ¿Debo recordarte con quien estás? – Su sonrisa se hizo aún más malévola. Yo me limité a menear la cabeza.

Bailamos. Bailamos. Y bailamos, hasta que necesité beber algo antes de deshidratarme.

Mi conjunto de ropa era ligera, (eso era quedarme bastante corta), y aún así, mi sudada era monumental. Emmet vino con dos cócteles de color rosa con mucho hielo y hojitas picadas por encima; tenían una pinta estupenda.

Me bebí la mitad de un solo trago.

\- ¡Tranquila hermanita! No quiero regresarte a casa demasiado borracha… ¡jajaja! – Rió, mientras yo inclinaba los hombros.

Descansamos un poco más, mientras me acababa mi cóctel, esta vez a sorbitos. Tras el descanso, volvimos a la pista.

Así hicimos durante un tiempo indeterminado; esta noche había salido sin reloj. No tenía prisa y estaba genial; no podía sentirme más segura y cómoda que con Emmet.

Descansábamos, yo tomaba un cóctel rosa y volvíamos a la carga.

Mark Anthoni, Daddy Yanki, Shakira, Romeo Santos, CNCO… sonaban sin descanso.

Nunca, jamás me había divertido y disfrutado tanto.

Al cabo de un rato, ya nos habíamos integrado en la pista, e incluso en alguna pieza nos intercambiábamos de pareja; por supuesto Emmet no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Ya que de los pocos chicos con los que había bailado tenían las manos algo "desatadas"; teniendo que llamarle la atención a uno de ellos, quitándome de bailar con él, y gruñéndole. Acto que a mí me hizo muchísima gracia.

\- Estás tan arrebatadora, que tengo que tener mil ojos contigo – Me murmuró en la oreja, sacándome los colores. – Siempre has sido una chica preciosa, pero te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y sexy. No me extraña que la mayoría de los hombres de la sala te estén comiendo con los ojos. – Sus palabras aunque me parecieron exageradas, he de reconocer que me encantaron y me subieron el ego.

\- ¿Sabes? Has mejorado muchísimo, Bellita. De cuando alguna vez Edward soltaba amarras y me permitía bailar contigo, en nuestra casa de Forks – Me murmuró Emmet. – Nunca hubiese imaginado que te gustara esta música tanto.

\- Tomé clases hace unos años. Cuando comencé a… despertar, mi psicólogo me lo recomendó como forma de descargar adrenalina y generar endorfinas. – Expliqué – A parte de que era una forma de que tuviese contacto con gente, y saliese de mi caparazón volviendo a hablar y relacionarme con la humanidad. – El alcohol estaba pasándome factura, y por consiguiente, desatándome la lengua.

Emmet se me quedó mirando serio, con un gesto extraño en su cara. Incluso ralentizó el ritmo del baile.

\- ¿Lo has pasado realmente mal? – Aunque era una pregunta, sonó como una auténtica afirmación. Me incliné de hombros, restándole importancia.

Me acerqué a él, y le acaricié la cara con ternura fraternal.

\- Eso ya pasó. Ahora estoy bien. Soy una versión mejorada de mí misma – Sonreí; él acompañó mi gesto pero no le llegó a los ojos.

\- Bella… - Mi nombre salió de sus labios envuelto en un lamento.

\- Por cierto… ¿Quién lo haría? – Emmet frunció el ceño, no entendiendo mi pregunta. - ¿Quién me mordería?

Emmet pestañeó sorprendido.

\- ¡Menudo cambio de tema! ¡Umm…! Pues no lo sé exactamente, pero supongo que Carlisle. Así, serías hija de él, como todos. Menos Alice y Jasper, como ya sabes. – Asentí. – Aunque… Estoy casi seguro de que Edward estaría encantado de hacerlo – Me alzó las cejas con picardía, y yo sentí mis mejillas arder. - ¡Jajajaja! Sois tan obvios los dos… - Y meneó la cabeza.

Volvimos a tomar ritmo con la música y tras un buen rato más, decidimos que era hora de irnos. La sala estaba vaciándose.

\- Bueno, para ser nuestra primera cita no lo hemos hecho nada mal – Ya sentada en el coche, miré por la ventanilla y estaba amaneciendo. Eso me sorprendió, ya que no me había ni percatado.

\- ¡Emmet! Se está haciendo de día… espero que no comience a hacer sol – Comenté preocupada.

\- Tranquila, Alice ya me avisó de que la mañana estaría muy nublada.

\- ¡Ah! – suspiré tranquila. – Pero… ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las seis y media. – Abrió los ojos pasmada.

\- ¡Guauuu! – Ambos reímos de mi expresión.

No fuimos directos a casa, ya que primero me llevó a una cafetería a desayunar. Aunque había comido como un dinosaurio en el restaurante mexicano, había bailado tantísimo que estaba famélica.

.

Cuando atravesamos la puerta de la casa Cullen, eran más de las siete y media.

\- Bienvenidos parejita – Nos saludó Rose con una gran sonrisa en la cara. – Puedo suponer que lo habéis pasado bien, ¿no? – Yo asentí entusiasmada.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – Alice se me quedó mirando, primero con una gran sonrisa para pasar a una cara de desaprobación, poniendo sus bracitos en jarras. - ¡Bella! ¿Tú has visto tu maquillaje? Lo tienes todo corrido.

\- He sudado como nunca Alice – Le respondí agarrándola de los brazos y haciéndola girar, como si bailásemos.

\- Emmet… dijiste que no dejarías que bebiese – Lo reprendió Esme.

\- Pues ya ha desayunado… ¡jajaja! – Carlisle meneó la cabeza con desaprobación, pero una sonrisa pícara asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

\- Alice, da igual el maquillaje… - Comentó Jasper también con una gran sonrisa – Si pudieses sentir su felicidad como yo, no le darías ni la más mínima importancia. – Le lancé un guiñó.

Entre estas, Edward hizo acto de presencia en el salón de la casa. Su gesto y su cara eran el enfado personificado. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas y estaban negros de ira.

\- Incluso no te molestas en ocultármelo – Le gruñó a su hermano. Yo no entendí ese humor ácido por parte de Edward.

\- No hay nada que ocultar – Le respondió. – Además, en ningún momento ha estado desprotegida o en peligro. Simplemente se ha divertido. – le inclinó los hombros.

\- ¿A eso lo llamas tu divertirse? – Gruñó más alto.

\- No teniendo pareja, sí. – Atacó Emmet dejando a Edward descolocado. – Y aun teniéndola. Yo estoy con Rose y he bailado con otras chicas esta noche. Ella sabe que me encanta bailar y también sabe que no voy a faltarle al respeto de ningún modo – Rose le lanzó una mirada enamorada a su esposo, mientras asentía. – Bella no tiene que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Aunque tampoco iba a permitirle irse con ninguno de aquellos tipos – Rodó los ojos. – Una cosa es bailar, y otra follar – Inclinó los hombros, despreocupado, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Esme.

\- Eres incorregible. – Le contestó Edward. – Sabía que no era buena idea que te llevases a Bella por ahí. Contigo siempre acaba haciendo tonterías. – Bufó.

\- Se ha divertido. No ha hecho nada ma… - Y ahí, tras soltar a Alice, fui yo quien le contestó a Edward, encarándolo.

\- Edward… No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie; eso lo primero. Y lo segundo y más importante… Déjame disfrutar… en unos días voy a estar muerta. – A Edward se le desencajó completamente el semblante.

La sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Aunque yo no fui completamente consciente, ya que el alcohol aún furrulaba por mi organismo.

Me despedí de todos, estaba deseando darme una ducha y meterme en la cama. Estaba agotada, pero extremadamente feliz.

.

.

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **UN CAPI TRANQUILITO Y DIVERTIDO. CON "MIS EMMET'S" SIEMPRE LO SON ;-)**

 **AUNQUE TAMBIÉN HUBO TIEMPO PARA CONVERSACIONES IMPORTANTES, CON UN EMMET PONIÉNDOSE SERIO Y EXPLICÁNDOLE A BELLA LAS COSAS DE FORMA CLARA. DESPEJÁNDOLE DUDAS, PERO CONFUNDIÉNDOLA AÚN MÁS RESPECTO A EDWARD.**

 **COMO LE DIJO EMMET... - ¡ESTAS CIEGA!**

 **¿QUÉ CREÉIS? ¿BELLA ESTÁ CIEGA?**

 **O LO QUE ESTÁ ES CONFUNDIDA Y PERDIDA... (RESPECTO A EDWARD)**

 **.**

 **EN CUANTO PUEDA, EL SIGUIENTE!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSS!**


	23. Chapter 23 Capítulo 23

**HOLA MIS NIÑASSSSS!**

 **Aquí estoy, por fin!**

 **Estoy comenzando a dejar mi "baja por maternidad" y he comenzado a escribir otra vez.**

 **Voy poquito a poquito, cuando tengo algún ratito libre, que son más bien pocos.**

 **Pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, otra vez.**

 **Espero os guste el capi**

CAPÍTULO 23

* * *

 **3ª PERSONA_**

 **·**

La idea de los chicos, de hacer cosas con Bella y de no hablar siempre a sus espaldas con la excusa de no asustarla o agobiarla, estaba surgiendo efecto.

Se encontraba más integrada con la familia y los ánimos estaban más calmados.

Hacía cosas con ellos, ya no se atrincheraba en su dormitorio, si no que se iba a la sala con todos. Pasaba tiempo con cada miembro de la familia; excepto con Edward. Aunque tampoco lo rehuía.

Aún no había dicho nada sobre su decisión, pero por su forma de interactuar con la familia, les daba cierto ánimo sobre que Bella decidiese a transformarse.

No era por egoísmo de no morir; realmente ninguno buscaba la muerte, pero todos eran conscientes de que habían tenido una larga, larguísima vida; habían vivido cambios sociales, cambio de siglo, o siglos en el caso de Carlisle y Jasper… Habían disfrutado de una existencia plena y rica.

No le tenían miedo a morir, si no a que ella, a que Bella muriese.

Estaban encantados con su existencia y lo que deseaban era que Bella se uniese a ellos; el seguir acumulando años juntos, incluyéndola a ella.

Y eso es lo que intentaban demostrarle desde hacía unos días. Suponían que ella pensaba que le habían pedido ese favor por salvar sus propias vidas, y ahora su primordial objetivo era que Bella comprendiera que eso no era así.

·

Por supuesto, el tema "Edward" también estaba en la lista de tareas importantes y pendientes. Necesitaban, incluido el propio Edward, que ella comprendiese que la querían en la familia fuese o no pareja de él.

Pero aunque parecía fácil, era un tema que no sabían cómo enfocarle a Bella. Tenían tanto miedo de que ella pudiese achacarles que sus promesas se veían condicionadas a su propio beneficio, que ninguno de los Cullen sabía cómo enfrentar tan delicado tema.

Para no presionarla, Edward mantenía una discreta distancia con ella; aunque el acto era mutuo, ya que desde que Bella había recordado "el acoso" al que había sometido a Edward aquella noche en el pub, ella también intentaba mantenerse alejada de él.

·

Bella llevaba unos días bastante tranquila y parecía que acomodada con ellos; era distinto a la otra vez. Parecía faltar un poco de la confianza de antaño, pero por otro lado Bella era una mujer diferente. Menos recatada, menos asustadiza.

Sus formas para con ellos, los alentaba a tocar determinados temas con ella. La conversación la tendría Carlisle, ya que habían comprobado que para temas "serios" era con el que Bella se sentía bastante más abierta a escuchar y razonar.

Pero como todo no puede ser bueno, y que por mucho que Alice se esforzase en tenerlo todo controlado, siempre hay cosas que se escapaban de sus sentidos o dones.

Esa misma noche la "conversación" tendría lugar, en cuanto Carlisle llegase de la universidad donde impartía clases.

O por lo menos esa, era la idea…

·

\- ¿Algún plan para hoy, Bella? – Le preguntó Jasper cuando la chica hizo acto de presencia en la cocina para desayunar.

\- Pues por ahora no… Aún es temprano – Bella le guiñó un ojo – Pero con vosotros puede surgir cualquier cosa. – Jasper sonrió y asintió.

Cuando acabó de desayunar y salía de la cocina, Emmet le habló desde algún punto de la casa:

\- Bella, pon música en el equipo del salón. Te he conseguido esa canción que tanto te gustó la otra noche. – Bella sonrió y se dirigió al salón.

Se paró delante del equipo de última generación que los Cullen tenían, suspiró con una sonrisa tierna en los labios y le dio al "play".

Todo eso sin percatarse de que no estaba sola en la estancia.

La nueva canción de Luis Fonsi que tanto le encantaba, llenó la habitación y la sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo.

\- "Todos mis sentidos me van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro… Despacito. Quiero respirar tu fuego despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo. Despacito. Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito…" – Cantaba mientras se meneaba sensualmente.

Edward, apoyado en un rincón contra el ventanal la observaba fascinado. Notaba como su cuerpo, imposiblemente, subía de temperatura viendo como su Bella se contoneaba al son de esa canción insinuante.

En la casa solo estaban Jasper, Emmet y Alice, y ellos dos.

Ninguno molestó el "momentazo" que se estaba dando lugar en el salón.

Edward, incapaz de seguir escondido y no acercarse a Bella, abandonó su escondite y sigiloso solo como su condición le permitía se posicionó a la espalda de la chica.

Le susurró el estribillo, dejando que su aliento rozara el lóbulo de su oreja.

Por consiguiente Bella dio un salto y un tremendo grito, a la vez que giraba y se llevaba una mano al pecho.

\- ¡Joder! – Gruñó - ¡Edward! ¿Dónde…? – Dirigió su mirada por todo el salón, buscando… nada. - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Me estabas espiando? – Frunció el ceño.

\- Yo estaba antes que tú en el salón… Por supuesto que no te estaba espiando. – Rodó los ojos con una sonrisita – Si quisiera espiarte, tú no te percatarías. – Le alzó las cejas, mientras Bella hacía un mohín con la boca – Me siento ofendido porque dudes de mi capacidad para pasar desapercibido – Edward forzó una teatral mueca de disgusto.

\- ¡Oh, venga! – Bella le dio un suave golpe en el hombro – No seas dramático – Le rodó los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

Justo cuando Edward iba a atraparle la mano para bailar con ella, tragándose su miedo ante el posible rechazo de Bella, Alice, con cara de circunstancia entró en el salón.

\- Chicos… - Murmuró con tristeza por tener que romper el bonito momento – Siento interrumpiros, pero van a llamarte – Se dirigió a Bella. La cual miró hacía la mano de Alice, que traía su móvil en ella.

Bella iba a refutar, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Alice le alzó una ceja con prepotencia entregándole el teléfono.

\- ¿Si?... Sí, soy yo. ¡Ah! Rector Smith… - Bella pestañeó sorprendida.

 _"Le está recordando que no ha pasado por la facultad para hablar de su contrato. Esto va a ponerla de un humor de perros, ya que le recordará todo lo que tendrá que perder al convertirse. – Suspiro – Con lo bien que estaba empezando a ir todo…"_

Edward frunció el ceño, asintiendo muy discretamente al pensamiento que su hermana le había mandado.

Bella se alejó, inútilmente de ellos, buscando un mínimo de privacidad para la conversación que estaba manteniendo por teléfono.

Nada más que el rector se identificó, su cerebro comenzó a funcionar, recordando que efectivamente tenía que haber pasado por la universidad el día anterior.

Había tenido esa cita en la mente durante días, pensando y maldiciendo que justo ahora que las cosas estaban yendo tan sumamente bien, su familia de vampiros llegaba tras seis años de ausencia y con semejante decisión.

Pero, como las cosas entre ellos estaban comenzando a arreglarse, y debía reconocer que se sentía bien entre ellos, había olvidado por completo el tema de la universidad.

\- Sí, señor… Mañana estaré ahí a la hora acordada. – Su tono era fuerte y decidido para oídos humanos, para los oídos de su familia, era fácil advertir la frustración y enfado en su voz.

Después de colgar, se mantuvo de espaldas a Edward y Alice durante un minuto eterno.

\- Bella… - La llamó Alice como un lamento.

\- Ahora no Alice. Necesito estar a solas. – Sin alzar la cabeza, ni pronunciar más palabras, pasó al lado de ambos y se fue a su dormitorio.

Y en su dormitorio se atrincheró durante horas.

Ni siquiera Esme consiguió que bajase a comer, o que probase la bandeja de comida que dejó en su puerta.

·

Todos estaban desolados por el giro de los acontecimientos.

\- Esto complica las cosas, otra vez. – Murmuró Carlisle, al cual informaron de lo sucedido cuando regresó de la universidad – Creo que hoy, no es buen momento para tener esa conversación con Bella.

\- No. Para nada – Agregó Jasper – Está menos receptiva y dispuesta a escuchar incluso que el primer día que pasó aquí con nosotros. – Todos gimieron en respuesta a la declaración del vampiro empático.

A media tarde Bella salió de su dormitorio, vestida y arreglada para salir. Todos guardaron silencio, mirándola sorprendidos.

Se había puesto un vestido con encajes largo hasta la rodilla, entallado sin mangas, con una americana over side. Se había hecho un semirecojido en el pelo y se había maquillado.

\- Voy a salir. – susurró. – Voy a despedirme de Emma y Alex. Mañana se van y vamos a cenar y tomar algo juntos para despedirnos. – Su voz se tornó triste.

\- Vale cariño – Esme le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe alguien? – Le preguntó Carlisle. Bella pestañeó sorprendida.

\- Sinceramente no. Pero… - su mirada voló hacía Alice. – Si creéis que es completamente necesario…

\- No. No lo es. – Le respondió esta. – Sal y disfruta de tu noche. Pásalo bien con tus amigos.

\- ¿Yo no puedo ir? – La picó Emmet sonriendo malicioso. Bella meneó la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No, Emmet. Esta noche no.

\- ¡Oh… vaya! Podría ambientar la fiesta. Sabes que se me da genial – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Lo que si puede ser buena idea es que vaya a recogerte alguien cuando quieras volver. – Le comentó Alice mirándola fijamente.

Eso hizo a Bella estremecerse.

\- Tranquila… ¡jajaja! – Rió la vampira. – Ninguna vampira sanguinaria va a cruzarse en tu camino – le alzó las cejas. – Lo digo, porque preveo que no estarás en muy buenas condiciones de venir tu sola cuando acabes la fiesta. – Volvió a alzar las cejas con picardía. Bella se puso roja como un tomate.

\- No creo que sea para tanto. – rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Ummm…! Edward… ¿Por qué no vas tú a recoger a Bella cuando acabe? – Preguntó Alice con un tono de inocencia escondido.

\- ¡Nooo! – Alzó la voz Bella, saliéndosele los ojos de las órbitas. – Podré llegar yo sola. – Su respiración se tornó agitada, intentando controlar su voz y no ponerse en más evidencia – Si me veo… perjudicada, avisaré a Emmet. – Bella miró hacía Rose. – Si no te importa. – Rose, aguantando la risa negó con un movimiento de su perfecta melena.

\- Para nada, Bella… Lo único es que no consigas sacarlo del pub, ¡jajaja!

Entre Edward y Bella hubo un cruce de miradas; intensa, ardiente. Ambos recordaron su último encuentro en un pub, y los sentimientos salieron a borbotones de sus ojos.

Bella fue la primera en apartar la mirada, ya que notaba como sus mejillas se teñían y su respiración se aceleraba.

No estaba dispuesta a ponerse en evidencia con Edward, otra vez.

\- Solo os pido que nada de intervenciones, apariciones, vigilancia o sorpresas de algún tipo. – El rostro de Bella era la súplica personificada. – Por favor…

\- Por supuesto Bella. – Contestó Carlisle – Tienes mi palabra. – El patriarca miró para todos sus hijos de forma seria.

\- Espera Bella – La detuvo Jasper justo cuando se giraba para irse. – Yo te acerco. – Bella pestañeó sorprendida.

\- No te molestes, iba a tomar un taxi…

\- De ninguna manera. Estamos los siete sin hacer nada. Será un placer, a parte de una tranquilidad – Le sonrió dulcemente.

·

Jasper dejó a Bella delante del apartamento de Emma, lugar donde habían quedado.

El viaje fue tranquilo, con una liviana conversación sobre el plan de las chicas.

\- Bella… - la llamó Jasper justo cuando ella iba a bajarse del coche. – Sabes que no me gusta meterme en las relaciones de los demás, pero… - Bella suspiró y agachó la cabeza. – No quiero que te sientas avergonzada, - le dijo en un tono dulce pero firme. – debéis hablar. Tú y Edward. – Aclaró y Bella asintió con un débil asentimiento. – Sabes que puedo captar los sentimientos, y por el bien de ambos, tenéis que sentaros y aclarar la situación, que si me permites decirlo así, es absurda – rodó los ojos.

\- Lo sé Jasper. Por supuesto que lo sé. Yo lo evito y él intenta darme espacio… Pero… es tan difícil… - musitó ella con la voz angustiada.

\- Puedo imaginarme. No es una conversación que resulte fácil, para nada. Pero quisiera decirte una cosa. – Bella alzó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. – Tu decisión de quedarte con nosotros, no debe estar coaccionada a ser pareja de Edward. Son cosas independientes y distintas. – Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Solo quería que lo supieras. Nosotros te conocimos por él, es cierto; pero te has ganado nuestro amor y respeto por ti misma.

\- ¡Oh… vaya! No… no sé qué decir. – Tartamudeó ella aún impresionada por la declaración de Jasper.

\- Solo quería que lo supieras. Llevamos días dándole vueltas a esto, y siéndote sincero, ninguno de nosotros sabía cómo decírtelo. Solo piensa que existe esa opción, ¿de acuerdo? – Bella asintió. – Y ahora ve con tu amiga y disfruta de tu noche.

Bella se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla; Jasper se quedó sorprendido. Gratamente sorprendido, mostrando una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Emma y Bella se tomaron una copa de vino que Emma tenía reservada para ese momento, y se dedicaron a charlar de estos escasos meses que habían tenido para conocerse, intentando quedarse con lo bueno.

\- Ojala pudieses venirte con nosotros – Susurró Emma.

Habían intentado, ambas, no ponerse tristes, pero era inevitable. Esta reunión era una despedida por mucho que quisieran encubrirlo.

\- Lo sé Emma… Pero piensa que aún sin llegar los Cullen yo me quedaría aquí. Vine por la condición de que si aprobaba el máster conseguiría el trabajo en la administración de la facultad. – Recordó Bella, quedándose de pronto seria.

Emma se la quedó mirando fijo a su rostro.

\- No vas a aceptar el puesto, ¿verdad? – Sonaba a pregunta, pero Emma lo estaba afirmando. Bella agachó la cabeza.

Sabía que si le decía a su amiga que no podía, no iba a dejarlo correr. Indagaría y culparía a los Cullen y ella se quedaría sin excusas.

\- No, no es eso. Claro que lo voy a aceptar. – Mintió – Solo que las cosas no salen como uno planea… - Emma se sorprendió, ya que había dado por hecho que la cara que Bella reflejaba era porque iba a rechazar el puesto. – Cuanto más planeas, al final peor. – Bella hizo una mueca de una sonrisa, sabiéndose observada por su amiga.

\- Si… En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que conocería a mi gran amor y me iría a trabajar con él? – Gesticuló, abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Pero el llegar a trabajar los tres juntos. ¡Sería genial! – Exclamó emocionada Bella ante el asentimiento igual de eufórico de Emma.

\- Bueno… la vida da muchas vueltas. ¿Quién sabe si dentro de un tiempo te cansas de tanto estudiante? – Le guiñó un ojo cómplice su amiga. Bella sonrió, intentando controlar no hacer ningún gesto delator en su rostro.

Al final, la mentira de Bella había salvado la noche y un momento tenso, que hubiese estropeado su velada.

A la hora que creyeron prudente, se fueron al restaurante donde Emma había hecho la reserva para su cena. Pasarían la velada solas, para poder despedirse de forma cómoda e íntima. Alex les había concedido esa última cena solas; él ya se despediría de Bella luego; pero entendía que las amigas necesitaban unos últimos instantes a solas.

Alex se uniría a ellas más tarde, en el pub; donde los tres se tomarían unas copas y se abrazarían y desearían toda clase de suertes mutuas.

Durante la cena, Emma no pudo evitar preguntar por los Cullen, y Bella le contestó de la forma más natural que pudo.

\- Siéndote sincera, las cosas están yendo bastante bien. – Sonrió. No tuvo que fingir, ya que era verdad; y así lo sentía.

\- Me alegro – Pero Emma no estaba convencida del todo. – Y… ¿Con Edward? – Le alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

\- Bueno, eso es un tema a parte – Rodó los ojos. – Intentamos mostrarnos naturales, pero no es fácil. Por mi parte, por mucho que me lo quiera negar, siguen existiendo muchos sentimientos… - Suspiró.

\- ¿Y por la de él?

\- No lo sé. Edward siempre se ha caracterizado por ser caballeroso y educado… Así que no sé si me trata lo más natural que yo le permito por eso, o porque queda algo… Porque realmente siempre lo hubo.

Cambiaron de tema con la llegada de los postres, y Emma no quiso indagar más en el tema "Edward" ya que notaba como el talante de Bella se veía venido a menos.

Pero en la cabecita de Bella no dejaba de darle vueltas a su última frase…

Porque queda algo, o porque realmente siempre lo hubo

Tras la cena, ambas se fueron a un pub cercano donde habían quedado con Alex.

Una vez se abrazaron cariñosamente y se saludaron entre Bella y su amigo, pidieron una ronda y buscaron un sitio para sentarse y tomar esa primera copa con calma.

El principio de la noche fue amenizada con recuerdos sobre el máster, los compañeros, los profesores para dar paso a los planes que tenían Alex y Emma de mejorar la empresa familiar del chico.

La conversación se alargó en el tiempo y eso dio lugar a varias copas.

Ya algo "tocaditos" se animaron a dejar la cháchara y se fueron a bailar.

La noche estaba entrando en su apogeo y el Dj había cambiado el estilo musical, empezando una buena sesión de música latina.

\- ¿Hoy no tienes guardaespaldas? – Le preguntó Alex picándola.

\- Pues no lo sé… Creo que no – Rodó los ojos – Pero no me extrañaría que antes de acabar la noche, apareciese alguno de mis protectores a rescatarme. – Rió.

Pero luego pensándolo un segundo, ya que la información comenzaba a llegar a su cerebro con cierto retraso, sintió un miedo escénico.

"Seguro que alguno viene a buscarme, estoy segura de que no me dejaran borracha y a mi suerte. Pero… ¿Y si es Edward el que aparece? No sabré controlarme; me tirare a él cual gata en celo… Si lo tuviese ahora mismo delante… ¡Joder Bella, no lo pienses! Aunque no venga él, sí que estará en casa… ¡Ufff!"

Alejó todo pensamiento "calenturiento" de su mente, ya que su cuerpo intentaba reaccionar, sobrecalentándose, imaginando lo que podría hacer con Edward, a solas.

A su cuerpo le encantan esas ideas, pero a su cerebro no.

La noche seguía y las copas volaban raudas.

Bella se había propuesto no beber en exceso, ya que pretendía llegar con dignidad a casa, pero cuanto más alcohol ingería, más tranquila y feliz se sentía.

Unas horas después, el vampiro por el que menos esperaría, apareció para recoger su alcoholizado trasero del pub:

\- ¡Jasper! – Gritó al verlo; corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. – Baila una conmigo… - Le ronroneó con la bobería típica del alcohol.

\- ¡Jajaja! Claro Bella… Bailemos. Alice tenía razón, estarías de un humor excelente. – Le sonrió simpático.

Tras bailar un rato y hacerla dar vueltas para cansarla, Bella se sintió agotada. El plan de Jasper había funcionado a la perfección.

Quería cansarla para poder sacarla del bar sin problemas; además quería que estuviese realmente agotada ya que al llegar a casa había una sorpresa que ninguno sabría cómo Bella se tomaría.

·

·

 **Las cosas están tranquilas, pero... Bella sigue sin decidirse.**

 **¿Qué camino tomara?**

 **Pero... ¿Cuál será esa sorpresa?**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTITO!**


	24. Chapter 24 Capítulo 24

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **Aquí os traigo otro capi, por fin... ;-)**

 **Y larguito, así que, a leer!**

 **Disfrutarlo!**

 **·**

 **·**

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

* * *

·

·

 **Tercera Persona**

 **·**

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Jasper consiguió sacar a Bella del pub sin problemas. Estaba bebida, somnolienta y agotada. La idea de meterse en el coche, protegida por Jasper, que la llevaría a casa sana y salva, le era de lo más alentadora y apetecible.

Jasper iba tenso, aunque Bella no fue consciente para nada de su estado anímico. La sorpresita que les esperaba en casa, era de las grandes.

Ninguno contaba con algo así; incluso Alice no lo vio venir. Y aunque la visita no era desagradable para nada, no iba a ser el momento más oportuno; sobre todo para Bella.

Jasper aparcó el coche en el garaje de la casa y cargó a Bella en brazos con suavidad de no despertarla. Sería mucho mejor que ahora no fuese consciente de los "invitados" que tenían en casa; mañana, una vez Carlisle le diese algo para la resaca, se alimentara y descansara ya irían capeando el temporal.

Pero Jasper sabía, gracias a su don, que Tania no facilitaría las cosas. Su intención en esa visita era ayudarlos, como el resto de su familia; pero llevaba un trasfondo diferente al resto: Una última intentona por conquistar a Edward. Sobre todo en ese momento, ya que en unos días Bella podría ser uno de los suyos y por consiguiente tener más armas para conseguir a Edward.

Lo que la vampira no entendía, o no quería hacerlo, era que Edward ya era de Bella. Lo fue desde el primerísimo instante en que la vio aquella mañana en la cafetería del instituto de Forks. Y jamás, desde entonces, y por toda la eternidad, dejaría de ser suyo. Su hermano había encontrado su gran amor, y Tania no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

Nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad con él, pero una vez aparecido Bella, la existencia de la vampira no podría importarle menos a su hermano.

Jasper entró en casa con Bella en brazos, dormida y acurrucada en su regazo.

Todos estaban en la sala, esperando a que entraran; y nada más sentirlos en el hall de la casa, los Cullen seguidos en un segundo discreto plano por los Denali, hicieron acto de presencia.

\- ¡Jasper! – Alzó la voz alarmado Edward. Esperaba ver a Bella llegar, tocadita, pero consciente y por su propio pie. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada, tranquilo. Bella se ha dormido de camino a casa, y he preferido no despertarla.

\- Si, será mejor así – Murmuró Carlisle.

\- Tranquilo Edward, - intervino Tania acercándose al nombrado y rozándole un hombro. – Vuestra humana está bien. Solo es eso… humana – Su forma de pronunciar "humana" no les gustó a ninguno de los Cullen.

\- No es nuestra humana, Tania. – Las palabras salieron como veneno de los labios de Rose, la cual nunca se había llevado bien con Tania.

Edward se sacudió el hombro rompiendo así el toque con Tania.

\- A parte de que sea la humana que puede salvarnos a todos de la muerte, su propia vida está en juego. Sería conveniente que te refirieras a ella con más respeto. – Le espetó Edward a Tania. La cual se quedó cortadísima, aunque lo disimuló rápidamente

\- Por su puesto… No quería ser grosera ni desconsiderada – Se justificó Tania. Eleazar y Carmen le lanzaron sendas miradas de reproche.

No era mala, simplemente que su respeto por los humanos, distaba mucho de la que los Cullen poseían. Caso aparte, siendo sobretodo Bella. Ella era única; era irremplazable; era… su niña.

\- Volvemos a repetir que sentimos habernos presentado de esta forma, sin avisar – Volvió a justificarse Eleazar, ante el asentimiento de Carmen. – Pero preferimos que no fuese una idea premeditada, y así nadie pudiese ver nuestros planes de venir a ayudaros.

\- Os agradecemos vuestras intenciones, - intervino Emmet – Pero realmente no es necesario. Creo que vuestra presencia será desfavorable para Bella… y eso no lo consentiremos. – Sentenció tajante.

\- Emmet… - Lo reprendió Carlisle, ganándose por parte de su hijo un bufido - Gracias otra vez, Eleazar. Vuestra ayuda es agradecida, aunque esta vez creo que inservible. – Suspiró – Si Bella no se quiere transformar, iremos nosotros mismos a hablar con Aro. – Esme a su lado, asintió. – No dejaremos que ella pueda estar por el medio de ninguna manera.

Las hermanas Denali abrieron los ojos alarmadas.

\- Le hemos dicho que su encuentro con Victoria sería un poco antes de lo que realmente será – Añadió Esme – para tener unos días de margen para poder presentarnos ante Aro antes de que lo pudiera llegar a hacer Victoria.

\- Es digno de admiración el amor incondicional que le profesáis a esta chica – Admiró Kate ganándose el asentimiento de sus hermanas, aunque no por eso, su gesto de sorpresa no desapareció de su rostro marmoleo.

\- Ella sola se lo ha ganado – Contestó rápidamente Esme – Tema aparte es que Edward se enamorará de ella; fue la primera chica que consiguió ganarse el corazón de mi hijo – Aunque era la más pura verdad, Esme lo dijo con intención directamente hacía Tania.

Edward se acercó a su madre y le dio un tierno apretón en el hombro, lanzándose sendas miradas cariñosas.

·

Jasper no se paró, siguió su camino hacia la habitación de Bella, donde la acostó en su cama. Alice, que lo seguía, se quedó con ella para desvestirla mientras Jasper se retiró para darle privacidad.

Edward subió unos minutos después, una vez supo a Bella ya cambiada con un camisón que su hermana le había puesto.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando a Bella dormir plácidamente, tratando de imaginar su reacción dentro de unas horas cuando despertara y se encontrará con la visita sorpresa de los Denali.

 _Mucho cuidado con Tania. Viene a por todas… sabe que esta seguramente será la última intentona que le queda contigo. Y más, a sabiendas que nos entregaremos a los Vulturis. Aunque no pretenda molestar a Bella a propósito, sí que su actitud, acabará por ofenderla. No lo permitas._ Le habló mentalmente Alice a Edward.

\- De ningún modo, Alice – Contestó rotundo.

\- Veremos a ver los acontecimientos. – Contestó ella temerosa de los sucesos que pudiesen avecinarse.

·

Los Cullen pusieron sobre aviso a los Denali, repitiendo hasta la saciedad que deberían ser cuidadosos y tranquilos respecto a Bella.

Ella estaba en un finísimo hilo respecto a ellos, y su decisión. Y que no permitirían bajo ningún concepto que por una mala acción, aun siendo de buena fe y sin querer, Bella tomara una decisión equivocada.

\- Por supuesto Carlisle. – Le respondió Eleazar muy solemne. – Vemos sobradamente lo mucho que os importa esa chica. Nosotros venimos a ayudar, y si nuestra presencia perjudica a Bella, nos iremos. – Todos asintieron. Incluso Tania, aunque de mala gana.

\- Tal como ha dicho mi hijo Emmet, aunque nos unen lazos de cariño, aprecio y respeto hacia vosotros, no permitiremos ningún desplante hacia Bella. – Carlisle siempre políticamente correcto, usó un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su preferencia sobre la humana respecto a cualquiera.

Aunque Tania quería conseguir a Edward, entendía perfectamente que si la chica no concedía su inmortalidad, los Cullen morirían.

Pero los celos son muy malos consejeros, y Tania no dejaba de ser una mujer; y los celos que le profesaba a Bella, eran bastante evidentes.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se levantó resacosa. Con el embrollo de la aparición de los Denali, Carlisle no pudo administrarle nada para aliviar su malestar matutino.

\- ¡Joder… estoy muerta! – Murmuró Bella llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

 _Toc – Toc_

\- Pase – Medio gruñó Bella, suponiendo que sería Alice.

Se levantó de la cama con el minúsculo camisoncito que la nombrada le había puesto la madrugada pasada, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

\- Que callada estás… No es normal en ti ser considerada con mi jaqueca – Se mofó la humana.

\- Estoy callado porque la vista me ha dejado enmudecido – Contestó Edward sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Bella.

Ella se giró rápidamente mirando hacía Edward, completamente sonrojada.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! – Gimoteó.

\- Si, exacto. ¡Oh, vaya! – Imitó Edward, abriendo los ojos como platos; ya que el trocito de tela que Bella llevaba puesto tapaba muy, muy poco.

Bella se miró a sí misma, rodando los ojos al ver lo que tenía puesto.

Se inclinó de hombros y sonrió con el rostro cargado de vergüenza.

\- Bueno, es una tontería que me tape ahora, ¿verdad? Ya me has visto más que de sobra… De algo te debe servir el tener una vista tan desarrollada, ¿no? ¡jajaja! – Se rió de su propio comentario, sacándole a Edward también una divertida sonrisa.

\- Pues sí… Y me alegro de tener estos sentidos si con ellos puedo contemplarte tan bien – Le alzó las cejas, ganándose otra subida de rubor de las mejillas de Bella.

Dio un paso hacia ella, y cuando se disponía a dar el segundo, Bella alzó ambas manos para que se detuviera.

\- Por favor… - suplicó.

\- Por favor… ¿por qué? - Edward le clavó la mirada sin permitirle que la apartara; atrapándola.

\- Vamos Edward… - suspiró. – No me hagas esto – Su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente.

\- Reconozco los síntomas de tu cuerpo, son evidentes hasta para sentidos humanos, pero… ¿Por qué exactamente son producidos?

Bella abrió los ojos y la boca sin saber qué decir. Se quedó completamente muda.

\- Por favor… - Solo le faltaba arrodillarse en forma de súplica.

Edward se acercó más, aprovechando que Bella estaba fuera de juego.

Rozó sus brazos con los suyos despacio; de arriba abajo, y pasó suavemente su nariz por la frente de la chica consiguiendo con esos toques que su piel se erizase.

\- ¡Oh…! – Suspiró Bella sin poder contenerse.

\- Bella… no te haces una idea de lo que te he echado de menos. Cuanta falta me has hecho… - Mientras susurraba, Edward iba agachándose, dejando a su nariz ir acariciando la sien, la mejilla, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca. - Tú eres mí…

Y ahí se quedó todo, porque alguien tocó a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella, sobre saltándolos. Incluso a Edward.

Bella dio un salto hacia atrás, mirando a Edward casi horrorizada de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó en un jadeo.

\- ¿Edward… puedes salir? – La voz de Tania sonó cantarina, haciendo a Edward fruncir el ceño con furia.

Estaba seguro que había interrumpido a propósito. Ella habría escuchado lo que estaba sucediendo, o poco de llegar a suceder, por lo que los cortó. Haciendo así tener que explicarle a Bella quien era la dueña de esa voz femenina; en vez de esperar, como Carlisle había solicitado unas horas antes, de que esperaran a hacer acto de presencia hasta que le explicasen lo de sus "invitados".

Bella frunció el ceño, una vez pasado el momento de timidez con Edward por el "casi beso", al recordar esa voz femenina.

Alzó una ceja mirando inquisitiva a Edward.

\- Vístete, tenemos visita. Carlisle te espera en su despacho. – Le ordenó Edward con voz seria. Bella cambió su rictus a uno extrañada; asintió obediente.

Justo cuando Edward iba a salir de su habitación, se detuvo y volvió a hablar.

\- No estoy enfadado contigo, Bella… Por si a tu cabecita se le da por pensarlo – Bella se mordió el labio escondiendo una sonrisita – Nos han interrumpido ahora, pero conseguiré volver a pillarte a solas y acabar… la "conversación" que estábamos manteniendo.

\- Ok – Bella, ante el riesgo de ponerse en evidencia, prefirió ser breve en su respuesta.

Después de ducharse y vestirse cómoda, se dirigió al despacho de Carlisle tal y como le dijo Edward. Debía reconocer que tenía curiosidad por lo que pasaría para cambiar el semblante de Edward y mandarla al despacho.

Carlisle solo recibía en su despacho cuando el tema a tratar era serio; mucho.

Y sobre todo… ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz femenina?

·

Bella picó suavemente en la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, con el corazón enloquecido por la incertidumbre.

\- Adelante Bella. Pasa. – Contestó el patriarca. Bella asomó tímidamente la cabeza – Siéntate Bella. Tengo que comentarte algo.

El rostro de Carlisle era serio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Carlisle? – Preguntó Bella al borde del infarto. - ¿Qué visita tenemos?

\- Han venido nuestros parientes de Denali. – Suspiró aliviada – Se han enterado de nuestro problema y han venido para ayudar en lo que puedan. Aunque realmente no creo que puedan ayudarnos en nada – Su mirada se perdió en la nada. Bella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. – Ellos siguen nuestra dieta, así que no debes preocuparte. – Le sonrió para tranquilizarla. – Quiero recordarte que estás en tu casa, no debes sentirte cohibida ni de menos, ¿de acuerdo? – La miró inquisitivo.

Bella se mordió el labio no muy segura.

\- ¿Bella? – La instó Carlisle.

\- Si… vale. Estoy en mi casa. – Murmuró no dejando a Carlisle demasiado convencido.

\- Ellos están obcecados en ir de testigos a hablar con Aro, llegado el momento. – Explicó.

\- ¿Llegado el momento? – El entre cejo de Bella se pronunció hasta el punto de casi juntarse ambas cejas. Carlisle la miró con ternura.

\- Sí… Por si tu decisión es la de no transformarte.

El corazón de Bella dio un repique, ahogándola.

Que Carlisle le confesará tal cosa, es que no estaban seguros de su decisión. Y eso, la hacía sentirse tremendamente mal consigo misma.

Pero no podía quejarse de nada, ya que no había dado muestras de ningún tipo de decisión; incluso teniendo a Alice controlando cada cambio de rumbo en su futuro como sabía que estaba, se sentía tan perdida que no había tomado ninguna clase de decisión.

Se limitó a asentir ante el comentario de Carlisle.

\- Bella… - la llamó justo cuando se disponía a salir. – Si hay algún comportamiento por parte de alguno de nuestros invitados que te incomoda, te ruego me lo hagas saber. Por favor. Cualquier cosa. – La miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Vale… No te preocupes.

Carlisle no se quedó conforme con la respuesta de Bella, ya que sabía que antes de acusar a alguno de los Denali, se tragaría lo que fuese.

También sabía que en cuanto Tania comenzara a ronronear a Edward, Bella se molestaría. Mucho.

Bella se quedó parada al lado de la puerta del despacho de Carlisle sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Si, estaba en su casa, Carlisle había hecho mucho hincapié en ese aspecto, pero eso no evitaba que ahora se sintiese perdida.

·

\- Bella… Estamos en el salón. Baja – La llamó Alice.

La chica rodó los ojos en una mueca divertida, imaginándose la cara de Alice llamándola. Pero el momento de diversión pasó raudo ya que supuso que los Denali estarían en el salón expectantes por conocerla.

Con un suspiro, se infló de valor y tomó las escaleras rumbo a la planta de abajo.

 _"Estás en tú casa"_

Se repetía mentalmente a sí misma. Pero no podía obviar los nervios que le carcomían las entrañas.

Con gran timidez, asomó la cabeza por la puerta doble que daba al salón, y allí, como supuso, estaban todos los Cullen, y los famosos Denali.

\- Hola – Susurró cohibida.

\- ¡Hola enana! – La saludó efusivo Emmet, intentando darle confianza. - ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? No puedo creer que tu fiesta con Jasper superase la nuestra… - Puso unos más que fingidos pucheros; pero sus ojos pícaros delataban la broma.

Bella le rodó los ojos divertida.

\- Ven, Bella… pasa – La invitó Edward. – Estos son nuestros parientes de Denali. Bella le devolvió una mirada tímida, pero cargada de picardía por los "buenos días" que Edward le había regalado un rato antes en su dormitorio.

\- Hola Bella. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti. – Eleazar fue el primero en acercarse.

\- Sí… Ya teníamos ganas de conocerte – Carmen le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

Se presentaron por sus nombres, dándole a Bella sendos besos en las mejillas, mostrándole así confianza.

Después, vino la presentación de las hermanas.

\- Estas son Kate, Irina y Tania. – Las presentó Eleazar como representante de su familia.

Todas, a excepción de Tania, saludaron a Bella de forma cariñosa; sinceramente. Tania también besó a Bella, pero su aprecio hacia esa humana, no era igual de sincero que el de sus hermanas.

\- Es un placer… Y… qué ganas de conocerte al fin. – Comentó Kate. – Tanto oír de ti, - sonrió – le pica la curiosidad a cualquiera. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Gracias. Sois muy amables. Yo también he oído hablar de vosotros. – Contestó Bella de forma educada y dulce.

\- Bella. – La llamó Rose. – Estábamos hablando de salir luego, cuando oscurezca, a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Te apuntas, ¿verdad? – La rubia vampira le mandó una mirada directa que decía:

No te atrevas a negarte.

Bella pestañeó sorprendida por "esa" mirada de Rose.

No le apetecía nada salir. Estaba exhausta de la pasada noche, y tenía una resaca considerable.

\- ¡Uf Rose… ¡! – Bufó con tono lastimero.

\- Ufff, ¡nada! - Exclamó la vampira – Ahora Carlisle te dará unas vitaminas, comes algo y te acuestas. En unas horas estarás como nueva. – Sentenció tajante.

A Bella le sorprendió en cierta manera lo inflexible de Rose, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas.

Hizo un ruede de ojos, resignado.

\- Ven querida – Esme apoyó su mano en el hombro de Bella, empujándola camino a la cocina. – Vamos a prepararte un buen desayuno. Tengo café recién hecho – La miró con picardía y un cariño infinito.

\- ¡Ummm! Eso suena genial.

\- Además, - Esme se inclinó un poco hacia ella – Edward te acaba de preparar sus famosas tortitas – Le alzó las cejas, como si acabase de revelarle un grandísimo secreto.

Bella se giró, sin poder evitarlo, buscando a Edward, el cual ya la estaba mirando fijamente, con una mirada que podría derretir el mayor de los icebergs.

\- Gracias – Susurró. Edward le alzó una ceja, de forma cómplice.

·

Ante lo que acababa de suceder delante de sus ojos, Tania estaba pasmada. Todos los Cullen, estaban completamente idiotizados con esa chica, con Bella.

Sabía de su respeto por los humanos; siempre educados, siempre prudentes… Pero si no hubiera estado delante para presenciarlo, no hubiese creído el trato en extremis cariñoso que mantenían con la chica.

·

Bella se sentó en la cocina tranquilamente para desayunar junto a Esme. Unos minutos después, apareció Alice, y sin darle tiempo a su hermana a sentarse, cruzó la puerta Edward.

Mientras Esme pululaba por la cocina, los otros dos vampiros, se sentaron en el desayunador acompañando a Bella.

\- Espero que te gusten - Edward gesticuló hacia el plato rebosante de tortitas de la chica, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

\- Creo que por la cantidad de tortitas, deberías darte por contestado – Bella le puso una cara simpática, inflando las mejillas y apretando divertida los labios. Edward dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

\- Cuéntanos qué tal tu noche con tus amigos. – Le preguntó Alice. - ¿Lo pasasteis bien? ¿Fue difícil despediros?... – Alice comenzó a ametrallar a Bella a preguntas.

Bella, mientras iba masticando, relataba su cita con Alex y Emma. Se saltó la parte en que habían hablado de Edward, por supuesto.

De forma inconsciente, entre los tres, formaron corrillo y Bella se sintió de pronto cómoda, narrándoles alguna batallita de la noche pasada.

Una de esas anécdotas le hizo gracia a Edward, el cual dejó escapar una carcajada. Bella podía llegar a ser muy simpática cuando estaba así de tranquila y relajada.

También él, le estaba dando espacio, no agobiándola de ningún modo; sin interrumpir, poner caras, o lanzarle alguna mirada de esas que dejaban a la pobre chica temblando.

No llegó a pasar un minuto entero tras reír Edward, Tania se presentó en la cocina, asomando su perfectísimo rostro.

\- Hola – Saludó cantarina. – Creo que hay más ritmo aquí, que en el salón. Así que vengo a unirme a vuestra fiesta… Si no interrumpo, por supuesto. – Explicó con aire angelical.

Alice y Edward pusieron mala cara. Fue un segundo, casi ni siquiera., Pero Bella, que los tenía enfrente y muy cerca, pudo captar ese brevísimo rictus en sus rostros, dejándola algo traspuesta.

Aunque Tania parecía ser encantadora, su interrupción molestó a Bella. Estaban disfrutando de un momento especial entre ellos tres. Momento que no se había dado en las dos semanas que Bella llevaba con ellos en Chicago; o por lo menos, no de forma tan sincera, tranquila y realmente espontánea.

\- Tranquila, pasa. Yo ya he acabado – Recitó Bella mientras se levantaba del taburete y recogía su plato.

\- No Bella… - Edward le sujetó de la muñeca deteniéndola. – No tienes por qué marcharte. – La mirada que Edward le lanzó llevaba un mensaje escondido, estaba segurísima; pero no supo descifrarla.

\- Carlisle va a darme un vial de esos mágicos para la resaca - Rió algo forzada. La presencia de Tania la incomodaba; no sabía explicar por qué, era una especie de sensación.

Bella consiguió abandonar la cocina, no antes de percatarse de la mirada un tanto seria de Edward.

·

Después de que Carlisle le diese un combinado de vitaminas, se fue a su dormitorio a descansar un rato. Sabía que no conseguiría esquivar la salida de esa tarde, ya que Rose había sido más que tajante.

Tras conseguir dormir unas horas, Rosalie y Alice entraron como un huracán en su dormitorio. despertándola.

\- ¡Vamos perezosa, arriba! - La zarandearon. Gruñó y arrugó el ceño, pero no le sirvió de nada - Da igual que pongas morros, vamos. Debes prepararte.

·

·

 **Ya se ha desvelado la "sorpresa" que le esperaba a Bella...**

 **Y cómo no, Tania debía estar metida por el medio, jajajaja!**

 **Veremos a ver cómo las artimañas de la vampira, le van sentando a Bella...**

 **Y si consigue sacarle los celos a Bella.**

 **Venga chicas, que a esto aún le queda tirón!**

 **Espero sus coments!**

 **Besos milessssssssssss!**


	25. Chapter 25 Capítulo 25

**Hola guapísimas!**

 **Aquí estoy. Sí, sigo viva! jajajaja**

 **Os agradezco hasta el infinito, la paciencia que tenéis conmigo y mis tardanzas.**

 **Pero os aseguro que hago todo lo que puedo por escribir.**

 **Después del discursito... Os dejo el capítulo, esperando que os guste.**

 **CAPITULO 25**

* * *

·

·

El paseo por la ciudad fue genial. Divertido y emotivo. Vimos un sin fin de sitios, nos fotografiamos en rincones preciosos de la ciudad y Alice no dejó de hablar un solo segundo.

Eso no era raro en ella, pero si el hecho de estar más activa de lo normal; prácticamente rozando la histeria.

Realmente todos estaban algo… "raros". Sobretodo las chicas.

Preferí no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, ya que podían estar nerviosos por mi reacción al presentarse sus familiares sin previo aviso. Pero… Lo habían hecho por intentar salvarlos. ¿Cómo iba yo a protestar por una acción tan noble.

No queriendo darle bombo al asunto, yo opté por pegarme al lado de Emmet que, como siempre a él no lo perturbaba nada.

Pero a cada poco, Alice o Rose me llamaban para que me uniera a ellas, en el grupo de retaguardia. Ya que íbamos en varios pequeños grupos, mientras caminábamos por las calles de la gran ciudad.

Aunque en cuanto tenía oportunidad, volvía a unirme al grupo de Emmet y Jasper.

Carlisle, que iba en el grupo de cabeza, justo por delante de mí, comenzó a relatar anécdotas de su tiempo vivido aquí, en Chicago, en 1918, cuando trabajó de voluntario en la época de la pandemia de gripe.

Por supuesto, en cuanto él comenzó a hablar, raptó toda mi atención, ignorando sin dificultad las llamadas de Alice.

·

\- Fueron tiempos difíciles… Muchísimas víctimas dejó esa terrible pandemia. - Relataba compungido. - Las guerras, no traen nada bueno, pero aquella, desoló la población de Estados Unidos, y parte de Europa. - Su pesar era palpable en su voz. - ¡Oh, vaya! - Exclamó de pronto emocionado - Por esa calle, viví yo en aquella época.

Eso hizo que mi estado de ánimo tristón, por su connotación apenada, cambiara a uno de interés más que creciente.

Me situé a su lado, y él, como un caballero me tendió su brazo para que pasara el mio entre el suyo. Esme, muy disimuladamente, se apartó retrasándose unos pasos.

Carlisle iba relatándome sus vivencias por aquellos años, y yo no podía estar más atenta a sus palabras, sus gestos, y sus cambios de voz. Es un narrador extraordinario.

\- Edward… ¿Tu no vivías cerca de esta zona? - Preguntó de pronto tras un breve silencio. Yo no pude evitar girar hacia atrás, para mirarlo, con la ilusión saliéndome a borbotones de los ojos.

\- Sí. Unas calles más abajo - Respondió el nombrado. - Hace muchísimos años que no paso por allí.

\- Pues ahora es buen momento de hacer un tour - El tono cantarín de Alice sonó al lado de su hermano, mirándolo con adoración. - Afortunados vosotros que recordáis algo de vuestra vida humana.

Por un segundo, me quedé paralizada y el disgusto de esa idea quedó reflejada en mi cara.

 _"¿Yo también olvidaría mi vida humana?"_

\- Bella… - Alice apareció a mi lado de la nada, sobresaltándome. - Yo no lo recuerdo por las sesiones de electroshock a las que me sometieron los últimos meses antes de mi conversión. - Me esclareció - Es resto recuerda su vida humana.

El alivio fue palpable en mi rostro; y la respiración se me normalizó antes de sufrir algún tipo de ictus.

\- Entonces, Edward… ¿Te apetece un viaje en el tiempo? - Preguntó Alice sonriente.

\- ¡Oh! Eso sería genial - Exclamé yo emocionada.

\- Por mi no hay problema, pero se hará muy tarde para volver a casa e ir a cazar como teníais previsto. - Respondió él con voz "demasiado" lastimera. - Rose había comentado que os apetecía una sesión de caza esta noche - Se dirigió a Carmen y Eleazar. Ambos asintieron.

\- La verdad es que llevamos casi un mes sin cazar y la sed empieza a pasar factura. Aunque podríamos posponerlo, no hay problema. - Contestaron ellos.

Yo abrí los ojos alarmada. Ellos rieron ante mi cara de espanto.

\- Tranquila, no llega a tanto - Me guiñó un ojo Eleazar ante la sonrisa cómplice de su esposa.

\- Cla-ro… Por-supuesto…. - Tartamudeé, ante unas risitas vergonzosas de los presentes. - Pero no, no sería justo que retraseis vuestra caza por mí.

Emmet llegó como un vendaval y me agarró por detrás de las rodillas alzándome del suelo casi un metro.

\- ¿Piensas que dejaría a alguien hacerte daño, enana? - Me preguntó en un susurro.

Una vez me hubo bajado, lo miré con gran ternura, y le di una tierna caricia en la cara.

\- Sé que no. - Contesté rotunda.

De casualidad, al girar la cara, pude ver como Tanya rodaba los ojos con un claro gesto de desagrado. Me llamó la atención y me molestó a partes iguales.

\- Yo no quiero romper el momento - Hasta mis pobres oídos humanos pudieron distinguir el "tonito" irónico que utilizó - Pero yo necesito cazar ya. Pospuse el alimentarme para hacer una cacería todos juntos. - Ahora su voz se acercaba más a una niña tonta. - No me gusta llevar tan al límite mi sed, sobretodo viviendo con una humana - Me lanzó una mirada felina.

\- Edward, - lo llamó Rose - Tú hace poco que has cazado, y Tanya tiene razón, no es conveniente forzar la situación. Así que, nosotros haremos una partida de caza con los Denali, y tú puedes llevar a Bella a recorrer el viejo Chicago y seguir contándole historias de aquella época; se la ve tan emocionada… - Rose dio un "inocente" aleteo de pestañas al mismo tiempo que a Tanya se le desencajaba el rostro.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a protestar la susodicha, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Me parece una fabulosa idea, hijo. - Apoyó Carlisle sin tan siquiera mirar a Tania. Edward asintió sonriente, sin dignarse tampoco a hacerle el mínimo caso.

Ante la sugerencia del patriarca, Tanya no tuvo más opción que callar. Su palabra siempre era ley.

Edward me miró, con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, y me tendió el brazo.

\- ¿Vamos, señorita? - Yo le alcé las cejas divertida. - Si quieres un viaje en el tiempo, debes adaptarte a las normas de la sociedad de principios del siglo XX - AHora fue su turno en sonreír con una mueca divertida.

\- Por supuesto, señor. - Le respondí siguiéndole el juego, mientras rodeaba su brazo con el mío.

Mientras esto pasaba, no pude evitar fijarme en como Tanya no nos quitaba los ojos de encima, mirándome a mí con ojos de asesina psicópata.

Esta vampiriya, comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas.

En mi ojeada general, pude interceptar una mirada más que cómplice entre Edward, Alice y Rose. Eso me alertó de que lo tenían todo más que preparado, y que el plan les había salido a pedir de boca.

Nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente, y los dos grupos tomamos caminos diferentes.

·

Cuando llevábamos unos cuantos pasos recorridos, ya alejados del resto, le pregunté a Edward;no podía evitar la curiosidad.

\- Lo teníais todo preparado, ¿no es así? - Fue una pregunta, pero realmente estaba afirmándolo. Edward dejó escapar su sonrisa torcida, y yo casi tengo que parar de caminar ante un riesgo de infarto.

\- Creí que habíamos sido más discretos. - Su voz, junto con el ictus de su cara, delataba que estaba disfrutando ese momento.

\- Pues no, no lo habéis sido, en absoluto. - Bromee.

\- Alice llevaba toda la tarde ideando formas de deshacerse de Tanya, y Carlisle nos dio la excusa perfecta sin quererlo, cuando comentó de que yo había vivido cerca de aquí. - Suspiró. - Mi hermana tuvo una visión un minuto antes, de tu cara de emoción ante la idea de ir a ver donde viví en mi época humana.

\- Todo salió a pedir de boca. - Alcé la cara triunfal. Edward sonrió complacido.- Pero… No entiendo esa manía de separaros de Tanya… - Bufé - Es un poco… especial; egocéntrica le vendría bien, - Rodé los ojos - pero lleváis todo el día con cara de perros con pulgas cada vez que ella está cerca. ¿Por qué? - A Edward se le quitó el buen humor de golpe.

\- Verás…

\- La verdad, Edward. - Fui tajante. Él suspiró en respuesta.

\- Tanya siempre ha estado… ¿Cómo decirlo? Umm…

\- Enamorada de ti - Eso tampoco fue una pregunta.

Me lo supuse desde el mismísimo momento en que su dorada y felina mirada se posó en la mía.

\- Creo que más que enamorada, ha estado encaprichada. Sobretodo porque yo no le he hecho ese tipo de caso, nunca.

Nos habíamos detenido, y Edward me miraba fijamente a los ojos, así que opté por creerlo sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

\- Hasta que llegó la humana incordiante, ¿no? - Sonreí, para quitarle hierro al asunto, ya que Edward se había puesto bastante serio.

\- Si. No lo has podido describir mejor. - Me alzó las cejas pícaro. - Pero no debes hacerle mucho caso. Como bien la has descrito antes, es bastante egocéntrica. Además del tipo malo. No como nuestra Rose; Ella es vanidosa respecto a su belleza, pero no como persona. Y tiene unos valores familiares muy marcados. Tanya, aunque adora a su familia, sobretodo a sus hermanas, tiene el gran defecto de creerse el ombligo del mundo.

\- Sí me he dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos el tema y volvemos a nuestro particular paseo en el tiempo? - Asentí encantada con la idea.

Edward volvió a para nuestra caminata, girándome hacia la izquierda y mirando una bonita casa.

\- En esa casa, nací yo. - Abrí los ojos asombrada, mirando de hito en hito de la casa a su rostro emocionado.

\- ¡Guauu! - Exclamé.

Durante las siguientes horas, las cuales pasaron vertiginosas, bombardee a Edward a preguntas y más preguntas.

La historia siempre me había apasionado, y más teniendo de primera mano a alguien que había nacido en aquella majestuosa y envolvente época.

\- Son más de las 9 - Informó Edward.

\- ¿¡Si!? No me he dado cuenta de la hora… - Exclamé sorprendida. - Cuando se está entretenida, las horas vuelan.

Edward sonrió y asintió a mis palabras; para, de pronto, ponerse serio. Sus ojos comenzaron a bailar y se pasó la mano por el pelo; gestos inequívocos de que se había puesto nervioso. Yo lo miraba fijamente, extrañada.

\- Bella… Yo… Bueno…

¿Edward trabándose? Eso era nuevo, y altamente desconcertante.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te llevase a cenar? - Soltó de golpe.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, Ni por asomo.

Estaba por decir que si; realmente ya tenía la afirmación en los labios, cuando de pronto algo me hizo retroceder.

Sabía que si íbamos a cenar, solos, la cosa se pondría íntima y no estaba preparada para un encuentro tan… "romántico".

Lo que no estaba era preparada para la conversación que sabía, teníamos pendiente.

Era una cobarde. Lo sabía. Era plenamente consciente de ello.

\- Es muy gentil por tu parte, pero… - Según pronuncié esa palabra, el gesto de Edward se descompuso. - Preferiría irme a casa. Estoy algo cansada, y había prometido a Esme ayudarla en una receta para la cena - Mentira.

Edward me miraba fijamente. Parecía que fuese a atravesarme con sus orbes dorados y mi pulso comenzó a dispararse descontrolado.

Estaba segura de que iba a replicarme, y no tenía idea de por donde me saldría; por lo que yo, no podría justificarme de forma medianamente creíble.

De pronto, su gesto cambió y sonrió de forma tierna.

\- Claro. No te preocupes.- Sabía que bajo esa fachada de tranquilidad y dulzura, se escondía un tremendo enfado.

\- Me hubiese gustado ir, pero… - Di gracias al cielo, porque me interrumpió justo en ese momento; justo en el momento en que no sabía cómo continuar la disculpa.

\- De verdad Bella. Tranquila. Otro día, ¿de acuerdo? - Su sonrisa era inamovible de su rostro.

·

Paramos un taxi para la vuelta, ya que estábamos bastante alejados de casa e hicimos todo el trayecto en silencio. Una con una clara connotación incómoda.

Lo que más me molestó de ese silencio, era que mi mente me recordó que debía ir tomando una decisión ya. El tiempo se acababa y yo aún no había dicho ni una sola palabra de lo que iba a decidir.

Aunque a quién pretendía engañar; tenía la respuesta más que clara.

La tenía desde el mismísimo primer momento en que aparecieron explicándome la situación.

Estar en ese silencio con Edward, en el reducido habitáculo del taxi, solo me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto seguía deseando ser una Cullen, y de cuánto lo amaba a él.

·

·

 **Bella ya captó los desaires de Tanya. Y ella solita dio con la clave de lo que a la "vampiriya" le pasaba, jajaja!**

 **Tremendo pensamiento el de Bella al final del capítulo.**

 **Entonces, ¿ya tiene claro que va a convertirse?**

 **Mil besos a todas, y espero que la historia siga gustándoos como antes.**


	26. Chapter 26

Holaaaaa!

Siiii... aquí estoy, por fin!

No se cuando podré volver a publicar, pero aquí os dejo un capítulo que lleváis mucho tiempo esperando.

En cuanto pueda... el siguiente!

.

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

* * *

 _3ª PERSONA__

 _._

\- ¡Qué se habrá creído esa mosquita muerta! - Bramaba Tanya, en un momento en que pudo estar a solas con sus hermanas. - Con solo un comentario, todos estaban dispuestos a cambiar los planes sin dudar… Sin preguntarnos a los demás. - Gruñía como una leona.

\- Creo que no es ninguna mosquita muerta, Tanya. - Le respondió Kate. - Siéndote sincera, pienso que ella no hace nada en tu contra.

\- Yo opino como Kate. - Añadió Irina - Ten en cuenta que ella se siente cómoda entre los Cullen. Ellos han hecho lo indecible porque sea así. Ya ves que es su protegida. - Irina miró hacía su hermana con intención.

\- Ya, ya sé que es su protegida. Carlisle la mima al extremo; está idiotizado con esa humana - Rodó los ojos con fastidio. - Todos están completamente embobados con ella - Escupió con asco. - Y no digamos Edward - Su voz era como el veneno más letal.

\- Tanya, llevas detrás de Edward durante décadas, y él siempre te ha rechazado…

\- Porque nunca ha querido darme una oportunidad - Refutó enrabietada como una niña.

\- Tanya… - la llamó condescendiente Kate. - Fingiste ser una enamorada de la música, de carácter dulce… Le hiciste creer que eras como él; no tuviste en cuenta su don y se percató de tu engaño - abrió los ojos dándole énfasis - Y eso fue el detonante para que no quisiera darte esa oportunidad.

\- A parte claro está, de que él nunca mostró ningún interés romántico por ti. Hazte a la idea Tanya, Edward no es, fue, ni será para tí, jamás. Está enamorado de Bella.

\- Bueno… eso se verá. - Contestó entre dientes Tanya.

Kate e Irina menearon las cabezas con pesar, esperando que este encaprichamiento renacido de su hermana por Edward, no trajera problemas; tanto a ellas y su familia, como a los Cullen.

\- ¡Chicas! - Las llamó Esme. - ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Llevamos un rato buscándoos.

\- Perdona Esme, nos hemos parado aquí a conversar y se nos ha ido el tiempo.

.

.

En el viaje de camino a casa, Edward no abrió la boca ni una sola vez. Estaba concentrado en seguir aparentando la calma que le había mostrado a Bella ante su rechazo de invitarla a cenar; pero por mucho que se esforzara, la actitud de Bella para con él, estaba superando sus límites; los cuales lo hacían rozar la ira en su estado más puro.

Llegaron a casa, donde reinaba un silencio sepulcral. No había nadie, todos se había ido a la batida de caza.

Cuando Bella había puesto de excusa que iba a ayudar a Esme, no había recordado eso; caso a parte era Edward; Él sí que lo recordó, por eso le quedó más que claro que Bella no quería estar a solas con él, incrementando su rabia. Pero ahora no le quedaría de otra, ya que no tenía a nadie para sacarla del apuro.

\- Esme no está… Debió olvidar vuestra cita para cocinar - Su tono era el culmen del sarcasmo.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos al verse pillada en la mentira.

Abrió varias veces la boca para excusarse, pero no encontraba palabras.

\- Se que te sientes agobiada por estar a solas conmigo… Pero… Realmente no entiendo por qué. - Edward la miraba fijamente, no dejándola pensar con claridad. Pensar una excusa, por supuesto.

\- Bueno, yo… Nosotros tuvimos algo - Suspiró - O eso quiero creer - Agachó los ojos al suelo, abatida. Eso hizo estremecer a Edward. - Y yo… no sé qué pensar… - Edward no la dejó continuar.

\- ¿Cómo que "eso crees"? - Exageró esas dos palabras. Bella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. - Bella… Entiendo que estés dolida, que durante estos años has podido pensar mil cosas, pero, por favor… ¿No ves cómo te miro? ¿No eres consciente de que estoy pendiente de ti al extremo, y que no puedo acercarme a ti, sin acabar pegado a tu cuerpo? ¡¿En serio no ves todo eso?! - Exclamó y preguntó soberanamente molesto. Bella se inclinó de hombros.

Edward suspiró y se acercó un paso a ella. Bella no se movió, pero tampoco volvió a alzar la mirada hacía él.

\- Ya te explicamos una y mil veces porqué nos fuimos, y el porqué de volver. No es querer salvarnos nosotros… nuestra vida nos da igual. La vida de un humano, tú vida, vale mil veces más que cualquiera de las nuestras. Queremos salvarte a tí. Queremos que seas una de las nuestras. - Le soltó, ya envalentonado - Yo te qui… - justo cuando decía eso, agarró a Bella de los brazos, intentando así que volviese a mirarlo. Ya que estaba siendo claro, lo sería en todo.

Pero cuando Bella entendió lo que Edward iba a decirle, más su agarre que le quemaba los brazos, se sacudió para que él la soltara, retrocediendo unos pasos hacía atrás y así, marcar distancia con él.

\- Por favor… no. No quiero seguir hablando… contigo. - Frunció el ceño con frustración y dolor. - ¡Basta!

Con las mismas, salió corriendo hacía su habitación, el cual era su puerto seguro; todos se habían comprometido a respetar su dormitorio como su sitio privado, no irrumpiendo sin su previo consentimiento.

Edward se quedó en la sala, desolado, por no ser capaz de llegar a Bella. De poder hablar y aclarar las cosas. Ella siempre se las arreglaba para evitarlo, y él no quería agobiarla ni presionarla.

Pero el tiempo se les echaba encima. En poco más de una semana, Bella tendría que decidirse… Para ella quedaban menos días, ya que Carlisle había decidido modificarle las fechas y así tener más tiempo de maniobra.

Sintió el corazón de la chica brincar enloquecido escaleras arriba y atrincherarse en su dormitorio; en el terreno prohibido.

De pronto, una rabia impropia en él, comenzó a consumirlo haciéndolo tomar una decisión.

Bella hablaría con él hoy, sí o sí.

.

Subió como un ánima hacía el piso donde estaban sus respectivos dormitorios, y sin picar tan siquiera en la puerta, entró decidido.

\- ¡Edward! - Exclamó Bella sorprendida de la intrusión, carente de modales de Edward.

\- Siento entrar así, pero veo que es el único modo de que me escuches. - La miró fijamente - Aquí no tienes escapatoria, y aunque la tuvieras, no te dejaría ir. - Bella suspiró con un exagerado movimiento de su pecho. El cual cubría con sus brazos.

Después de los segundos iniciales, con la correspondiente tensión, Edward fue consciente de la indumentaria que vestía Bella; o en este caso, la carencia de esta.

Bella solo estaba cubierta por unas escasas braguitas. No tenía ni una sola prenda más encima de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! - Murmuró. Bella arrugó sus labios en un gesto entre fastidioso y divertido.

\- ¿Te importa si me pongo una bata? - Edward negó con la cabeza. Se había quedado sin habla.

En cuanto Bella se dio la vuelta para recoger la bata, Edward contempló su espalda desnuda, sus piernas largas y su bonito trasero cubierto por esa fina y escasa tela que se hacía llamar "bragas".

Su cuerpo cobró vida propia y su cerebro dejó de funcionar, siendo impulsado hacia Bella. Hacia la chica de la que llevaba siete años enamorado. De la chica a la que llevaba esperando más de un siglo.

No pasaron dos segundos completos cuando Bella fue consciente de que Edward estaba detrás de ella; pegado a su espalda.

Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron y su respiración se aceleró. Incluso un leve temblor se apoderó de sus manos.

\- Bella… - Le susurró al oído. La nombrada cerró los ojos de puro éxtasis al oírlo nombrarla de esa forma.

\- Edward… - Jadeó - Por favor, deberías irte. - Su voz era un lamento, casi inaudible.

\- No. Esta vez no me marcharé. - Bella captó perfectamente la promesa implícita de esa frase. - Se que no me tienes miedo - Bella negó con un suave meneo de su cabeza. - Ni repulsa… - Ella volvió a repetir el movimiento negativo.

Edward se pegó aún más a ella, si eso era posible, y pasó su nariz por su cuello, oliéndola, hasta rozar su oreja y exhalar su frío aliento en el lóbulo.

Bella tembló; pero él sabía perfectamente, ambos lo sabían, que no era de frío.

Le rozó los brazos con las manos, en un gesto muy sensual, haciéndola estremecer otra vez.

A Edward no le quedó ninguna duda entonces de que sus temblores no eran por la baja temperatura de su cuerpo, cuando pudo oler el embriagador perfume de su excitación.

\- Sé que me deseas… Tanto como yo a ti. - Bella suspiró sonoramente.

\- Edward… - Susurró. - Deberías irte. - Su voz sonó como un lamento. - Yo no pued… - Edward no la dejó terminar la frase.

\- No. No te dejaré rechazarme. Esta vez no. - Fue rotundo.

La giró en menos de un latido, poniéndola de frente a él y mirándola fijamente. Las pupilas de Bella estaban dilatadas, sus mejillas rojas y su respiración y pulso alterados.

Pero lo que más lo alentó, a parte de todos esos síntomas, fue que ella no hizo el más mínimo además de cubrirse los pechos.

Dejó los brazos caídos a sus costados, mirando a Edward a través de sus pestañas; No encontraba coraje para mirarlo directamente.

Sobretodo cuando en medio segundo decidió que no se taparía; quería que él la viese; que la desease.

Edward puso sus manos en la base del cuello de ella, y fue subiéndolas lentamente, mientras Bella cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer ligeramente la cabeza hacía atrás, degustando el momento.

Rozó con sus pulgares su mandíbula y fue enredando sus largos y finos dedos en la cabellera de ella, por la nuca.

Bella dejó salir un suspiro pasando cualquier límite de erotismo.

Ella posicionó sus manos encima de los antebrazos de Edward, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos.

Él volvió a acercar su cara al cuello de la temblorosa chica, rozando sus labios en la abultada yugular, y exhalando en ese punto delicado y erótico. Bella volvió a suspirar en respuesta.

\- No te imaginas cuánto te deseo… - Le murmuró al oído; Bella sonrió de plena satisfacción.

Edward fue atreviéndose a más; la sumisión de Bella lo alentaba a dar pasos más arriesgados.

Fue descendiendo sus manos por el cuerpo caliente de ella; el cuello, la clavícula… Suavemente, degustando y memorizando cada sensación y cada poro de la aterciopelada piel. Hasta que en su paso se encontró con el nacimiento de sus pechos; con la base de las montañas que siempre habían prometido, a través de la ropa, ser excepcionales.

Edward lo dudó unos segundos; esperó a que Bella diese su consentimiento, y observando la rendición de ella, colocó suavemente las palmas de sus manos justo encima de las cimas. Sus pezones, ya erectos, se endurecieron de inmediato, clavándose en la marmórea piel del vampiro.

Los rozó, los acarició… y la cara de Bella en respuesta, era la excitación hecha rostro humano.

Los apretó entre sus manos, consiguiendo en respuesta que de la boca de Bella escapase un audible suspiro.

\- Besame Edward… Bésame ya - Lo apremió con la voz tomada por el deseo.

Y Edward, la besó.

Intentó ser dulce y delicado, pero le fue imposible; por su propia parte, ya que el deseo le quemaba las entrañas, y por Bella, que en cuanto sus labios se rozaron posó la punta de la lengua por el labio superior del vampiro, haciéndolo ahora suspirar a él.

El beso adquirió una tonalidad pasional, erótica… casi hasta brusca. Las manos, avariciosas, no tardaron en acompañar al beso, tocando, apretando, la piel del otro.

La camisa de Edward desapareció, y Bella, tal como hizo Edward, apoyó sus manos en el pecho hercúleo de su vampiro. Por fin, después de siete años, se habían tocado de forma más íntima. Habían desvelado sus secretos, tapados siempre por ropa; los cuales imaginaban y fantaseaban con esa idea.

Tras siete años, sus pieles se rozaban.

Edward alzó a Bella en brazos y la depositó en la cama. Tras volver al ataque con sus pechos, masajeándolos y recreándose con ellos, se decidió por probarlos con su boca; succionando y jugando con el precioso y sonrosado pezón de Bella, ganando jadeos extasiados por parte de ella.

Bella, ya lanzada por la excitación, le desabrochó el pantalón a Edward, bajando la mano, rozando su pelo púbico, pero retirándola justo a tiempo de tocar "nada".

\- Creo que te sobra ropa… - Le murmuró al oído, haciendo estremecer a Edward.

\- A ti también te sobra algo…

Bella miró hacia Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

\- ¡¿Ah, si?! - Le siguió el juego.

Edward se quitó los vaqueros y los boxers sin que Bella se diese cuenta, para a continuación y de forma muy suave y sensual, fue bajándole la única prenda que le quedaba encima.

Apartó los ojos de su rostro, para posarlos en el cuerpo de su amada; degustando la visión que el cuerpo de ella le regalaba.

Se acariciaron, se tocaron, se besaron… Tras interminables minutos de exploración en el cuerpo del otro, pasaron a sus zonas íntimas; se masturbaron mutuamente, rozando el orgasmo en varias ocasiones, pero nunca se dejaban acabar mutuamente.

Ambos sabían cómo querían terminar. Era su primera vez y deseaban que fuese memorable; y solo había una forma de llegar al éxtasis así: Haciendo el amor.

Edward fue entrando despacio; aunque Bella estaba completamente húmeda, él sabía el tamaño que poseía su miembro y la dureza (poco humana) de este. Por lo que debía ser cuidadoso y no dañar a su chica.

En cuanto la punta empezó a hacerse sitio en la vagina caliente de Bella, esta comenzó a gemir y retorcerse en la cama.

\- ¡Oh, Dios… Edward! - Gritó comenzando a enajenarse por la sensación.

\- Bella… Mi dulce Bella… Eres tan estrecha, y estás tan mojada y caliente. Me encantas… - Ronroneó él. - Siete años esperando por esto… ha valido la pena.

Bella sonrió ante la afirmación de Edward; no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Comenzaron despacio, Edward encima. Lenta y rítmicamente; mientras el cuerpo de Bella se adaptaba al pene de Edward.

Tras unos pocos movimientos, los cuerpos se fueron adaptando el uno al otro y el acto, el cual había comenzado suave y romántico, se convirtió en una guerra de cuerpos.

Probaron mil y una posturas, y después de un tiempo indeterminado de sexo desenfrenado; al fin, el clímax llegó.

Siete años. Siete eternos y dolorosos años tuvieron que pasar para que Edward y Bella pudieran consumar. Para poder acariciarse sin censura, o simplemente el poder contemplar sus cuerpos desnudos.

Siete traumáticos años, para que a Bella se le pasaran todos los pudores sobre la condición vampírica de Edward.

Siete largos años, para que Edward dejara de lado sus antiguos modales y se decidiera a dar un paso varonil con Bella.

Tras acabar, Edward rodeó entre sus brazos a una agotada Bella. Ambos vislumbraban una

enorme sonrisa en sus labios de plena satisfacción.

\- Ha merecido la pena la espera - Susurró Edward; Bella sonrió en silencio. - ¿Ha sido muy diferente a hacerlo con un hombre humano? - Su voz adquirió un tono precavido ante semejante pregunta íntima.

Bella se quedó en silencio unos instantes, dándose un poco de protagonismo y a´si, hacerle sacar los nervios a Edward.

\- Si no ha sido considerada la pregunta… - Edward hubiese sudado de haber podido.

Bella se inclinó un poco, apoyándose en el pecho de Edward y le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- ¡Shu! No me ha molestado - Le alzó las cejas. - ¿Qué si hay diferencia…? No te lo puedes ni imaginar. - Rodó los ojos, exagerando el gesto - Si llego a saber lo tan… Um, no encuentro ni palabras. Tan… ¡maravilloso! que ha sido… no hubiese sido tan remilgada en el pasado - Le sonrió con picardía.

\- Me alegro. No sabes cuánto. - Edward respiró tranquilo. Ya que ahora, pasado el momento de pasión, no sabía cuál podría ser la reacción de Bella.

Él le puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara, y la besó con pasión, y mucho, mucho amor.

.

.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, porque sé que lleváis esperando esto muuuucho tiempo.**

 **En cuanto pueda, os subo el siguiente.**

 **Un besazoooooooo y mil gracias por seguir ahí!**


	27. Chapter 27

**HOLAAAA!**

 **Si, soy yo, no es una alucinación.**

 **He conseguido a ratitos ir escribiendo y en cuanto he tenido el capi listo no he esperado ni un minuto más.**

 **Así que aquí lo tenéis, recién salido del horno.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis y que no hayáis perdido interés por la historia.**

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

* * *

.

.

Cuando el resto de la familia junto con los Denali regresaron, Edward ya había abandonado el dormitorio de Bella, dejándola dormir plácidamente.

Solo Alice sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y prefirió que siguiera así; que fuese Bella quién decidiera si desvelarlo o no.

\- Hola familia, ¿Qué tal la caza? - saludó Edward.

\- Muy bien, muy divertida y… Saciante - contestó Kate, sonriente.

Ella y Edward siempre se habían llevado bien. Aunque eran bastante diferentes, tenían ciertos rasgos que los hacían simpatizar entre ellos.

\- Es una pena que te la perdieras… - agregó Tanya. - Seguramente llevas horas aburrido tú solo, ya que Bella se habrá dormido hace rato.

Justo cuando Edward iba a contestar, Emmet, que llevaba unos instantes olisqueando el ambiente, contestó por su hermano, aguantando la risa.

\- No, Edward no se ha aburrido ni lo más mínimo, ¿Verdad hermanito? - Lo miró con ojos pícaros. Edward rodó los ojos; no había contado con Emmet.

Tanya frunció el ceño sin acabar de entender la broma, hasta que el resto de los presentes, captó el mismo olor que Emmet…

 _Sexo_

Y el sexo de los humanos, es un olor fuerte y muy particular. No desagradable, para nada. Pero inconfundible.

Y parece ser que el olor de Bella se había esparcido por toda la casa.

\- Pues no… Parece ser que Edward no se ha aburrido ni un ápice. - Hasta Eleazar tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa que amenazaba por escapársele.

Tanya abrió los ojos malhumorada, al inspirar el olor y así, entender la broma.

 _"Edward se había acostado con Bella. Y a ella llevaba más de 4 décadas rechazándola. ¡Había preferido a esa insulsa y ñoña humana, que a ella!"_

Todos los Cullen sonreían pletóricos. Eso eran buenas, buenísimas noticias.

Que al fin, diesen ese paso, solo significaba que las cosas comenzaban a ir por el camino correcto.

Pero no todos los allí presentes se alegraron tan sinceramente por la pareja.

Tanya, aunque intentaba disimular, bastante bien, su rictus facial y mantenía controlados sus pensamientos, no se sentía feliz ni lo más mínimo.

Que Edward hubiera elegido a la humana en vez de a ella, había sido una deshonra, una humillación. Cosa que no iba a tolerar. Pondría a esa insufrible humana en su sitio.

Mantuvo muy a raya sus pensamientos y planes, ya que sabía que Edward y Alice la estaban controlando.

Quién también estaban pendientes de ella eran sus hermanas, Kate e Irina; sabían que el hecho de que Edward se hubiese acostado con la chica, no le sentaría nada bien al muy alzado orgullo de su hermana.

Y como jugaban a favor de que la conocían bien, pudieron distinguir, pese a sus intentos de disimular, un ligero rictus en su cara; signo indiscutible de que algo no iba bien, de que algo la había molestado y bastante.

Se lanzaron entre ellas una mirada preocupada.

Por mucho que adorasen a su hermana, no iban a consentir que ella pudiera poner en riesgo la vida de los Cullen, y de esa pobre chica, solo por un ataque de celos.

.

.

Bella durmió durante horas. La sesión de sexo la había dejado completamente agotada.

Cerca del mediodía comenzó a abrir los ojos, y sus primeras sensaciones, tras espabilar, fue sentirse pletórica. Notaba el cuerpo levemente dolorido, sobre todo en la zona de los muslos, pero por el motivo que había sido no le importó ni lo más mínimo.

Se desperezó como un gatito y enfocó bien la vista, oteando todo su dormitorio. Algo le faltaba en la imagen general de la estancia:

Edward no estaba.

 _"Qué raro que no esté aquí…"_

Pensó extrañada.

Conociéndolo, esperaba que tras su primera vez juntos, estaría esperando a que despertara.

En esos segundos había hasta pensado que la recibiría con una bonita bandeja de desayuno, incluso con una delicada rosa, como detalle romántico.

Pero allí no había desayuno, ni flor, ni… Edward.

 _"Bueno… no le voy a dar más vueltas. Alguna razón habrá… a lo mejor simplemente creyó mejor darme espacio. Eso sería muy de Edward"._

Realmente no sabía si estaba pensando eso como teoría real, o solo por auto convencerse ella misma.

.

Claro que Edward tenía una razón de peso para no estar allí.

Y es que desde hacía horas, cada vez que él se movía, Tanya también lo hacía.

No lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Resultando axfisiante.

 _"Respira Edward. No pierdas los papeles, no podemos permitirnos que Tanya se sienta más ofendida aún…"_

Le advertía Alice constantemente, intentando que su hermano no enloqueciera y arremetieron contra Tanya; que por otro lado no merecía menos, ante tal actitud infantil.

Bella ya ha despertado - Anunció Esme. La cual miró hacia Edward dubitativa. - Um… voy a subirle el desayuno - tartamudeo insegura, ya que le extrañó sobremanera de que no fuese Edward el encargado aquella mañana de subirle el desayuno a Bella.

\- Dejarme a mi subirlo - pico Emmet con una sonrisa entre pícara y amorosa.

\- Ni lo sueñes. - Le contestó Esme.

Todos en la sala soltaron risitas, y Emmet se inclinó de hombros en un gesto muy infantil.

\- ¿No debería ser el caballero quien se encargará? - Intervino Eleazar.

Su comentario no fue sin más. El, al igual que todos, estaba observando la actitud de Tanya y el control hercúleo de Edward por mantener las formas, así que quiso ayudar a la pareja de algún modo. Ya que sinceramente se alegraba de que al fin, Edward encontrase alguien con quien pasar su eternidad.

Sabía que Tanya, ante una sugerencia de él, no se movería.

\- Pues sí… Así debe ser - apoyó Carlisle.

\- Si… por supuesto que así será. - Edward no desaprovechó la ayuda recibida.

Tanya apretó la mandíbula al igual que un tiburón cuando tiene a su presa entre sus fauces, pero no se movió de su sitio ni un solo centímetro.

.

.

Toc-toc

\- Pase.

\- Creo que alguien debe tener un hambre voraz - bromeó Edward asomando la cabeza y la bandeja por la puerta.

\- ¡Umm, si! - A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos de ver tantos manjares juntos: café recién hecho, tortitas y sobretodo… Edward.

\- Con ese recibimiento es un placer subirte el desayuno - bromeó él. Estaba encantado con que Bella lo mirase con esos ojitos. - Ahora entiendo porque Esme siempre quiere subirte ella el desayuno - le guiñó un ojo.

\- No creo que sea por las mismas razones - le alzó un ojo pícara.

\- Eso espero… - le contestó Edward con una sonrisa sobrepasando cualquier límite del erotismo.

Por unos instantes, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Expresando sin palabras lo mucho que se amaban y se deseaban.

En ese instante, Edward oyó ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo; Ruidos que bella no captaba.

Era Tanya protestando; inventándose mil excusas para poder subir a interrumpir… a molestar. Eleazar la reprendió, obligándola a no interferir en algo privado.

Sabía que la orden de Eleazar tenía tiempo escaso de eficacia. Por lo que su tiempo a solas con Bella iba a ser corto; demasiado.

Durante unos instantes ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir; no estaban avergonzados, ni siquiera la sensación se parecía. Era que tenían tanto qué decirse, que no sabían por dónde empezar.

\- Yo… no quiero que te parezca mal, pero necesito preguntártelo. - Comenzó Edward, ahora si, cohibido.

\- No. No me arrepiento, ni siento desagrado o… - Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa - asco. Me ha encantado hacer el amor contigo Edward. - Su sonrisa cambió a una tierna - No te haces ni una idea de cuántas veces me maldije por no haber cedido a acostarnos en su momento. - Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada - Que tú - Recalcó - Hubieras sido el primero.

Edward sentía dolor y felicidad al mismo nivel por las palabras de Bella. Claro que él también había soñado cientos de veces, miles… por ser el primero, el único; como debía haber sido.

\- Bella… - Suspiró su nombre.

\- Tranquilo… de verdad que entiendo los motivos. Por supuesto que los comprendo, pero eso no borra el sufrimiento, los anhelos y… los recuerdos. - Suspiró.

\- Creímos que era la mejor opción. No la más fácil, eso nunca. - La miró ahora muy serio y fijo a los ojos. - Pero tras debatir durante dos días, de lo que estábamos seguros era de que si te lo contábamos aceptarías a convertirte y no estabas preparada ni realmente mentalizada. - Su semblante cambió a uno más tierno - Sabíamos que lo harías, al igual que sabíamos que no sería pronto. Se había barajado que al terminar la universidad, siendo tú más adulta y madura. - Bella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Es una decisión difícil. Mucho. - Murmuró - Y siéndote sincera, no exclusivamente por tí, como debéis pensar todos - Hizo un mohín divertido con la boca - Mi mente n0 abarca el significado de eternidad. - Gesticuló con los ojos, en una muestra de exageración.

\- Lo sé. Y por eso nadie te obliga a nada… - No lo dejó terminar.

\- Edward… Las opciones son… - Ahora fue Edward quien cortó a Bella.

\- Las dos decisiones son igual de malas… O mueres tu, o morimos nosotros. - Recitó él, repitiendo las palabras que había dicho Bella cuando despertó de la pesadilla el primer día que pasó en la nueva Mansión Cullen. Bella agachó la cabeza recordando perfectamente sus palabras.

\- Pero hay que tomar una decisión, y yo ya tengo la mía to…

Bella no pudo acabar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por la voz de Tanya acercándose a su dormitorio:

\- Edward, Bella… - Los llamó avisando así de su llegada.

Toc - Toc. Picó en la puerta.

Bella suspiró profundamente y le dio paso.

\- Chicos, hemos planeado una salida para dentro de un rato. - Anunció. - Vamos a bailar. - Les informó con emoción sincera. - Ha sido idea de Emmet.

\- Porque no me extraña - Contestó Edward exagerando su molestia; que mayormente era fingida.

\- ¡Genial! Salir a bailar yendo Emmet, siempre es sinónimo de diversión.

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno planea. Y en eso Bella ya era una experta.

.

.

 **Se que ha sido cortito, pero he preferido publicar esto, que seguir tardando más.**

 **Un capi de transición, (como yo lo llamo), para ir adentrándonos en otro tramo de la historia,**

 **y así, ir encaminándolo hacía el final.**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	28. Chapter 28 Capítulo 28

**HOLAAAAAA!**

 **REGALITO DE REYES!**

 **Por fin he podido actualizar este. Llevaba tiempo con ganas de darle "caña", pero me había quedado bloqueada a mitad de capi.**

 **Y de repente...¡Ta chan! Mi musa ha vuelto!**

 **Os lo he dejado original, ya que es largo y pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero os merecíais un capítulo largo y completo!**

 **Espero que os guste**

 ****ps. Nota al final del capi****

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

* * *

.

 _ **TERCERA PERSONA_**_

.

Bella bajó a cenar poco después de ser interrumpidos en su dormitorio. Cómo era de esperar, Edward bajó junto con Tanya, ya que la vampira insistió en que dejara a Bella ducharse, para que bajara a cenar y se preparara para salir.

Esme ya la estaba esperando con un suculento menú, como era habitual. Bella le sonrió agradecida a la matriarca Cullen, pero su rictus, enfurruñado, la delataba ante los desarrollados ojos de su familia vampira.

\- Bella, - la llamó Esme - No dejes que ella - giró los ojos para darle a entender de quién hablaba - te amargue la noche… ni la existencia - Rodó los ojos. Bella frunció la boca - No es mala chica, en el fondo, pero ella… - Suspiró - tiene un carácter especial.

\- Especial por Edward - Gruñó Bella. A Esme se le escapó la sonrisa por la reacción de la chica.

Esme se acercó al desayunador y con una tierna sonrisa, le regaló a Bella una dulce y cariñosa caricia en la mejilla.

\- Tú eres quien nos importa. A todos - Recalcó - No olvides eso. - Bella suspiró, ahogada de pronto por la emoción.

.

Tras más de un ahora de peinado, maquillaje y modelitos, por fin todos estaban listos para salir.

\- ¡Por fin! - Exclamó con sorna Tanya. - Es lo malo que tiene ser humana, que se tarda muchísimo en todo. - Añadió con tonito de superioridad. Usó un tono comedido, pero la daga se la lanzó. Sus hermanas menearon la cabeza con desagrado.

\- Pronto Bella se dará cuenta por sí misma, no te agobies Tanya… Además, podías haberte adelantado si tanto te molestaba esperar - Le espetó Rosalie con un tono mordaz capaz de cortar acero.

\- Tampoco creo que vayas tener que esperar muchas veces por Bella, Tanya. - Agregó de pronto Jasper, molesto - No es como si vivieses con ella; tu solo estás de visita. - Le alzó la ceja con una mirada rozando el asesino en serie.

Tanya abrió los ojos con horror, al ver cómo le contestaban los Cullen. Más aún cuando vio que Edward intentaba esconder, con el mínimo esfuerzo, una sonrisita de burla.

\- Siento haberte hecho esperar - Se excusó Bella, más por aligerar el ambiente que por la ofendida - ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya? - Se obligó a poner un gesto radiante en su rostro.

\- No tienes por qué excusarte Bella. Los que somos demasiado rápidos, somos nosotros - Le contestó Carlisle, cambiando el gesto malhumorado que le había dedicado a Tanya; Eleazar asintió a las palabras de su viejo amigo.

\- Sí, eso… ¡vámonos! - Apoyó Emmet, abrazando a Bella por la cintura.

.

Emmet propuso ir al mismo pub que había llevado a Bella en su cita a solas. Bella casi se pone a saltar de ilusión.

 _"Tranquilo hermanito, hoy Bella se comportará… Y más, después de haberos estrenado al fin"_ Le dedicó Emmet el pensamiento a Edward con cierta guasa.

Edward meneó discretamente la cabeza.

\- Cuidadito, Bellita… - Le susurró Emmet al oído. - Hoy llevas carabina. - Le alzó las cejas pícaro, al borde de la carcajada. Bella frunció los labios, en un gesto entre enfurruñada y graciosa.

Las palabras que le había dicho Edward cuando había tenido su cita con Emmet volvieron a su mente:

 _"Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no pruebo la sangre humana, pero si alguien te tocara un solo pelo, podría saltarme mi regla sin pensármelo"_

No podía evitar que una sensación de satisfacción la envolviese, sintiéndose levitar de puro gusto recordando las palabras de su vampiro predilecto.

.

.

La noche comenzó bien. Todos bailaban, incluso Esme y Carlisle se aventuraron con alguna bachatita suave. Bella repicaba campanas de felicidad al verlos.

Emmet la monopolizó durante varias piezas, sacando carcajadas de la chica. Él estaba pletórico con su niña. Aun siendo humana, ella le seguía el ritmo (a su manera) en todo.

Por fin Emmet soltó a Bella, tras gruñirle Edward un par de veces; antes de que alguien se le adelantara, atrapó a Bella y se puso a bailar con ella.

Quería que viese que él también podía ser divertido; no al nivel de Emmet, eso era casi imposible.

De paso aprovechó a rozarse con ella, a ponerse un tanto sensual; desde la pasado noche donde habían hecho el amor, no habían tenido oportunidad de tener un momento íntimo entre ellos.

\- Por fin puedo disfrutar de tu compañía… Pensé que Emmet no te soltaría nunca - Casi gruñó. A Bella le salió la risa de escuchar su tono de voz. - ¿Te hace gracia? - Preguntó sonriendo.

\- Pues la verdad que sí. Cuando te salen los celos, te pones muy sexy - Le ronroneó con una mirada fingidamente inocente.

\- No quieras verme realmente celoso y territorial - Su voz cambió a una tenebrosa - No sé si te resultaría igual de sexy verme enfadado. - La miró fijamente.

Cuanto más hablaba Edward en ese tono, tan serio, tan tenebroso… más se soliviantaba Bella, notando como se le calentaba la sangre en las venas.

\- No te haces una idea lo mucho que me pone escucharte así - Respiró profundamente. Edward se quedó perplejo; sus pupilas se dilataron y un bulto comenzó a apretar sus pantalones.

Edward observando que Bella estaba abierta a hablar, la sacó de la pista y se fueron a la barra a que ella bebiera algo fresco.

Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con que bebiese alcohol, no puso objeción.

\- Me dejas sin palabras - Le contestó sincero. - Siempre creí que le tenías miedo a mi naturaleza. Que esa era una de las causas de no decirte a convertirte.

\- No exactamente. No me da miedo un vampiro… bueno, vosotros - Rodó los ojos - Me da miedo lo desconocido, el cansarme de vivir siempre, de no cambiar… - Tomó un sorbo de su cóctel. - La idea de ser siempre joven, de no temer a la muerte, es indescriptible; es casi como un regalo divino…

\- ¿Pero? - La instó a continuar al ver que ella callaba.

\- Pero… eso. ¿Y si después de 100 años, de 200… estoy aburrida?

\- ¿Tú ves aburrido a Carlisle? Y él tiene más de 400 años. - Bella gesticuló con los ojos. Aunque sabía la edad de Carlisle, metida en conversación la impactó.

Alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada a Carlisle que estaba entretenido hablando con Esme, Eleazar y Carmen.

Carlisle había sido un referente para ella desde que lo había conocido. Sentía una total idolatración por él.

Carlisle, aunque estaba metido en la conversación con sus acompañantes, no pudo evitar escuchar.

Todos los Cullen, incluso los Denali estaban pendientes de cada palabra de Bella. Parecía que por fin iba a revelar su decisión.

\- No, realmente no. Pero él y Esme han construido una familia…

\- ¿Y quién te quita a ti que, dentro de un tiempo, no conozcas a alguien y se aumente la familia? Alguien de tu creación - Bella abrió los ojos pasmada. - Que tu formes tu propia familia.

\- ¿Eso sería posible? - Su emoción era palpable.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Solo hay que estar muy seguro de a quien le regalas la inmortalidad y sobre todo, tener mucho, muchísimo autocontrol para saber parar en el momento justo.

Bella se quedó pensativa unos segundos, y de pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Edward, sin falta de poder escucharle los pensamientos, le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa torcida.

\- Sí… yo estaría encantado de hacerlo contigo. Que tú fueses mi propia creación.

Bella no entendía por qué, pero aquello le pareció lo más romántico y erótico que le habían dicho en toda su vida.

\- ¿Y tú… tienes eses auto control? ¿Estás completamente seguro de esa decisión? - Le preguntó ella seria, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente.

\- Sí. A las dos preguntas. - Contestó casi sin darle tiempo a terminar de pronunciar ambas cuestiones. - Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida. - Su voz y su mirada era la determinación más pura.

\- ¿Por… qué? - Sabía la respuesta; su corazón se la estaba gritando, pero necesitaba escuchárselo decir.

Desde que habían vuelto a verse, Edward le había dado a entender con mil declaraciones que la amaba, pero nunca lo había dicho con esas palabras. De forma totalmente clara.

Edward le sonrió con una ternura infinita. Se acercó a ella, le acarició la cara, rozó su nariz contra la de ella, y respondió.

\- Porque eres tú. Solo tú. - Le ronroneó.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? - Insistió.

.

\- Edward es medio tonto. - Murmuró Rosalie. El resto de los hermanos Cullen asintieron.

\- No sé porque sigue sin decirlo claramente. ¿Realmente él alberga alguna duda de que ella no lo ama? - Replicó Jasper. - Sigue algo resentida, pero él consigue desarmarla solo con su cercanía.

De pronto Alice sonrió. Sus labios no podían estirarse más.

Una visión, muy breve pero extremadamente clara le había entrado en su mente:

" _Bella se transformaría"_

La decisión estaba fuertemente tomada.

Jasper la miró, y comenzó a sonreír. Alice asintió muy sutilmente y ambos se miraron por un segundo, compartiendo la felicidad plena.

Tras ese mínimo espacio de tiempo, recuperaron la compostura, ya que no querían que se supiera por ellos. Que fuese Bella quien lo comunicara.

.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿En serio me lo estás preguntando? - Le respondió Edward.

\- Sí… Necesito que seas completamente claro. Quiero dejar de suponer. - Lo miró seria y fija a los ojos. Aunque tenía las constantes a mil revoluciones.

Justo… Justo en el momento en que Edward abrió la boca para decirle a Bella lo muchísimo que la amaba, Tanya, que estaba esperando el momento oportuno, los interrumpió.

\- Chicos… ¿no bailáis? La cháchara para casa, ahora hay que bailar. - Meneó las caderas, intentando ser divertida - Bella… hemos venido aquí porque Emmet dijo que te había gustado muchísimo. - Le sonrió muy dulce; mintiendo, por supuesto.

Bella bufó bajo, y Edward arrugó el entrecejo en un gesto de enfado.

\- Ahora vamos Tanya… un segundo. - Casi gruñó.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - Tiró Tanya de la mano de Edward. - Bailemos. - lo invitó con una sonrisa "inocente" en su rostro.

\- Ve - le contestó Bella - Seguiremos hablando luego - En su tono había determinación y resignación, por la interrupción de Tanya.

Edward suspiró y rodó los ojos; no quería dar un espectáculo, así que dejó que Tanya lo levantara del taburete donde se había sentado junto a Bella.

\- ¿La señorita quiere otro cóctel? - Edward se giró ante esa pregunta.

Estaba a punto de volverse para que Bella los acompañara, pero ante esa voz masculina tuvo que controlarse para no moverse de forma "natural"

\- No gracias - Respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

\- Si luego te apetece… - Le mostró un gesto dulce el chico que intentó invitarla.

\- Está acompañada - Bramó Edward, soltando chispas de odio por los ojos.

Bella se sintió asustada de primeras, pero por el chico, no por ella. Ver a Edward así, no hacía más que alzar su lívido por las nubes.

Ella le lanzó una mirada pícara.

Tanya apretó la mandíbula tanto, que, de ser una humana, se la hubiese partido en varios trozos.

Volvieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar en grupo.

Durante un rato, todo fue genial.

.

\- Tengo que ir al baño - Le susurró Bella a Rose, que la tenía al lado. - Tres cócteles seguidos, pasan factura.

\- Te acompaño - Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Yo también voy - Se unió Alice.

Una vez en el aseo, Alice no pudo evitar soltar su lengua.

\- Bonita conversación. - Le alzó ambas cejas, pícara. Bella enrojeció.

\- Tranquila aprenderás a pasar de la falta de intimidad - Soltó Alice muy natural - Siento la interrupción de Tanya - soltó con asco - La teníamos controlada, pero nos distrajimos un momento y aprovechó la ocasión.

\- Estaba poniéndose mala de escucharos - Rosalie rodó los ojos poniendo cara de repugnancia. - No entiendo como a estas alturas sigue intentándolo, poniéndose en evidencia. - Su tono gritaba asco por doquier. Bella se inclinó de hombros.

Al salir del baño, la imagen que Bella tuvo que procesar, le nubló la vista:

Tanya había agudizado sus sentidos lo máximo posible para saber en que momento Bella saldría del baño; yendo con las dos arpías se lo había puesto más fácil.

Había conseguido convencer a sus hermanas para que distrajeran a Emmet y Jasper y los patriarcas Cullen estaban hablando sentados en la mesa con Carmen y Eleazar, a cierta distancia.

Era el momento. El ahora o nunca.

Necesitaba ese acercamiento… Ese último acercamiento. Pillar a Edward a solas y comprobar que realmente no quería nada con ella.

Se acercó a él, justo en el momento en que Kate e Irina sacaron a bailar a Emmet y Jasper, dejándolo solo.

\- Te has quedado solito - Le ronroneó suavemente.

\- No por mucho tiempo - Le contestó algo cortante.

\- Vamos, no hace falta que me contestes así - respondió inocentemente; Edward suspiró suavizando el semblante. - Solo quiero ser amigable. - Edward le alzó ambas cejas, con rostro escéptico.

\- Tanya... - Su voz destilaba condescendencia.

\- Edward - Tanya se puso más seria - Realmente pensé que, entre nosotros, al cabo del tiempo, surgiría algo. Nunca me has dado una oportunidad real.

\- Tanya… lo intentamos, más o menos, hace unas décadas y no funcionó. Fingiste que teníamos los mismos gustos, solo para agradarme y encandilarme. Pero debiste olvidar mi don - Le alzó una ceja.

\- Solo quería tener algo con lo que acercarme de forma más romántica. Siempre has sido hermético. Era una estrategia, si, lo reconozco, pero… era la única forma. - Edward suspiró y sonrió levemente, dándole una tregua a Tanya.

Podía entender sus motivos. Siempre había sido una persona razonable, o por lo menos en los últimos años.

\- Realmente estás enamorado de ella - No era una pregunta, y ambos lo sabían. Edward asintió.

\- Mucho. Ella es mi vida. - Le respondió él sin dudar.

\- De acuerdo. Pues entonces tendré que rendirme y dejar de hacer el ridículo - Suspiró vencida. Edward dulcificó su semblante, dando por válidos los gestos de Tanya.

Lo que él no imaginó ni por un segundo, era que solo se trataba de una estrategia de ella. Una actuación digna de ganar el Oscar de Hollywood.

\- Bueno, - sonrió ella dulcemente - entonces firmemos una tregua - Edward asintió encantado - ¿Te puedo pedir un abrazo… uno que recuerde por muchos años? - Lo miró con ojos de cachorrita. Edward meneó la cabeza, pero finalmente claudicó.

\- Está bien. ¿Y prometes dejar de "interrumpir"? - La miró de lado, pero con ojos divertidos. Tanya alzó la mano derecha, en gesto de promesa.

Ambos se abrazaron de forma amistosa. La tregua estaba firmada y Edward estaba pletórico por quitarse de encima a Tanya.

Ella aprovechó la sumisión y rendición de él y se enredó en su cuerpo.

\- Déjame que me lleve esto de ti. En cuanto nos separemos esto se acabó… serás de ella por toda la eternidad. - Edward asintió pletórico por las palabras engatusadoras de la vampira. - Y yo dejaré de interferir - Su voz se tornó dulce y melancólica; engatusando aún más a Edward.

Él pasó los brazos por la espalda de Tanya, apretándola contra él. Su intención era que fuese un abrazo profundo, de camaradería; en ningún momento pasó a un plano romántico y mucho menos erótico.

Pero Tanya pasó los brazos por su cuello, acariciando la nuca con sus dedos y apoyando amorosamente la cabeza en la clavícula de Edward.

Él, se dejó hacer. Tampoco era para tanto; un abrazo y que ella le acariciase el cuello (eso estaba un poco fuera de lugar); Tanya le había pedido un abrazo de despedida y así dejar de interferir entre él y Bella; la cual estaba tomándose muy bien las molestias constantes de la vampira.

No había maldad en el gesto, por lo menos por parte de Edward, pero visto desde fuera, era otro tema.

.

Emmet y Jasper que estaban bastante cerca se quedaron un poco sorprendidos de que Edward se dejase "sobar" así por Tanya a sabiendas de que Bella estaba aquí. Aunque habían escuchado su conversación y entendieron que Edward cediese con tal de quitársela de encima.

\- Esperemos que ahora no salga Bella del baño. - Murmuró Jasper. - Porque si no correrá sangre. - Emmet asintió con el gesto muy serio.

Entendía las razones de Edward, pero su amor incondicional por Bella, lo hacían ponerse de morros. Su hermano debía haber buscado otra forma… O por lo menos, no dejar a Tanya sobarlo así.

Tal como había dicho Jasper, si Bella aparecía ahora, no iba a gustarle ni un pelo la escenita.

.

Como si lo hubiese profetizado, justo en ese momento, Bella sale del baño, encontrándose a Tanya y Edward de lo más acaramelados.

Y Tanya, que estaba atenta a esa salida, lo calculo perfectamente para que justo Bella los viese, ella giró la cara y le murmuró a Edward, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza.

\- Has sido muy gentil y considerado conmigo Edward. Eres un caballero. Bella tiene mucha suerte llevándote. - Le murmuró, sabiendo que con ese comentario él bajaría la cabeza.

\- Yo soy el que tiene suerte, mucha, con ella. - Le contestó.

.

Sus labios estaban lejos de encontrase, pero desde la perspectiva de Bella, y con sus ojos humanos, lo que parecía es que estaban a punto de besarse.

De besarse delante de sus propias narices.

Bella detuvo el paso de golpe. Tan repentinamente que incluso Alice y Rose, aun con sus sentidos, a punto estuvieron de arrollarla, parando justo a un centímetro de golpearla.

\- ¡Bella! - La llamó Alice regañándola. - ¿Bella? - Volvió a llamarla, pero, está vez usando un tono de preocupación. Podría sentir sus latidos enloquecidos a quinientos kilómetros.

Rose fue la primera en percatarse de la escenita que estaba ocurriendo a tan solo diez pasos de ellas:

Edward estaba acaramelado a Tanya, y a simple vista parecía que fueran a besarse. La duda duró menos de un pestañeo, ya que pudo observar que sus labios estaban lejos de tocarse, pero eso lo veía ella; ella o alguno de los suyos.

Bella no.

Bella estaba viendo que el hombre (vampiro) que juraba tan solo hacía unos minutos que ella era su vida, su todo, estaba besándose con su ex amante.

.

\- Sacarme de aquí… - Susurró - ¡Ahora! - Fue un leve jadeo, pero Bella sabía que sus "hermanas" la habían oído y entendido más que de sobra.

\- Espera… Esto tiene que tener una explicación -Murmuró agitada Rosalie, mirando de hito en hito entre Edward y Bella.

\- Alice… - el nombre de su mejor amiga estaba envuelto en el más agonizante lamento.

Alice no se lo pensó. Agarró a Bella de un brazo, alzó la mirada hacía Jasper, con la cual se entendieron a la perfección, y sacó a su gran amiga, a su hermana, del local en menos de medio minuto.

.

.

Tanya, atenta a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lió con malas artes y palabras engatusadoras a Edward; para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Bella estaba saliendo por la puerta principal del local, y Jasper ya había volado a buscar uno de los coches en los que habían venido.

\- ¿Pero… pero qué es lo que ha pasado? - Preguntó Edward confuso, empezando a alterarse. Sobre todo cuando alzó la vista y no vio a Bella.

Ni a Bella ni a Alice. Solo a Rosalie que lo miraba con la cara congestionada.

Alzó la cabeza y el resto de la familia estaban en estado de shock. Entonces fijó su mirada hacía Tanya, la cual se hacía la preocupada con ojos inocentes.

Frunció el ceño y le clavó la mirada sin compasión.

\- ¿Tanya? - Le preguntó, envolviendo su nombre en un gruñido.

\- A mí no me preguntes. No sé qué está ocurriendo - Le respondió dulce. Demasiado.

Edward era extraordinariamente bueno sonsacando. Que su don lo ayudaba, indiscutible, pero sin falta de él, tenía facilidad de interpretar con cierta facilidad los gestos y tonos.

Siguió presionando a Tanya con su mirada fija e intimidante.

" _Eres tú el que no ha estado atento a cuando tu adorada humana ha salido del baño y te ha visto enredado entre mis brazos… y con sus torpes ojos, se ha pensado que nos estábamos besando."_

El pensamiento escapó de su mente sin darse ni cuenta, pero Edward estaba atento al más mínimo comentario mental que pudiese escapar de la enredante mente de Tanya.

\- ¡Eres una arpía! Eres mala persona. - Le escupió alzando la voz. Tanya abrió la boca, con fingida sorpresa - ¿Cómo puedes vivir siendo tan ruin? - Le escupió, mirándola con todo el odio que podía profesar; que era bastante.

El resto de la familia se reunió entorno a ellos en menos de dos segundos. Carlisle sujetó por los hombros a un muy alterado Edward, temiendo que hiciese una locura.

\- Tranquilo Edward… - Concilió Carlisle. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - Preguntó mirando de forma severa para Tanya.

\- Estábamos firmando un acuerdo de paz. - Contestó ella, mostrándose ultrajada - Nos dimos un abrazo para sellar que entre nosotros solo quedaría una amistad, y que dejaría de molestar entre él y Bella. - Contestó con inocencia. - Pero ella ha salido del baño justo en ese momento y se ha pensado ¡vete a saber qué! - Alzó los brazos.

La familia Denali la miraban con rostros interrogantes. Tanya nunca hacía nada sin saber que sacaría algo a cambio. Así que, que ella hiciese algo así de "bonito" por Edward, dejándolo escapar, y por una humana, estaba lejos de llegar a ser verdad.

\- ¡Oí tus pensamientos! - Gruñó Edward. - Lo planeaste para que ella nos viese así. ¡Para que creyese que íbamos a besarnos…! - Gritó encolerizado. - No puedo creer que me haya dejado liar así por una zorra de tu calibre. - Tanya cambió su rictus por uno ofendido, mirando hacía Edward con rabia. Carlisle volvió a sujetar a Edward - He sido un caballero contigo desde que llegaste y comenzaste a interferir entre Bella y yo; poniéndote en evidencia como una cualquiera. - Ella abrió los ojos, y soltó el aire por la nariz como un búfalo. - Tenía que haberte tratado como te mereces. - Su tono irradiaba asco.

Carlisle miraba hacía Tanya muy disgustado y airado. Nunca había visto a Edward tan enfadado y alterado. Y por supuesto él confiaba ciegamente en la palabra de Edward; en su honor y en su amor incondicional hacía Bella.

.

\- ¿Tanya? - Preguntó Eleazar con tono cansado. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - La miró criminatoriamente.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Todos me habéis juzgado ya - Sollozó.

\- ¡Deja de actuar ya, Tanya! - Le gritó Kate. - Todos llevamos viendo tus artimañas desde que llegamos. - Tanya contuvo el aire viéndose vendida por su hermana.

\- Esta vez te has pasado - Recriminó Irina. - Por muy hermana nuestra que seas, lo que has echo no ha estado bien.

Las hermanas se envolvieron en una discusión entre ellas, en la cual Edward no tenía intención en entrar.

Tenía otra tarea infinitamente más importante qué hacer, qué no era otra que buscar a Bella.

.

Alzó la cabeza y comenzó a buscar, cual cazador.

\- Se fue. - Le comunicó Emmet posicionándose a su lado. - Entiendo tus razones, pero has sido un completo gilipollas. - Edward suspiró, pero no respondió nada, ya que su hermano tenía toda la razón. - Alice la sacó de aquí, con ayuda de Jasper. - Edward frunció el ceño.

Esa forma de actuar en Alice no le gustaba nada. Eso solo significaba que su hermana estaba más que enfadada, encolerizada con él; y eso no era bueno. Perder la ayuda de Alice significaba problemas.

Que Jasper la ayudara, no le sorprendía porque él haría lo que fuese que ella le pidiera.

 _Lo que ella le pidiese…_

Justo en ese momento entendió lo que llevaba años sin comprender; y no solo eso, sino picando a Jasper, y a Emmet, de que hacían todo lo que sus esposas les pedían.

Solo él se había puesto digno; siempre llevando al límite la paciencia y la existencia de Bella.

\- Tengo que encontrarla - Emmet frunció la boca.

\- Suerte… - Edward se dio la vuelta ante el comentario de su hermano, mirándolo extrañado. - Has perdido el apoyo de Alice… Veremos a ver quién te ayuda ahora. - Pestañeó consternado. Eso ya lo sabía él de sobra.

\- Dame algo, Emmet… Por favor… - Suplicó.

\- Solo puedo decirte que se han ido por ahí - señaló con la mano. - No tengo idea a dónde han ido. Pero estoy seguro que a casa no. - Edward asintió cabizbajo.

.

.

.

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 _ **¿Cuántas queréis matar a Tanya?**_

 _ **¿Y a Edward? (hasta yo misma le daría de tortazos por tonto!... jajajaja)**_

 **La parte del abrazo con Tanya, era en la que me había bloqueado. Necesitaba algo para hacer a Bella desaparecer, y la idea de implicar a Tanya fue desde el principio, por eso desde que ella aparece en el fic, le he dado el rol de "ex - despechada". Pero no sabía qué y cómo hacer, para que fuese lo suficientemente grave y afectara a Bella para hacerla huir.**

 _ **Creo que ha sido bastante imponente, ¿no?**_

 **El fic pega un giro tremendo a partir de aquí. Dejamos la convivencia con los Cullen para pasar a otra fase de la historia. (uno de esos giros que tanto me gustan a mí)**

 **Aun le queda tirón al fic, no hemos entrado en la recta final. Pero en breves.**

 **ESPERO QUE LAS QUE SEGUÍAIS ESTE FIC, AUN MANTENGAIS LAS GANAS DE CONTINUARLO.**

 **** No quiero dar excusas, pero siendo mama de dos niños y teniendo al papa trabajando fuera... se me hace casi imposible poder escribir. Qué mas quisiera yo que poder sentarme delante de mi abandonado portatil y teclear.**

 **Solo os digo que el penúltimo capi que publiqué de "Un ángel entre demonios", lo escribí en el móvil mientras esperaba a mi hijo mayor a la puerta del cole... jajajaja!**

 **Con esto, os quiero decir que no es falta de interés, ni nada por el estilo. Es falta de tiempo! (Bueno, este capi, era que no conseguía encajar los sucesos, jajaja!)**

 **MIL GRACIAS A TODAS... MILES DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSSS!**


End file.
